My Little Sexfriend
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: "Amigos con derecho" es lo único que Sanji puede ofrecerle, sin embargo, Zoro no rechaza la oferta ante su irremediable amor. Pero Zoro no contaba con que alguien más le hiciera experimentar un sentimiento mucho más fuerte… Lujuria, amor, dolor, confusión y culpa: todos esos irrevocables sentimientos causados por un niño de ojos grises. [SHOTA]
1. Encuentro navideño

_¡Holaaaaaa! Y aquí vengo otra vez a dejar el inicio de otro fanfic que anteriormente ya había subido a Amor Yaoi también x'D, sin embargo, por lo que sucedió del hackeo, pues decidí borrarlo con los demás que tenía ahí por la desconfianza que me dio._

 _Bien, seguramente muchas personas ya han leído éste fanfic SHOTA ZoLaw, así que no necesitan muchas aclaraciones ni advertencias. Pero para las personas que no habían leído ésta historia y quieren darle una oportunidad, aquí viene todo lo que debe saber:_

 _Será un long-fic ZoLaw **SHOTA** , donde Law tendrá 11 años y Zoro 18._

 _Aquí Ace y Luffy serán verdaderos hermanos, y como bien lo dice en el resumen de la historia con elAceLu, habrá **INCESTO**._

 _Por ende, la historia contendrá escenas sexuales explícitas tanto shota e incesto, así como de violación, pero esto lo indicaré cuando el capítulo lo amerite._

 _Lenguaje obsceno._

 _Considero que esas son los puntos principales a aclarar, para que no asusten o hayan inconformidades; sabiendo eso, si desean leer la historia, ya es responsabilidad suya :3. Se supone deben tener 18 años para leerla, pero como realmente nadie hace caso de esto, repito, es su responsabilidad(?), jaja._

 _Muchos que leyeron esto en Amor Yaoi me habían pedido que la subiera en Wattpad una vez la borre en la primer plataforma mencionada, así que en parte es por ellos, sobre todo para Diana, linda, te quiero mucho, ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!_

 _Anuncio también que las actualizaciones no serán muy constantes, si bien el fanfic está terminado, tengo que volver a editarlo para que ustedes lean algo de calidad, no quiero que me pase como con Red Thread, que sigue sin ser editado x'D._

 _Y por último, para quiénes han leído ésta historia antes, por favor, **POR FAVOR,** no hagan spoilers en los comentarios o algo por el estilo, para que los nuevos que la leerán se dejen llevar por la magia(?)._

 _Well, creo que eso es todo, ¡los adoro, pastelitos! ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Lunes 24 de Diciembre del 2007/_  
 _ **Parque Ueno**_

Para ser casi navidad, ese lugar estaba tranquilo, cuando usualmente se llenaba de personas para dar las ofrendas en los templos por la temporada del año. Todos estaban felices y contentos por la fecha, sobre todo, las parejas de novios o esposos que parcialmente se chocaban con Zoro mientras este caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Ni siquiera él sabía porque mierda había optado por venir a este lugar, cuando era "alérgico" a este tipo de cursilerías innecesarias que los demás hacían. Y bueno, de lo único que estaba seguro, es que sus propios pies lo llevaron a perderse en ese lugar.

Como ya se había aburrido de caminar, optó por sentarse en uno de los asientos metálicos que estaban en medio de los árboles, cerca de un templo abandonado y solitario, no quería perderse tampoco.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras en su corazón roto aparecía una nueva esperanza hechas pedazos.

No comprendía como es que era tan masoquista con esta situación, incluso sabía que su mejor amigo Ace tenía razón al decirle que esa relación que mantenía con Sanji era desastrosa y no le traía ningún bien en nada, ¿pero qué podía hacer ahora? Incluso aunque lo pensara, no podía alejarse de ese egoísta rubio, incluso aunque llegaba a tenerle cierto rencor, no se creía capaz de dejarlo así como así; estaba a su merced de una manera que le jodía, pero amaba.

 _—Estoy enamorado de ti, Cocinero y lamento que eso dañe tu heterosexualidad, pero es la verdad —se declaró Zoro con la expresión gravemente seria, aunque por dentro estaba que no controlaba sus nervios._

 _—Eso lo sé, Marimo idiota —le respondió Sanji mientras fumaba su cigarro y le veía con cierta seriedad._

 _—Bueno, me largo —se despidió Zoro, deseando que la vergüenza no llegara todavía._

 _—Espera —Sanji le sujetó de la mano y lo empujó contra la pared de los baños de hombres de la escuela—. ¿Crees que no sabía que estás enamorado de mí? —inquirió, tirando a un lado su cigarro— Podría mandarte al diablo por esto, porque los hombres no me van…_

 _Zoro hizo todo lo posible por no golpear al rubio y mantenerse inexpresivo._

 _—Pero también puedo hacer una excepción porque eres tú, Marimo —la sonrisa de Sanji fue tan deslumbrante y tierna que dejó sin aliento al peliverde; no se esperó esa respuesta—. Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños y si te soy sincero… He llegado a desearte también —confesó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas._

Un suspiró inundó el pecho dolido del peliverde mientras en su mente recordaba aquel día, hace dos años cuando se declaró a ese rubio. La verdad es que no había necesitado más invitación aquella vez para besarlo y casi terminar haciendo el amor en el baño de la escuela.

Sí, era un completo masoquista. Recordando eso en un lugar solitario como este parque, pero aunque quisiera, cada que se sentía mal, empezaba a pensar en todo lo sucedido desde que se le declaró a Sanji, en todos sus errores. Sobre todo porque sabía que su relación no se hubiese vuelto tan complicada de no ser por esa mujer…

 _—Lo siento, Marimo, pero no podemos ser más que amigos con beneficios, solo eso puedo ofrecerte —había dicho Sanji con calma y neutralidad._

 _Zoro sintió como su corazón se encogió con esa respuesta, después de que le preguntara si quería ser su novio._

 _—Tú no me amas, ¿verdad? —se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo que ya conocía la respuesta._

 _—Marimo, cuando termine el bachillerato me voy a casar —contestó, evadiendo claramente la pregunta del peliverde._

 _—… —Zoro agradeció a su orgullo el que no le permitiera derramar ninguna lágrima en público, manteniéndose firme y serio en su expresión, sin ser capaz de decir nada._

 _—No es como que quiera, pero Nami es una bella señorita y nuestros padres ya tienen el acuerdo —explicó Sanji, como si con eso disminuyera el dolor de sus palabras._

 _— ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos? Ya no se fuerzan los matrimonios, Cejillas —replicó._

 _—No puedo negarme a casarme con una bella dama como ella, eso es todo —zanjó Sanji con desdén, llevándose el cigarro en la boca._

 _—Ah, entonces, a ti te gusta la tipa esa, ¿no es así?_

 _—Es bonita y muy amable._

 _—Si es así, no veo porque debamos seguir viéndonos —bufó Zoro, dispuesto a irse._

 _— ¿De verdad me vas a dejar, Marimo? —inquirió Sanji como quien no quiere la cosa— ¿Solo por algo como eso? Pensé que me amabas._

 _—Te amo, idiota, pero tú has aceptado el casarte con una mujer —dijo Zoro hirviendo en indignación._

 _—Vamos, que ella sabe que todo es por compromiso, no es como si quisiera estar con ella realmente._

 _— ¿De qué me serviría el estar contigo así? No es lo que busco en esta relación, Cocinero._

 _— ¿Y qué esperabas? Somos hombres, no es que tengamos mucho futuro estando juntos, ¿o sí?_

 _—Suficiente, me voy._

 _— ¿En verdad no quieres volver a tenerme cerca? —Sanji se acercó al peliverde con un andar gatuno, sujetándolo de los hombros para dejar sus labios peligrosamente cerca— Seria triste que dejáramos de vernos, te extrañaría mucho…_

 _— ¿A qué estás jugando ahora, joder? —Zoro intentaba apartarse del rubio, pero no podía, estaba capturado en su telaraña._

 _—Marimo, yo te he dejado en claro lo mucho que me encantas, sin embargo también te he dejado en claro mis límites —recordó Sanji con la mirada fija en el otro—. Y no quiero perderte._

 _—Sé más claro… —poco a poco, Zoro iba cayendo en ese maldito embrollo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Para su desgracia estaba completamente enamorado de ese rubio pervertido._

 _—Podemos seguirnos viéndonos, pero en tu departamento privado._

 _—Sanji…_

 _—No quiero separarme de ti, Marimo —repitió Sanji y sin más, lo besó apasionadamente._

Zoro sabía muy bien en lo que se había metido cuando aceptó ese estúpido trato con el rubio, hace un año. Bueno, realmente no lo aceptó en palabras, pero cada que Sanji se le acercaba o le pedía que se vieran, no podía negarse y siempre terminaban haciendo el amor.

No, haciendo el amor no. Eso no era hacer el amor, porque solo era deseo, al menos, por parte del rubio.

Era un tonto por estar ahora como el plato de segunda mesa de ese cocinero, mas ya no había marcha atrás, ya había aceptado el lugar que ocupaba en la vida de Sanji y no se quejaba, porque al menos, estaba a su lado siempre que este lo necesitaba, aunque solo fuera para follar.

 _—Eres un completo imbécil y masoquista, Zoro —le regañó Ace, su mejor amigo cuando se enteró de la situación._

Vaya que tenía razón, que más daba.

Por segunda vez, pasaría una fecha familiar solo.

No le apetecía ir a ver a su abuelo Rayleigh este día, porque estaría rodeándole con preguntas, ya que a pesar de la edad, ese viejo sí que era muy observador e intuitivo. Lo sabía por experiencia, pues un día Sanji había llegado a su casa y cuando su abuelo le vio, este le había dicho horas después a Zoro: " _ese chico solamente te hará sufrir, no vale la pena que pierdas tu tiempo con él_ ", y como buen rebelde que era, no hizo caso. Claro que ahora ya sabía que su abuelo tuvo más que razón, cosa que no admitiría.

Alzó la mirada al firmamento del cielo y se dio cuenta que por fin, la noche había caído, adornada por las estrellas brillantes esparcidas en el cielo azul oscuro. El frío calaba hasta los huesos al ser invierno, pero aun así eso era lo que gustaba del invierno, por lo tanto, no se quejaba.

Su celular sonó de pronto y no era necesario ser adivino para saber quién era.

—Marimo —saludó Sanji a través del celular y por el sonido que hacía sus labios, era fácil saber que estaba fumando.

—Ero-cook.

— ¿Podemos vernos hoy? Es una noche bastante fría y…

—Está bien, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre —zanjó Zoro sin darle tiempo a que terminara y escuchó como en la otra línea el rubio colgó.

 _Hoy está bastante frío_ , pensó y no era normal que Sanji estuviese así.

Suspiró nuevamente y con ese nudo en su corazón, se dirigió a su lugar de encuentro con aquel muchacho al que amaba, pero que también odiaba de alguna manera.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

Aquella mansión hoy estaba bastante habitada y era de esperarse, pues muchos hombres celebraban estas fechas yendo a follar con mujeres e incluso hombres. Mismos que eran pertenecientes a Doflamingo, en "Dressrosa", aquel burdel tan famoso como escondido de todo.

—Law, recuerda que hoy no debes salir de tu habitación —advirtió un hombre alto y moreno, utilizando unas gafas negras que ocultaban sus ojos.

—Ya lo sé, Vergo —respondió Law con aburrimiento, estando sentado en su cama con un libro entre sus manos.

—Mocoso, ya te he dicho que añadas el "san" cuando me hables —regañó Vergo con molestia e incomodidad.

—Tranquilo, Vergo, mejor vámonos o el joven amo nos castigará —intervino Monet con una suave risa por la pequeña pelea ente el niño ojigris y su compañero. Era una mujer de piel blanca, muy hermosa, con su cabellera suelta de color verde lima y ojos ámbar.

—Tienes razón.

—Nos vemos mañana con tu regalo de navidad, Law —se despidió Monet mirando cariñosamente al niño.

Law simplemente le miró con frialdad.

Una vez aquellos molestos empleados lo dejaron solo en su habitación, sacó el pequeño celular que tenía como regalo de su cumpleaños número once hace dos meses y se apresuró a teclear un mensaje.

« _Eustass-ya, estoy prisionero en mi habitación, ¿crees que te dejen venir a verme?_ _  
_ _Estoy aburrido._

 _-Law._ »

Y lo envió sin preocupaciones.

Sabía muy bien que Doflamingo aceptaría la visita de su amigo pelirrojo, sobre todo porque el padre de Kid era un cliente preferencial en ese lugar.

Por ser casi Navidad, a Law no le gustaba pasarlo solo, así que siempre inventaba cualquier excusa para estar en compañía con alguien, ya fuera de su amigo y de su "maestro", como le llamaba a veces a Doflamingo. Pero hoy no era precisamente una noche en la que quisiera 'jugar' con su maestro como cada semana lo hacía, hoy simplemente quería sentirse como un niño normal y que mejor que pasarla en compañía de su mejor amigo. Sobre todo porque no quería sentir esa sensación de que debería estar haciendo algo más en estos momentos, algo completamente diferente; eso le pasaba cada que se sentía solo. No era muy a menudo, pero siempre lograban dejarle frustrado y molesto.

El reloj marcaban las doce de la noche, cuando un golpecito en su puerta avisó que alguien estaba por pasar.

—Pase —dijo Law, dejando a un lado el libro que tenía.

—Trafalgar —saludó Kid, un niño de casi once años que recogía la parte delantera de su cabellera roja y en punta, con unos lentes de ingeniero.

El pelirrojo entró al cuarto de Law y se sentó en la cama de este.

—Vaya, pensé que no vendrías.

—Me costó convencer a mi padre que me dejará venir, pero aceptó cuando recordó que hoy había una oferta especial —explicó Kid—. ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? Según me dijeron, no podemos salir de esta habitación —se quejó con un ataque repentino de mal humor.

—Tranquilo, Eustass-ya, que bien sabes con que nos podemos divertir —Law sonrió de manera altiva y divertida. Para ser un niño de once años, tenía una mirada para nada inocente.

—Claro, pero no es justo, tu siempre jodes porque ya tienes más controlado tu _poder_ —Kid se cruzó de brazos y miró de mala manera al ojigris.

—Bueno, al menos a ti te dieron algo también —replicó Law sin darle mucha importancia y se incorporó de su cama—. No importa los desastres que hagamos, hay que distraernos.

—Tsk, ya lo sé, Trafalgar.

— _Room_ —dijo Law con una sonrisa retadora y los niños quedaron atrapados en un círculo azul.

—No tienes tu nodachi contigo —recordó Kid con una sonrisa maliciosa y alzó un brazo—. _Viper_.

El "inocente" juego de entrenamiento entre los dos amigos comenzó, ignorando así el ambiente sexual y maleante que se originaba en esa mansión.

* * *

 _/Martes 25 de Diciembre de 2007/_  
 ** _Edificio Departamental_**

El frio del invierno ingresó por la ventana e hizo que el par de muchachos que dormía plácidamente en una cama matrimonial, despertaran.

— ¡Mierda! Me he quedado dormido —dijo Sanji con cierta molestia y sin delicadeza alguna, se soltó del abrazo que el peliverde le daba al estar dormidos.

—Ya decía yo que habías tardado más de lo normal conmigo —contestó Zoro con frialdad, sentándose en la cama y viendo como el cuerpo desnudo del rubio comenzaba a cubrirse con la ropa.

—Se debe a que no cuento contigo para que me despiertes, Marimo —replicó Sanji con los ojos entrecerrados terminando de ponerse la camisa azul—. Seguramente Nami-swan estará esperando por mí y…

—No es necesario que digas el nombre de esa mujer cuando estoy presente —interrumpió Zoro con incomodidad, tratando de contener el coraje que ese nombre le causaba—. Si tanto te preocupaba el dejarla plantada, pudiste ignorarme y ya.

—De ninguna manera, tenía que darte un buen regalo de Navidad.

—Lo único que hicimos fue follar.

—No lo digas de esa manera, Marimo idiota —protestó Sanji con el ceño fruncido que apenas se notaba porque tenía el ojo derecho cubierto con un mechón de su cabello rubio, dejando ver también sola una ceja, la cual terminaba en espiral—. Deberías agradecer que deje a mi familia por estar contigo ayer.

Zoro no respondió y solo le miró.

—Sabes que es lo único que puede ofrecerte —recordó Sanji al reconocer esa mirada que el peliverde le lanzaba—. Lo siento, simplemente somos amigos con derecho, nada más…

—Mejor lárgate ya, no debes hacer esperar a tu prometida, ¿o sí? —zanjó Zoro con indiferencia, como si las palabras que acababa de oír no le lastimaran en nada.

—Sí, tienes razón, mi Nami-swan deseará verme hoy —la sonrisa de Sanji fue bastante embobada y por fin terminó de vestirse—. De acuerdo, Marimo, me voy —y sin más, se acercó para robarle un rápido beso al peliverde—. Te llamaré cuando podemos vernos o bien entrando a clases nos vemos.

—Como sea.

—Adiós, Marimo —Sanji le dedicó una ligera sonrisa sin verle y así, salió del departamento del otro.

Tan pronto Zoro se encontró solo, agarró una de las almohadas y la despedazó a golpes.

—Siempre es lo mismo… —dijo para sí mismo con la voz ahogada.

Tampoco es como si fuera a llorar, que no se lo permitía. Estaba bien que amara a ese rubio, sin embargo no se dejaba vencer por la tristeza y sufrimiento; ya era mucho con estar de segundo plato, así que no lloraría. Por más que le doliera, por más daño que le hiciera, no derramaría ninguna lágrima por Sanji.

Era una Navidad bastante asquerosa, a decir verdad, se podría decir que Zoro era el _grinch_ de la ciudad, mismo papel le quedaba a perfección por su cabello verde.

—Esto es una mierda…

No tenía ganas de nada y no haría nada, se quedaría en ese apartamento donde usualmente vivía lejos de su familia para poder estudiar más cómodamente, ya que era lo mismo si estaba en casa o no, pues ellos estaban tan ocupados en su trabajo que era lo mismo que si viviera solo. Los únicos que lo extrañaban en esa casa era su mejor amigo Ace y el hermanito de este, Luffy, así que tal vez por ellos, regresaría la semana próxima.

Empero por ahora, simplemente dormiría, escapando así un rato de la realidad.

La mañana pasó con el peliverde dormido como una piedra a pierna suelta en su cama, soñando plácidamente.

 _Unos hermosos ojos grises le miraban atentos mientras corría por la ciudad vacía y por alguna razón, no podía ver al dueño de aquellos ojos que eran más que inquietantes y que le recordaban al metal de sus espadas._

El fuerte sonido de su celular, avisando de una llamada causó que Zoro se sobresaltara y despertara de manera brusca, casi cayendo de su cama. Era obvio que no podía ser el rubio, por lo que la única opción era aquel fastidioso pecoso o bien su hermanito.

— ¡¿Quién cojones te crees para despertarme, Ace?! —exclamó sosteniendo con fuerza el celular.

—Zoro, veo que no estás muerto —respondió Ace por la llamada telefónica.

—Qué gracioso.

—Lo soy, lo sé —rió Ace y luego se calmó—. Como tengo la ligera idea de que no estás en las mejores condiciones, ¿vamos a pasear por ahí?

—Sabes que me jode Navidad como para salir y que me estén molestando con esas cosas —recordó Zoro con una venita saltando en su sien.

—Pero es Navidad y no hay mucha gente, casi nadie trabaja, además, Luffy quiere verte.

Zoro suspiró, sabía que de nada servía negarse o tendría a aquellos revoltosos hermanos ocupando su departamento y no quería eso.

—Ya, está bien. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

—A las cinco de la tarde, es decir, en tres horas.

—Vale.

—Espera, Zoro, ¿pasamos a traerte?

— ¿Por qué? No es necesario.

—No queremos que te pierdas —no era necesario ver a Ace para saber que se estaba aguantando la risa.

—Vete a la mierda, Ace, yo no me pierdo, no tengo la culpa que las calles se muevan solas —bufó Zoro con enojo.

—Claro, lo que digas.

—Sí, sí. Nos vemos después —dicho eso, Zoro colgó.

Debía admitir que tener a aquel par de hermanos como amigos le ayudaba bastante a su amargada vida, así como su preciado kendo.

Como hoy se había pasado durmiendo todo el día, ni tiempo le dio de entrenar su Santoryu y sabía aquello le traía alguna riña con su padre, pero ya después se ocuparía de eso.

Salió de la cama con pereza mientras bostezaba para meterse a la ducha y así comenzar a higienizarse. Todavía le rondaba por la mente aquel extraño sueño que había empezado a tener desde hace seis meses, justo cuando había decidido irse a vivir por un tiempo en su departamento y no entendía porque rayos le pasaba eso. Quizá solo era una tontería de su mente que ya pasaría, aun así, con solo recordar esos ojos grises, su cuerpo se estremecía.

Al final, terminó olvidándose de ese detalle al pensar en Sanji y que estaría haciendo en estos momentos. De nada le ayudaba eso, más era algo inevitable para su ser. _Masoquista,_ pensó.

Por fin terminada su corta ducha, Zoro terminó vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una playera de manga larga de algodón color gris, calzó un par de botines negros y se enfundó un abrigo negro bastante cálido para el tremendo frío que le esperaba en la ciudad.  
Salió de su departamento, cerrándolo con llave y se dirigió para el elevador. Cuando al fin estaba fuera del edificio, comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde creía que estaba el lugar donde siempre se reunía con Ace y Luffy, que curiosamente, era el parque Ueno, donde estaba el día de ayer. Sin embargo, comenzó a desesperarse cuando se dio cuenta que a pesar de que ya había caminado bastante, seguía sin llegar aquel lugar, ¿otra vez las calles cambiaron direcciones para fastidiarlo? Al parecer sí.

Desesperado, después de una hora, decidió llamar a su amigo, aunque todavía seguía dudando si hacerlo o no, pues sabía que este se burlaría de él con eso de que se había perdido, cuando en realidad, Zoro no tenía la culpa, ya que las calles lo confundían a propósito, ¿no?

Nuevamente, había pasado otra hora caminando y si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde al encuentro con sus amigos y eso que había salido dos horas y media antes de la hora acordada, como si supiera que se fuera a perder, aunque no lo admitiría. Pero la suerte parecía estar en su contra, porque pronto en lugar de llegar al parque Ueno, terminó llegando al hospital " _Aiiku"_.

— ¿Cómo mierda llegué aquí? —se preguntó en voz algo alta.

—Si tú no lo sabes, dudo mucho que el aire sepa —respondió una voz a su espalda, era la voz de un niño.

Zoro se dio la vuelta para encarar al dueño de esa voz y contestarle, cosa que se perdió cuando los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron y ninguno fue capaz de decir algo.

Fue ahí cuando se vieron por primera vez.

Aquel niño que estaba frente a él le llegaba a la altura del abdomen (parecía ser un poco alto para ser un niño), de su uno setenta y uno, tenía el cabello negro azulado, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una playera de manga larga blanca, la cual tenía un estampado de una cara sonriente tachada. Se tapaba del frío con un abrigo negro con manchas amarillas. Lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron esos ojos grises del pequeño, los cuales eran como el metal y dejaba ver algo de frialdad en estos, pero también cierta intensidad; aquellos ojos estaban adornados con unas ojeras no muy marcadas en esa morena piel.

Y entonces, en su cerebro algo hizo "click". _Esos ojos,_ pensó, pero no tenía idea de porque le eran tan familiar. Era como si su inconsciente ya supiera que se iban a encontrar.

Law simplemente observó al adolescente que tenía enfrente de sí y sin ninguna maldita explicación, sintió como su corazón se aceleró por completo. Nunca antes se había sentido como un niño, es más, se consideraba muy maduro para su corta edad y bastante conocedor de ciertas cosas que solo los adultos conocían. Pero con solo ver a aquel chico de cabello verde y mirada profundamente segura, se sintió como lo que era: un niño. Un niño inocente y solo.

Era como si hubiese quedado desnudo y expuesto ante esa mirada de ojos oscuros.

— ¿Podrías decirme como llego al parque Ueno? —preguntó Zoro, rompiendo así el silencio entre los dos.

Aquel encuentro sí que había marcado la diferencia en la Navidad de ambos.

* * *

 _ **Y es así como acaba el primer capítulo x'D. El desarrollo de ésta historia no es rápido, déjenme decirles, aparte que hay muchos plots y cositas por ahí que metí, así que solo prepárense. (?)**_

 ** _Se me olvidó decirles que los pensamientos y recuerdos están en mayúsculos; en word, a los recuerdos les dejaba un poco más de espacio de la narración en el presente, para que así se distinguiera, pero FF no me respeta esos putos espacios y se me hace un poco ostentoso estarle poniendo rayita y rayita a cada continuo recuerdo de Zoro en éste capítulo. Por lo tanto, espero que ustedes hayan entendido la referencia de recuerdos y pensamientos ; ;_**

 ** _No sé cuando vendré a actualizar otra vez, porque como repetí, tengo que editar todos los capítulos otra vez :v. Pero trataré no hacerlos esperar mucho, recuerden que los adoro :3._**

 ** _¡No duden en dejarme sus comentarios!_**


	2. Extraño

_¡Y volví otra vez y súper rápido! xD_

 _Bueno, estoy aprovechando que tengo tiempo el día de hoy y en vez de perder el tiempo, mejor decidí actualizar, jajaja. Aparte, me motiva mucho el buen recibimiento que le están dando a ésta historia y porque muchos esperaban que la volviera a subir :3._

 _Sé que estos dos capítulos no son tan… ¿"Emocionantes"? Pero tengan paciencia, ya verán que poco a poco llegará lo mejor y peor(?)._

 _En fin, les dejo disfruta la lectura._

 _ **(¡!) Advertencia: É**_ _ste capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas con un adulto y un menor de edad (SHOTA). Si te es molesto leer, puedes salteártelo._

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Martes 25 de Diciembre de 2007/_

—Para pedirle ayuda a un simple niño debes estar muy desesperado, ¿no es así? —inquirió Law con un tono burlón y ligeramente sarcástico. Era increíble que para ser un niño tuviera expresiones de ese calibre.

Pero eso justamente fue lo que más le llamó la atención a Zoro.

—Tsk, cierra la boca, chiquillo idiota, da igual si me ayudas o no —replicó con el tono bastante molesto, pues de alguna manera ese tonito que el niño empleaba le tocaba la paciencia.

Al diablo con su curiosidad por ese niño, era mejor irse o terminaría perdiéndose más. Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino o si era necesario tomar algún taxi para que dejara de dar vueltas como estúpido por la ciudad.

—Oí, si vas al parque Ueno, ese no es camino correcto —le llamó Law con la voz más suave, propia de un niño.

Zoro detuvo su andar y se volvió para volver a verlo, alzando un poco las cejas.

—Vas en dirección contraria, porque la estación _JR Ueno_ está para allá —Law alzó su delgado brazo derecho para señalar detrás de sí mismo.

—Bien —sin embargo, Zoro no tenía mucha idea del camino, de alguna manera se sentía… ¿desconcertado?

—Parece ser que no me has entendido —aventuró con una sonrisa divertida y un poco arrogante, pero al ser sus facciones de un niño no se veían tan cabronas, sino adorables. Al menos para el peliverde.

—Cállate, puedo llegar solo, niño.

—No soy ningún niño —se quejó con la mirada fulminante.

— ¿Ah, no? Mírate, eres un enano a comparación mía —esta vez, Zoro fue quien se burló y le sonrió.

Y a Law se le disparó el pulso con esa sonrisa, aunque se sintió inquietante cuando notó que esa "alegría" no le llegó a los ojos.

—Que te den —al hablar hizo un mohín, molesto.

—Algún día crecerás, enano —Zoro enfatizó la última palabra por simple gusto.

En respuesta, Law casi termina golpeándolo con un puñetazo en la parte baja del peliverde, pero se detuvo cuando el celular del mencionado sonó.

— ¿Ace? —respondió Zoro, era curioso, porque no se apartó del ojigris para contestar la llamada— Sí, sí, ya voy para allá… ¡Qué no me perdí! —en ese momento, sus ojos se posaron en el niño moreno que tenía enfrente y le miraba de manera relajada— No es necesario que te diga donde estoy, ya voy para allá —suspiró y terminó la llamada—. Tú, enano, llévame hasta el parque Ueno —ordenó.

—Nadie me ordena cosas, idiota —respondió Law con un tono calmado, pero en su mirada se notaba la frialdad y lo mucho que le molestó eso.

—Tsk, no tengo tiempo para esto —zanjó Zoro y sujetó al menor del antebrazo para comenzar a caminar juntos.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Law pareció alarmarse un poco.

Pero con ese contacto entre sus cuerpos, una chispa electrizante les atacó a los dos que incluso los dejó atónitos. Más no por eso Zoro lo soltó.

—Necesito que me lleves por lo menos a la estación de tren para llegar al parque —repitió, esta vez de manera más amable.

— ¿Y qué ganaré a cambio?

— ¿Eh? —Zoro le miró con el ceño fruncido ligeramente— Ya veré que te doy, solo dime como llegar.

Law suspiró de manera incómoda, pero no se negó, aunque bien pudo hacerlo y salir corriendo, pues Monet y Vergo pasarían a recogerlo después de su chequeo en aquel hospital sobre la evolución de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no sentía la necesidad de alejarse de ese adolescente gruñón.

—Vale, pero suéltame, qué se caminar solo.

Zoro sin decir nada, le soltó, todavía desconcertado por aquel golpe de adrenalina que sintió cuando le agarró.

— ¿Estamos muy lejos?

—No, solo cuatro cuadras más.

El ojigris, sin darse cuenta realmente, se pegó un poco más al caminar con Zoro, tanto como para guiarle como para que este no se perdiera entre las pocas personas que caminaban por ahí.

Y mientras caminaban, Zoro de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a aquel relajado y serio niño, ¿cuántos años tendría? Porque su complexión y facciones indicaban que sería un muchachito de no más de diez años, aunque parecía ser algo alto para la edad que tenía. Le sorprendía que no se mostrara temeroso al estar caminando con un extraño, porque cualquier niño comenzaría a llorar o asustarse por algo como eso.

Caminaron aproximadamente como quince minutos sin soltar palabra alguna y el silencio parecía que tampoco les incomodaba precisamente.

—Ya está, hemos llegado —avisó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y levantó la cabeza para ver al peliverde.

—De acuerdo —Zoro miró como el tren estaba estacionado ahí, esperando que todos los pasajeros abordaran para llevarles a aquel lugar.

—Mi compensación —recordó Law con una ligera curvatura de labios.

—Puedo verte otro día y ya, pero hoy no tengo tiempo.

—Que mal se ve que un "nii-san" deje tirada las promesas que le hace a un niño —inquirió, acentuando un poco más su sonrisa.

—Maldito enano —bufó y le miró fijamente a los ojos grises, ignorando por completo aquella curiosidad que despertaba—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Law optó una expresión seria y ladeó un poco el rostro. Si aquella situación fuera con otro desconocido, por ningún motivo dijera su nombre y prefería dejarlo ahí, pero con solo ver los ojos negros achocolatados del peliverde, simplemente no podía seguir su costumbre habitual.

Era como si estuviera desnudo ante ese chico.

—Trafalgar Law.

—Supongo que con tu nombre no bastará… —Zoro se rascó la nuca y miró de reojo el tren, contando los minutos y segundos— A ver —sin decir otra cosa, le sujetó de la mano y sacó un lapicero que siempre cargaba y anotó su número de celular en la pequeña palma de la mano del niño moreno—. Soy alguien que cumple lo que promete, así que ya tendrás tu compensación, pero hoy no —y sin más, se dio la vuelta para alejarse del niño y caminar rumbo al tren.

— ¡Espera! —Law tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo y cuando al fin lo hizo, le sujetó de la mano, provocando en ambos otro choque de electricidad— Es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien sin dar a conocer el propio —dijo como todo un sabelotodo, con la mirada persistente.

El peliverde le miró sorprendido del agarre que el niño le hizo, porque tenía bastante fuerza y le miró directamente a esos ojos grises.

—Roronoa Zoro.

Y el pequeño ojigris al escuchar ese nombre, sintió como si desde antes lo hubiese sabido.

Zoro no dijo nada más y se zafó del agarre que el pequeño le dio, así que abordó el tren sin volver a dirigirle una mirada, pues las prisas crecieron y no podía dejar plantados a sus dos amigos.

* * *

 _ **Parque Ueno**_

—Luffy, deja a esos pobres pájaros tranquilos —habló Ace con la expresión resignada, viendo como su hermanito corría a carcajadas, siguiendo a las aves que se paraban en el suelo de cemento de aquel lugar.

—Pero Ace, esas aves son bastante bonitas, shishishishi —repuso Luffy con una tremenda sonrisa, sin embargo, al ver a su hermano cerca suyo, se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Qué bueno que el pecoso era una persona fuerte, sino, con ese intenso abrazo, ambos pelinegros hubiesen caído al suelo.

— ¿Por qué Zoro tarda tanto? —se preguntó Luffy en una impaciente queja.

—Seguramente se perdió —Ace suspiró y sonrió al imaginarse a su amigo perdido—. Pero ya le hablé y no creo que tarde, siempre se las ingenia para venir —aclaró para calmar a su hermanito.

—Ya llevamos esperando media hora —Luffy hizo un mohín.

—Mira, en lo que viene, ¿quieres que te compre alguna crepa caliente?

— ¡Sí! ¡Dulces, shishishi, qué rico!

—Bien, vamos entonces, en eso Zoro viene —dicho eso, sujetó a su hermanito de la muñeca para guiarlo a alguna tienda cercana al parque, intentando por todos los medios ignorar aquel sentimiento de calidez que le embargaba cada que tocaba esa fina y suave piel. _Cálmate, Ace, no puedes pensar en estas cosas con tu hermano y menos ahora_ , pensó.

Aquel secreto era algo que ni siquiera se había animado a contarle a su mejor amigo, Zoro, por vergüenza y porque era algo "malo", ¿cómo podía estar enamorado de su hermano menor? Si bien sabía que no eran hijos del mismo padre, sí de la misma madre. Aunque no los conocían realmente, ¿por qué?

Bueno, la infancia de Luffy y Ace no fue una de las mejores, ambos solo sabían que un día despertaron en aquella mansión bajo las manos de ese hombre que no le recordaban el rostro. Y vivieron diez horribles años bajo su custodia. Años donde experimentaron con ellos utilizando drogas en su organismo, según para enseñarles como ser sumisos a la perfección con sus clientes; los estaban entrenando para cuando cumplieran dieciséis años. Aunque más que nada solo eran conejillos de indias.

Afortunadamente, la familia de Zoro, que eran policías, se encargaron de rescatarlos un viernes hace diez años, evitando que llegaran a sentir lo que era complacer a esos clientes, pero no se libraron de las consecuencias que su cuerpo experimentaría gracias a los experimentos a los que fueron sometidos. Pero eso era otro tema ahora.

Tanto Luffy y Ace eran huérfanos; no se tenía registro de sus familiares, lo cual era bastante extraño. Por ese mismo hecho, el abuelo Rayleigh no quería dejarlos en manos de alguna casa hogar, sobre todo porque aquellos hermanos D tenían que superar muchas cosas que vivieron en aquel encierro sexual y científico. Así que decidió adoptarlos y también tenerlos como sus trabajadores en su hogar, que era una mansión; Ace era chofer de la familia y no estudiaba, al contrario de Luffy. Este si estudiaba y en la tarde se encargaba de explorar la casa mientras limpiaba. Hacían ese trabajo con todo el agradecimiento posible y se desempeñaban lo mejor que podían, porque de verdad que se sentían muy felices con la oportunidad que Rayleigh les dio para vivir, aunque todavía tenían curiosidades sobre su familia.

Sin embargo, algún día, estaban seguros de que los encontrarían o sabrían que pasó con ellos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a una tienda de postres, Luffy corrió a donde estaba la cajera, para comenzar a pedir los dulces que su vista alcanzara (tenía un feroz apetito). Su hermano Ace le siguió mientras sonreía, enternecido con la actitud del otro, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando al pasar su vista por el local, se encontró con ese rubio llamado Sanji, que era "pareja" de su amigo. Le fue imposible controlar la furia descomunal que sintió cuando lo vio besándose con esa arpía peli naranja que tenía como novia y prometida.

Ace sabía que ese rubio estaba y actuaba como un verdadero novio con esa chica porque le gustaba, pese a que Zoro le hubiese dicho que el compromiso que tenían era obligatorio. Sabía muy bien que aquel muchacho solo jugaba con su amigo y que su amigo de igual forma lo sabía, aunque no lo decía. Le molestaba a sobremanera que el peliverde se dejara llevar por ese amor que sentía hacía el rubio, más lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo y no dejarlo solo, porque consejos ya le había dado, pero Zoro simplemente no los seguía. Estaba atrapado y a merced de Sanji.

De verdad que deseaba que su amigo pudiese liberarse de esa relación tan masoquista, porque estaba más que seguro que había algo mucho mejor para el peliverde.

—Luffy, vámonos ya —habló Ace con la voz calmada, acercándose al chico.

—Pero, Ace, pensé que comeríamos aquí la crepa —Luffy le miró confuso.

—No creo que de tiempo, además, Zoro está por venir —esta vez, Ace susurró cerca de los cabellos ajenos.

Luffy se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su hermano tan cerca, provocándole un cosquilleo que sabía no era normal sentirlo.

—Podemos decirle a Zoro que venga aquí.

—No, no podemos —Ace le miró de manera seria.

Entonces, el pelinegro menor frunció el ceño, sin embargo logró entender a lo que su hermano se refería cuando vio en el fondo, una mesa donde estaba Sanji. No estaba enterado bien de las cosas, pero sabía a la perfección que ese rubio lastimaba mucho a su amigo Zoro.

—Está bien —masculló Luffy, mirando otra vez a la cajera, volviendo a sonreír de manera deslumbrante.

El hermano pecoso ocultó la sorpresa de ver que su hermanito entendió la indirecta y eso solo significaba que Luffy había visto al rubio, porque de no ser así, no hubiese entendido.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

— ¿Ace? —llamó Zoro, mientras ingresaba en el local, puesto que ya había llegado al parque y después de buscar con la mirada y no encontrar a ninguno de los hermanos D, fue fácil suponer que estarían en un lugar comiendo.

 _Maldición_ , pensó el aludido chico e intentó con todas sus fuerzas sonreírle a su amigo.

— ¡Zoro! —exclamó Luffy con la mirada iluminada y dejando plantada a la cajera (que le estaba entregando su pedido), se lanzó a abrazar al peliverde— ¡Al fin te veo, Zoro, shishishishi! Estás más grande.

—Luffy, tsk, pareces un mono —se quejó con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose atacado por la manera tan efusiva de reaccionar de su amigo, pero sonrió y correspondió al abrazo—. Ya, ya, también te extrañe. Ahora, bájate —añadió un poco huraño, sin dejar su sonrisa.

—Oí, deja de atosigar a Zoro —intervino Ace sin poder ocultar sus risas al ver la reacción de su amigo, mientras cargaba con la bolsa de los postres que compraron—. Bueno, vámonos ya.

— ¡Comida! —volvió a exclamar Luffy y soltó al peliverde, arrebatándole la bolsa a su hermano.

Zoro y Ace suspiraron, ya rumbo a la salida. Y el segundo agradeció que su amigo no notara la presencia del rubio.

Empero la suerte no estaba de su lado hoy.

— ¿Esos no son tus amigos, Sanji-kun? —preguntó Nami y sonrió cuando reconoció a los "amigos" de su novio, por lo tanto, alzó una mano para saludarlos— ¡Chicos!

Tanto Sanji como Ace maldijeron por dentro; el primero porque no le gustaba sentirse atacado por los pelinegros amigos de su Zoro y el segundo porque sabía que su amigo sufriría.

— ¡Nami! —dijo Luffy con emoción, ignorando por completo el ambiente tenso y se acercó hasta la mentada chica para abrazarla.

—Hey, idiota, no te acerques tanto a mi Nami-swan —regañó Sanji y se puso en medio de su novia para evitar que el pelinegro manor le abrazara.

—Siempre tan exagerado, Ero-cook —replicó Zoro, quien venía acercándose con su amigo pecoso al lado.

—Luffy, respeta el espacio personal de las personas —comentó Ace y con aire protector sujetó a su hermanito de la mano, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia al rubio.

—Marimo, es raro verte por estos lugares —comentó Sanji con normalidad mientras abrazaba de la cintura a su novia peli naranja en un gesto posesivo que sorprendió al peliverde.

—Está con nosotros —contestó Ace con frialdad, acercándose al mencionado chico, como si con su presencia le dijera que no estaba solo.

—Es bueno verlos y aprovecho para darles un abrazo de feliz navidad —dijo Nami con una sonrisa dulce.

El horror que esas palabras causaron en Ace se vio oculto, igual como lo hizo Zoro.

Nami se acercó primero al pelinegro menor y lo abrazó con suavidad, luego al pecoso y finalmente al peliverde. Este hizo uso de toda su voluntad para no hacer ningún gesto de rechazo y devolver el abrazo de manera corta.

—Eres tan dulce, mi Nami-swan, afortunado soy de estar con una dama tan genial como tú —parloteó Sanji con una sonrisa enamorada, abrazando a la chica y dejando un beso en la sien ajena.

Mientras Luffy comía sin preocupación alguna, una de sus crepas y cupcakes, Ace negó internamente y Zoro trataba de no escupir hiel por la boca ante el dolor en su corazón que esa escena le provocó. No entendía cómo podía fingir que estaba bien viendo como la persona que amaba estaba en brazos de otra persona. Sí que ese amor que sentía era completamente insano y destructor.

—Vale, no queremos interrumpir su romanticismo, así que nos vamos —Ace hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no fulminar a la pareja y guardar compostura.

— ¿Tan pronto? Podemos merendar entre los cinco —sugirió Nami con amabilidad a la vez en que dejó un casto beso en la mejilla del rubio.

— ¿Con carne? —preguntó Luffy repentinamente interesado.

—No creo que sea posible, Zoro y nosotros íbamos a ver a nuestra familia; no podemos hacerlos esperar —se apresuró Ace a mentir, alborotando los cabellos de su hermanito.

—Será otro día —agregó Zoro totalmente inexpresivo.

—Qué lástima, yo quería pasar una buena tarde con ustedes —el tono que Sanji usó fue ligeramente insinuador, al menos para el peliverde, pues también le miró.

Zoro simplemente le miró de manera fría, aunque por dentro su corazón se hacía pedazos o más bien, los pedazos que ya eran, se removían, causando un tremendo dolor en su pecho.

—Nos vemos, chicos —se despidió Nami—. Otro día espero verlos —añadió y alzó la mano para agitarla, dedicándoles una sonrisa mientras los tres muchachos salían de la tienda.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

Doflamingo estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón que estaba enfrente de la ventana de su mansión, la cual le daba una tremenda vista a las fueras de la ciudad.

Sonrió. En estos momentos, era uno de los hombres más conocidos, respetados y adinerados de la ciudad, ocultando así a la perfección el verdadero origen de su trabajo.

Tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y normalmente usaba pantalones ligeros de tela de colores azul con amarillo, una playera blanca de mangas largas y se cubría siempre con su característico abrigo de plumas rosas, como un flamenco. Además, ocultaba sus ojos en unas gafas de sol color púrpura que nunca se quitaba delante de nadie.

Para las buenas personas de Japón, era un empresario de bienes y raíces, que promovía casas hogares para los huérfanos, dándoles pensiones y apoyo moral. Sin embargo, en el bajo mundo, era conocido como _Joker_ , un traficante de drogas afrodisiacas conocidas como "Akuma no Mi" así como también estaba metido en la trata de personas. Incluso tenía su propio burdel muy bien escondido, pero más que conocido por todos aquellos que deseaban satisfacer sus más bajos deseos.

En las casas hogares de las que era dueño, seleccionaba a los niños con buen físico para llevarlos a un lugar diferente, en donde los preparaban para saber complacer a los futuros clientes, pues estaba de más decir que ya tenían un nuevo trabajo ahí.

— ¿Todavía no llega Law? —preguntó con cierta inconformidad.

—No, joven amo, Vergo ha ido por él —respondió Monet, quien estaba desnuda, pues hace unos momentos una de las sesiones sexuales de su "amo" había acabado.

—Cuando vuelva, tráelo conmigo, que todavía no le he dado su regalo de Navidad, fufufu —Doflamingo sonrió de manera perversa.

Había tantas cosas que quería seguir probando con aquel chiquillo.

Law era su sobrino, cabe decir. Desde que vio lo bien que estaba creciendo, no dudo ni un minuto en arrebatárselo a su hermano _Corazón,_ pese a todos los movimientos que hizo para que todo saliera como lo deseaba. Porque quería a ese niño de ojos grises, lo quería solo para él, sin importarle el hecho de ser su tío.

—Sí, joven amo —respondió Monet que ya estaba completamente vestida con su uniforme de ama de llaves y relucía a la perfección su cabellera verde.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con la policía? —preguntó otra vez, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos sobre su regazo.

—Nadie sospecha nada e incluso el famoso espadachín y jefe de la policía, "Ojos de Halcón", ha pedido una cena con usted para celebrar su camaradería y reencuentro —informó con una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa.

—Perfecto —una sonrisa por demás perversa y sádica se extendió en el rostro de Doflamingo y después comenzó a reír claramente.

Monet al darse cuenta que su presencia ya no era necesitada en aquella habitación salió justo en el momento en que el pequeño ojigris estaba por entrar a la habitación.

—Law —saludó con una sonrisa maternal, pero falsa—. El joven amor te está esperando.

El ojigris la ignoró por completo y con arrogancia, ingresó a la habitación.

—Doffy —habló caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba sentado el hombre rubio.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la revisión de Caesar? —preguntó Doflamingo al mismo tiempo en que extendía los brazos al pequeño moreno para sentarlo en su regazo.

—Bien, él dice que estoy evolucionando como esperaban —contestó Law, mirando esperanzado al mayor, porque quería complacerlo en todo.

Para el niño de ojos grises, Doflamingo era un héroe personal o más bien, ese hombre se había encargado de quedar más que bien a los ojos del menor, engañándolo de la manera más vil. Y como agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, Law estaba a su merced y no se quejaba de nada, es más, incluso lo disfrutaba.

Le tenía un gran amor y respeto a su maestro.

—Supongo que es necesario que sigamos administrándote las drogas —meditó Doflamingo acariciando los cabellos negros del menor.

Si bien era un hombre sádico y desalmado, con Law se comportaba de manera cariñosa y paternal, obviamente para conservar las apariencias, aunque claro, de vez en cuando tenía sus ataques de locura. Pero estos eran perdonados por el menor ante su respeto.

—Es como tú quieras, Doffy —las manos de Law acariciaban el rostro del rubio mayor con calma—. Estaré a tu lado, así que yo quiero ayudarte.

Doflamingo sonrió ampliamente.

—No dejes de ir a los entrenamientos con Kid.

—No lo haré —Law se acercó con calma a los labios de su maestro, para besarle de manera casta.

—Fufufu, alguien está ansioso por su regalo de Navidad —supuso Doflamingo entre el beso, comenzando a arrancarle la ropa al menor.

Aquello podía ser visto de alguna manera enferma, pero tanto para los sirvientes de Joker, como para él mismo y Law, no importaba. Y eso que el rubio tenía treinta y cuatro años, triplicándole la edad al niño.

Mismo niño que a su corta edad, ya tenía grandes conocimientos sexuales y sabía cómo complacer a su maestro de la mejor manera; adentró su pequeña lengua en la boca del mayor para profundizar el beso en respuesta a las palabras que le dijeron mientras que se sentaba en la entrepierna ajena, estando ya solo con su bóxer. Comenzó a frotar sus delgadas caderas en el miembro del otro, que ya estaba despertando producto de la rápida excitación, la cual se debía a que hacía dos semanas no tenían esos encuentros.

Doflamingo comenzó a apretujar los glúteos del menor con fuerza, arrancándole a jirones la ropa interior, mezclando su saliva en esa boquita ajena.

—Déjame hacer esto, Doffy —murmuró con la mirada llena de fervor y deseo. Para ser un cuerpo pequeño y de niño, tenía en su interior una tremenda lujuria.

—Sorpréndeme, Law —sonrió mientras se relamió los labios.

El pequeño le miró de manera lasciva y arrogante a la vez que se bajaba del regazo ajeno para hincarse en el piso alfombrado; separó las piernas del mayor y desabrochó el pantalón impropio, sin detenerse hasta que liberó la gran erección. Se relamió los labios y metió la punta de ese pedazo de carne en sus finos y suaves labios, abriendo bastante su boca para poder lamer con descaro mientras que con ambas manos friccionaba la base caliente, dejando escurrir saliva de su boca.

La sonrisa amplia y lujuriosa de su maestro le indicó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, por lo tanto, dejándose llevar por la excitación que su cuerpo sentía, devoró un poco más de la erección, teniendo la mitad entre su boca, haciendo un vaivén suave, pero ejerciendo mucha presión.

—Mírame cuando me la chupes, Law —ordenó Doflamingo y con el dedo índice de su diestra, levantó del mentó la cara del menor, encontrándose con una imagen bastante erótica.

Como respuesta, el ojigris engulló más ese miembro tan caliente, aumentando parcialmente los vaivenes: al rubio era el único al que le aceptaba órdenes. Sin detenerse con la felación que le estaba haciendo, embarró su mano izquierda con el pre seminal del mayor para luego guiar esa misma mano a su entrada, comenzando a lubricarse y empezando a soltar gemidos suaves, pero ahogados.

—Estás aprendiendo muy bien —halagó con la voz ronca por el placer que ver al menor así le causaba, así como la humedad y calidez que destilaba de esa boquita.

No se arrepentía para nada el haberlo traído con él hace siete años.

El menor comenzó a sonrojarse cada vez, pues incluso en su piel de chocolate se percibía el rojo de sus mejillas mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco en el momento en que devoró por completo el miembro del rubio, provocándole horcadas, las cuales aguantó a la perfección, pues ya estaba acostumbrado. Ya tenía dos dedos metidos en su entrada, dilatándola lo más que podía, pues el pene de Doflamingo era bastante grande.

De repente, mientra en su mente y de la nada, la imagen del muchacho peliverde que conoció, apareció.

 _Roronoa-ya,_ pensó justo cuando el mayor vertía su semen en la boca de Law.

* * *

 _Ahora que lo pienso bien,_ _ **creo que éste fanfic será casi tan sexoso**_ _como el de "Muérdeme para Siempre", jajaja._

 _Bueno, no sé qué tanto impacto les haya causado leer el lemon de Doffy y Law, yo no soy muy fanática de esa pareja, pero digamos que aquí su relación es necesaria y luego sabrán bien el por qué._

 _Me preguntaron por ahí si Zoro es el pasivo, así que déjenme decirles que no xD. A pesar de que esta como un perro masoquista con Sanji(?), él no es el pasivo por el simple hecho de que yo lo prefiero de activo x'DDDD._

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, eh! ¡De verdad me hacen tan feliz, joder! ;u; Y estaré esperando sus próximas opiniones, así que, por favor, ¡no se priven de decirme qué piensan! :3_

 _¡Nos vemos! ¡Besos!_


	3. El regalo

_¡Hola otra vez! Estoy segura que no pensaban volvería a actualizar así de rápido, jajaja._

 _Hay tres motivos por el cual estoy haciendo las actualizaciones tan seguidas por estos momentos:_

 _El primero, es porque debido al terremoto ocurrido en la ciudad de México, mi estado, Chiapas, también está alerta y ha sufrido sismos desde el 7 de septiembre. Por lo tanto, las clases han sido suspendidas, así que estoy con tiempo libre de la universidad y el servicio social._

 _El segundo va ligado al primero; creo que todos los habitantes en mi país estamos en un estrés y paranoia por el terremoto, en espera de que pueda ocurrir algún otro por las alertas sísmicas de varios estados y si bien no es nada seguro porque lo sismos no se pueden predecir, con todo lo que está pasando, es difícil no entrar en miedo y precaución._

 _Entonces, para calmar un poco mis nervios y el de los demás, ¡qué mejor que traerles entretenimiento con mis historias! Tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero ver amor homosexual aliviana un poquito nuestras almas de fujoshis, ¿Qué no? Así que por eso ésta no será la única actualizada ni la única nueva historia que verán._

 _Y el tercer motivo, es porque estoy emocionada volviendo a tomar éste fanfic y quiero aprovechar mi tiempo libre, ya que extrañaba mucho volver a escribir con la continuidad de ahora y pues luego valdré caquita :3._

 _¡Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores! ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 _ **(¡!) Advertencia:** **E** scenas sexuales explícitas con un adulto y un menor de edad (SHOTA). Si te es incómodo leer, eres libre de saltearte esa parte._

* * *

 _/Domingo 30 de Diciembre del 2007/  
 **Edificio Departamental**_

Una semana había pasado desde su último encuentro con Sanji, el cual como siempre, lo dejaba sin ganas de nada. De no ser porque tenía una meta en la vida aparte de amar al rubio, ya se hubiera abandonado por completo, pero tampoco tenía tan poco amor propio y su orgullo era más que grande.

Desde aquella salida con sus amigos, había prometido ir a la cena para recibir el Año Nuevo con su familia, si es que se le podía llamar así. Pero bueno, lo haría porque en el fondo quería ver a su abuelo, aunque la relación con su padre no era nada buena y menos con su hermana, más tampoco le importaba mucho que digamos. Las únicas personas que de verdad apreciaba en esa casa era Rayleigh, Ace y Luffy, solo en ellos confiaba, pues ni siquiera tenía muchos amigos en su escuela, además que su graduación estaba cerca (faltaban tres meses) y no era necesario intentar socializar ahora.

Estos días solo se la había pasado en el mini gimnasio personalizado de su departamento, entrenando sus brazos y músculos de la boca para tener más agilidad de la que ya tenía en el uso de sus espadas; ya dominaba el Santoryu e incluso tenía dos espadas, solo le faltaba una.

Ahora, acababa de salir de la ducha que tuvo que darse con agua fría para no terminar masturbándose pensando en Sanji, pues sí que lo extrañaba. Lo entrenamientos lo habían tenido ocupado tanto física como mentalmente, aunque a veces flaqueaba y hoy fue uno de esos días. Y antes que pudiera pensar en si llarmarlo o no, su celular sonó.

Era Ace.

—Hola —saludó sin ganas mientras se enfundaba un bóxer gris.

—Vaya, se nota que estás muy feliz que te hable —farfulló Ace a través del celular y el peliverde resopló—. Tranquilo, solo te llamé porque tu abuelo me dijo que es necesario que estés hoy en la casa —se apresuró a explicar.

— ¿Eh? —Zoro se sorprendió, pero se molestó más que nada— ¿Por qué cojones? Quedamos que iría mañana.

—Rayleigh me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo.

—Bah, no tengo tiempo para sus sermones, Ace —la voz de Zoro fue acusadora.

—Yo no le dije nada sobre Sanji y menos Luffy, así que lo sea que te quiera decir, no tiene que ver con él —volvió a explicar Ace con el tono algo indignado.

—Entonces, si no es por eso…

—Zoro, sabes que no te servirá contradecir a tu abuelo, así que mejor ven —recordó Ace con paciencia.

El muchacho peliverde suspiró derrotado.

—Bien, estaré ahí en una hora.

—Nos vemos, Zoro —se despidió Ace y la llamada finalizó.

No podía negarse a que su abuelo lo viera, porque ese viejo sí que era insistente y si no iba, era capaz de irlo a traer al departamento y no quería eso tampoco, porque entonces ahí si sacaría el tema de Sanji.

Se quedó mirando su celular ya bloqueado unos minutos y entonces, recordó algo: la semana pasada le había dado su número a aquel niño de ojos grises llamado Law, para que pudiese verlo algún otro día para darle la "compensación" que este quería por ayudarlo, más nunca le llamó. No es como si realmente le importara, simplemente le molestó un poco el que invirtiera tiempo para eso sin que tuviera algún resultado. En fin, quizá el niño terminó asustándose porque Zoro era un extraño.

Dejó tirado su celular en la cama para continuar vistiéndose.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

— ¡D-Doffy…aah! —gimió Law mientras estaba en cuatro sobre la cama de su habitación, siendo embestido con fuerza por el mencionado.

En esas paredes estrechas estaba el paraíso entero, o eso creía Doflamingo, pues su gran miembro era succionado con saña por el interior del menor, el cual estaba cubierto de sudor y algunos mordiscos. Hoy había sido una de las tantas veces en que Joker poseía a aquel chiquillo.

El ojigris continuaba gimiendo a todo pulmón, sintiendo como esas manos fuertes y ásperas le sujetaban de la cadera, impulsándose más hacía su interior, tocando ese lugar que lo enloquecía y que con su corta edad, sabía lo que era un orgasmo. Los sonidos del chapoteo corporal inundaban la habitación a la vez en que se masturbaba su propio miembro para agrandar el placer que sentía; era como si leguas de fuego le recorrieran su espina dorsal, causando que se arquera con fuerza, justo en el momento en que Doflamingo dio la embestida de gracia, llenándolo de semen y haciéndole llegar al orgasmo también, manchando su mano y las sabanas de su cama.

—Doffy… —jadeó Law nuevamente, mientras caía embrocado en la cama.

El mayor lo abrazó por detrás, mientras salía de su interior.

—Has estado muy bien, Law.

Al niño todavía le sorprendía que su maestro fuera capaz de conservar la respiración regular ante el ejercicio físico que ambos hacían en cada sesión de sexo. Una cariñosa caricia alborotó los negros cabellos del menor que le provocó sonreír.

—Báñate y descansa —ordenó Doflamingo con calma, mientras se acomodaba los pantalones, para luego volver a ponerse su abrigo de plumas rosadas.

— ¿Puedo salir más tarde? —preguntó Law, envolviéndose con las sábanas de su cama el cuerpo desnudo, clavando su mirada gris en el mayor.

—Está bien, pero no salgas del vecindario y pide a Monet o Vergo que te acompañen —Doflamingo le miró con atención. Sabía de sobra que ese niño no se alejaría de él, pero por alguna razón, sentía que no debía dejarlo solo ni darle tantas libertades.

—Lo sé, Doffy, gracias —respondió Law con una sonrisa.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque le salió un poco exagerada, para después salir de la habitación, preparándose para los negocios que vendrían más noche.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde y el postre que su maestro le dio lo dejó agotado, aun así, tenía deseos de salir. Law se incorporó de la cama, dejando la sábana tirada. Comenzó a caminar rumbo al baño de su habitación mientras se veía la palma de su mano, esa, donde aquel peliverde había escrito su número de celular.

Suspiró. La verdad es que si quería llamarle, pero aquel día en que mojó su mano con el pre seminal de Doflamingo, los números escritos con lapicero, se borraron con el mismo líquido. Fue así como terminó perdiendo la única manera de volver a contactarlo. Además también estaba el hecho de que ese mismo día había pensado en ese peliverde gruñón.

Law sonrió de manera torcida y su rostro de infante se vio completamente adorable, aunque con esa frialdad que tenía en su mirada. _Me encantaría volver a verte, Roronoa-ya_ , pensó mientras se metía a la bañera del gran baño.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía ansioso y no se debía a que acabara de follar con su maestro, claro que no. Sin embargo tampoco tenía idea del porqué se sentía así. Y mientras la espuma y el agua tibia relajaba su cuerpo, detuvo sus pensamientos en esos profundos y determinantes ojos negros de aquel muchacho, pues desde que le había visto, pudo intuir un ligero dolor en él, despertando así un sentimiento extraño en Law. Porque eso sí que era extraño. Nunca antes, pese a su corta edad, se había interesado a tal grado por una persona con solo verle, ya que en lo general, las personas eran simples objetos que malgastaban sus vidas o más bien, eso le había enseñado Doflamingo. Y a los únicos que no consideraba así, eran a su maestro y su mejor amigo, Kid. Más ahora había aparecido otra excepción.

* * *

Bien, su día no podía estar más jodido de lo que ya estaba y sí, se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la oferta de Ace de pasarlo a traer.

Había abordado un taxi para llegar rápidamente a su casa sin perderse al ir a tomar el estúpido tren y todo estaba bien, sin embargo, cuando iban en el camino, pasaron cerca de un parque, donde tuvo la desgracia de ver a Sanji con su prometida, Nami, besándose bajo los árboles de cerezo que adornaban ese jardín. Como es lógico, el dolor aprensó su corazón roto.

Zoro no era ningún imbécil, aunque se dejó convencer de quedarse por ahora como plato de segunda mesa, sabía a la perfección que el rubio estaba enamorado de Nami y que lo tenía solo como un premio de consolación cuando se peleaba con su novia o sucedía algún problema, porque hasta para eso, el peliverde era el único capaz de hacerlo sentir mejor. Y por más que Sanji insistiera que esa relación era por compromiso, era obvio que no era verdad; solo bastaba con ser atento a la manera en que se miraban y los gestos cariñosos que se hacían. Pese a todo eso, Zoro estaba seguro que lo que motivaba a aquella chica era el interés, ya que el rubio era hijo de una familia de chef bastante reconocida con su línea de restaurantes finos.

Mentiría con decir que no deseaba que esa mujer dejara ver su lado malo, para que así el rubio por fin se quedara consigo, pero eso era pedir demasiado. Como bien le había dicho Sanji, lo único que los dos podían ser era amigos con derecho. Su orgullo le reclamaba por eso y desgraciadamente, su amor fue más fuerte para no ser capaz de negarse y aceptar esas migajas de amor.

— _Tú vales mucho como para aceptar, eso, Zoro, maldición —le había dicho Ace en uno de esos días que se topaban con el rubio y su prometida—. Pero, ¿sabes? Cuando menos te lo esperes, vas a abrir los ojos y te liberarás de ese idiota._

El peliverde deseaba que aquella última oración fuese verdad, no obstante eso provocaba una guerra en su interior: una parte de él quería alejarse definitivamente de Sanji, pero la otra no quería. La otra parte quería seguir a su lado, quería seguir amándolo, quería conservar una esperanza de que algún día ese rubio le correspondiera como deseaba. No sabía cuál de los dos lados ganaría.

Por fin, el taxi se detuvo frente a su hogar, que era una gran mansión en aquel barrio residencial y privado; pagó la cuota necesaria, bajó del auto y se encaminó para tocar el portón de la pared que guardaba su gran casa. No esperó más de unos segundos, cuando por fin, la puerta se abrió, su Luffy le saltó encima.

— ¡Zoro, shishishishi, te he extrañado!

—Oí, Luffy, quítate de encima o tu hermano se pondrá de celoso —masculló Zoro con cierta sorpresa, pues no se esperaba ser recibido por aquel revoltoso pelinegro.

—Vale, vale, pero vamos dentro —dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras sujetaba de la mano a su amigo peliverde para adentrarlo a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

El aludido muchacho sonrió un poco, de alguna manera, los ánimos del menor siempre se contagiaban en muchos sentidos.

Caminaron por el largo y verde patio delantero hasta llegar al porche, donde ingresaron a la gran casa (la puerta estaba abierta), llegaron hasta la sala y el abuelo de Zoro por fin hizo aparición ahí.

—Zoro —saludó Rayleigh con una sonrisa a su nieto.

—Viejo.

—Gracias por traerlo, Luffy —agradeció, mirando al mencionado muchacho con una sonrisa.

— ¡De nada, shishishi! —respondió Luffy riendo— Bueno, ahora iré con Ace, nos vemos, Zoro —se despidió informalmente antes de salir corriendo de la sala.

Tanto el peliverde como su abuelo observaron al pelinegro irse, posteriormente, Rayleigh se sentó en un sillón y su nieto hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede, viejo? —al hablar, Zoro miró atento al mayor.

—Se trata de tu padre —comenzó a decir Rayleigh y con eso fue suficiente para que el peliverde sintiera que era algo delicado—. Se está metiendo en un gran embrollo, del cual debes estar enterado para que tengas cuidado.

—Bien, dime todo —Zoro oprimió un suspiró, preparado para escuchar lo que fuera.

* * *

— ¿Cuándo es la reunión con Crocodile? —preguntó Doflamingo mientras caminaba en su despacho.

Dicha habitación era bastante grande y las paredes estaban tapizadas con madera, el piso alfombrado de color violeta y en las ventanas había grandes cortinas color rojo. El lugar tenía un olor a sexo y sangre combinados.

Como cada año, se reunía con su colega en el tráfico de personas fuera del país y de manera confidencial. Aquel hombre con el que se veía para hacer intercambios no era tan confiable, por lo tanto, necesitaba a su mano derecha de compañía para tratar posibles traiciones, pero también necesitaba de quien cuidara el negocio del burdel "Dessrosa", así que necesitaba un plan para no descuidar ambas partes.

—El lunes ocho de Enero —respondió Monet en un papel completo de secretaria, pues portaba unos lentes—, es el mismo día en que Law regresa a clases —añadió como dato extra, pues sabía que en cada salida, su joven amo llevaba al niño.

Doflamingo chasqueó la lengua y su mandíbula se tensó un poco.

—Joven amo, sé lo mucho que le disgusta tener que dejar a Law, pero este es su último año en la primaria y que falte afectaría mucho a los demás planes, sobre todo porque no conocen a su tutor —se apresuró a explicar Monet con calma.

—Yo puedo quedarme y cuidar del niño —se ofreció Vergo, que había estado en silencio, sentado frente al escritorio de su jefe.

—No, tu vienes conmigo, sabes que no confío en Crocodile —replicó Doflamingo como si fuera obvio—. Monet, tú serás la encargada de mantener en funcionamiento el burdel y cuidar a Law, ¿podrás hacerlo? —su voz fue bastante seria, pero tenía un toque de desafío para su empleada.

La muchacha de cabello verde le miró y sonrió.

—Por supuesto, joven amo.

El rubio comenzó a reír confiado, pues aquellos dos eran de su suma confianza, al menos hablando del trabajo, porque sabía manipularlos a la perfección y cuando era más que necesario.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas con la policía? —preguntó.

—Lo que me han informado, es que siguen intentando hallar pistas de "Joker", pero nada aparece que les ayude y nadie repara en usted, joven amo —explicó Monet con una sonrisa sin perder el semblante serio y calmado—; sobre todo, el jefe.

—Ojos de Halcón es fácil de manipular también —comentó Doflamingo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿A qué hora es la cena?

—Es mañana, para celebrar el año nuevo a las diez de la noche.

—A los ojos del jefe de policía no eres más que un exitoso empresario con un hijo adoptivo —dijo Vergo con cierta malicia.

—Alguien con quien ganará más respeto y fama —agregó Monet.

—Bueno, entre más policías tenga a mi favor, este negocio nunca caerá, fufufufu —la risa estrepitosa de Doflamingo se escuchó por toda la habitación.

—Por lo que he investigado de Dracule Mihawk, tiene dos hijos —empezó Monet nuevamente a explicar, sin necesidad de que su amo lo ordenará; sabía bien su papel—: una muchacha de diecinueve años llamada Kuina y un muchacho de dieciocho años llamado Zoro. Lo curioso es que los dos hermanos no comparten apellido y los dos practican kendo. Zoro vive con su abuelo y solo de vez en cuando porque tiene mala relación con su padre, mientras que Kuina acompaña en todas las investigaciones que su padre hace —finalizó—. Por ahora eso es todo lo que sé, pero seguiré investigando, Joven amo.

—Muy bien, Monet, siempre me sorprendes, fufufu.

—Podría ser de ayuda que utilice a Law para que sea amigo de ese otro mocoso para obtener información extra de la policía —sugirió Vergo con seriedad y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

El rubio mayor pareció meditarlo unos segundos, no necesitó más.

—No parece mala idea, usualmente nadie desconfía de los niños. Sin embargo, todavía tengo que tantear el terreno con Mihawk —respondió y contra de sus palabras, estaba sonriendo de manera macabra.

—Por cierto, Law salió hace quince minutos y lo iba a acompañar, pero Kid estaba con él —avisó Monet.

—Hm, si es con ese mocoso, no me molesta que salga sin su compañía —sin embargo, Doflamingo utilizó un tono bastante amenazante.

* * *

Asimilar todo lo que su abuelo le había dicho le estaba costando bastante, su padre sí que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo como jefe de la policía y aunque le guardara cierto rencor, no podía negar que esa parte de su forma de ser, le admiraba.

Su padre no solo era el mejor espadachín del mundo y un reconocido policía, sino que tenía un intuición excelente, lástima que su relación con él no fuera la mejor, pero por ese mismo motivo es que Zoro tenía como sueño y meta el superarlo, así como a su hermana. Y lo lograría, sin importar qué. Como testigo tenía aquella cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho diagonalmente y que fue causada por su propio padre.

Después de haber platicado con Rayleigh, estuvo buscando a Luffy y Ace, pero la amable ama de llaves, Makino, le informó que los muchachos pelinegros habían salido a dar una vuelta. Así que, no deseando estar encerrado en su gran casa, también decidió salir a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sin importarle el que pudiese perderse.

Estuvo caminando como dos horas en todo el barrio, hasta que fue consciente del crepúsculo del atardecer que inundó al cielo de un hermoso color naranja y dorado junto con un viento que enfriaba por completo su piel. Era una muy bonita tarde.

Y la bonita visión del cielo fue interrumpida cuando alguien chocó en su espalda.

—Ten cuidado, idiota —dijo Zoro, volviéndose para encarar al inútil que lo había golpeado.

—Qué amable eres, Roronoa-ya.

Al peliverde casi se salen los ojos de las cuencas de la sorpresa que le dio el encontrarse con aquel mismo niño de ojos grises.

— ¿Law? —inquirió Zoro.

El aludido niño le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, una que le tocó los cojones al peliverde.

— ¿Te perdiste otra vez? —objetó Law viéndolo de manera arrogante, pero divertida e infantilmente.

—No molestes con eso, tsk, mi casa está por aquí —contestó Zoro con la expresión seria y el ceño fruncido.

—Y yo que pensaba que me traías la compensación por haberte ayudado aquel día —Law cruzó sus delgados y pequeños brazos, ahora más serio.

—No es mi culpa que no me hayas llamado, enano —soltó Zoro y por alguna razón, so voz sonó molesta.

—Me lave las manos y se borró tu número antes de que lo anotara —explicó Law con normalidad, pues se desconcertó un poco por la molestia que salió de las palabras del peliverde, aunque si conservó su sonrisa, pues al parecer, ese atolondrado muchacho quería que le hablara.

—Da igual —Zoro se encogió de hombros y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón de mezclilla.

Pero al niño ojigris no le gustó la respuesta y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo no te ayudé de a gratis —replicó. _¿Por qué hago esto?,_ se preguntó Law de manera inocente, la verdad es que le tenía sin cuidado si recibía algún regalo, pero por alguna razón quería que fuera ese gruñón quien le diera cualquier regalo. Además, estaba comportándose de manera caprichosa y eso era algo que le jodía a sobremanera, porque él no se consideraba un niño pese a su corta edad, sino que se creía bastante maduro y conocedor de la vida.

Sin embargo, no sabía que se iba a dar cuenta de todo lo contrario con aquel peliverde.

Aquel comportamiento le arrancó una sonrisa discreta a Zoro en lugar de molestarlo.

—Sí que eres un niño, y enano de paso —enarcó una ceja, ahora a él le tocaba ponerse de arrogante, aunque solo era por juego.

— ¡Qué yo no soy ningún niño, mierda! —Law empuñó ambas manos y asesinaba al mayor con la mirada.

—Está muy mal que un niño diga groserías —le reprendió Zoro aguantando la risa.

— ¡Qué te jodan, idio…! —pero las palabras de Law se vieron interrumpidas cuando el peliverde le alborotó los cabellos con suavidad.

—Anda ya, no está bien que un niño se enoje tanto, tsk —Zoro le despeinó y luego dejó su mano sobre la cabeza del menor—. Vamos a comprarte tu pago por ayudarme antes, ¿de acuerdo? —le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa.

Y el corazoncito de Law comenzó a acelerar su pulso de manera frenética ante esa corta, pero perfecta sonrisa. En su vida nadie más le había tratado de esa manera tan…cálida, además de que tampoco se lo permitía a los demás, solo a Doffy, pero con este peliverde no pudo negarse en lo más mínimo.

—E-está bien, Roronoa-ya —aceptó Law, desviando ligeramente la mirada para aclararse las ideas, segundos después, caminó hasta situarse al lado del mayor.

Por impulso o costumbre, Zoro sujetó de la manita al ojigris, pues era un niño y a él le habían enseñado a cuidar a los niños. Entonces, los dos experimentaron un extraño e intenso golpe de adrenalina en su sistema cardiaco, pero optaron por ignorarlo y empezaron a caminar.

— ¿Qué te gustaría que te comprara, eh?

—Un peluche —respondió Law al instante.

—Muy original para un enano —molestó Zoro con una corta sonrisa mientras que el otro lo veía de manera fulminante—. Veamos, creo que este vecindario hay una tienda de regalos…

—Ya sé cuál es —la mirada de Law se paseó por sus alrededores y se adelantó dos pasos al otro—. Yo seré el guía o terminaremos perdiéndonos, Roronoa-ya —volvió a sonreír de manera torcida y burlona.

—Como quieras, enano —y Zoro no se quedó atrás.

Empero el niño ojigris no perdió su sonrisa, solo que mientras caminaban, la burla se transformó en emoción. Una emoción propia de un niño, una emoción que Law pensaba jamás sentiría.

Luego de caminar diez minutos aproximadamente, por fin llegaron a la tienda de regalos, que por suerte seguía abierta. Ingresaron y tan pronto Law fijó su vista para explorar el lugar, encontró el peluche que quería.

—Quiero ese de ahí —señaló un enorme oso de peluche blanco que estaba en la parte más alta de una repisa.

—Hm… —Zoro se acercó hasta donde estaba el pequeño y entornó la mirada, viendo el precio del peluche, frunció el ceño cuando lo vio— Mil quinientos yenes —masculló con voz inaudible.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero, Roronoa-ya —casi exigió Law y se cruzó de brazos con la expresión seria.

—Ya, ya, está bien —resopló Zoro y buscó con la mirada a la encargada de la tienda—. Deme ese oso de ahí —señaló.

—Con gusto, joven —respondió una muchacha de unos veintisiete años, de ojos azules y el cabello negro.

Como la chica era bastante alta (incluso más que Zoro), bajó con facilidad el oso de peluche y lo envolvió en una bolsa transparente la cual amarró con un lazo rojo en moño. Lo acomodó en la repisa y se dirigió a la caja para recibir el dinero en efectivo del peliverde.

—Gracias por su compra —se despidió la pelinegra con una sonrisa amable.

Y Zoro simplemente asintió, agarró el peluche para salir de la tienda junto con Law.

La chica les miró de manera curiosa y bastante intuitiva para tratarse de simples extraños, pero pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver algo como lo que acaba de ver. Y no es como si eso le pareciera raro o pecaminoso, porque siempre donde estaba el amor, no había nada de diferente. _Parece ser que este barrio será testigo de muchas cosas_ , pensó todavía con una sonrisa.

Mientras, ya estando a dos cuadras lejos de la tienda de aquella misteriosa mujer, Law le arrebató el peluche de los brazos al peliverde y en sus ojos se expresó la adoración al ver al bello animal blanco.

A Zoro se le aceleró el pulso cuando vio esa mirada tan iluminada del niño, porque al ser todavía niño, se veía endemoniadamente adorable. _¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?_ , pensó y sacudió la cabeza para alejar y mejorar sus pensamientos.

—Mi deuda ya quedó pagada, enano.

—Gracias, Roronoa-ya —dijo Law con sinceridad y estaba tan contento con ese peluche que ignoró por completo la última palabra. La verdad es que lo que más le gustaba de ese regalo era la persona que se lo había regalado.

—Sí, bueno… —no supo porque, pero Zoro se sintió avergonzado y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia otro lado— Ya es tarde, será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa.

Entones, el ojigris se puso alerta.

—No es necesario, sé cuidarme solo, además, tú te puedes perder más.

—Yo no me pierdo, maldición —insistió Zoro—. Y tú solo eres un niño, no está bien que vayas solo a tu casa.

—No soy ningún niño inútil, Roronoa-ya —los ojos de Law se volvieron un poco sombríos.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —Zoro le retó con la mirada mientras ambos seguían caminando.

—Once años, pero la edad no define la madurez de alguien —contraatacó Law, abrazando con fuerza su peluche de manera inconsciente.

— ¿Y? Todavía eres un niño.

—No lo soy —Law estaba comenzando a exasperarse, ¿por qué ese peliverde no entendía que era muy capaz de defenderse? Sobre todo, porque tenía en su cuerpo un poder bastante útil gracias a las 'Akuma no Mi'.

—Da igual lo que digas, te acompañaré a tu casa —finalizó Zoro con una firmeza sorprendente que el ojigris no pudo pensar en algo rápido para contradecirlo.

Y nuevamente el ingenio de Law para salir de situaciones como esa, se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando el peliverde le sujetó de la mano para volver a caminar juntos. _Por alguna razón, tengo fuertes deseos de protegerlo_ , pensó Zoro mientras nuevamente emprendieron su caminar.

—Se llamará "Bepo" —masculló Law mientras caminaban y abrazaba con un brazo a su peluche, escondiendo un poco su rostro así—. El peluche —aclaró cuando recibió la mirada incrédula del peliverde.

* * *

 _Y el esperado encuentro entre Zoro y Law volvió a darse, ahh x'D. Como pudieron notar, es obvio que hay algo que los atrae, ¿o no?_

 _Para quiénes han leído mis historias saben que me encanta mucho manera eso del "destino", "químicas" y referencias filosóficas tales como el "hilo rojo" y esas cosas cursis, jajaja :v. Así que bueno, ya verán más adelante mejor estas cositas._

 _Zoro sigue sin tenerla fácil, ni siquiera con su familia está bien, así no es tan sorprendente que por eso en el amor le vaya tan mal ahorita :c. Pero no se preocupen, va a mejorar y, sobre todo, entenderán muchas cosas tanto de él, como de los demás._

 _But, como mencione allá arriba del porqué de estas actualizaciones, es probable que no tarde en haber otro capítulo, así que estén pendientes, babies :3._

 _Cuídense mucho, por favor, eh._

 _¡Estaré esperando sus comentarios, asldjasl! Saludos y no olviden que lo aprecio muchísimo ;w;_


	4. La cena I

**_¡Holi a todos! :3_**

 ** _Well, como expliqué en el anterior capítulo de las rápidas actualizaciones, pues estoy nuevamente aquí a dejarles un capítulo más._**

 ** _Sin embargo, como cambian de decisión como si fueran calzones, ya tengo clases hoy otra vez e_e. Pero como ya avancé en mis deberes desde ayer, me he dado mi tiempo para pasar a actualizar, jaja._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores! Como me encanta cuando se expresan referente al capítulo, de verdad xD._**

 ** _Por ésta vez, no hay ninguna advertencia, disfruten el capítulo :3._**

* * *

 _/Domingo 30 de Diciembre del 2007/  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

—Vaya nombre más original, enano —repuso Zoro después de oír el nombre que le pondría el menor a ese peluche.

—Es mejor que a perderse mientras se camina en línea recta —se defendió Law de manera altiva.

—Qué gracioso, enano —recalcó la última palabra para molestar más al ojigris.

En repuesta, Law le enterró las uñas en el dorso de la mano al peliverde, aprovechando que estaban tomados de estas.

—Eso no te quita lo enano, ¡enano! —siseó Zoro, pero aquello no le dolió realmente, por lo tanto sonrió de manera divertida.

— ¡Jódete! —exclamó Law tratando de no verse como un niño en pleno berrinche.

Las risas de Zoro le distrajeron suficientemente rápido a la vez que sus cabellos volvieron a ser alborotados.

—No hagas eso, Roronoa-ya —se quejó aparentemente serio, pero tenía un inconsciente mohín en los labios mientras lo veía.

 _Mierda, sí que es lindo_ , pensó Zoro y no dijo nada más ante el comentario del otro, siguiendo con su camino.

—Aquí está mi casa, Roronoa-ya —avisó Law luego de diez minutos de caminar.

— ¿Ah? ¿En serio? —preguntó Zoro bastante perplejo.

Law frunció el ceño.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porqué mi casa está enfrente de la tuya —explicó Zoro realmente sorprendido—. No sabía que te tenía como vecino, enano.

—Mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace seis meses —aclaró Law con la mirada fría por el apodo con que le seguía llamando el mayor.

Saber eso hizo sentir al peliverde como si se le estuviese olvidando algo, aunque ahora estaba bastante despistado como para darse cuenta de que era.

—Supongo que no te había visto porque he estado viviendo en un departamento —dijo Zoro de la nada.

— ¿Por qué no vivías aquí? —la curiosidad de Law se desató sin su consentimiento.

—Por… cosas —fue la seca respuesta de Zoro y el ojigris supo que no diría nada más.

—Ah… — _¿Qué esperabas? Roronoa-ya no dirá nada a un simple niño_ , añadió en su fuero interno, algo decepcionado, pero supo ocultarlo.

—Vale, espero que hayas quedado conforme con tu regalo, enano —Zoro comenzó a despedirse.

—Lo estoy —aseguró mientras comenzaba a plantearse si había alguna oportunidad de hacer que el peliverde pasara a su casa, porque no quería despedirse tan pronto de él.

El sonido del celular de Zoro los interrumpió y este contestó al instante.

— ¿Qué sucede? —esta vez, se alejó cinco pasos del ojigris, pues el dueño de la llamada no era otro más que el rubio— Sí, sabes que sí puedo… —su mirada se tornó perdida en las calles y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por el menor— Está bien, nos vemos ahí —dicho eso, colgó.

El pequeño Law tenía unos enormes deseos de preguntar acerca de la llamada, sobre todo porque la expresión del peliverde quedó totalmente sombría y seria.

—Adiós, Law —se despidió Zoro y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta caminando con prisa para irse a un lugar desconocido para el ojigris.

Al aludido niño se le abrieron un poco de más los ojos, pues incluso el peliverde le llamó por su nombre, ¿qué es lo que había pasado en tan solo esos segundos para poner el ambiente tenso? El motivo era algo que de verdad deseaba saber, ya que intuía Zoro sufría por eso, aunque este no lo demostraba.

—Voy a saber más de ti, Roronoa-ya —dijo Law para sí mismo con determinación y con eso en mente, entró a su casa, ya idealizando la explicación perfecta sobre el peluche por si su maestro o algún otro empleado lograba ver dicho obsequio.

La suerte estaba de su lado, pues cuando estuvo dentro de la sala, se dio cuenta que tanto Doflamingo, Vergo, Monet y demás "familia" estaban encerrados en el despacho del primero, lo que indicaba que estaban planeando muy bien el viaje que el rubio mayor haría en una semana.

Los otros empleados que estaban ahí cerca fueron fácilmente engañados por Law, así que llegó sin problema a su habitación, donde destapó con prisa el peluche y se deshizo de la envoltura rápidamente. Abrazó con fuerza al oso Bepo y cuando respiró con fuerza, se dio cuenta que el perfume del peliverde estaba impregnado ahí. _Seguramente fue cuando lo tenía abrazado antes de dárselo a la cajera_ , pensó Law sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por ese hecho. El enorme osito olía a metal combinado con un olor masculino parecido al sake que tenía un toque bastante atractivo que hechizaba, era como una droga.

Agarró su celular para teclear un mensaje rápido.

« _Lo siento por desaparecer así, Eustass-ya, pero me perdí en el camino y gracias por no decir nada._

 _-Law_ »

Dejó su celular debajo de su almohada, no sin antes borrar el mismo mensaje que acababa de enviar y se metió al baño para darse una ducha rápida, no tomándole más de diez minutos pese a que se cepilló los dientes también. Cuando salió se vistió con su pijama color gris con manchas blancas y estaba tan cansado que no le importó el no cenar, así que apagó la luz de su cuarto y dejando corrida la cortina de la ventana para permitir que la luz lunar le iluminara un poco, se acostó abrazando a su peluche con fuerza, quedándose profundamente dormido casi al instante.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñó con Zoro.

* * *

 _ **Edificio Departamental**_

Llegó a su departamento justo quince minutos después de que Sanji le pidiera verse, lo que era un logro bastante grande, pues siempre terminaba tardando más porque se perdía, solo que esta vez, había tomado otro taxi para llegar más rápido. No se sorprendió cuando encontró al rubio enfrente de la puerta del departamento de pie.

—Marimo —saludó Sanji con la mirada ligeramente iluminada, pero no hizo nada más.

—Ero-cook —respondió Zoro y sin poder evitarlo, terminó sonriendo de manera amplia, porque por más que aquella relación le lastimara, se ponía feliz de poder pasar un rato con ese chico rubio.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada y el peliverde se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su departamento, dejando que Sanji ingresara primero. Una vez dentro, no hizo falta que hicieran nada más, pues el mencionado chico se lanzó a los brazos de Zoro para besarlo de manera frenética y apasionadamente, desapareciendo el aliento entre los dos.

Siempre era lo mismo, casi nunca se detenían en palabras y solo se dejaban llevar por sus instintos salvajes y el peliverde se tenía que conformar con eso, porque al menos, solo él podía hacerlo suyo como ninguna mujer podría, ¿no? O así se daba confort. Pero Sanji se separó minutos después con la respiración agitada y miró al ajeno.

—Te extrañé esta semana, Marimo —murmuró acariciando con la diestra la mejilla impropia.

—Yo te extrañé más —aseguró Zoro y podía ser cierto.

Se miraron atentos a los ojos sin decir nada más durante un largo tiempo.

—Mañana no podré verte, así que tú 'regalo' de Año Nuevo te lo daré hoy —explicó Sanji con una sonrisa traviesa.

Antes de que Zoro hablara, el rubio sacó una cajita del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y se la dio.

— ¿Qué es esto? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu regalo —contestó Sanji sin vacilación—. Ábrelo.

La felicidad que inundó al peliverde por saber aquel hecho era algo inexplicable, pues era la primera vez que Sanji le regalaba algo material y no es que lo material fuera más valioso que lo sentimental, pero normalmente sus regalos anteriores constaban en felaciones y sesiones intensas de sexo; algo demasiado monótono. Misma felicidad se plasmó todavía más en el pecho de Zoro cuando al abrir la caja, se encontró con tres pendientes dorados.

—Es algo para que me recuerdes siempre —comentó Sanji con una sonrisa amplia.

—Son del mismo color que tu cabello, Ero-cook —puntualizó Zoro con la mirada seria, sin poder evitar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero, ¿qué hago con ellos?

Sanji rio por lo bajo.

—Serás idiota, Marimo, esto se usa en las orejas —explicó con una sonrisa un poco burlona, pero cariñosa y con la mano derecha le acarició la oreja derecha al ajeno—. Ahí quedarán bien y te verás mucho más sexy —añadió de manera sensual, acercándose más al peliverde.

— ¿Sexy? —Zoro pareció avergonzado, afortunadamente con ese bufido fue fácil ocultarlo.

—Anda, úsalos por mí, Marimo —insistió mientras mordía el labio inferior ajeno juguetonamente y tenía su mirada azul clavada en los ojos negros del muchacho.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no a esa mirada tan hermosa? Zoro suspiró con resignación, devolviéndole la mirada al rubio.

—De acuerdo, mañana mismo los usaré —contestó en una afirmativa.

—Ya estoy deseando verte con ellos —masculló Sanji segundos antes de atrapar los labios del peliverde en un profundo beso.

Como pudo, Zoro dejó aquella cajita en la mesita de centro de la sala de su departamento, para así concentrarse de lleno en el beso que ambos compartían, volviéndose cada más más frenético y deseoso.

Las ropas de los dos muchachos desaparecieron casi al instante y de manera violenta mientras sus miembros se rozaban con desesperación y las manos de Zoro apresaban la cintura delgada del rubio con fuerza, arrancándole un suspiro que le hizo estremecer. Continuó besando el cuello de Sanji con cuidado de no morderlo, porque sabía que eso podría ser un problema si quedaban marcas; apretó los muslos ajenos ya desnudos y los abrió, exponiendo la entrada del chico.

—Vamos, Marimo, que la noche es joven —Sanji se relamió los labios mientras se alejaba del peliverde para sentarse en el piso, dejando a la vista su miembro ya despierto.

El cuerpo de Zoro fue atacado por una dosis increíble de excitación al ver la imagen del rubio así, tan expuesto y como un depredador, se lanzó a él, dejándose llevar por el deseo y la pasión que sentía en ese momento, en ocasiones así, era mejor no pensar demasiado o terminaría sufriendo peor ante la marcha del ajeno.

* * *

 _/Lunes 31 de Diciembre del 2007/  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

— ¡Luffy, deja de intentar comerte la cena que no todo es para ti! —exclamó Ace sin estar molesto realmente, sin embargo debía evitar a toda costa que su hermanito se comiera la carne.

—Pero, Ace, tengo hambre —respondió Luffy frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín que lo hizo ver bastante tierno para tratarse de un adolescente de diecisiete años.

—Ya sé, no obstante debes esperar o el padre de Zoro se enojará —recordó Ace con seriedad, sin rastro de vacilación.

Justo en ese momento, un hombre de cabello negro con unos poderosos e intimidante ojos dorados, como los de un halcón se dejó ver. Vestía con un pantalón formal y un saco negros, junto con una camisa color orquídea, anudado al cuello llevaba una corbata también negra. Aquel hombre tan formal no era otro que el padre de Zoro, Dracule Mihawk. Y a su lado estaba una muchacha de aproximadamente veinte años con el cabello azul oscuro corto y lacio que vestía un pantalón entallado de tela negro y una blusa escotada color blanca que resaltaba mejor sus ojos achocolatados. Era la hermana de Zoro, Kuina.

Padre e hija estaban mortalmente serios mientras veían a los hermanos D.

—Chicos —saludó Kuina que pese a su mirada seria, sonrió amistosamente. Se llevaba bien con los pelinegros.

— ¡Kuina! —exclamó Luffy e ignorado la mirada seria del pelinegro mayor, se acercó a la muchacha para abrazarla.

Y Ace suspiró, negando.

—Luffy, te he dicho que respetes el espacio personal de las personas.

—No hay problema, pero, Luffy, ¿podrías soltarme ya? —dijo Kuina sujetando al revoltoso pelinegro de los hombros para separarlo.

—Shishishishi, es que no te había visto —se excusó Luffy, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria del ojidorado.

— ¿Dónde está Roronoa? —preguntó Mihawk con su habitual seriedad e inexpresividad.

—Eh, Zoro está… —comenzó a decir Ace soportando aquella mirada tan intimidante— En su habitación.

— ¿Qué hace ahí a esta hora? —inquirió Mihawk más serio de lo normal— La cena con la familia Donquixote será en una hora y él tiene que estar listo.

—Tranquilo, Mihawk, tu hijo ha estado bastante ocupado estos días y por eso está descansando —intervino Rayleigh, quien venía vestido con un pantalón gris oscuro y una camiseta blanca con sus habituales gafas.

—No hay excusa para que se retrase —Mihawk miró a su padre y luego negó—. Será mejor que avises a tu nieto que se apresure, no quiero que nos deje en mal con Donquixote.

—También es tu hijo —recordó Rayleigh con calma.

Mihawk simplemente lo miró sin decir nada más.

—No te molestes, papá, sabes bien lo holgazán que es mi hermano —comentó Kuina con una mueca—. Nosotros vamos a esperar a Doflamingo-san.

—Espero que apresuren a Roronoa —volvió a decir Mihawk dedicándoles una mirada de advertencia a los hermano su padre.

Tanto Ojos de Halcón como Kuina abandonaron la cocina de la casa, caminando rumbo a la sala para esperar las visitas. Rayleigh suspiró y negó.

— ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a despertar a Zoro? Si ayer cuando vino se veía todo cansado —masculló Luffy totalmente en desacuerdo con las órdenes del ojidorado.

—No tenemos otra opción, vamos a despertarlo —replicó Ace y chasqueó la lengua.

—No, dejen que mi nieto siga durmiendo, sé que necesita descansar —los detuvo Rayleigh con una sonrisa.

—Pero…

—No importa lo que haya dicho mi hijo, el verdadero dueño de la casa soy yo y yo digo que Zoro necesita descansar —esta vez la sonrisa de Rayleigh se tornó algo cómplice.

Ambos hermanos correspondieron la sonrisa y asintieron en total acuerdo.

— ¡Vale! —dijeron al unísono, pero sin alzar mucho la voz.

Mientras tanto, el mencionado peliverde seguía durmiendo, siendo las nueve de la noche y todo se debía a que había pasado la madrugada en vela con Sanji, haciéndole el amor más de una vez, por eso mismo terminó llegando a su casa a eso de las ocho de la mañana sin haber dormido casi nada. Así que tan pronto estuvo resguardado en su hogar, desayunó y se tiró a dormir sin ninguna preocupación encima o al menos eso aparentó con sus dos amigos y abuelo, aunque bien sabía que no los podía engañar; no solo estaba cansado físicamente, sino emocionalmente.

Se había despertado a eso de las cinco de la tarde solo para volver a salir a que le pusieran aquellos pendientes que el rubio le regaló el día anterior. Cuando regresó a su casa, dos horas después, tuvo la suerte de que el par de pelinegros estuviesen ocupados con su abuelo en la cocina y las otras sirvientas, así nadie vio su nuevo "cambio". Se metió a su habitación, se volvió a duchar para higienizarse la oreja como le habían dicho y evitar alguna infección. Incluso se vistió de manera formal con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, un saco del mismo color y una camiseta azul, sin embargo, cuando se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos, terminó quedándose dormido sin más, olvidándose de todo.

Por otro lado, Mihawk estaba sentado en uno de los enormes sofás de la sala, con su hija Kuina al lado. Ambos trabajaban en la policía, pues Ojos de Halcón era el general de Tokyo y la segunda al mando era su hija, también eran conocidos porque eran los únicos policías en usar espadas en lugar de armas de fuego. La unión entre padre e hija era bastante buena, sobre todo porque compartían personalidades. Pero ese hecho dejaba totalmente excluido a Zoro, su segundo hijo.

—Papá, ¿crees que mi hermano esté bien? —preguntó Kuina un poco dubitativa.

Si bien era cierta que su relación como hermanos no era la mejor, pues existía un gran sentimiento de competencia, ella quería al peliverde y le preocupada, aunque no lo demostrara como era debido.

—Sí, Roronoa de lo único que padece es de holgazanería —respondió Mihawk con indiferencia.

Puede que su instinto de padre le dijera que algo más le sucedía a su hijo, pero su orgullo y la rivalidad que entre padre e hijo existía igualmente, no ayudaba en nada a la relación entre ambos, sumado de algunos detalles del pasado de Ojos de Halcón con la madre del peliverde.

No hubo espacio para más plática, pues el timbre de la casa sonó y Kuina junto con Mihawk se incorporaron de donde estaban para abrir la puerta, pues según el mayor, tendría más "presentación" que los mismos dueños recibieran a los invitados y así los empleados de la casa acomodaban lo que faltase en la mesa. Caminaron en silencio el tramo del porche y el patio delantero hasta llegar al portón.

—Donquixote —dijo Mihawk una vez hubo abierto la puerta y vio al gran hombre delante de sí.

—Mihawk —saludó Doflamingo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Es grato poder iniciar un Nuevo Año junto a un gran amigo —añadió y en ese momento, un niño se asomó de su espalda, caminando con calma.

—Lo mismo digo —el tono de Mihawk fue franco y su sorpresa fue poca cuando divisó al menor al lado del rubio—. Y veo que no vienes solo.

Kuina simplemente estaba de pie, escuchando lo que los mayores decían, mirando curiosa al niño.

—Es mi hijo adoptivo —explicó Doflamingo con la misma sonrisa, solo que un poco más insinuadora, detalle que no captaron los demás.

—Entiendo, pero pasen —repuso Mihawk con su habitual calma, abriendo más la puerta, dando espacio a los ajenos.

Tanto Doflamingo como Law ingresaron a la gran casa y guiados por el ojidorado y su hija, recorrieron el gran patio hasta llegar al porche y entrar.

Los mayores estaban platicando sobre cosas sin interés para el pequeño ojigris, a él solo le importaba realmente era encontrarse con Zoro, porque la noche anterior se había enterado que esta casa era donde él vivía y al parecer, este no sabía que vendría a cenar aquí con su maestro. Por lo tanto, quería sorprenderle de alguna manera, además, le haría feliz también el verlo. Aunque la ilusión desapareció cuando llegaron al comedor y los únicos que estaban ahí presentes eran los empleados y ni rastros del peliverde.

—Kuina, trae a tu hermano aquí —le susurró Mihawk a su hija, endureciendo la voz ligeramente mientras el rubio mayor no le escuchó, aunque el niño sí.

La muchacha peliazul asintió y sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta para subir por las escaleras yendo a la habitación de su hermano a la vez en que Law la miraba de manera discreta, memorizando el camino, porque aunque Zoro no estuviese cerca, lo vería.

Los dos adultos se sentaron y el ojigris así lo hizo, al lado de Doflamingo. Le parecía que el comedor era bastante grande para ser solo cuatro o cinco personas las que cenarían por Año Nuevo; sí que era una familia extraña. Aunque no era tan extraña como la de Law.

Momentos más tarde, Kuina regresó con la expresión más seria de lo normal y se sentó al lado de su padre para susurrarle:

—Mi abuelo me dijo que dejara dormir a Zoro.

Y Mihawk tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no demostrar enojo en su mirada ni expresión, simplemente asintiendo. Ya luego hablaría con su hijo y padre por esto, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en la camaradería con aquel rubio.

Las amables sirvientas se acercaron a servirles lo que era la cena: pavo relleno, ramen, langostas, curry, pollo y carne asada, sushi, takayoki, onirigis y demás platos exquisitos japoneses y algunos occidentales. Estaban a punto de empezar a cenar los deliciosos platillos, cuando Law decidió que necesitaba ver ya a aquel peliverde, lo que era raro, porque usualmente sabía controlar mejor ese tipo de impulsos. Sin embargo a sabiendas de que estaba en su casa y lo tenía tan cerca, necesitaba verlo.

—Disculpe, Dracule-ya, ¿me puede indicar dónde está el baño? —preguntó con una voz bastante educada.

—Yo te guío —se apresuró a contestar Kuina, incorporándose de su lugar y dedicándole una mirada al ojigris—. Vamos.

El niño asintió y se levantó del asiento también hasta caminar a donde la muchacha, dejando que ella le guiara, mirando de manera discreta aquella casa. Recorrieron un pasillo no muy largo después de salir del comedor para luego subir las escaleras que eran hechas de cemento y azulejo con algunas partes de madera de roble, así como el barandal de esta. Subieron el tramo de las mismas llevándoles solo unos dos minutos. Continuaron su caminar en un pasillo más largo todavía e iluminado, donde también estaban algunas puertas de habitaciones. Law las miró, pero no parecía que el peliverde tendría como habitación algunas de esas. A mitad del pasillo, Kuina dobló a la izquierda, donde había otro pasillo más con solo tres puertas ahí.

—La primera puerta es el baño —indicó.

—Está bien, gracias —contestó Law sin mirar a la chica, pues no le interesaba.

— ¿Necesitas que te espere para regresar?

—No es necesario, me he aprendido bien el camino.

La chica no dijo nada más y dedicándole una mirada más a Law, se dio la vuelta para irse.

Por si las moscas, el pequeño ingreso al baño y se quedó ahí unos minutos, como si de verdad hubiese estado haciendo sus necesidades fisiológicas. Se asomó por la puerta y comprobó que de verdad aquella chica ya se había ido. _Bien, ahora, ¿por dónde empiezo a buscarte, Roronoa-ya?_ , pensó un tanto divertido: le encantaban los retos.

Salió del baño y regresó al pasillo principal por donde llegaron primero, dejándose guiar por sus pasos e intuición; vio que había otro pasillo a mano derecha, por lo que se dirigió ahí. Ahí mismo, había otras tres puertas más separadas de manera considerable, lo que indicaba que las habitaciones eran mucho más grandes de las que vio en un principio, así que supuso era aquí donde tenía que buscar. Con bastante sigilo se paseó en cada una de las puertas, pero sin abrirlas se le hacía bastante difícil adivinar en donde estaba Zoro.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? —preguntó una voz cantarina a su espalda.

A Law casi le da un sobresalto, sin embargo se controló y mantuvo su rostro serio. Al volverse, se encontró con un adolescente tal vez de la edad del peliverde, solo que este tenía el cabello negro, era más delgado y bajo de estatura, tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo. Vestía unos bermudas de mezclilla azul con una playera roja, teniendo un sombrero de paja colgado en la parte trasera del cuello.

—Soy amigo de Roronoa-ya —dijo Law con una voz tan seria y sincera para que resultara creíble.

—Hm, ¿cómo te llamas? —insistió el mismo chico pelinegro.

—Primero se debe dar el nombre propio antes de pedir el de los demás —replicó Law de manera altiva, pero todavía seria.

—Ya veo, lo siento… bueno, mi nombre es Luffy —respondió con una gran sonrisa—. Monkey D. Luffy.

—Oh… —Law meditó si debería dar su nombre ahora o solo regresar al comedor y esperar otra oportunidad para buscar la habitación del peliverde. Más si lo pensaba mejor, no podía dejar de esa oportunidad— Trafalgar Law, ese es mi nombre.

El chico llamado Luffy frunció el ceño un poco.

—Tra… Ta… Trafel… ¡Ya está! Mejor te llamaré "Torao" —aventuró con una brillante sonrisa.

—Ese no es mi nombre —dijo Law con el tono molesto e incomodó, fulminando con la mirada al otro.

—Pero tu nombre es difícil de pronunciar, además, "Torao" es más bonito, shishishi —rió Luffy sin pena.

Y Law se sintió un poco horrorizado por ese nuevo "alias" que alguien más le había puesto sin su consentimiento. No gastó sus pensamientos en eso ahora, pues su prioridad seguía siendo encontrar a Zoro, así que por eso añadió:

—Estoy buscando a Roronoa-ya, porque su papá me mandó a buscarlo.

—Pero si el abuelo de Zoro dijo que lo dejaran de dormir —masculló Luffy sin comprender.

—Su papá dice que es importante —insistió Law con calma.

—Bueno… —Luffy dudó un momento mientras veía al ojigris, momentos más tarde, sonrió— Está bien, solo porque me has agradado, shishishi —estuvo a punto de alborotarle los cabellos al niño, pero el aludido se apartó.

— ¿Dónde está su habitación?

—Es esa, Torao —Luffy señaló la primera puerta de ese pasillo—. Vamos, te acompaño.

El pequeño ojigris suspiró por eso, porque él quería ver solo a Zoro sin compañía de nadie.

— ¡Luffy, ya puedes venir a cenar! —llamó una voz masculina desde las escaleras.

— ¡Carne! —exclamó Luffy con los ojos iluminados y olvidándose por completo del niño, salió corriendo hacía donde su hermano le llamó.

 _Hoy tengo suerte_ , pensó Law con alivio al ver la manera tan eficaz en que se deshizo de aquel pelinegro.

Caminó algunos pasos de regreso hasta situarse en la puerta que le indicó Luffy, se mordió ligeramente el labio y abrió la puerta. Entró a la habitación casi a oscuras y gracias a la ligera luz de la Luna que pasaba por la cortina blanca es que vio al peliverde acostado en su cama, embrocado.

Encantado en su inocencia de niño por lo que veía, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta llegar al lado de donde estaba dormido Zoro. Quien estaba vestido con una camisa azul desabotonada y un pantalón de mezclilla desabrochado, lo que indicaba que alguien vino a acomodarlo para que durmiera mejor. Mismo hecho le estaba proporcionando una gran visión a Law. Con sus intensos ojos grises recorrió el pecho musculoso del mayor, notando la larga cicatriz horizontal en ese lugar, así como unos nuevos pendientes en la oreja ajena. Era una visión bastante… ¿Excitante? Tanto, que los pensamientos de Law se nublaron por completo y su atención se concentró en esos labios carnosos del peliverde.

De pronto, en esa situación, el ojigris se sintió otra vez como un niño, como un completo niño desamparado que añoraba ser acogido. _Roronoa-ya,_ pensó mientras inclinaba más su rostro hacía Zoro, faltando poco para juntar ambos labios.

Más cerca, solo un poco más cerca y Law descubriría lo que era besar esos labios que se le antojaron en demasía, importándole una mierda la diferencia de edad que había entre los dos.

Un poco más cerca y por fin besaría a Zoro.

* * *

 ** _Asdljsdaljkldfsd, ya sé, ha quedado en la mejor parte, but, no es mi culpa(?)._**

 ** _Joder, creo esto es algo que estaban esperando, más cercanía entre los protagonistas, jajaja, así que para que no sufran tanto(?) espero poder actualizar mañana por lo menos, porque el lunes regreso con mi servicio social en la mañana y en la tarde a la universidad ;A;_**

 ** _¿Qué opinan de la aparición de Mihawk y Kuina? A leguas se nota el tipo de relación que tienen como familia xD._**

 ** _Sin más qué decirles, me despido. ¡Nos vemos!_**

 ** _Cuídense mucho y estaré esperando sus comentarios, eh, ¡no se priven de las palabras y emociones que sientan! Yo encantada de saberlas._**


	5. La cena II

_**¡Holiiiiiiii nuevamente!**_

 _ **Aunque ayer no pude traerles otra actualización, vengo hoy a dejárselas prontamente xD. Por suerte me ha dado tiempo y no los dejé esperando una semana o más tiempo, al menos por ahora.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Aprecio mucho que se tomen no solo el tiempo de leer mi historia, sino también de comentarla :3**_

 _ **Saludos especiales a**_ Aliss16 _ **, querida, tus reviews me encantan, ¡son tan largos y llenos de emoción! xD Desgraciadamente que FF no me deja responder a cada de los que me dejas, por ende hoy procedo a responderte por aquí(?):**_

Jojojo, lamento el dejar en la parte el capítulo pasado, pero era necesario, siempre es bueno jugar con el drama del momento xD. De todos modos poco a poco tendrás recompensar por los momentos de tensión e impaciencia que tendrás(?).

En cuanto a Sanji, lo único que te puedo decir es que no es un villano aquí, a pesar de cómo tiene a Zoro prácticamente comiendo de su mano(?) hay más cosas sin revelar ahí mismo, y tal vez te acerques un poco a eso… o tal vez no ewe, pero ten por seguro que esa parte quedará plenamente aclarada xD.

¡Infinitas gracias por siempre comentar! Besitos _._

 _ **Bueno, sin ninguna advertencia por éste capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _/Lunes 31 de Diciembre del 2007/  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

Estaba tan cerca que incluso podía respirar el aliento de Zoro, lo que fue totalmente embriagador para los pulmones del niño ojigris.

Dos milímetros más…

— ¡Torao! ¿Dónde estás, Torao? —exclamó Luffy enfrente de la puerta de la habitación del peliverde.

 _Genial,_ pensó Law, aunque eso hizo que reaccionara a lo que iba a hacer, ¿en verdad estaba a punto de besar al chico? Aquella llamada logró que Zoro también se despertara de un brinco y al notar que no estaba solo en su habitación, se sentó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —masculló entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver a quien tenía enfrente y cuando la luz de la luna iluminó la carita morena y fina del ojigris, abrió los ojos como platos mientras que su pulso aceleró como un el adolescente que era— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, enano?! —hizo lo posible por no alzar tanto la voz.

En esos momentos, Law era atacado por cierta vergüenza y timidez que nunca pensó tendría o llegaría a experimentar; estaba nervioso, ¿qué se supone le diría? Y justo en ese momento, Luffy entró a la habitación, encendiendo la luz.

— ¡Torao! Así que ya encontraste a Zoro, shishishi y no te costó despertarlo.

Tanto Law como el mencionado chico le miraron fijamente.

— ¿"Torao"? —inquirió Zoro enarcando una ceja sin comprender.

—Ah, sí, así le digo al niño —aclaró Luffy con orgullo.

— ¡Qué no soy un niño, maldición! —exclamó sin paciencia.

El peliverde al ver tal escena, le fue imposible no reír, ganándose una mirada de odio por el menor.

—No, Torao, está mal que los niño digan groserías —comentó Luffy como un regaño dado por todo un hermano mayor.

Eso solo causó que Zoro riera con más ganas.

—Roronoa-ya… —el pequeño Law comenzó a emanar una aura asesina con la mirada puesta en el mayor de los tres ahí.

—Oh, vamos, no seas un enojón —Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y le alborotó los cabellos al ojigris con ternura de manera inconsciente—. Por cierto, Luffy, ¿cómo lo conociste y qué está haciendo en mi habitación? —insistió.

Law iba a responder, pero la verdad no tenía idea de que decir a ciencia cierta por primera vez, por lo tanto, Luffy se adelantó.

—Pues Torao me dijo que es tu amigo —respondió como lo más normal del mundo— y te estaba buscando para cenar.

La explicación dada solo confundió más a Zoro.

— ¿La cena?

—Sí, sí, la cena con el amigo de tu papá —Luffy se rascó la sien mirando al niño.

— Espera —Zoro miró al ojigris mientras hablaba—, ¡¿tú eres el hijo de ese sujeto?! —sí que estaba sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba.

Law le miró con seriedad y en su infantil rostro eso le dio cierto aspecto molesto.

—Sí.

— ¿Entonces Doflamingo y tu viven frente a mi casa? —volvió a preguntar Zoro con bastante impresión.

—Roronoa-ya, ahora veo que no solo te pierdes cuando caminas —inquirió Law con cierto cinismo.

—Tsk, cierra la boca, enano, yo no me pierdo.

—Shishishishi, es que Zoro no lo sabía porque estaba viviendo en otro lugar —intervino Luffy con diversión viendo a sus dos amigos juntos (no necesitó de mucho para considerar al ojigris como amigo pronto).

—Sea como sea, no era necesario que entraras en mi habitación —dijo Zoro mirando al ojigris con neutralidad y luego suspiró—. Será mejor que baje a cenar o lo que sea,. o tendré más problemas con mi padre —masculló.

—Pues Rayleigh dijo que te dejáramos dormir, aunque eso a Mihawk no le hizo gracia —comentó Luffy con una ligera mueca—. Bueno, de todas maneras, yo regresaré a cenar que Ace me espera, solo venía a traer también a Torao.

—Vamos todos, entonces —en ese momento, Zoro se incorporó de la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba con la camisa desabotonada y los pantalones a punto de caerse bajo la interesante mirada del pequeño moreno.

Law le miró más fijamente al tener una mejor visión por la luz encendida y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el peliverde, los dos apartaron la mirada con brusquedad.

Zoro rápidamente se acomodó la ropa intentando disimular su vergüenza mientras que el ojigris intentó no sonreír, pese a que estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Y Luffy simplemente estaba en su propio mundo, ignorando lo que sucedía alrededor.

—De acuerdo, bajemos ya —la voz de Zoro rompió el silencio.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente y se abrazó del brazo izquierdo del peliverde, como era su costumbre al ser bastante unidos, sin embargo aquel detalle hizo que el pequeño Law sintiera una tremenda ira al ver ese cariño en los dos muchachos que no se había dado cuenta que ni había empezado a caminar.

—Oí, enano, no te quedas atrás —volvió Zoro a hablar y esa vez, sujetó de la mano al menor como sí aquello no le causara ese ataque de adrenalina en el corazón.

El ojigris se quedó atónito un segundo, pero después sonrió un poco, dejándose llevar por el mayor. _Su mano es cálida_ , pensó con un ligero sonrojo en sus pómulos y como tenía el rostro un poco agachado, no se distinguió. Así fue como los tres salieron de la habitación para regresar al comedor.

—Torao, ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Luffy mirando con una inocente curiosidad al menor.

—Acabo de cumplir once —contestó Law de forma mecánica, estaba molesto por ese alias con el que el otro pelinegro le llamaba.

Oír aquella respuesta causó en Zoro un sentimiento de ligera _decepción_ y no supo por qué, por lo que prefirió ignorarlo, manteniéndose en silencio.

—Yo tengo diecisiete, shishi y Zoro dieciocho —dio a conocer Luffy.

—Ah —por alguna razón desconocida para Law, el saber eso le causó cierta "emoción"; el hecho de que el peliverde fuese mayor, solo aumentó su atracción por él.

No hubo tiempo de platicar más, pues antes de que llegaran al comedor, Luffy se despidió de ellos, porque sabía que no podía ir allá por las órdenes de Mihawk, que decía que esa cena era solo para la familia y los invitados, aunque Rayleigh no estaba con ellos por la carente humildad de la misma cena. Él prefería cenar con sus queridos empleados. Así que Law y Zoro fueron los únicos que quedaron, ingresando al comedor, donde los ojos de los tres adultos ahí les miraron atentos, como exigiendo una explicación.

—Buenas noches —saludó Zoro con inexpresión sin importarle la mirada de desaprobación por parte de su hermana y padre.

—Veo que trajiste contigo a un amigo, Law —inquirió Doflamingo con una sonrisa que para el mencionado niño siempre sería maliciosa.

—Me había perdido de regreso y Roronoa-ya me encontró —explicó Law con su seriedad habitual.

—Pensé que te habías aprendido el camino —comentó Kuina con desconfianza, porque algo en la visión que tenía de su hermano agarrado de la mano con el niño no le gustó.

—Yo también lo pensé —fue la única respuesta de Law y se soltó del agarre del peliverde para regresar a sentarse con el rubio mayor, a su lado.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi despistado hijo —le dijo Doflamingo al peliverde.

—Sí, no es nada… —Zoro frunció un poco el ceño, ¿era su imaginación o el tonito que ese rubio usó estaba lleno de sarcasmo?

Sin decir más, caminó hasta sentarse al lado de su hermana mientras las empleadas domésticas comenzaron a servirle la cena.

— ¿Cómo están tus negocios ahora, Donquixote? —preguntó Mihaw después de haber masticado un bocado de langosta y meneaba con su mano una copa de vino.

—Fufufufu, llámame solo "Doflamingo" y hasta ahora, estoy en un nuevo proyecto para la construcción de un internado —contestó con su gran sonrisa, como si aquello no fuera una vil mentira—. Saldré de viaje en una semana.

—Una obra bastante buena —coincidió Mihawk con su mirada dorada puesta en el rubio—. Espero no te salga ningún problema —pese a la seriedad con que hablaba, su voz sonó sincera.

—Lo único malo se podría decir que no podré llevar a mi Law conmigo —repuso Doflamingo sin su sonrisa y luego bebió un poco de vino.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, el cuerpo de Zoro se tensó. _¿Su Law?_ Inquirió en su pensamiento con una furia desconocida, puesto que esas palabras las sintió completamente posesivas, como si de quien hablara no fuera su hijo; sino que ese tono era similar al que usan aquellas parejas locas de celos y que se creen dueños de quienes tienen cerca.

Lanzó un rápido vistazo al niño ojigris y luego al rubio; su mente captó algo, ¿pero qué era? No podía imaginarse nada realmente. Aunque por lo que su abuelo le había dicho del por qué Mihawk hacía esto… _No, seguramente es otra cosa_ , negó para sí mismo.

—Entiendo, las clases comenzaran la próxima semana —Mihawk miró de reojo al peliverde y luego a su hija de manera discreta—. Me imagino que ya tienes donde dejarlo.

—Mis empleados son de gran confianza y Law puede quedarse sin ningún problema solo —explicó Doflamingo como quien no quiere la cosa y luego miró su comida, que ya estaba por terminar.

—Los empleados… —murmuró Kuina alzando un poco las cejas mientras veía su plato vacío.

El rubio mayor le miró y era muy difícil leer la expresión de su cara porque los lentes de sol que nunca se quitaba no dejaban ver sus ojos.

—Disculpa a mi hija, es solo que ella pienso que a los empleados no se le debe dar tantas confianzas —explicó Mihawk sin vacilación.

El peliverde lanzó una fulminante mirada a su hermana, casi como sí quisiera quemarla viva, porque sabía que aquello estaba dirigido hacía sus dos amigos, los hermanos D. Pese a que tanto Ace como Luffy fueron adoptados por su abuelo, su padre y su hermana solo los consideraban empleados.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa y joderles la cena, pero se contuvo porque no quería despedirse de Law tan pronto. El nombrado niño notó el cambió de humor de Zoro y le miró con intriga, preguntándose qué pasaba realmente con esa familia.

—Comparto su opinión —dijo Doflamingo con una ligera y traviesa sonrisa al percatarse de la tensión en los tres, recordando de refilón lo que la mujer peliverde le dijo el día anterior—. Lamentablemente no tengo más familia con quien dejar a mi Law.

Ahora quien se tensó fue el chiquillo, pues con ese comentario le fue inevitable no recordar a su padre. Sí bien controlaba lo mejor que podía sus expresiones, todavía le faltaba mucho que aprender y aquella que sintió le fui difícil de ocultar, para placer de su maestro. Zoro le miró preocupado, pero no dijo nada más.

—Es una pena —Mihawk lo dijo con sinceridad, aunque por lo que en su mente pasaba era algo distinto—, pero siempre se puede contar con los viejos amigos.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo —aceptó hablándole como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, que quizá antes lo fueron, solo que ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

—Si te planteas tu decisión de dejar a tu hijo con tus empleados te doy el apoyo de que, si lo deseas, puede quedarse con nosotros —aventuró Mihawk para sorpresa de los otros cuatro ahí sentados—. Roronoa, mi hijo —esa palabra le salió bastante seca— puede cuidar de él y como estudia, puede llevarlo a la escuela también.

El mencionado peliverde casi se ahoga con el pedazo de carne que estaba comiendo mientras que ahora Law sonrió disimuladamente; la verdad que esa idea le gustó bastante. Empero al rubio se le borró su buen humor.

—Consideraré tu apoyo —fue lo único que dijo Doflamingo.

La cena continuó entre más platica de los mayores, recordando sus viejos tiempos de escuela hasta que les trajeron el postre, el cual consistía en: pay de queso, pure, cupcakes y frutas en almíbar, dejando un gran plato de uvas en el centro de la mesa con algo de sidra.

Y mientras que la cena continuaba, llenándose de más ánimos (aunque solo los aportaba Doflamingo), este mismo iba meditando lo que Ojos de Halcón le había dicho, porque no confiaba en él, pero debía fingir que sí; no le agradaba la idea de que su Law se quedara en esa casa tan vacía y aburrida, pero si lo pensaba mejor, eso también le ayudaría a tener más información filtrada del jefe de policía, ya que ese hijo peliverde que tenía no parecía muy listo y sabía que el ojigris era bastante hábil para conseguir lo que quería. Sin embargo, la idea no terminaba de agradarle.

Ahora, faltaba poco para que fuesen las doce de la noche y el Año Nuevo llegara, por lo que tenían más vino servido en sus copas (menos Law, él tenía jugo); su manera de festejar la llegada del año dos mil ocho era bastante occidental, lo cual, a Zoro no le gustaba en nada. Él hubiese preferido estar con Ace y Luffy, yendo al templo como era parte de la costumbre japonesa, pero sabía que ahora que había bajado a la cena, no tenía como zafarse. Lo único que le tenía algo interesado en lo que hacían era las ligeras miradas que compartía con el pequeño Law.

Cada que le miraba a los ojos, no sentía que estuviese viendo precisamente a un niño de once años, porque había veces que el ojigris expresaba tanta inteligencia en su mirada… Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo niño.

Sus pensamientos dieron un vuelvo rápidamente cuando de la nada, en su mente llegó Sanji, recordando el regalo que le había dado. Ahora que se daba cuenta, Kuina le quedaba mirado sus pendientes en su oreja izquierda como si se los quisiera arrancar con la mirada. Estaba tan distraído en otras cosas que ni cuenta se dio de eso, seguramente le traería alguna discusión con su padre, pero le daba igual; porque le prometió al rubio usarlas y eso es lo que seguiría haciendo.

Ya estaba. Su mente ahora solo estaba en Sanji y ni las intensas miradas que el niño ojigris le lanzaba lograron sacarlo de eso.

Por su parte, Law notó como el peliverde quedó completamente perdido en su mundo, ignorándolo por completo, sintiendo como aquello le molestó bastante, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No era más que un niño simplemente para Zoro, este mismo se lo había dicho y tampoco es como si fuese a pasar algo realmente grande, puesto que su corazón estaba puesto en Doflamingo así como su cuerpo. También estaba su amigo Eustass, sin embargo ese era otro tema.

Después de tanto ajetreo innecesario o eso pensaba Zoro, el Año Nuevo por fin llegó, así como las carcajadas y exclamaciones de los empleados que estaban en la cocina.

Y los cinco presentes en el comedor, rieron ligeramente, así como después se dieron un buen saludó de manos, al menos los dos adultos, porque con Kuina tuvo que compartir un abrazo de lo más incómodo y si con su padre fue incómodo el darse un apretón de las manos, con Doflamingo fue peor, pero eso se debía a que ese sujeto no le agradó. Y con Law simplemente le alborotó los cabellos, puesto no creía conveniente el que se abrazaran, por alguna razón. Más ese hecho para el niño fue una decepción.

* * *

 _ **Templo Meiji**_

— ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Ace y feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó Luffy con tanta emoción que era difícil imaginarse como no se quedaba sin voz, y sin esperar, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Luffy y gracias —contestó Ace con una sonrisa, correspondiendo con bastante intensidad el abrazo mientras que parte de las ciento ocho campanadas del templo comenzaban.

Los hermanos D eran los únicos empleados que salieron de la casa e invitaron a Rayleigh, pero este alegó que no debía dejar solo a los demás ahí, porque no era justo, por lo tanto, solo estaban ellos dos.

Había bastante gente que les rodeaba, por lo que Ace estaba más alerta de lo normal, cuidando a su hermanito. Por eso mismo, el abrazo que se daban seguía sin romperse o eso quería pensar.

Luffy alzó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano y le sonrió con calidez y ternura, con su mano derecha le dio una ligera caricia en una de sus mejillas.

—Te quiero, Ace, shishi —murmuró con el pecho hinchado en ese sentimiento tan cálido por su hermano.

El aludido tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no terminar besándolo por un gesto meramente de hermanos. _Joder, es mi hermano, no puedo darme estas ideas equivocadas_ , pensó Ace con cierto pánico, aunque lo ocultó muy bien.

—Yo también te quiero, Luffy —sonrió de manera torcida y el menor no supo porque aquella sonrisa le hizo sentir el más feliz del mundo—. Anda, vamos a comer fideos _tashikoshi-soba_.

— ¡Sí, comida! —exclamó Luffy con la mirada iluminada, volviendo a abrazar con fuerza a su hermano, ocultando su rostro en el cuello ajeno, por lo que sin querer, terminó respirando el masculino aroma del pecoso— Ace, hueles tan delicioso que te comería, shishishi —rio con inocencia.

El pelinegro mayor se sonrojó con violencia y deshizo el abrazo, ¿cómo era posible que empezando el año y ya tenía que lidiar con esto? Parecía como si su hermanito lo hiciera a propósito para sonsacar su autocontrol, aunque bien sabía no era posible, Luffy era bastante ingenuo e inocente para su edad.

— ¿Te sientes mal, Ace? Estas todo rojo —comentó con preocupación, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose más a la cara de su hermano.

—Estoy bien, tch, cierra el pico y vamos por la comida —respondió desviando la mirada mientras disminuía su sonrojo.

El menor asintió con una gran sonrisa y le sujetó de la mano, comenzando a apartarse de toda la multitud, yendo para encontrarse con algún puesto cerca del templo. Pero al haber tanta gente, Luffy terminó chocando con un señor bastante alto, casi cayendo al suelo, de no ser porque su hermano lo sujetó de la cintura para protegerlo.

Ace le dedicó una mirada amenazante al sujeto.

—Lo siento, niño —contestó la gruesa voz de aquel hombre que les veía con cierta curiosidad.

Los ojos de Luffy se fijaron en el tatuaje extraño de color rojo que ese hombre tenía en el lado izquierdo de la cara, aunque no se le podía ver bien el rostro pues una capucha verde le cubría.

—No importa, shishi, ¡feliz año nuevo! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

Ace suspiró con resignación y negó.

—Anda, vamos a cenar ya.

—Nos vemos, extraño —se despidió Luffy de manera animada, agitando la mano mientras se alejaba, puesto que aquel desconocido hombre le habría agradado bastante, ¿por qué sería?

El mismo hombre contempló como los dos hermanos se iban hasta que se perdieron entre las personas.

 _Roger, Rouge, he encontrado a nuestros hijos_ , fue su pensamiento en su semblante serio.

* * *

 _/Martes 1 de Enero del 2008/_ _  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

—Joven amo, si lo piensa bien, sería una buena oportunidad para tener más acceso a la información policiaca —comentó Monet inexpresivamente, dejando en claro que su opinión no importaba y al final, quien tomaba las decisiones era el rubio.

—Así también evitaríamos que descubrieran los demás negocios y _Kaido_ podría darle alguna recompensa —añadió Vergo con seriedad, estando cruzado de brazos y sentado en el sofá, al lado de la chica peliverde.

Doflamingo estaba sentado en su escritorio con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos para ahí apoyar su mentón.

—No me gusta ver a Law como un objeto de espía.

—Lo entendemos, pero recuerda que esta oportunidad no se presentará otra vez —habló Vergo, era el único que trataba de "tú" al rubio, porque se lo había ganado—. Además, si Mihawk te ofreció eso, es porque confía en ti y tus manipulaciones han servido bastante.

—Y no creo que realmente pueda intentar algo en contra de un niño como Law —agregó Monet con paciencia.

El gesto de Doflamingo era más grave todavía.

—Estaré fuera dos semanas, es demasiado tiempo para que Law esté en esa maldita casa —su voz sonó amenazadora.

—También depende de Law —repuso Vergo—. Él puede decir que ha dejado de sentirse cómodo ahí y Monet le recibirá.

—Siendo sincera, Joven Amo, Law es muy listo y nos ayudaría el tener alguna manera de acceso a la información del jefe de policía, pues como sabe, están tras la pista de Crocodile —explicó Monet con voz suave y casi dulce.

—Law no es un simple juguete —repitió Doflamingo.

—Es tu decisión al final —Vergo suspiró—. Solo recuerda que una oportunidad como esta no la volverás a tener y los beneficios que te puede traer, además, así compruebas la eficiencia de Law.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, pues aunque no le gustara ese plan, debía admitir que tenía razón y que debía dejar a un lado aquella innecesaria emoción de posesión por el niño, porque al final de cuentas, para lo único que le servía era para el sexo y otras cosas; le tenía cariño, pero pronto ese niño terminaría sustituyendo a Vergo en los negocios. Así que necesitaba que empezara a ponerlo en acción.

—Joven Amo, recuerde que sus emociones no deben interferir —recordó Monet con respeto y sumisión.

—Es lo sé, lo único que no me convence es que sigo sin confiar en Mihawk —la expresión de Doflamingo seguía seria y casi molesta.

—Law es bastante independiente, tú le enseñaste a eso —comentó Vergo.

Entonces, Doflamingo sonrió de manera extensa y perversa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Caesar estaba en la habitación de Law, haciendo una última revisión de su cuerpo, clínicamente hablando.

—Deberías dormir más, Law —dijo mirando detenidamente las ojeras del niño—. A tu edad debes descansar lo más que puedas o las Akuma no Mi que te están dando no tendrán mucho efecto.

—Los libros que tengo no se leerán solos —respondió Law con seriedad, ignorando por completo la advertencia del médico—. Además, mi _Ope Ope no Mi_ funciona mejor que la Akuma no mi de Eustass-ya —añadió mientras se incorporaba de su cama.

—Eso se debe a que ese niño es muy impulsivo y debe controlar su carácter para manejar mejor su fruta —aclaró Caesar con el ceño fruncido, impaciente de estar atendiendo al niño.

—Si lo hiciera, entrenar con él dejaría de ser divertido.

—Como sea, Joker me dijo que te diera dos envases llenos —Caesar le entregó dos frascos pequeños al menor.

—Está bien —Law recibió dicho contenido entre sus manitas y las guardó en la caja de su buro al lado de su cama—. Ahora vete.

Caesar prácticamente lo asesinó con la mirada, pero sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

* * *

 _/Miércoles 2 de Enero del 2008/_

Zoro se sentía ligeramente ansioso y eso indicaba que estaba en el gran gimnasio de la mansión de su abuelo, donde había regresado a vivir, aunque para su desgracia, su padre y su hermana no habían retomado las labores del trabajo por aquel mentado plan que su abuelo le contó.

El día de ayer no fue precisamente el mejor, puesto tuvo una gran pelea con Mihawk y Kuina por eso de que no se presentó puntual a esa maldita cena y su nuevo accesorio en la oreja. Poner todos los detalles sería cansado, además de que no servía recordar todos su diferencias con su "familia", afortunadamente su abuelo Rayleigh lo respaldó y defendió; que bueno que él era el auténtico dueño de la casa, sino era muy probable que su padre lo echara por otros días.

También estaba el hecho de que Sanji no le había hablado, pero, ¿para qué sorprenderse con eso? Seguramente estaba más que ocupado con su querida noviecita. Por lo tanto, desde ayer hasta hoy casi no había dormido por estarse matando al entrenar con sus pesas y sus dos espadas, pidiendo prestada la de su abuelo para practicar el Santoryu por completo.

Ace le traía su comida a la hora correspondida e incluso a veces le acompañaba a entrenar cuando no lo necesitaban para transportar a la familia del peliverde, mientras que cuando Luffy venía, no paraba de preguntarle cosas sobre Law o Torao, como le decía. Al parecer sí que le había agradado el niño, aunque eso le dejaba un sentimiento de incomodidad a Zoro y no entendía por qué.

Este día ya llevaba cinco horas seguidas levantando pesas con sus brazos, piernas e incluso boca. Estaba simplemente vestido con un pants, dejando al descubierto su musculoso y delgado torso, propio de un joven, también dejando ver la cicatriz de su pecho. Misma que había dejado de dolerle, emocionalmente, hace tres años y ahora se había convertido en una motivación para seguir superándose sin importarle el cargar con esa sombra que había en su enamoramiento por Sanji. Ya que esos eran dos temas muy distintos.

De pronto, Ace entró sin permiso al gimnasio y que bueno que el peliverde estaba con la mirada en frente, sino susto le hubieran pegado.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —preguntó Zoro sin ninguna seña de buen humor.

—Tu padre quiere verte —respondió Ace alzando un poco las cejas—. Creo que el ejercicio no está sirviendo de mucho hoy.

Zoro suspiró.

—No es eso, sabes que estás no son mis fechas.

—Ah, cierto, a ti también te da el periodo menstrual —replicó Ace de manera maliciosa.

—Idiota —respondió Zoro lanzándole unas pesas pequeñas al pecoso.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Ace quien por poco y no esquivaba el golpe— ¡Casi me matas! —dramatizó.

—No lo creo, una plaga como tú no moriría tan fácilmente —esta vez, Zoro sonrió socarrón.

—Qué bueno que eres mi amigo —la voz de Ace fue sarcástica y luego rio un poco—. Como sea, tu padre no es paciente, así que mejor ve a su despacho.

—Sí, mamá —contestó Zoro y agarró una toalla para secarse el sudor que perlaba su cuerpo.

—Idiota —le dijo Ace a sus espaldas.

Los dos muchachos subieron las escaleras, puesto que el gimnasio estaba debajo de la casa. No caminaron mucho hasta llegar al despacho de Mihawk, ya que estaba a un pasillo y tres puertas de donde estaba el inicio de las escaleras descendientes.

—Bueno, suerte —comentó Ace dándole una palmada en la espalda a peliverde, pues conocía más que bien la relación que había entre padre e hijo—. Platicamos al rato.

—Sí, sí, mamá —repitió Zoro con malicia, quitándole importancia al hecho de que hablaría con su padre, otra vez.

Ace le fulminó con la mirada, pero después sonrió para irse a buscar a su hermanito.

Zoro suspiró y tocó dos veces.

—Pasa, Roronoa —fue la afirmativa de Mihawk dentro de su despacho.

Y así lo hizo el chico; abrió la puerta con calma, encontrándose a su padre sentado en su lugar habitual cada que estaba en esa habitación. Se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuello y caminó hasta situarse frente al escritorio del mayor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mihawk? —preguntó Zoro con indiferencia.

Entre ellos dos era normal que no se trataran como si fuesen padre e hijo, todo por la rivalidad del menor, así como otros detalles que perturbaban a veces a Ojos de Halcón. Qué bueno que Kuina no estaba presente, sino se hubiese metido a regañar al peliverde con eso de que debía hablarle con más respeto a su papá.

Sin embargo, la suerte no le sonreiría tanto tiempo.

—Me figuro estás enterado de todo, ¿no? —inquirió Mihawk mirando al otro con frialdad.

—Sí —Zoro entendió que se refería a lo que su abuelo le contó.

—Lo que tu hermana ideó está saliendo bien hasta ahora y no quiero que lo arruines, Roronoa —advirtió Mihawk sin impacientarse.

—No veo porque vaya a hacerlo.

—Te lo estoy diciendo porque Doflamingo aceptó la propuesta.

Esta vez, el peliverde no entendió muy bien y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eh?

—Se irá de viaje y dejará solo a su aparente hijo —recordó Mihawk con la mirada más seria.

—... —Zoro no pudo decir nada realmente, cuando recordó lo que su padre le había dicho a aquel malicioso rubio.

—Y ha aceptado la ayuda.

—Entonces…

—Trafalgar Law se quedará dos semanas con nosotros en esta casa y tú serás quien lo cuide —aquello fue casi una orden por parte de Mihawk.

Y Zoro experimentó un sentimiento entre pánico y… ¿alivio?

* * *

 ** _Asdljkdasla, y finalmente, el dulce sabor de la tentación empezará a aparecer(?)._**

 ** _Un mundo se va a crear con la decisión que tomó Doflamingo de dejar a Law en casa de Mihawk, ¿ustedes qué creen que sucederá en ese tiempo? Porque son dos semanas donde todo puede pasar… Aunque tampoco nos vayamos a los extremos, recordemos que todavía se están conociendo nuestros protagonistas(?)._**

 ** _Ahora sí debo decirles que no sé si podré actualizar pronto (sorry, las actualizaciones diarias ya se acabaron u.u); como dije en el anterior capítulo, éste lunes reanudo con mi servicio social en las mañanas y mis clases en la universidad en la tarde, todos los días._**

 ** _Pero en cualquier ratito libre que tenga, no duden en que vendré a dejarles capítulos :3_**

 ** _Espero me dejen sus opiniones respecto a todo lo que leyeron, eh, ¡no se priven! Yo encantada de conocer sus puntos de vista._**

 ** _Nos vemos, ¡cuídense muchísimo!_**


	6. Tú lo haces, yo también

_¡Hola, sweeties! (?)_

 _Well, ésta vez no me he tardado en actualizar xD. No he tenido mucha tarea, así que por eso aprovecho mi buena suerte, jajaja. Espero que estén teniendo una buena semana y se encuentren bien :3._

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes son geniales!_

 _ **(¡!) Advertencia:**_ _ **E**_ _scenas sexuales explícitas entre dos menores de edad (SHOTA)._

 _Sin más, espero que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Jueves 3 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

Una de las grandes ventajas de vivir con Doflamingo, su maestro, es que tenía una enorme casa donde continuar explorando, tanto la visible mansión ostentosa, como las áreas subterráneas que esta poseía, además del túnel extra que conducía directamente a donde tenía aquel famoso burdel, pero ese camino no le importaba, porque sabía nunca llegaría ahí.

Lo qué más le gustaba era aquel tremendo gimnasio con paredes de cemento puro, color gris, reforzadas con algo de metal entre otros utensilios; era el lugar donde entrenaba sus poderes. Poderes que obtuvo gracias a la ingesta de Akuma no Mi desde hace seis años. Y por lo que sabía, era una fruta afrodisiaca que usualmente se les daba a los trabajadores encargados de complacer al cliente, pero de manera moderada, aunque sí se consumían exageradas cantidades en tres años, aquella droga hacía al cuerpo mutar o "evolucionar", como decía Caesar. Ese descubrimiento dejó eufórico a Doflamingo, porque comenzó a venderlas no solo en Japón, sino en otras partes del mundo, generándole más dinero gracias a Kaido, su principal jefe.

El comer esas Frutas del Diablo (como eran conocidas en el occidente), era para mejoría del cuerpo y desarrollar nuevas habilidades, solo se les permitía a los empleados de extrema confianza de su maestro, lo que significaba que obviamente Law era un consumidor o como vulgarmente se dice "drogadicto", pero no a voluntad. O al menos no lo fue en los primeros cinco años de su consumo, porque después de que su habilidad se hubo manifestado a la perfección, la ansiedad por querer consumirlas disminuyó notablemente.

Las Akuma no Mi eran un completo misterio, incluso para su creador, Caesar. Sobre todo porque las habilidades que desarrollaban en el cuerpo dependían y variaba mucho de la persona; nunca eran los mismo "poderes", es decir, nunca se repetían.

Este producto también fue adquirido por el padre de su amigo Kid, claro que le costó una gran fortuna, pero el señor quería que su hijo las consumiera para que fuese poderoso entre otras cosas.

Sin embargo, consumirlas no era tan bonito como lo pintaba Monet, puesto que al ser afrodisiacas, generaban tremenda excitación. Por parte de Law, quien se encargaba de "calmar" esa necesidad sexual a sus cinco años, era Doflamingo y solo él, con muchas, muchas sesiones de sexo. Y si así lo calmaban a él, no quería saber que hicieron para calmar a Kid. Además, una sintomatología que indicaba cuando las "frutas" (así era preferible decirles en vez de "drogas") comenzaban a evolucionar el cuerpo, era el tremendo dolor después de cada sesión de sexo. Porque era como si le quemaran vivo. Solo a pocos de los trabajadores del burdel se les permitía seguir con vida una vez la fruta empezara hacer efecto en sus cuerpos, pero eran muy, muy pocos. El resto de cuerpos muertos servían para Caesar, el médico personal y de suma confianza para Doflamingo, como pago a que este le ensañara a Law sobre medicina y otras cosas, puesto que el niño anhelaba ser médico, añadido también que era un tanto sádico para esas cosas. Así como para pelear, que a su corta edad, sabía defenderse a la perfección.

— _Room_ —dijo Law con una sonrisa torcida y de satisfacción, cortando el cuerpo de uno de los empleados que estaban especializados para ayudarlo a entrenar. Pese a que su espada _Kikoku_ era más alta que él mismo, podía manejarla a la perfección.

—Tan cruel como siempre, Trafalgar —habló Kid, que estaba sentado lejos del ojigris, viéndolo entrenar.

—Mira quien lo dice, Eustass-ya —replicó Law con una sonrisa maliciosa, deshaciendo su _Room_ e importándole poco como había quedado aquel empleado con las partes de su cuerpo unidas de manera incorrecta—. Fuiste tú quien enterró todos esos metales en ese chico —añadió refiriéndose a la anterior pelea que el pelirrojo tuvo como entrenamiento.

—Bueno, él se lo buscó —se defendió Kid con calma mientras jugaba con un robot entre sus manos, alzándolo y dejándolo caer con su _Viper_.

Law simplemente le miró con burla, provocando que el otro se enfureciera.

—Anda, Eustass-ya, vamos a bañarnos —alentó, pues era completamente normal que entre ellos dos se bañaran juntos, ya que se consideraba un acto de plena confianza entre amigos en Japón.

—Ya, vale —contestó Kid chasqueando la lengua, como un chiquillo rebelde.

Ambos niños salieron del gimnasio abordando un elevador mientras que Monet se encargaba de terminar de matar a los empleados para que no estorbaran para los demás entrenamientos, pues la única utilidad de aquellas pobres personas era servir como viles objetos de aprendizaje.

—Te has vuelto bastante fuerte, Eustass-ya —comentó Law de la nada.

—Sí y tú también —respondió Kid mirándolo con cierta desconfianza por lo que dijo.

—Será interesante tener más combates contigo adelante —le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante.

Kid entrecerró los ojos y luego los puso en blanco, puesto esa sonrisita que el ojigris mostraba siempre le molestaba. No dijeron más en el rápido ascenso del elevador y cuando salieron de este, el moreno dijo:

—Adelántate, Eustass-ya, pasaré a ver a Doffy.

El pequeño pelirrojo le miró atento y luego se encogió de hombros, aumentando el paso hacía la habitación de Law, dejándolo solo.

Una vez quedó solo, el ojigris dobló hacía la izquierda para ir al despacho privado de su maestro, pues quería reportarle todo el avance y los nuevos ataques que ya dominaba con su Ope Ope no Mi (así llamaba a su poder).

Caminó ignorando a los demás empleados de limpieza o algún _familiar_ que le miraba con cierto recelo, pues como era el favorito de Doflamingo, era envidiado. Eso a Law no le importaba, incluso se podía decir que le subía el ego, porque según él, su maestro solo se divertía consigo. Eso creía.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho y al tratarse de él, nunca tocaba la puerta porque la confianza era grande Pero antes de abrir la puerta, unos gemidos llegaron a sus oídos, provenientes del interior.

— ¡Aah…! ¡M-más, Maestro…! —fue la voz aguda y un tanto afeminada de un adolescente.

Law se tensó por completo. ¿Acaso algunos de los familiares estarían follando ahí dentro sin consentimiento de Doffy? No, no podía ser eso, porque ese chico ahí dentro había dicho "maestro".

Picado por la curiosidad, con mucho silencio, abrió la puerta del despacho y se quedó atónito ante lo que vio.

Doflamingo estaba sentado en su sillón favorito del despacho, el cual estaba de espaldas a la puerta y solo dejaba a la vista su rubio cabello. Y un muchacho de unos trece años, de cabello rubio pálido y completamente desnudo, cabalgaba sobre la entrepierna del mayor.

Era más que obvio que estaban follando. Lo peor de todo es que Law conocía a ese chico, puesto hace apenas tres semanas se había ganado un lugar como miembro de la familia Donquixote.

 _Dellinger_ , pensó el ojigris con una ira homicida en esos momentos. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Siempre creyó cuando Doflamingo le decía que era el único con quien se acostaba, pero si lo pensaba mejor, no era eso lo que de verdad le molestaba. El verdadero motivo que le enfurecía a Law, es que su maestro estaba empalando a aquel muchacho en su sillón favorito; en ese mueble era donde siempre le gustaba complacer al rubio mayor y él lo sabía, por lo tanto, le había dicho que solo ellos dos usarían ese sofá.

Dejó de ver la escena sexual, pues pasado el coraje, la excitación en su inocente, pero nada casto cuerpo, empezó a aparecer. Así que el ojigris lanzó una última mirada asesina a Dellinger y cerró la puerta con el mismo silencio con que la abrió, dirigiéndose a su habitación, mientras intentaba calmar su pequeño y excitado cuerpo ante la imagen mental de ver follar a dos personas más.

* * *

—De acuerdo, veamos qué tan rápido eres ahora, Zoro —se burló Ace con una sonrisa radiante que acentuaba mejor las pecas de sus mejillas—. _Higan_ —dijo mientras flexionaba sus brazos y los pegaba a su torso para comenzar "disparar" ráfagas de fuego.

Y eso simplemente significaba que en el tiempo que vivió con su hermanito en manos de Joker, tuvieron la mala —o quizá buena— suerte de que también los usarán como conejillos de indias para probar el poder de las Akuma no Mi durante diez años.

— _Hidori sanga bakaretsu_ —dijo Zoro al instante en que el pecoso comenzó su ataque, golpeando tan rápido como le llegaban aquellos disparos de fuego para deshacerlos en su totalidad, evitando así quedarse, añadiendo también su _Haki_ , un poder de sentido común bastante evolucionado en su familia y que personas de otros lugares también podían poseer.

— _Dai enkai_ —volvió a atacar Ace con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ahora creando un gran círculo de fuego a su alrededor.

— _Dai shinkan_ —contraatacó Zoro, utilizando solo su espada _Sandai Kitetsu_ , cortando a gran escala el tremendo fuego en el ataque de su amigo pecoso.

—Vaya, nunca esperé que pudieses detener el fuego puro con una espada sin quemarte —Ace ya no estaba en posición de combate y simplemente sonreía divertido.

—Hemos entrenado muchas veces juntos que es lógico que tuviese algo para contrarrestar tu ardiente fuego —repuso Zoro como si fuera obvio mientras guardaba su espada.

— ¡Ha sido increíble, chicos, shishishi! —exclamó Luffy que miraba un tanto apartado el entrenamiento de los dos y bastante emocionado estaba con verlos— ¿Cuándo podré entrenar con Zoro, Ace? —preguntó con cierta suplica.

—De ninguna manera te dejaré entrenar con ese demonio de cabello verde —zanjó Ace con el ceño fruncido, aunque molestando aun así a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué, Ace? ¡Si yo también tengo ataques muy poderosos! —insistió con un mohín adorable.

El pecoso le miró más fijo por ese gesto que le encantó, pero cuando escuchó como el peliverde carraspeó, desvió la mirada con brusquedad, adquiriendo un tono ligeramente carmín.

—Te prometo, Luffy, que cuando tu hermano no esté, tendremos un buen entrenamiento —habló Zoro como si el hermano mayor no estuviese presente.

— ¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a decir Ace, acercándose al peliverde.

— ¿Acaso no crees capaz a Luffy de poder mantenerme el ritmo? —inquirió Zoro con una sonrisa altiva.

— ¡Ace! ¿En serio piensas que soy un inútil? —bufó Luffy con otro mohín, acercándose a la cara de su hermano y poniendo una mirada entre molesta y lastimera.

—Eh, no es eso… —Ace pareció aturdirse un poco por esa visión tan adorable de su hermanito.

— ¡Confía en mis poderes, Ace! ¿O no crees que yo sea capaz? —presionó Luffy, frunciendo los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea, pero conservando esa mirada, aunque más intensa, ocultando un sentimiento más.

—Ah… ¡Está bien! Podrás entrenar con Zoro, ¿contentos los dos? —inquirió Ace de mala gana, para después suspirar derrotado.

— ¡Genial, Ace, eres el mejor, shishishi! —Luffy se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano pecoso con fuerza y pegando demasiado su cuerpo.

—Ya está bien… No es necesario que me aplastes… —masculló Ace, aunque decía eso porque simplemente sentía como un calor, que nada tenía que ver con el clima, le recorría el cuerpo cada que su hermanito se pegaba de esa manera.

Luffy simplemente rió divertido y le soltó, acercándose a Zoro para así ambos dijeran un "lo conseguimos", sin dejar de reírse.

—Ustedes conspiran en mi contra, par de idiotas —resopló Ace con la mirada acusadora hacía su amigo.

—Es solo que a veces te pasas de protector —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se limpiaba el sudor del cuerpo con una toalla.

—Eso no es verdad, simplemente cuido a mi hermanito —entrecerró los ojos.

—Si eso es cuidarlo no me imagino como sería defenderlo en tu definición —Zoro fingió una cara de horror.

—Imbécil —Ace le fulminó con la mirada.

Y su amigo le respondió a carcajadas sonoras a la vez en que Luffy también participaba en las risas. El pecoso simplemente suspiró con resignación.

—Oigan, ya tengo hambre, ¡iré a buscar a Makino para que me dé de comer! —avisó Luffy con bastante efusividad y sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo por las escaleras del gimnasio.

Los dos muchachos le miraron con una gota de sudor escurriéndose en la sien.

—Luffy nunca cambia —espetó Zoro sin sorpresa alguna, sentándose en un sofá individual.

—Lo sé y la verdad espero que nunca lo haga —masculló Ace con un suspiro sin darse cuenta.

Ante eso, el peliverde le miró expectante.

—Eh, creo que también iré a comer —añadió Ace al darse cuenta de la manera tan sentimental en que sonó aquella anterior oración.

—Alto ahí, "Puños de Fuego" —lo detuvo Zoro con la expresión seria, mirándolo a la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Ace le miró con neutralidad.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás a Luffy que estás enamorado de él?

El aludido pecoso hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar caer la mandíbula ante la sorpresa que sintió al escuchar esa pregunta. _¡Maldición!_

—De… No… ¿Qué? —balbuceó.

—Por favor, Ace, ¿de verdad crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? —inquirió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—… — _¿Tan obvio soy?_ Pensó Ace, puesto no fue capaz de articular palabra.

—No, no eres tan obvio como deberías —respondió Zoro con cierto sarcasmo al pensamiento de su amigo.

Ace suspiró. No eran necesarias muchas palabras para tener mayor entendimiento con el peliverde, pues tanta era su conexión como amigos, que el paquete incluía en ciertas ocasiones "la telepatía"; ambos se conocían muy bien.

—Esto no es un juego, ¿sabes? No es nada saludable que este enamorado de mi hermano menor —dijo Ace con total seriedad, viendo a su amigo de la misma manera.

—No sabes ni lo que siente Luffy por ti —replicó Zoro, mirándolo de la misma manera.

—Porque no es necesario, maldición, ¡es mi hermano! ¡No puedo amar a mi hermano! —exclamó Ace sin alzar tanto la voz con frustración— Al menos, no con esta clase de amor…

—Esa clase de amor es mucho mejor que estar de masoquista y segundo plato —aventuró Zoro con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso es porque tú has querido —se defendió Ace un poco molesto.

—En los sentimientos uno no puede mandar y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

—Pero tú no estás pecando al amar a tu hermano.

—Te equivocas, peco por ser cómplice en el adulterio de Sanji.

—Eres un imbécil por eso, Zoro.

—Y tú no te quedas atrás.

—Es mi hermano, no puedo hacer nada…

—Por lo menos deja de huir y enfrenta lo que sientes.

—Zoro —esta vez, Ace le miró de manera más intensa—. Ese es el problema: me aterra más que Luffy me corresponda.

El mencionado muchacho le miró durante un largo minuto.

—Tal vez las cosas fuesen más fáciles si tú y yo nos enamoráramos —esa frase fue mitad en serio y mitad broma.

—Heh, ya lo creo —Ace sonrió con cierta amargura, tomando la frase de la misma manera en que el peliverde la dijo. Pero luego cambió de tema y añadió: — ¿Y qué harás cuando tengas que cuidar a ese niño?

Ahora le tocó a Zoro suspirar.

—No tengo la más remota idea; no soy bueno cuidando niños y me negué, pero Mihawk no da marcha atrás.

—Mira el lado bueno —intentó animarle Ace—: evitarás ver a Sanji.

* * *

Si algo malo le habían dejado las Akuma no Mi en el cuerpo de Law, después de que las aceptara por completo, era que se excitaba bastante fácil: tenía muy despierto su apetito sexual. Y eso que en cada semana, cada tres días Doflamingo se encargaba de "ayudarle" con cada juego propio de sadomasoquistas. El único lugar a donde le quedaba ir ahora era su habitación, pero tal vez no fue su mejor elección o quizá sí.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo pelirrojo, puesto estaba a punto de meterse al baño.

—Trafalgar, te tardaste mucho.

—Cállate y ayúdame, Eustass-ya —replicó Law y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a besar a su amigo, cerrando antes con seguro su habitación. Puesto ya estaba caliente y todavía encontrarse el desnudo y pálido cuerpo del otro, habían terminado por encenderlo en demasía, considerando que todavía era un niño.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —intentó decir Kid con la boca del ojigris comiéndole los labios de manera ansiosa, pero no pudo intentar zafarse de eso, ya que sintió como el ajeno le apretó el miembro.

Y como buen usuario que el pelirrojo también era, compartía aquel detalle en su cuerpo de excitación insana que las Akuma no Mi dejaban a todos aquellos que ya controlaban sus habilidades. Por lo tanto, no tardó en ponerse duro en la mano impropia.

—Vaya, Eustass-ya, no sabía que me desearas tanto —comentó Law con arrogancia mientras veía al pelirrojo, después de besarle.

—Jódete, qué ahora no me pienso detener —respondió Kid con la mirada de fuego, pero todavía se sentía avergonzado por esto, ya que seguía siendo virgen. Aunque claro, no lo diría.

—Adelante, yo te guío —Law se relamió los lamios con el semblante serio y la mirada fija en ese pedazo de carne erecto de su amigo. El tamaño no era tan grande como en un adulto, pero si lo normal considerando el punto de vista de un niño—. Te enseñaré lo que es el verdadero el paraíso —esa frase salió con tal inocencia no esperada ni por Law.

Se quitó la playera sin mangas que traía, deshaciéndose con la misma rapidez de sus pantalones y ropa interior, quedando también desnudo, dejando ver su erección. Sin esperar acción alguna, se hinco y sujetó con fuerza las caderas del pelirrojo para meterse de un jalón el miembro de este.

—Aahg… —gimió Kid al sentir como dentro de la boca del ojigris estaba tan cálido y húmedo debido a la saliva en aumento.

Aquel gemido un tanto ronco en su amigo motivó a Law a empezar un vaivén más rápido y apretado. Mantuvo ese ritmo un minuto aproximadamente hasta que después simplemente comenzó a lamer y chupar el glande ajeno mientras que con la mano derecha estimulaba la base de este y con la izquierda acariciaba los testículos con parsimonia. Los ojos de los dos niños estaban fijos y ambos notaban el deseo ferviente que les comía el cuerpo.

—E-espera…aah… —dijo Kid entre un gemido de placer, alejándose del otro.

— ¿No te gusta, Eustass-ya? Y eso que estás todo colorado —argumentó Law con una sonrisita burlona.

—Cállate, no es eso —Kid desvió la mirada y luego se sentó en el piso, recargando la espalda en la pared cerca de la puerta del baño. Posteriormente sujetó su miembro y miró al ojigris a la cara, todavía con cierta pena ante su "inocencia" sexual, pero sin menos pudor—. Anda, ven y come.

Law volvió a relamerse los labios y se hincó, agachando su cabeza para engullir aquel miembro de infante, pero caliente e hinchado, mientras elevaba las caderas.

—Ngh… —gimió ahogadamente, metiéndose lo más que podía la virilidad ajena.

Mientras Law continuaba con la felación al pelirrojo, condujo su mano izquierda a la boca ajena, metiéndole tres deditos ahí y por reflejo, Kid comenzó a lamerlos con toda la saliva que fue capaz, ahogando también gemidos en su boca.

Al ser los dos aún niños, se podría considerar que aquellos sonidos sexuales que salían de sus labios, eran un tanto tiernos. Eso porque su voz no estaba desarrollada por completo y todavía tenía la melodía aguda e "inocente", propia de un niño.

—Aaghh… —un gemido más se escapó de Kid cuando el ojigris dio una succión más fuerte sobre su glande y nuevamente le engulló el miembro.

En ese momento, Law quitó los dedos de la boquita del pelirrojo y volvió a sacarse el miembro ajeno de su propia boca.

—Falta poco, Eustass-ya —comentó de manera increíblemente lasciva al tener todavía once años. Y sin decir nada más, se metió un dedo mojado en su propia entrada frente a los ojos del sorprendido pelirrojo—. Ngh… —gimió nuevamente, abriendo la boca.

Ver aquella escena terminó por quitarle el poco pudor virginal que le quedaba a Kid y entonces, sujetó de la cabeza al ojigris para penetrarle la boca sin ser brusco, esta vez, siendo él quien marcaba el ritmo de la felación. Y Law simplemente ahogó un gemido más, encantado con el giro de las cosas. Esta vez volvió a introducirse un dedo más, moviéndolos en su interior de manera rápida, sintiendo como el pelirrojo embestía su boquita de manera deliciosa.

—M-maldición… Aah… —gimió Kid una y otra vez ante la imagen que tenía del cuerpo ajeno, así como de la apretada cavidad bucal que le provocaba tremendo placer que jamás llegó a imaginar.

Por su parte, Law ya tenía tres dedos en su interior; los abría, los sacaba y metía a un ritmo normal para prepararse lo mejor posible, pese a que su entrada ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ser profanada. Justo en el momento en que sintió estaba listo, la esencia de su amigo le llenó la boca.

—Aahh… —gimió y jadeó Kid al llegar al orgasmo, cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

El pequeño Law estaba a punto de reclamarle porqué acabó tan rápido si todavía le faltaba acabar a él, sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio que el miembro de su amigo todavía estaba erecto.

—Vaya, ngh, E-Eustass-ya… P-para ser virgen… aguantas… —dijo entre ligeros gemidos, pues todavía tenía los tres dedos en su interior.

—C-cállate, mierda… —replicó Kid con la respiración acelerada y la cara de mil colores.

Law le sonrió de manera torcida, pero placentera. Prosiguió a darse la vuelta para dejar su trasero frente a la cara del pelirrojo, mostrándole más de cerca cómo se masturbaba; metiendo y sacando los dedos ahora rápidamente.

—V-vamos, aahh, Eustass-ya, entra… —gimió sonoramente, ahora tocándole sonrojarse y sacando ya sus dedos de su interior.

El aludido niño contempló como aquel pequeño agujero que era el ano de su amigo había crecido lo suficiente como para que se metiera ahí. Y como se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer ahora, no esperó más. Se hincó, sujetó de las caderas al ojigris y lo penetró con un poco de torpeza, pero fuerte.

— ¡Aaahh, Eustass-ya…! —gimió Law todavía más fuerte. Esa sensación era completamente diferente a la que sentía cuando su maestro le penetraba, tenía más intensidad y quizá aquello se debía a que su amigo se lo estaba haciendo con bastante cariño para tratarse simplemente de la calentura del momento, anudado a eso que al ser la primera vez del pelirrojo, tenía un toque placentero de su inocencia, quizá por eso era diferente. No obstante, las embestidas que recibía lograron tocar ese punto especial en su interior, arrancándole más gemidos todavía y nublándole el pensamiento— ¡M-más…aaah! ¡Aahh, aah!

—Tr-Trafalgar… —gimió Kid, coreando al ojigris ante el sonido del chapoteo en cada embestida proporcionada, sintiéndose todavía mejor que cuando estuvo en el interior de su boca, porque si con esa felación sintió un indescriptible placer, lo que las paredes apretadas anales de su amigo le causaban ahora, era mucho mejor. No se comparaba— Aamgh…

Las embestidas continuaron de manera sincronizada a los movimientos de cadera de Law, quien estaba completamente en cuatro, con las caderas bien elevadas y el rostro en el suelo, apoyándose con sus brazos para evitar golpearse. Su punto "P" estaba siendo golpeado cada vez más rápido, causándole fuertes estremecimientos en sus piernas al punto de casi temblar, lo que le indicaba que ambos estaban por terminar.

—Law… Aamgh —era la primera vez que Kid decía el nombre del ojigris y aquello provocó en ambos niños un sentimiento extrañamente cálido—, me…voy a…

—Dentro…Aaah, adentro… Aah… —respondió Law entre gemidos, entiendo a la perfección lo que el pelirrojo quería decir.

Tres embestidas fueron propinadas por Kid con bastante fuerza, considerando su tamaño corporal, causando que los dos pequeños llegaran al orgasmo al mismo tiempo; el primero vacío su esencia en el interior del ojigris y este último manchó por el suelo alfombrado con ese líquido blanco, soltando un sonoro gemido.

Law quedó embrocado en el suelo suave, debido a la alfombra, con Kid sobre su espalda y todavía dentro; los dos con la respiración agitada.

—Eustass-ya… —masculló Law mientras recuperaba la respiración.

—Ha sido… genial… —dijo Kid casi inaudible, haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y salirse del interior ajeno.

El ojigris suspiró cuando su amigo salió de su cavidad anal y giró su rostro para verle justo en el momento en que Kid también fijó sus ojos en los suyos. La cara de los niños estaba completamente roja y eso que uno de ellos al ser moreno no se notaba con la misma claridad que al pelirrojo.

—Vamos a…bañarnos, Eustass-ya —habló Law otra vez e intentando incorporarse, pero le estaba costando puesto sus piernas todavía estaba temblando ligeramente. Y eso era extraño, porque con su maestro solo una vez le pasó, porque era virgen, pero ahora que ya estaba acostumbrado, no debería de sucederle eso. Quizá era mejor no saber la respuesta.

—Sí… —aceptó Kid y al darse cuenta que su amigo no podía pararse, le sujetó del brazo para ayudarlo.

—No es necesario —Law rechazó tajante la ayuda, moviendo el brazo.

—Silencio, Trafalgar, quiero ayudarte.

—No me des ordenes —zanjó Law con calma.

—Entonces, deja que te ayude.

El ojigris suspiró y finalmente aceptó la ayuda. Cuando se incorporó, se tambaleó un poco, pero Kid le abrazó para sostenerlo.

—Cuidado.

—Ya, no estoy paralítico, Eustass-ya —replicó Law mientras sentía una tremenda tranquilidad que nunca había sentido en su bendita vida, ni siquiera cuando terminaba de "jugar" con su maestro.

Sentir su cuerpo contra la del ojigris también le provocó a Kid una paz incomprensible, pero era una sensación cómoda. Ambos niños estaban dándose cuenta de emociones que desde algún tiempo tenían, solo que no habían sentido tal cual.

Sin embargo, con este primer encuentro sexual, ambos habían dejado de ser simplemente mejores amigos. Y como cada cosa que se hace en esta vida, sin importar la edad, tendría sus consecuencias, aunque tardarían en llegar.

* * *

 _ **¡Listo, eso ha sido todos, babies!**_

 _God, ahora que vuelvo a re-leer ésta historia y todo el sexo que le he puesto, no sé cómo bien estaba de motivada para escribir semejantes escenas, JAJAJAJA. Aunque como dije, el contexto de la historia también lo merita, o eso es según mi perspectiva xD._

 _Tal vez muchos pensaron que éste capítulo sería la llegada del mini Law a casa de Zoro, pero nope. No me gusta apresurar las cosas y siento que ambos personajes tienen más cosas que mostrar antes de empezar su convivencia juntos._

 _¡Pero no desesperen! Tampoco voy a alargar mucho el encuentro, jaja._

 _Bueno, creo que es eso es todo. Nos estaremos viendo pronto, ¡cuídense mucho y no duden en dejarme sus hermosos comentarios!_

 ** _Los adoro._**


	7. A veces, odio amarte

**¡Hola, hola, sweeties! :B**

Ah, ésta vez sé que tarde un poco en volver a actualizar, pero como les había mencionado, dar el servicio social en la mañana e ir a clases no me da el tiempo para poder editar y/o escribir los capítulos de mis fanfics :c.

Empero tuve una hora libre en la escuela, así que me dio tiempo para al menos editar un capítulo de ésta historia y ahora que tuve oportunidad (una semana después), vengo a actualizar xD.

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y votos a este fanfic! :3

Por hoy, no hay ninguna advertencia, así que espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Sábado 5 de Enero del 2008/_

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

El día en la casa de la familia de Zoro había pasado sin nada interesante, al menos por su parte; todo había sido monótono.

Dormir, entrenar, comer, bañarse, comer, entrenar, dormir, entrenar, comer, dormir, bañarse…

Eso era lo único que hacía desde que llegó a su casa y como era de esperarse, eso también ocasionó cierto intercambio de palabras con su padre y hermana, quienes le decían que debería ponerse a investigar alguna manera de cómo cuidar a su próximo invitado: Law, el hijo de Donquixote Doflamingo. Pero no solo eso, sino a pensar cómo llegar a sacarle algún tipo de información a ese pequeño sobre su padre, porque según Kuina, manipular a los niños era más fácil. Y Zoro todavía no se creía que lo fuesen a utilizar para intentar sacar pruebas de ese rubio de quién Mihawk sospechaba podía ser Joker, el criminal más buscado.

El peliverde no creía que eso fuese posible, puesto si de verdad fuese un criminal, no llegaría a vivir precisamente frente a la casa del jefe de policía de la ciudad y aunque fuese verdad, eso no le importaba. Lo que le importaba es lo que a Law le pasaba si es que las sospechas eran ciertas.

Pensarlo, le llevó a experimentar un tremendo sentimiento de protección.

Esperaba de verdad esas sospechas fueran mentira. Además, no caería tan bajo como para manipular a un niño, puesto Zoro más que nadie sabía lo jodido que resultaba cuando alguien lograba manipularte sentimentalmente. Así que simplemente mentiría sobre ese hecho, diciendo que el niño no sabía nada; no le importaba que esa fuera una investigación de vida o muerte para muchas personas, no iba a manipular a Law, por más egoísta que sonara.

Empero, cuando llegó a aquella solución, se sintió completamente confundido y más que extraño, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Quería saberlo, de verdad quería saberlo, pero una parte de él no.

Eso complicaba un poco más su humor, pues en el único lugar donde se mantenía "animado" era cuando entrenaba individualmente, aunque no negaba que Ace le era de mucha ayuda.

Ya era de noche y estaba acostado en su cama sin poder dormir realmente, ¿la razón? Se sentía ansioso por no haber visto a Sanji en una semana: no le había marcado para verse ni mucho menos un mensaje. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Era eso lo que se ganaba por andar de idiota y enamorado de ese rubio egoísta. En fin, eso había elegido, no podía quejarse.

La noche todavía era joven, sin embargo, mientras tenía la mirada clavada en el techo de su casi oscura habitación (la Luna filtraba algo de luz), se quedó dormido.

* * *

Ace estaba terminando de lavar el automóvil con la tranquila mirada de Rayleigh atenta, puesto mantenían una amigable conversación.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Ace con la mirada curiosa.

—Cincuenta y tres —contestó Rayleigh con una sonrisa.

—Es bastante joven para ser un abuelo —comentó Ace sorprendido.

—Tal vez, pero al menos así tengo energías para defender y apoyar a Zoro.

—Sí, entiendo a lo que se refiere —Ace hizo una ligera mueca—. ¿Su padre siempre fue así con él?

Rayleigh miró al pecoso unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, como si meditara si debía hablar o no.

—No —al parecer, sí iba a contar algunas cosas, pero no todas, todavía no—. Mihawk cambió completamente tras la muerte de su esposa, la madre de Zoro y Kuina.

Por el tono en la voz del mayor, Ace supo que no revelaría nada más, así que en lugar de volver preguntar, simplemente hizo una ligera mueca de comprensión.

—Con el tiempo puede que Zoro te cuente bien lo que le ha sucedido, ya te has ganado bastante a mi nieto —comentó Rayleigh con una expresión suave.

—Es mi mejor amigo —Ace sonrió amplio.

—Si tan solo Zoro se encontrara a alguien como tú para amar, seguramente sanaría su corazón —añadió Rayleigh sin insinuar nada realmente.

El pecoso sonrió con ironía, justamente algo similar se dijeron el día de ayer con el peliverde.

—Lástima que en los sentimientos nadie manda.

—Eso suena como si estuvieras enamorado, Ace-kun.

El muchacho se sonrojó solo un poco y desvió la mirada, _maldición, qué obvio soy_ , pensó derrotado a lo que el mayor simplemente rio cortamente.

—Quien no arriesga, no gana, recuerda eso —dijo Rayleigh con una sabiduría impresionante.

Luego de esa extraña plática, el mayor se retiró sin decir nada, dejando que el pecoso terminara de acomodar y limpiar los tres automóviles en el garaje, no llevándole más de una hora. Y cuando estuvo libre, ingresó a la casa por la puerta trasera, saludando de paso al padre de Zoro, continuó su camino hasta subir las escaleras y justo cuando iba a girar para irse al pasillo izquierdo, donde estaba su habitación, Kuina le llamó.

—Ace.

El nombrado chico se dio la vuelta y la miró con neutralidad.

—Kuina —respondió Ace.

No había formalidades entre los dos muchachos, pues aunque no lo aparentaran, se llevaban bastante bien.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Kuina frunció un poco los labios.

—Sí, no pasa nada, pregunta —le animó Ace, intuyendo que el tema giraría en torno al peliverde.

— ¿Sabes de dónde conoce mi hermano al hijo de Doflamingo?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pecoso.

— ¿Eh? —pareció pensarlo un momento— Yo no sabía que lo conocía —respondió al fin con sinceridad, pues de nada le serviría mentir, sabiendo cómo era la muchacha cuando quería saber algo.

—Ya veo, está bien, solo era eso —Kuina frunció el ceño, pensativa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —insistió Ace, dando un paso más cerca hacía la chica con notable curiosidad.

—Es solo qué… Me preocupa —masculló Kuina, suspiró y añadió: —Las cosas con Sanji todavía siguen mal, ¿no es así?

Ace miró con ojos como platos a la ojicafé: en ningún momento pensó que ella sabría la relación entre Zoro y ese rubio.

—Debes suponer que él al ser mi hermano menor, este pendiente y cuidándolo, aunque no lo demuestre —explicó Kuina con una sonrisa al ver la reacción del pecoso y este mismo solo asintió.

—Teniendo una hermana tan sobreprotectora como tú, era de esperarse que no se te escapara eso —Ace le devolvió la sonrisa con cierta complicidad.

—Solo así puedo cuidarlo, porque él no me dice nada y no lo hará —Kuina hizo un mohín.

—Lo sé… Solo que tu padre no sepa de esto —esta vez, Ace sonó bastante serio.

—No lo sabe ni lo sabrá —Kuina adoptó la misma seriedad que el chico—. Bueno, me retiro a dormir, Ace, buenas noches —se despidió suavemente—. Cuida que mi hermano no haga ninguna estupidez más —agregó con un tono mortalmente serio y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Y esa última oración causó que el sexto sentido de Ace se alertara, porque si la muchacha lo decía en ese tono, es porque de algo se estaba dando cuenta, algo que todavía el no veía, pero no tardaría en descubrir.

Más eso sería luego. Ahora, harto de pensar, se metió a su habitación y sin encender la luz, se desnudó por completo para darse una ducha en el pequeño baño que estaba dentro de la misma.

Asearse no le llevó más de quince minutos, salió del baño y se secó rápida y eficientemente el cuerpo y cabello, enfundándose solo un bóxer rojo. Mientras bostezaba, llegó a su cama, metiéndose bajo las cobijas. Sin embargo, sintió un peso extra al lado de su cama y si hubiese sido un niño, probablemente y gritaba, pero como ahora era un adulto iba a encender la luz. Estaba por salir de su cama, cuando unos delgados brazos lo atraparon, abrazándole.

—Ace… —masculló Luffy con un suspiró.

Tan pronto el pecoso sintió el cuerpo de su hermanito casi desnudo, su corazón dio un vuelco tremendo, mientras sentía como un fuerte calor le inundó el cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Luffy?! —exclamó Ace tratando de moderar su tono, haciendo todo lo posible por controlar su cuerpo.

—Shishi, Ace, lo siento, es que tenía una pesadilla y cuando duermo contigo me siento bien —respondió Luffy como si fuera obvio.

—Y-ya no eres un bebé para hacer esto, Luffy, lárgate a tu habitación —protestó Ace completamente incómodo en el abrazo que su hermanito le tenía envuelto.

—No quiero —fue la sencilla respuesta—, no me iré —esta vez, gracias a la ligera luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana del pecoso, se pudo ver el puchero que Luffy tenía.

¿Cómo negarse ante esa cara? Dios, ya bastante era con amarlo de manera insana y con una cara así, no podía negarse. Malditamente no podía. Ace suspiró profundamente. _Por favor, que no haga nada más_ , pensó con súplica.

—Ya, está bien, ven —esta vez, extendió los brazos para abrazar mejor al revoltoso pelinegro que tenía de hermano menor.

Luffy encantado, se pegó todavía más al cuerpo ajeno, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Ace y enrollando los brazos en el musculoso torso de este mismo.

—Te quiero mucho, Ace —murmuró Luffy dejando de manera inconsciente un beso en el pecho de su hermano, cayendo al instante completamente dormido.

Mientras que al hermano mayor se le aceleró el corazón a más no poder y su cara se tiñó de rojo por esa acción. _Le gusta tentarme, maldición_ , pensó, _a veces pienso que lo hace a propósito_ , suspiró nuevamente y ya con las hormonas más calmadas, terminó por quedarse dormido abrazado a su hermanito.

* * *

 _/Domingo 6 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Templo Meiji**_

Después de Año Nuevo tenía hasta el siete de este mes para ir a ofrendar en el templo y dar gracias por un año más y ese tipo de cosas. Pero la verdad, Zoro no creía en nada de eso. Para él lo único en que tenía sentido creer era en sí mismo, ¿por qué creer en algo que no ve? Claro, eso no significaba que menospreciara a los creyentes y si estaba en ese lugar era por ese mismo motivo, además de que fue prácticamente obligado por su hermana Kuina. Al menos, solo estaban ellos dos, porque si hubiese estado su padre, todo sería mucho más incómodo.

—No entiendo la necesidad de traerme a este lugar —refunfuñó Zoro con el ceño fruncido y bastante huraño.

—No te hagas idiota, sabes bien porque te traje aquí hoy —amonestó Kuina sin enojarse realmente.

Zoro suspiró, pero no dijo nada. _Porque a mamá le hubiese gustado_ , pensó con un ligero nudo en la garganta.

—Solo no te pongas de llorona sentimental.

—Yo no hago semejante niñerías —se defendió Kuina, fulminándolo con la mirada.

El peliverde sonrió por la expresión que su hermana le dedicó.

Los dos hermanos no dijeron nada más y continuaron con la tradición que cada Año Nuevo en Japón debían hacer, tomándoles algo de tiempo. Si algo bueno había de esto, es que estaba pasando un rato con su hermana y aunque su relación no fuera la mejor, ciertamente se sentía agradecido por pasar conviviendo un rato con ella, porque aunque no le llegara a admitir, había veces que extrañaba esos momentos como cuando eran niños y los dos eran unos confidentes a muerte. ¿Dónde se había ido aquella unión? Ni el mismo Zoro ni Kuina lo sabían realmente. Así que simplemente sin quejarse, se dejarían llevar para distraerse este día.

Pasaron toda la mañana fuera de casa, yendo a un lugar a otro; a los lugares donde iban cuando niños y lógicamente quien guio todo el trayecto fue Kuina, sabedora de la mala orientación del peliverde, pero ese detalle era lo que también hacía divertido esa salida entre hermanos que hacía mucho tiempo no se daba.

—Realmente fue un día… extraño, pero me gustó pasarla contigo, hermanito —se atrevió a decir Kuina sin mirar al peliverde.

—Sí, bueno, todo el día me estuviste regañando, señorita gruñona —respondió Zoro ligeramente avergonzado por las palabras de su hermana.

—El burro hablando de orejas —espetó Kuina entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

—Ya empiezas —Zoro resopló, pero lejos de estar enojado, simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

Kuina le miró y con el dedo índice le dio un toque en la sien a su hermano.

—Vamos, que seguramente papá nos estuvo buscando todo el día.

— ¿Qué acaso no le dijiste nada?

—Dije que saldría, pero no contigo. Supuse le dirías.

—Siempre pones las cosas a tu conveniencia, Kuina —y repentinamente el mal humor regresó a Zoro e ignorando por completo a su hermana, se adelantó, ingresando a la casa para ir directamente al gimnasio.

La muchacha se quedó quieta; ella simplemente quería hacer una broma, pero al parecer las cosas no salieron así. Suspiró, necesitaba tener la misma relación con su hermano, justo como era antes, ¿pero que podía hacer ahora? Había muchas, muchas cosas que se interponían en su hermandad y una de esas era la clara preferencia de su padre tanto en la familia como en el kendo.

Por su parte, Zoro llegó más que molesto a su habitación, pues al notar que su padre estaba en el gimnasio, no quiso ir hacía ahí. Le frustraba el terminar molestándose con su hermana por cosas que cuando las razonaba bien, se daba cuenta que eran insignificantes y disculpas no pedía por el simple hecho de que no era bueno con las palabras. _Sí que me haces falta, mamá_ , pensó con cierta nostalgia. Sus ligeros recuerdos de infancia se vieron interrumpidos cuando su celular sonó y al ver en el identificador de llamadas, contestó al instante.

—Ero-cook.

—M-Marimo… —la respuesta de Sanji fue una que el peliverde no se esperaba, este tenía la voz ahogada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Zoro completamente preocupado; no era la primera vez que oía la voz del rubio así, pero por ese mismo motivo es que sabía que algo malo había pasado.

—Necesito… verte —masculló Sanji y sin necesidad de verle, fue suficiente con escucharlo para suponer que estaba frunciendo los labios—. Estoy afuera de tu departamento…

—Voy, espérame —fueron las palabras de Zoro y segundos después colgó.

Sin importarle nada, ni con quien pudiese toparse en el camino, salió de su habitación con su billetera y un abrigo, corrió con una tremenda rapidez bajando las escaleras e ignorando a los empleados domésticos que le miraron estupefactos, así como su hermana.

Ahora quien le importaba era Sanji y solo él.

Y cuando salió de su casa, ni cuenta se dio que desde una ventana, un niño de ojos grises le observó.

Zoro abordó un taxi con prisa y le indicó con demasiada brusquedad al chofer la dirección de su departamento, asustándolo, pero no le importó, necesitaba ver al rubio.

* * *

 _ **Edificio Departamental**_

Un muchacho delgado, pero musculoso, estaba sentado enfrente de la puerta de ese departamento que era el único lugar que le traía paz. Su cabello rubio le cubría por completo el rostro, ocultando aquello que no quería que viera nadie más que él.

Otra vez las cosas se habían salido de control, otra vez las cosas sucedieron en su contra y todo porque no fue un verdadero caballero e hizo enfadar a su prometida Nami. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Por más que lo intentara, era un cobarde de primera. Sí, aceptaba que quizá lo que le estaba pasando se lo merecía por completo, porque no era un ciego para no notar el daño que le causaba a su Zoro, porque aunque no fuera suyo en su totalidad, para Sanji lo era. Sabía que lo dañaba con esa relación y que sería mejor estar lejos para ambos, sin embargo, quizá el peliverde si podría dejarle, pero él no. No podía y es que sentía a Zoro como su pilar.

Aunque como es de esperarse, no debía demostrarlo de una manera tan extensa. Porque no importaba lo mucho que le amase, no estaba dispuesto a formalizar esa relación en lo más mínimo. Su miedo y vanidad no se lo permitiría, así como su inexplicable amor a las mujeres.  
Por eso y muchas razones más, no debía alentar tanto a Zoro, aunque Sanji fuese el principal en no querer alejarse de este.

Después de que le hubo llamado al celular, no pasaron ni quince minutos, cuando esa añorada voz le habló.

—Sanji —dijo Zoro con una preocupación infinita.

El rubio simplemente le miró entre todo ese cabello amontonado y se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza.  
Y el otro no dijo nada más, lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras que como podía abrió la puerta para adentrarse los dos ahí.

Una vez en la seguridad del departamento, Sanji comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora? —preguntó Zoro, refugiándolo en su pecho, olvidándose de todo lo malo que había vivido en esta relación solo con el simple cometido de apoyar al rubio.

—Ella… tuve una complicación con Nami… —balbuceó Sanji con los ojos cerrados, agarrándose con fuerza del cuello de la playera del peliverde— Mí padre lo supo y… y… —pero no fue capaz de decir nada más o terminaría llorando y si había algo que le jodía a Sanji, era llorar, aunque si se trataba del Marimo, podía considerarlo.

No eran necesarias más palabras para que Zoro entendiera a la perfección lo que había pasado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que el padre de Sanji lo había golpeado brutalmente solo por "hablarle mal" a una dama? El padre del rubio sí que era un fanático al exagerar esas cosas, pero en eso no estaba el verdadero problema, sino que por lo que Zoro investigó tiempo atrás, la tal Nami era hija de una empresaria bastante famosa que beneficiaría a la compañía del padre de Sanji y ese compromiso tenía que salir a la perfección; el rubio no podía cometer ningún error con la chica esa o todo el negocio de su padre se derrumbaría. Y seguramente con aquella complicación que tuvo con Nami, el compromiso pudo ponerse en peligro, razón por la cual, ahora el otro muchacho estaba todo golpeado.

—Ya, estoy contigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —susurró Zoro con cierta ternura en la voz, acariciando los cabellos rubios impropios— ¿Nos duchamos juntos?

—No quiero… que me veas así, Marimo —dijo Sanji, refiriéndose a los golpes que tenía.

Quizá los golpes no fuesen tan violentos como cuando era niño, pero fueron aquellos mismos golpes pasados los que le dejaron ese trauma, por eso mismo no soportaba la violencia, por eso mismo no se atrevía a ir en contra de su padre.

Y ese, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales Zoro recordaba que le valía una mierda sufrir por ser el plato de segunda mesa, siempre y cuando pudiese dar consuelo al rubio cuando lo necesitase. Era por eso que se volvió un masoquista. Era por eso que no podía alejarse de él, porque Sanji era demasiado frágil y quería ser él quien lo cuidara. Incluso aunque al principio lo dudara, al final, no pudo dejar de protegerlo, no pudo separarse porque lo amaba y se preocupaba. Pese a que no lo tomara en serio, Zoro estaba a su lado.

Todo por ese irremediable amor que a veces frustraba al peliverde, ¿cómo podía dar tanto sin recibir nada? Y no es que precisamente deseara recibir compensación, pero nunca en su vida había sido más noble que cuando estaba al lado del rubio.

Sanji era el dueño de su dolor, pero también de su irremediable calma, porque cuando estaba a su lado, todo lo malo desaparecía, incluso aunque cuando este se fuera, el sufrimiento llegara en su lugar. Pero lo valía, todo con tal de no dejar solo a su amado rubio.

—No digas tonterías, Sanji —en momentos como estos, Zoro siempre le llamaba por su nombre—; no me importa el aspecto que tengas, para mi eres igual de hermoso.

—… —Sanji sintió un nudo en su garganta y dejó que el peliverde le apartara el cabello para encontrarse con esos ojos negros tan profundos y que le brindaban mucha seguridad.

Empero cuando Zoro vio el rostro del rubio, hizo un esfuerzo por tragarse la bilis de la rabia.

El rostro ajeno estaba cubierto de sangre que salía por la nariz, así como los pómulos inflamados y cortes en las mejillas, además en el cuello blanco del rubio estaban marcados unos dedos, lo que indicaba que le ahorcaron durante algunos momentos. Aquella ira homicida creció a más no poder y antes de que pudiese decidir en salir y matar al padre de Sanji, este lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Solo quiero estar contigo, Marimo —susurró con la voz débil.

—Anda, vamos a bañarnos.

Zoro guio hasta la cama al rubio, donde lo sentó con cuidado para ayudarlo a desvestirse; en esos momentos no había lujuria alguna.

Cuando los dos muchachos estuvieron completamente desnudos, ingresaron al baño. Y Zoro se metió primero a la bañera con agua tibia, ayudando después a Sanji, estando sentados, lo abrazó con sumo cariño, empezando a limpiarle la sangre seca con cuidado de frotar con fuerza las zonas del cuerpo golpeadas, aunque no le resultó muy bien, porque su tacto era naturalmente tosco.  
Higienizarse a ambos les llevó casi una hora entera, pero al final, regresaron a la habitación, ya completamente secos. El peliverde le prestó a Sanji un pijama que consistía en una camisa floja y de algodón junto con un bóxer celeste, el atuendo del primero consistió solo en un bóxer gris.

—Vamos a dormir ya, Marimo —la voz de Sanji seguía escuchándose apagada mientras se sentó en la cama.

—Como quieras —Zoro se subió a la cama para acomodarse en las cobijas y haciéndole un espacio al rubio—. Anda, ven.

Sanji alzó su mirada azul intenso y sin pensárselo dos veces, se acurrucó en el abrazo del peliverde, refugiándose en esos brazos musculosos y cálidos que tanto le gustaban. Mientras, Zoro estaba encantado, pero todavía preocupado de los golpes que recibió el rubio. Eran pocas las veces en que Sanji se comportaba así de "tranquilo" o cariñoso, pocas veces en que se veía así de vulnerable.

No importaba lo mucho que se llegara a enojar consigo mismo o con el rubio, lo amaba y seguiría estando a su lado para apoyarlo, aún si su único lugar era el segundo para Sanji. No podía evitar el amarlo, pese a que a veces llegaba a detestar ese sentimiento, pero así estaban las cosas; protegería al rubio.

— ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo? —preguntó Zoro, acariciando el cabello ajeno.

—Esta relajado —Sanji suspiró y se removió para pegarse más al cuerpo del peliverde, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Zoro le miró con cierta ternura y poco después, también se durmió.

* * *

 _/Lunes 7 de Enero del 2008/  
_

La angustia de Sanji en sus sueños causó que despertaran al peliverde en plena madrugada, sobresaltado.

—Hey, Ero-cook, despierta —habló Zoro con fuerza, pero el rubio simplemente gimoteaba mientras repetía "no, no"—. ¡Sanji, es solo un sueño! —casi gritó, logrando que el chico despertara.

Por su parte, Sanji le miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y los ojos cristalizados, causando que al peliverde se le aplastara todavía más su corazón al ver el tremendo miedo en esa mirada.

Y entonces, una decisión llegó de golpe.

—Todo está bien, Sanji, estoy contigo, estaré contigo —dijo Zoro, abrazándolo con fuerza, acunando ese rostro pálido entre su pecho—. No importa que pase, voy a protegerte, Sanji, _te lo prometo_.

El rubio en ese momento se sintió completamente protegido y no negó de esas palabras, porque las necesitaba y necesitaba que aquello se cumpliera.

— ¿Me lo prometes, Marimo? —preguntó ahora con la mirada clavada en el ajeno— ¿De verdad no me dejarás?

—Soy un hombre que cumple lo que promete, Sanji y te protegeré, no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño —la voz de Zoro fue tremendamente determinante.

Y entonces, se fundieron en un beso casto, por primera vez, sin volverse uno lleno de lujuria.

* * *

 _/Martes 8 de Enero del 2008/_

Cuando Zoro abrió los ojos, estaba completamente solo en su departamento.

—Ya sabía yo que esa muestra de tanto cariño ayer había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad —se dijo a si mismo con la mirada inexpresiva.

Ya no se sorprendía, pero dolía. Dolía saber que siempre era el último recurso de Sanji, dolía y era eso lo que le jodía muchas veces. Aun así, cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho el día de ayer.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada todavía y su celular sonó, así que respondió de manera automática sin ver quien era.

— ¡Zoro, joder! ¿Dónde estás? —era Ace y su voz estaba bastante incómoda.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? —Zoro se molestó.

—Tú padre esta como fiera porque no estás y ¡hoy llega el hijo de Doflamingo, ese que tienes que cuidar, además de que hoy regresan a clases tú y Luffy!

 _Maldición, se me había olvidado todo eso por completo_ , pensó Zoro.

—Tsk, ¡dile que voy para allá en una hora!

—Vale, pero apresúrate que Doflamingo estará aquí en tres horas más y luego yo los llevaré a la escuela —dicho eso, Ace finalizó la llamada.

Y justamente en una hora, Zoro estuvo vestido con el uniforme que siempre tenía en su departamento, se había bañado también. Solo le faltaba su mochila, pero esa estaba en la habitación de su casa, por lo tanto, ya estaba listo. Salió corriendo de su departamento, cerrándolo bien. Una vez estuvo afuera del edificio, paró un taxi, el cual abordó con prisa, indicando la dirección.

Ya había pasado el trago amargo con Sanji, pero ahora por alguna razón se sentía completamente ansioso, ¿el motivo? Si Zoro lo supiera no estaría también frustrado por las emociones que le embargaban. _Y pensar que estaré dos semanas con ese enano_ , pensó, _¿por qué mierda me siento nervioso?_

Tal vez ese actuar se debía a que estaría de niñera con ese niño de ojos grises para sacarle alguna información sobre Doflamingo, sin embargo entre más se auto convencía de que ese era el verdadero motivo, menos seguro estaba. _Estás semanas serán bastante largas…_ , pensó Zoro nuevamente, suspirando de manera discreta mientras en su mente aparecían esos ojos grises que poseía Law y que ignoraba cuanto le gustaban.

* * *

 _ **Chan, chan, chaaaaaan x'D.**_

 _Ya se viene el re encuentro entre Zoro y Law tan peculiar como siempre. Sé que los hice esperar, sin embargo, hay puntos que tenía que tocar muy importantes antes de que se diera la llegada de Law, como seguramente pudieron notar, jé._

 _De hecho, la evolución de la pareja protagonista no es tan rápida como esperan o desean, hay muchas cosas que los personajes deben pasar antes de que se dé, antes de que pase lo que todos esperamos(?). Ya verán que serán recompensados uvu._

 _Bueno, en el próximo capítulo ya se desata todo, juegue._

 _¡Espero que dejen sus comentarios, eh! Cuídense mucho, los adoro :3_


	8. Primera semana contigo I

_**Advertencia: E** scenas sexuales explícitas entre dos menores de edad._

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Martes 8 de Enero del 2008/_

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

No era algo extraño que Trafalgar Law, a sus once años de edad, no durmiera mucho, a él le molestaba perder el tiempo durmiendo cuando podía emplearlo en su aprendizaje en el mundo de la medicina y en sus entrenamientos. Era bastante ordenado y organizado siendo apenas un niño. Por lo tanto, en este día ya estaba completamente despierto y no solo porque siempre se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana, sino porque hoy sería el día en que Doflamingo se iría de viaje y lo dejaría en casa de Zoro, la cual estaba frente a la suya.

La verdad es que jamás pensó que su maestro aceptara esa oferta, porque hasta donde sabia, no confiaba en ese tal Mihawk al ser el jefe de policía, pero por ese mismo motivo es que iba también. Según le explicó el rubio mayor, estaba bien aceptar esa ayuda para que así Law intentara obtener algo de información utilizando al peliverde, el hijo del ojidorado. Para eso también le explicaron todo lo que Monet averiguó sobre la familia Dracule. Y en pocas palabras, Law sería utilizado como espía para complacer a Doflamingo, aunque este le dijera que lo hacía también para que mejorara sus habilidades, porque realmente no quería dejarle que fuera a esa casa.

Pese a las palabras que su maestro dijo, sonaron sinceras a sus oídos, no se lo creyó por completo, sobre todo por lo que había visto hace cinco días en el despacho de este, claro que ese tema no salió a relucir, porque Law prefirió callarse. Además, también había hecho algo similar, aunque no por venganza, simplemente para calmar esa excitación insana e inmensa que si no "apagaba" a tiempo, provocaba bastante dolor corporal.

Le dijeron las cosas que podría investigar mediante el hijo de Ojos de Halcón, así como también le explicaron cómo debía actuar enfrente para no levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, aun con todo eso, Law no deseaba en lo más mínimo manipular al peliverde por dos motivos: sentía que cuando veía a Zoro a los ojos, quien quedaba en descubierto era él mismo y no podía defenderse, era como si esa profunda mirada lo absorbiera. Y lo otro era porque sencillamente no quería dañarlo con esos jueguitos mentales, porque el peliverde ya parecía estar sufriendo y no quería causarle daño. Aquello todavía le resultaba extraño, pues tratándose de otra persona, no le importaría en nada, incluso se divertiría haciéndolo.

Pero esta vez, las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

—Law, ¿estás listo? —preguntó Doflamingo mientras ingresaba a la habitación del niño sin tocar la puerta, porque no era necesario.

El ojigris ya estaba cambiado con su uniforme de la primaria y en su cama estaban dos maletas grandes; quizá el tamaño de las mismas se considerara raro viéndolo de un niño. Pero Law llevaba no solo ropa, sino libros nuevos que el rubio le regaló hace una semana y que estaba dispuesto a leer, además, parada entre las maletas estaba su espada.

—No creo que sea necesario que lleves a Kikoku —volvió a decir Doflamingo por primera vez sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro.

—No pienso irme sin ella, Doffy —respondió con calma, mirando su espada y luego al mayor.

Doflamingo sonrió.

—Bien, será mejor que vayamos saliendo.

— ¿No te despedirás de mí antes, Doffy? —preguntó Law con inocencia.

—Sabes bien que ayer te di tu despedida —la sonrisa de Doflamingo fue un tanto lasciva y con eso no era necesario explicar cómo fue la famosa "despedida".

Law se acercó al mayor y le abrazó con fuerza. Le gustaba sentir ese enorme cuerpo.

—Voy a extrañarte, Doffy, no tardes tanto.

—Trataré de no tardar tanto —Doflamingo le acarició los cabellos negros azulados al menor, el cual le llegaba al vientre, puesto era un hombre muy alto.

El niño se removió de forma traviesa en el abrazo.

—Quizá deba despedirme otra vez de ti —masculló.

—No, Law, ya no queda más tiempo —repuso con una sonrisa ladina, la idea no le desagradó, pero ya casi era la hora acordada para ir a esa aburrida casa.

El pequeño hizo una mueca y se separó del abrazo, yendo a sujetar sus dos maletas con llantas, junto con su Kikoku. Pero no duró mucho tiempo sujetándolas, porque en ese momento apareció Vergo y sin decirle nada al menor, le arrebató las maletas, llevándolas.

Law simplemente le miró de manera amenazante y por ninguna razón le entregó su espada. Salió de la habitación sujetando la mano de Doflamingo, el cual iba bien vestido; pantalón púrpura un tanto corto, una camisa blanca con su habitual abrigo de plumas rosadas y sus lentes de sol morados también. Avanzaron hasta que salieron de su casa.

Cruzaron la calle con Vergo siguiéndole las espaldas hasta que llegaron al hogar ajeno, donde el rubio tocó el timbre rápidamente y de manera escandalosa.

La puerta no tardó ni un minuto en abrirse, dejando ver al formidable hombre pelinegro de ojos dorados que vestía con un abrigo negro sobre su camisa de policía que era de color blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla negro.

—Doflamingo —saludó Mihawk con su seriedad inmune.

—Hola, Mihawk —sonrió Doflamingo con una gran sonrisa que no logró ocultar de todo su malicia.

En ese momento, un muchacho peliverde llegó al lado de su padre y vestía el característico uniforme del bachillerato: un pantalón de tela negro, una camisa blanca con una corbata roja y un suéter gris. Esos colores daban mayor intensidad a la mirada del chico, además de que el uniforme se amoldaba perfectamente a ese musculoso y delgado cuerpo juvenil.

Law no podía quitar la mirada del mayor.

—Buenos días —saludó Zoro de manera seca, se notaba a leguas que no estaba de humor.

Claro, hasta que fijó su mirada en el ojigris.

El niño vestía un pantalón corto que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, de color negro, así como una camisa blanca y un saco negro abotonado, pero dejando ver un parte de la corbata azul que llevaba. También portaba un gorro blanco con manchas negras.

Puede que para cualquiera que viese a Law su aspecto sería algo sombrío siendo un niño, pero para Zoro, se veía bastante encantador, porque ese uniforme le daba un toque inocente. El pequeño le dedicó una sonrisa cuando se percató que también le estaba viendo y el muchacho desvió la mirada mientras frunció el ceño.

—No has podido dejar en mejores manos a tu hijo, Doflamingo —habló Mihawk otra vez, viendo al rubio.

—Ya lo creo, Mihawk —respondió Doflamingo nada contento cuando se percató de aquellas "coincididas" miradas entre el peliverde y el niño, porque parecía que ya se conocían desde antes—. Estaré de regreso en dos semanas —añadió ahora mirando al menor—. Pórtate bien, Law —sin poder evitarlo, volvió a sonreír, esta vez de manera traviesa mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del menor que estaba cubierta por el gorro.

Y con ese gesto, Zoro sintió que la sangre le hervía en molestia.

—Sí, Doffy —respondió Law con una sonrisa tierna.

Otra vez, al peliverde le fui incomprensible la oleada de molestia que le asaltó por esos gestos. _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué mierda me siento así?_ Pensó ahora con frustración.

—Mi hijo se hará cargo de cuidarlo apropiadamente —alentó Mihawk, mirando al peliverde de manera dura.

En ese momento, Law se separó del rubio mayor para dar unos pasos hacia delante y quedar enfrente del chico.

—Por favor, cuida de mí, Roronoa-ya —dijo con una expresión bastante inocente mientras le miraba con intensidad.

El aludido peliverde se estremeció tan fuerte, que creyó un rayo le había caído encima ante la imagen que el niño le mostró al decir eso. _Mierda, ¡es solo un niño! No hay razón para que me sienta así_ , pensó.

—Sí… —respondió Zoro con unas terribles ganas de que la tierra lo tragara al sentir su cara más caliente de lo normal y desvió la mirada de la expresión del ojigris.

Law miró un tanto divertido la reacción del mayor, puesto era obvio que había dicho lo que dijo en un principio a propósito.

—Entonces, espero de verdad lo cuides bien —el tono de Doflamingo sonó más amenazante de lo que el mismo hubiese querido, cómo diciendo "ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima o te mato", ¿por qué reaccionó así? Porque su intuición se alertó ante la anterior acción y rara vez fallaba.

—Lo haré, Doflamingo —le respondió Zoro sosteniéndole la mirada, aunque no miraba realmente los ojos ajenos. No habló con formalidad, porque eso no era lo suyo, además de que no le gustó la manera en que le habló.

—Qué tengas buen viaje —añadió Mihawk sin inmutarse por el ambiente hostil de ahora.

Vergo se inclinó para dejar las maletas en el interior de la casa, pero en ese momento apareció un empleado doméstico de cabello negro con pecas en las mejillas y le recibió las mismas.

 _Ace_ , saludó mentalmente a Zoro al verlo y por la sonrisa que este le dedicó, supo que le respondió.

—La llevaré a la habitación del niño —explicó Ace mientras se alejaba de los demás.

—Me iré yendo, ahora, Mihawk, cuida bien de mi niño, fufufu —Doflamingo volvió a sonreír y tras dedicarles una última mirada, se dio la vuelta para alejarse de la casa respaldado por su mano derecha.

—Nos vemos, Doffy —masculló Law con cierta tristeza.

—Anda, vamos a desayunar algo que luego pasaré a dejarte a la escuela, enano —dijo Zoro con la voz huraña, porque todavía no se le pasaba la sensación tan "electrizante" de antes y eso no le agradaba.

Oír la voz del peliverde hizo que a Law se le olvidara por completo la ida de su maestro.

—Siéntete como en tu casa, Trafalgar —comentó Mihawk sin expresar nada más que indiferencia en el rostro—. Me adelantaré al trabajo, dile a tu hermana —agregó mirando a su hijo.

Zoro simplemente asintió y contempló como su padre cerró la puerta para ir al garaje en la parte de atrás de la casa, seguramente para ir por su propio auto, porque no le gustaba que el chofer de la casa lo llevara.

—Cualquiera que te viera así pensaría que no matarías ni una mosca, enano —se burló ligeramente volviendo a escudriñar con la mirada al atuendo del menor.

—Heh, y tú te vez como un completo puberto hormonal —Law le miró con la expresión seria, pero después le sonrió un poco.

El peliverde frunció el ceño.

—Al menos no soy un enano como tú —mientras habló, se agachó un poco para sujetar el gorro ajeno y alzarlo un poco de la cabeza del niño y luego volver a dejarlo en su lugar.

— ¡No hagas eso, idiota! —exclamó Law asesinando con la mirada al otro.

—Está mal que un niño diga groserías —regañó Zoro con una sonrisa arrogante y luego se encogió de hombros—. Anda, déjate de enojos y vamos a desayunar.

El menor suspiró y le miró otra vez a los ojos para comenzar a caminar a su lado para ingresar a la casa y tener su primer desayuno, juntos.

* * *

 _ **Preparatoria**_

—Qué tengan buen día —se despidió Ace, estando en el asiento del piloto del automóvil, dado que trabajaba siendo el chofer.

— ¡Gracias, Ace, nos vemos! —exclamó Luffy en respuesta, agitando su mano derecha.

—Eres toda una mamá, Ace —se burló Zoro con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡Y tu un gran imbécil! —respondió Ace mientras el automóvil se alejaba de la escuela.

Tanto el peliverde como el pelinegro menor se rieron, posteriormente, ambos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas clases, quedando con verse en el receso para desayunar juntos, como siempre lo hacían.

* * *

 _ **Clase 3-K**_

Ya no podía más. Se sentía completamente frustrado, decepcionado y dolido… no entendía cómo es que siendo los mismos sentimientos de siempre, lograban dejarle de mal humor con la misma intensidad.

Este día Sanji lo había ignorado por completo, ni siquiera lo saludó ni nada, tampoco es que esperase que le agradeciera y esas cosas cursis, claro que no. Pero no se esperó aquella reacción del otro chico, ¿qué había pasado ahora? Bueno, cierto era que cada que se le antojaba al rubio se ponía así de distante con Zoro. Aunque por lo que pasaron esos tres días juntos, pensó que no pasaría aquello, al menos no por un largo tiempo.

No sabía que le había dolido más; el hecho de conservar la esperanza o que de todos modos ya sabía que algo así sucedería. Probablemente ambas. En toda la clase Sanji se pasó como sanguijuela con Nami, su prometida, dándole elogios y comprándole el desayuno, todo indicaba que su relación como "novios" estaba mejor de la pelea anterior. Bien por el rubio, pero el que lo sufría realmente era Zoro.

Todo su día en clase trascurrió de manera monótona y aburrida, qué bueno que ya le faltaban aproximadamente tres meses para su graduación, así ya no seguiría en las aburridas escuelas, porque lo suyo eran las peleas, la acción. Era eso lo único que compartía con su padre, por lo tanto, quizá el próximo año ingresaría a la policía o la marina, sin dejar a un lado su amado kendo.

Cuando salió a desayunar con Luffy, también se encontró con los amigos de este: uno de ellos tenía la nariz bastante larga, era moreno y su cabello era negro rizado y el otro chico, era todavía más bajito que ambos juntos, era moreno con un hermoso cabello color caoba y los ojos negros, bastante tímido. Y los tres solían ser un tanto infantiles e idiotas cuando se lo proponían, aunque mismo detalle siempre lograba alegrar a Zoro, quizá por eso ellos eran los únicos con quienes se llevaba en toda la escuela, porque la mayoría parecía tenerle miedo. Claro, sin contar a Nami y Sanji, esos dos eran harina de otro costal.

Y como el rubio lo seguía ignorando por completo, decidió distraer su mente para no verse envuelto en la decepción y la congoja que eso le provocaba en su corazón. Más nunca imaginó que distraerse hubiese sido tan fácil… Quizá se debía a que de repente en su mente aparecieron un par de ojos grises. _Me preguntó qué estará haciendo ese enano_ , pensó Zoro. _Tsk, aún no sé cómo se supone debo cuidarlo_.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

Ace terminó de estacionar el automóvil ya en el garaje, puesto había ido a traer al hijo de Doflamingo a la escuela, el cual salía una hora antes que su hermanito. Sin necesidad de formalidades, los dos bajaron del auto y se adentraron a la casa.

—Te diré dónde está tu habitación —avisó Ace mirando al niño, el cual tenía cargando en su espalda la mochila que pese a su aspecto pesado, la llevaba sin dificultad alguna.

—Está bien, Portgas-ya —respondió Law con indiferencia, siguiendo el andar del mayor.

—Puedes llamarme solo "Ace".

—Ace-ya —repuso Law mirándolo.

El pecoso le devolvió la mirada y después bostezó. Ambos iban subiendo las escaleras y no tardaron mucho en recorrer el pasillo que seguía, para después doblar a la derecha.

—Está es tu habitación —Ace señaló la puerta que estaba justo enfrente de la habitación del peliverde.

Ese detalle fue captado por Law, quien ocultó una sonrisa de júbilo. _Vaya que tengo suerte,_ pensó.

—Gracias, Ace-ya —dijo quizá con más armonía de la necesaria.

—Te aviso que ahora iré a traer a Luffy y Zoro, puedes comer si gustas —comentó Ace solo por simple cortesía, pues tenía la corazonada de que tratar con ese niño no era como tratar a cualquier chiquillo de primaria.

—Haré mi tarea —respondió Law dirigiéndole una última mirada al mayor con pecas, abrió la puerta de su temporal habitación e ingresó a esta, cerrándola sin importarle realmente si el otro chico seguía ahí.

Dejó su mochila en su cama, que para su suerte era matrimonial, se cambió el uniforme para vestirse con un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una playera de manga larga negra, que tenía el estampado de varias caritas sonrientes y amarillas tachadas con una raya en diagonal, no quiso quitarse su gorro, por lo tanto, así se acomodó en el mini escritorio que estaba en la habitación para empezar la tarea.

Misma consistía en sencillas ecuaciones, así como varios resúmenes, así que terminó en dos horas, justo en el momento en que alguien le habló desde fuera:

—Enano, ven a comer ya o el glotón de Luffy se acabará todo —sí, era la voz de Zoro, que para su sorpresa sonó bastante… ¿Molesta? ¿Frustrada?

Entonces, volvió a experimentar un grado de ansiedad. Law frunció los labios en un puchero y con esa misma expresión, se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirla.

A Zoro casi se le para el corazón cuando vio lo jodidamente lindo aquel niño con ese gesto, pero además de lindo, en su mirada se veían un atractivo que lo estaba atrapando poco a poco sin darse cuenta.

—Roronoa-ya, buenas tardes… ¿O debería decirte "Onii-chan"? —Law acentuó el gestó, fingiendo inocencia en su voz, pero lo estaba haciendo adrede.

— ¡Déjate de estupideces y vamos a comer, enano! —exclamó Zoro con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados mientras un ligero rubor se esparció por sus pómulos.

— ¡No soy ningún enano! —protestó Law.

—Sí, eres un enano, enano —para hablar, Zoro se agachó, quedando en cuclillas a la misma altura del ojigris.

Ahora fue el turno de Law para sonrojarse violentamente. Si esa mirada achocolatada y oscura del peliverde, ya le provocaba estragos en su corazón, y eso que no la veía tan directamente, esta vez se quedó completamente embobado, como si el niño hubiese encontrado el "juguete" de sus sueños. No fue capaz de decir nada y mucho menos moverse, simplemente tenía clavados sus ojos en la mirada ajena.

—Tsk, vamos —volvió a hablar Zoro, irguiéndose nuevamente y sin más, sujetó de la mano al menor para guiarle.

Pero al final, quien terminó guiando fue Law, ya que se perdieron dos veces al haber bajado las escaleras.

* * *

 _/Miércoles 9 de Enero del 2008/  
_

—Entonces, ¿Ace cree que lo olvidamos? —preguntó Zoro mientras estaba en la habitación del pelinegro menor.

—Sí, pero ni me ha reclamado por eso —masculló Luffy con el ceño fruncido, bastante decepcionado.

—Bueno, mejor que lo crea así —Zoro suspiró—. En eso me da tiempo para ver algo o pensará que somos malas personas por haber olvidado su cumpleaños.

—Shishishi, yo en esta semana completo mis ahorros para regalarle algo.

—Con que tú le regales comida, Ace será feliz —repuso Zoro escéptico.

Luffy negó moviendo la cabeza.

—Ace se merece lo mejor —dijo eso con un suspiró.

Entonces, el peliverde le miró más atentamente, terriblemente tentado a preguntar algunas cosas un tanto privadas, quizá, pero segundos después de pensarlo mejor, decidió no meterse donde no debía, ¿quién era para actuar como cupido cuando ni a él le iba bien en ese ámbito? Además, era su amigo Ace el que tenía que enfrentar lo que estaba pasando.

Pero al parecer, Luffy sí necesitaba un consejo.

—Oye, Zoro… —llamó nuevamente— ¿Qué se siente al estar enamorado?

El peliverde casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? —inquirió bastante perplejo.

—Es que yo… no sé lo que se siente amar a alguien.

—Amas a tu hermano, date una idea con él —replicó Zoro con doble sentido, aunque dudaba que el menor entendiera.

—No es lo mismo —masculló Luffy—. Además, como tú estás enamorado de Sanji, debes de saberlo.

El otro muchacho suspiró con cansancio.

—No es algo que me guste hablar, Luffy —la voz de Zoro se tornó seria—, será mejor cuando tú lo experimentes.

—Pero Zoro…

—Nada, ahora dime, ¿de dónde carajo te vino esa idea? Usualmente tú no preguntas ese tipo de cosas tan… complicadas.

—Ah, es que hoy vi a mi amigo Usopp con su novia Kaya y me dio curiosidad que se siente eso de estar enamorado —explicó Luffy.

—La curiosidad mató al gato —murmuró Zoro desviando la mirada.

— ¿Al gato? —inquirió Luffy sin entender.

—Olvídalo, ya me iré a dormir —avisó Zoro, incorporándose de la cama del pelinegro, donde habían estado sentados.

—Está bien, Zoro, ¡buenas noches! —se despidió Luffy con muchos ánimos.

El mencionado muchacho salió de la habitación de su amigo, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con las simples ganas de nada. Todo se debía a que el día de hoy no había sido nada productivo, ya que en su escuela la misma monotonía seguía, además de que Sanji no había vuelto a hablarle, estando solo centrado con esa su prometida peli naranja.

Sí, Zoro ahora se sentía más usado, sin embargo, todavía tenía grabada la promesa que le había hecho al rubio e incluso aunque este no se dejara, la cumpliría.

Continuó caminando hasta dejar atrás el pasillo donde estaban acomodadas las habitaciones de sus amigos, los hermanos D., para así, luego de dar varias vueltas en la plata de arriba, lograr llegar a su propia habitación. Pero se detuvo antes de entrar, porque en la habitación de enfrente, las luces estaban encendidas todavía, lo que significaba que el ojigris seguía despierto. _No está bien que este enano se desvele tanto_ , pensó Zoro. Por lo tanto, dirigió sus pasos a la puerta ajena y tocó.

—Enano —llamó.

Esperó cinco minutos y no hubo respuesta, por lo tanto, impulsando por la ligera preocupación y curiosidad, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el pequeño ojigris dormido en el suelo, abrazado a su nodachi, para sorpresa de Zoro.

—Este niño… —suspiró, todavía tenía una tremenda duda ante la gran espada que tenía el menor.

No dijo nada más y sin saber de dónde sacó esas intenciones, se agachó para que, con todo el cuidado que sus toscos movimientos le permitieran, abrazar el delgado y pequeño cuerpo de Law entre sus brazos, dejando a un lado esa gran espada. Caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban de la cama y ahí lo acostó. Qué bueno que el chiquillo ya tenía puesta la pijama.

Zoro se quedó mirando como el menor dormía de manera idiotizada, sin darse cuenta. En el cuerpo del menor ya se empezaban a ver algunas señas que indicaban estaba cerca la llegada de la pubertad, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que todavía Law era un niño. Un niño que tenía una mirada malditamente inteligente y seria, mostrando cierta madurez. Aunque el peliverde estaba seguro que esos detalles se notaban más debido a que el menor así lo quería, probablemente para ocultar algo que no le gustaba de su persona, más no negaba que a veces le causaba gracia, en las pocas veces que ha convivido con él, como el ojigris se creía como si fuera todo un adulto.

Era extraño, cada que estaba cerca de él, sentía un terremoto en su interior, lejos de la paz que sentía con aquel rubio, cuando estaba con Law sentía cosas… raras, sí. _Tal vez sea porque me ve como a un hermano_ , pensó frunciendo el ceño. No se creía capaz que ese simple niño lo aturdiera en ciertas ocasiones, sobre todo porque no sabía porque.

—Doffy… —murmuró Law entre sueños, sacando al peliverde de sus pensamientos de manera brusca.

Y otra vez, como el día de ayer en la mañana, experimentó una furia creciendo en su pecho con esa única palabra. _Solo extraña a su papá o eso que ese rubio sea de él_.

Antes de que el menor volviera a decir alguna palabra mientras dormía, Zoro salió de la habitación hecho una fiera, rumbo a su habitación mientras por el brusco caminar, sus pendientes de oro en la oreja, tintinearon.

* * *

 _/Jueves 10 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Escuela Primaria**_

Desde hace siete días, el humor de Kid se volvió más violento que de costumbre, su padre y Caesar lo atribuían a algún síntoma pasajero de la Akuma no Mi que había estado ingiriendo desde hace seis años, casi al mismo tiempo que su amigo ojigris. Por lo tanto, lo habían sometido a más entrenamientos físicos donde terminó haciendo una completa masacre, ya que para ser todavía un niño de ahora once años, sí que era sanguinario más o al mismo nivel que su amigo.  
Y hoy, precisamente hoy, su humor estaba de perros, quizá también se debía a sus hormonas, pero de nada servía engañarse; Kid sabía la razón, solo que se negaba por una sencilla razón.

—Eustass-ya —dijo Law con una sonrisa, era el único que no encontraba incomodidad después de haber tenido sexo con su amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Trafalgar? —preguntó Kid sin verle. Puede que en ese entonces, cuando fue su primera vez con su amigo precisamente, el pudor y vergüenza lo abandonaran, pero como todavía era un novato en estas cosas, ahora cada que veía al ojigris sentía cierta pena. Aunque fingía no ser así.

—Ya es el receso y no has salido a comer, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Law, hincándose para quedar frente al pupitre del pelirrojo, apoyando ahí sus brazos.

El salón estaba completamente vacío a excepción de los dos niños.

—Sí, lárgate —respondió hoscamente.

Law sonrió de manera radiante, ocurriéndosele una maravillosa idea.

—Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —inquirió Kid con el ceño fruncido. Su piel era tan blanca que incluso no tenía "cejas".

—Solo hazlo, Eustass-ya —casi ordenó.

—Como fastidias.

—Es porque eres mi amigo.

Kid le miró con desconfianza y algo extraño en su pecho, ¿qué era esa sensación?

—Anda, cierra los ojos.

—Ya, está bien —Kid suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Pasó casi un minuto y no sintió nada.

— _Room_ —escuchó decir a Law, pero no pudo intentar evitar algo, porque todo pasó rápido—. _Shambles_.

Y ambos cayeron el piso de los baños.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Kid con más furia de la necesaria, agarrando al moreno del cuello de su camisa.

—Por esto —Law respondió apretando la entrepierna del pelirrojo con fuerza.

—Ngh… Deja…

— ¿Pensaste que se me olvidaría tu cumpleaños, Eustass-ya?

— ¿Ah? —Kid le miró sorprendido, bueno, la verdad es que lo pensó.

Pero Law no le dio tiempo a nada más. Lo empujó a uno de los baños individuales, cerró la puerta y sentó al pelirrojo en la taza del inodoro.

—E-espera… —intentó decir Kid, mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban porque tenía la vaga idea de lo que podría pasar ahora.

—Cállate, Eustass-ya, déjame darte tu regalo de cumpleaños —Law le miró de una manera tan intensa que dejaron a su amigo sin palabras.

—I-idiota… —masculló Kid a la vez que las expertas manos del ojigris le desabrocharon el pantalón negro del uniforme, paseándole los labios sobre su miembro, el cual comenzaba a despertar.

—Eustass-ya, está tibio —susurró Law con la voz juguetona, teniendo la mirada clavada en el otro.

— ¡C-cállate y métetelo a la boca de una vez! —exclamó Kid con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, porque era la misma falta de costumbre de hacer estás cosas y para tener vergüenza, estaba siendo bastante directo.

El otro niño se relamió los labios y con lentitud bajó la ropa interior de su amigo, hasta liberar ese miembro tan blanco que le recordó a un helado de coco. Y se lo metió por completo a la boca, llenándolo de saliva de manera exagerada mientras también lo apretó entre su lengua y dientes, pero sin lastimar.

—Aaah… —gimió Kid, incapaz de encontrar alguna otra palabra.

La boquita de Law se movió con rapidez, porque esta vez ya no estaba para tantos rodeos; iba a lo que iba. Y ese era el regalo de cumpleaños de su amigo. El mencionado le sujetó de los cabellos, marcando el ritmo. Aquello le gustó al ojigris y se dejó guiar por las suaves embestidas, apretando fuertemente los labios en ahora ese miembro completamente erecto, masajeándole los testículos con ambas manos.

—Ngh… —Law ahogó un gemido cuando la excitación ya había puesto completamente duro su miembro.

Ese leve sonido impulsó a Kid a aumentar las embestidas que le daba en la boca al ojigris, sintiendo la calidez y humedad de esa boca que le estaba enseñando nuevos placeres. Y Law, pese a las ligeras arcadas, estaba más que excitado, también movía la cabeza para dar mayor impulso al ajeno, chupando como si de una paleta se tratase y provocando sonidos más que obscenos, importándole poco si alguien más los escuchaba.

—Mmmnh… —gimió Law nuevamente, exagerando un poco más los sonidos de las succiones y justo cuando sintió que el miembro ajeno estaba a punto de explotar, se separó para dejar que la esencia del pelirrojo le manchara la boca abierta y parte de las mejillas.

—Aaah… —Kid no pudo reprimir su gemido al llegar al orgasmo y su cara se tornó tan roja como un tomate cuando vio la cara del moreno manchada de su propio semen— ¡¿Q-qué hicis…?!

—Cálmate, Eustass-ya… igual no sabe nada mal —aclaró Law con la respiración un tanto agitada, terminando de lamer toda la esencia que manchaba su rostro—. Ahora, ven por tu otro regalo —añadió mientras se bajaba los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, para después ponerse en cuatro y exponer su entrada descaradamente al pelirrojo.

Kid se abalanzó como si fuese un vagabundo, que desde hace días no había comido. a chupar la entrada del ojigris.

—Aah… Mmh… —suspiró Law entre gemidos al sentir la húmeda lengua de su amigo en su interior. La verdad era que su otro regalo era que le estaba permitiendo el penetrarle directamente, pero se alegró internamente cuando el otro reaccionó así.

La erección del pelirrojo se avivó otra vez mientras que movía con cierta brusquedad su lengua en ese pequeño agujero que poco a poco se agrando cuando le introdujo un dedo y luego otro con facilidad, gracias a la cantidad de saliva que escurría de ahí, con los gemidos de Law como música de fondo, hasta que llegó a los tres dedos invadiendo esa cavidad anal con intensidad, dándole vueltas.

— ¡Eustass-ya…! —gimió Law ahogadamente al sentir como ahora el miembro ajeno le penetró con fuerza y sin menos torpeza que la primera vez— Aahh… Ngh —volvió a gemir ante las embestidas que su amigo le propinaba y que poco a poco se volvían más seguras, teniéndole sujet de sus brazos para impulsarse así.

Las embestidas continuaron hasta que tocaron ese punto que enloqueció por completo al ojigris, quien tuvo que morderse el labio casi hasta sangrar para no gritar, porque justo en ese momento un niño había entrado al baño a lavarse las manos. Eso provocó todavía más excitación en los dos y tras dos fuertes embestidas más, Law llegó al orgasmo sin poder gemir sonoramente como le hubiese gustado por la presencia del niño, salpicando de su esencia el piso y parte de su pantalón.

—Law… Aah… —Kid volvió a pronunciar el nombre de su amigo en un ahogado gemido, llegando también al orgasmo y provocando otra vez esa sensación extraña en ambos niños, pero agradable.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, puesto estaban regularizando sus respiraciones a la vez en que también el pelirrojo salió del interior de Law con cuidado.

—Feliz cumpleaños..., Eustass-ya… —dijo Law con una sonrisa socarrona y la respiración más normal.

—I-idiota… —jadeó Kid con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas blancas.

Curiosamente, ese humor de perros que tenía desde hace una semana, desapareció.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu labio, Torao? —preguntó Luffy un poco confuso.

Ace, Zoro, Rayleigh y Law, junto con el anterior, estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. Su padre y su hermana no estaban, preferían comer en la oficina y continuar con las investigaciones; para ellos mejor si estaban fuera de casa más tiempo.

Law bajó ligeramente la cabeza para intentar ocultar una sonrisa torcida.

—Solo me mordí el labio mientras comía, Mugiwara-ya —utilizó ese nuevo apodo con que se refería al menor de los hermanos D., tomando como referencia ese sombrero que usaba.

Cierto peliverde se tensó cuando escuchó la respuesta del ojigris, ¿era su imaginación o esa frase contenía un terrible doble sentido? Tampoco es que le importara, además, se trataba de un niño, no podía ser posible.

—Oh… Entonces, Zoro, cuando a veces tienes marcas en tu cuello y labio, ¿es por qué tú te muerdes? —volvió a preguntar un inocente Luffy a su amigo.

—… —Zoro casi se atraganta con el onigiri que estaba comiendo, incapaz de responder la respuesta del pelinegro menor.

—Ya, Zoro, ya, bebe agua —le alentó Ace entre risas y acercándole un vaso con agua.

—Pregúntale a tu hermano como se hace las que tiene en su…

— ¡Zoro, bebe tu agua! —Ace casi gritó, sobresaltado, mientras le pegó la orilla del vaso en la boca del peliverde.

Suerte que el vaso era de plástico.

— ¡…en sus manos! —añadió Zoro para aclarar, fulminando con la mirada al pecoso ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Luffy estalló en risas al ver la amistosa riña entre su hermano y amigo, a su vez, Law les miraba un tanto receloso por la gran cercanía con que ese pecoso trataba a Zoro, sintiendo una ligera molestia.

—Como sea, me largo al gimnasio —dijo Zoro una vez la "pelea" con su amigo hubo terminado.

—Voy contigo —se ofreció Ace.

— ¡No, Ace, es mi turno! —intervino Luffy con el gesto obstinado— Dijiste que yo también podía entrenar con Zoro y ya me toca, siempre estás con él.

—Luffy… —murmuró Ace dudoso.

—No siempre vas a poder hacerla de mamá —señaló Zoro con seriedad, pero cierta burla.

—Vete a la mierda —replicó Ace entrecerrando los ojos, como si de estos salieran llamas que quemaran a su querido amigo.

— ¡Ace! —insistió Luffy.

— ¡Ah, ya está bien! —aceptó Ace, derrotado y luego dirigió su aura asesina al peliverde— Cuidado y lastimes a mi hermanito…

—Ya, ya, ya, no hace falta tanto dramón, mamá gallina —repuso Zoro aguantando la risa.

— ¡Qué te den!

—Yo también te quiero, Ace.

Sin decir nada, Law se incorporó de donde estaba sentado, dispuesto a irse a su habitación, pues el ambiente se había tornado bastante escandaloso para su gusto.

— ¿A dónde vas, enano? —preguntó Zoro, regresando su atención al menor.

—A mi habitación —respondió Law con el tono más áspero de lo que pretendió.

— ¡Nos vemos, Torao! —se despidió Luffy sin obtener respuesta alguna.

 _¿Qué mosca le picó a ese enano?_ Se preguntó Zoro mentalmente, observando como el ojigris subía las escaleras hasta desaparecer en el piso de arriba.

* * *

 _¡Holiiiis!_

 _Como ven, ahora **les he traído un doble capítulo** por varios motivos._

 _El primero, es por la tardanza de la actualización; el segundo va relacionado a éste, pues como no tengo internet, es probable que vuelva a tardarme en actualizar otra vez ;w; Y en tercero, para que finalmente les llegue el tan esperado momento de interacción directa de la pareja principal, YEEEEEY xD._

 _Bueno, eso no significa que ya su relación amorosa hará ¡bum! Y será super rápida, porque les mentiría si les dijera que sí, jajaja. De por sí que me gusta llevar las cosas, en cuánto el enamoramiento, un tanto lentas, para que sea algo realista, ahora será en una relación donde hay una enorme diferencia de edad(?)._

 _Pero, insisto, no se desesperen, todo a su tiempo y todo tendrá su recompensa uvu._

 _En fin, por ahora, me despido. ¡No duden en dejarme sus comentarios! Los adoro._


	9. Primera semana contigo II

_/Tokyo, Japón. Viernes 11 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

Como era su costumbre, Law se había despertado excesivamente temprano, pese a que su horario de escuela era a partir de las ocho de la mañana y su reloj marcaba las cuatro con cuarenta y un minutos.

Suspiró. No tenía nada que hacer realmente; ayer se la había pasado encerrado leyendo libros, tratando de liberarse de esa sensación de molestia que sintió cuando vio la gran cercanía entre ese pecoso y Zoro. Bien pudo haberse unido a ellos y así comenzar a iniciar "el plan" que Doflamingo quería, pero no se sintió capaz. Por primera vez no. Además, realmente no quería llegar a manipular al peliverde.

Su humor se puso más huraño y eso que el día anterior había tenido una buena sesión de sexo con Kid, su mejor amigo; de haber sabido que el intimar con él se sentía así de bien, desde cuándo lo hubiese hecho. Y no sentía remordimiento, puesto con su maestro lo que tenía era simple respeto y admiración, por eso mismo dejaba que el mayor le tuviera como le tenía, adentrándolo a esos placeres lujuriosos, no es como si de verdad estuviese enamorado del rubio, qué no era así. Estaba seguro también, que comparando las veces que había tenido sexo, era diferente cuando lo tenía con Kid y eso que solo lo habían hecho dos veces y con Doflamingo…bueno, no llevaba la cuenta, pues eso empezó desde que tenía cinco años.

Law negó y se incorporó de su cama. No era sugerente que se pusiera a pensar en esas cosas o terminaria excitándose otra vez y tendría que masturbarse, cosa que no le gustaba.

Decidió primero darse una ducha con agua fría (no importaba que tanto frío hiciera en los días, siempre se bañaba así), que no le llevó mucho tiempo, luego se vistió con su uniforme escolar con su característico gorrito y salió de su habitación, dispuesto a explorar la mansión. Las luces de esta ya estaban encendidas, seguramente Makino, el ama de llaves ya estaba levantada para comenzar con la rutina del diario y eso le facilitaba las cosas. Estaba a punto de alejarse, pero se detuvo para admirar la puerta cerrada de la habitación del peliverde.

No supo ni cómo paso, pero ahora ya estaba dentro de la habitación de Zoro, contemplándolo dormir. Le gustaba como se veía dormido. Law tocó con su manita la mejilla del mayor, con cierta vacilación al mismo tiempo en que el ajeno suspiró.

Continuó mirándolo dormir, ahora sentado en la cama sin decir nada más. ¿Qué tenía ese adolescente que tanto le gustaba? Era un niño, no era posible que sintiera tal atracción por alguien, ¿o sí? No lo había tratado mucho y no sabía prácticamente nada de los sentimientos humanos al crecer en un mundo donde solo la lujuria existe. Por el ojigris pensaba que eso se debía al simple hecho de un deseo carnal.

Increíble que un niño de tan solo once años pensara así, actuara así, pero su "familia" era lo que le había enseñado, ¿no? En eso lo estaban convirtiendo.  
Sin embargo, le provocaba cierta frustración a Law, porque si de verdad fuera solo deseo, ¿por qué cuando Zoro le veía se sentía tan vulnerable? ¿Tan descontrolado? ¿Tan diferente? ¿Qué otras cosas podían haber ahí?

—Mamá… —susurró Zoro mientras dormía, con la voz triste, inquietándose ligeramente y asustando al niño.

El ojigris le miró atento. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Lo único que vio ahora, fue como el rostro del peliverde expresaba cierta angustia.

—Mamá… —repitió Zoro y se dio la vuelta, quedando apoyado en su costado derecho, completamente enfrente del menor.

Law sintió un deseo ferviente de abrazarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, lo despertaría y no quería eso. Todavía quería verle dormir y el reloj decía que apenas eran las cinco con veinte minutos.

Y sin darse cuenta, se volvió a quedar dormido mientras veía descansar al mayor.

* * *

 _/Reino Unido, Inglaterra/_

Doflamingo había llegado a ese lugar desde hace dos días, puesto el viaje le llevó un día porque no le gustaba ir de prisa. Siempre se tomaba su tiempo en lo que hacía. Y en el resto de tiempo que estuvo en ese país, se dedicó a pasear y curiosear todo lo que podía, ya que cada año siempre había algo nuevo. Mientras hacía un sinfín de cosas, Vergo se encargaba de contactar a Crocodile.

Y fue hasta hoy, que el rubio estaba llegando a la casa donde aquel pelinegro vivía, también conocido como _Mr. 0_ , ocultando ese lado oscuro en su vida.

—Crocodile, fufufu —saludó Doflamingo de manera maliciosa, mientras sonrió.

Ese hombre era alguien alto, pero no tanto como para alcanzarlo. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, peinado hacía atrás y una cicatriz le cruzaba el rostro de manera horizontal, fumaba un puro enorme y tenía un gancho de garfio en donde debería estar su mano izquierda.

—Doflamingo —saludó Crocodile con neutralidad, sin sacarse el puro de la boca.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Hace un año que no te veía —continuó hablando Doflamingo, sin intenciones de que toda la "reunión" fuera en silencio.

—Bien —Crocodile dejaba en claro que no estaba conforme con tantos rodeos con ese tono tan vacío—. Tú negocio, ¿ha tenido algún problema?

—No, todo va a la perfección —la sonrisa de Doflamingo seguía intacta.

El pelinegro resopló y se sacó el puro de la boca.

—Eso significa que no te has enterado —aventuró.

El rubio mayor frunció el ceño, borrándose la sonrisa casi al instante.

—El local que manteníamos en México ha sido derrocado —explicó Crocodile sin seña alguna de gracia y al ver que el otro seguía sin decir nada, añadió: —He investigado que rayos pasó ahí, pero no hay información filtrada, lo que quiere decir que no fue la policía.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, una ligera preocupación apareció en la mente de Doflamingo, pero tan pronto vino, se fue, siendo sustituida por la ira.

A él nadie lo retaba.

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón./  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

Hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no moverse tanto, pero casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando al despertar, se encontró a Law dormido plácidamente a su lado, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela.

—Tú… ¡Enano, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! —exclamó Zoro, sin alzar tanto la voz, usando el tono adecuado para que el ojigris se despertara.

El susodicho se despertó sobresaltado, mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con la mirada negra del mayor y cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en la cama de este, justamente a su lado, cara a cara, un violento sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. ¡Dios! ¿De dónde le venía la inocencia cuando estaba con Zoro? Siendo que Law no era precisamente un niño muy casto. ¡Pero es que con el mayor todas sus reacciones eran diferentes! Eran emociones que no pensó experimentar, que no pensó que tenía.

— ¿Y bien? Sigo esperando una explicación —ordenó Zoro.

—… —la mente de Law estaba en blanco ante esa pregunta, por lo tanto, solo optó por seguir su impulso— No me des órdenes, Roronoa-ya.

—Entonces explícame porque estas en mi cama —esa oración sonó bastante mal para Zoro y eso que no había ningún doble sentido implícito.

—Yo… —Law estaba vulnerablemente aterrado. Estar cerca del peliverde no era nada sencillo, además tampoco es como si quisiera intimar, claro que no. Ya tenía a su amigo con derecho y con su maestro, no era como si anduviera buscando que todo mundo lo follara. Pero le había sido tan difícil el mantenerse lejos del mayor.

—Law —su voz adquirió un tono mucho más serio, porque sí, estaba molesto, ¿qué clase de broma era esta? Esperaba fuera una broma, no era tan unido a ese niño como para dejar que durmiera a su lado, sobre todo porque no se vería nada bien el que saliera de su habitación en plena hora de la mañana con el menor. Y no le gustó lo cercano que sus cuerpos estaban.

—T-tenías un mal sueño… —logró decir Law con la voz casi inaudible.

El peliverde se tensó por eso, puesto recordaba lo que había soñado y no le hacía gracia que aquel niño lo hubiese percibido.

—Y… quería ver si estabas bien —agregó Law, recuperando su normal expresión seria y sin miedo, aunque todavía tenía el corazón agitado.

Zoro se incorporó de la cama sin verlo.

—No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin mí permiso —dicho eso, abrió la puerta del cuarto, indicándole con la mirada al ojigris que saliera de ahí.

Ya pasado su ataque de nerviosismo, Law se comenzó a molestar por el trato hostil del mayor; se incorporó de la cama y antes de salir de la habitación, dijo:

—Solo estaba preocupado, Roronoa-ya, te veías…

—Me importa una mierda, no quiero que vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación —repitió Zoro sin dejarle terminar la frase.

La fulminante mirada de Law fue bastante intensa, ¿por qué el peliverde rehuía? No es como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo, ¿o acaso tan malo era lo que había soñado?

Sin decir nada más, se alejó de ahí para ir a desayunar.

* * *

Ya era tarde, incluso el sol se estaba ocultando, finalizando así la semana de clases.

Era la primera vez que Law paseaba por el patio trasero y se arrepintió de no haber salido antes ahí, era un lugar bastante amplio, cubierto de césped y varios árboles, pero sin llegar a ser demasiados; daba una tremenda sensación de libertad ante tanta naturaleza ahí, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una ciudad, no en un campo. También una pequeña fuente en medio del inmenso patio, donde había una torre hecha del mismo cemento que no dejaba de sacar agua, provocando que la fuente rebalsara. El agua no se desperdiciaba, de hecho, tenía un canal delgado que la conducía y caía a las plantas y árboles del patio. Mientras seguía con su mirada el camino del agua hacia el jardín, se detuvo en un gran árbol de roble, donde estaba la típica casa del árbol que se espera encontrar, solo que estaba cubierta por la vegetación, pero aun así lucía bastante bien.

Sintió una gran curiosidad, por lo que importándole poco si debía o no, caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras de madera, las subió y sin esfuerzo, ya estaba dentro de aquella casita, que para estar hecha en un árbol sí que estaba grande e incluso había algunos muebles y juguetes. Lo curioso que le pareció a Law, es que dichos juguetes era espadas de madera y algunos escudos medievales del mismo material. La casita tenía dos grandes ventanas; una con cristal y la otra con el simple marco. Cerca de esta última había una foto vieja y el niño ojigris se acercó para verla.

Zoro y Kuina estaban en aquella foto siendo diez años más jóvenes, cuando eran unos niños. Al lado de esa foto estaba otra, solo que no solo los niños, sino también sus padres: Mihawk y una mujer de un cabello verde claro con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Esa foto estaba rota.

Law se mordió la lengua y frunció el ceño, ¿qué era lo que escondía esa familia? Bastaba con solo ver la mala convivencia para saber que algo más pasaba ahí, aunque no le importaba, realmente. El único que le importaba en estos momentos era Zoro. Y si estaba dispuesto a ganarse su confianza era para conocerlo mejor, no para llevar a cabo ese estúpido plan que le habían pedido.

Su curiosidad por el misterio que presentaba el peliverde era más grande que otra cosa.

—Torao, ¿qué haces aquí? —esa era la voz de Luffy.

Qué bueno que era él, sino, Law hubiese experimentado lo que le pasó en la mañana.

—Me llamó la atención la casa —respondió. Era fácil llevar a cabo su farsa de niño común cuando estaba con ese pelinegro molestoso.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Quieres jugar entonces? —inquirió con ilusión.

El ojigris no supo que responder. El único juego que él conocía era en la cama y desquitaba su ocio leyendo y entrenando al matar personas.

—No —masculló, era extraño, porque pese a que estaba seguro "no quería", seguía con cierta curiosidad.

—Anda, Torao, ¡juguemos con esto! —Luffy agarró dos de las espadas de madera que estaban acomodadas en la pared y una le dio al menor— Shishishi, esto será divertido —y se puso en guardia, aunque de manera torpe, porque no es como si supiera utilizar espadas.

Law sonrió de manera arrogante. Si ese sería el juego, entonces con gusto lo jugaría, nadie mejor que él para pelear con espadas, puesto utilizaba bien a su Kikoku.

Y cuando el más alto se lanzó juguetonamente a "atacarle" con la espada sujetada con las dos manos, el pequeño le devolvió con seguridad el golpe, haciendo sonar ambos objetos al estar hechos de madera.

— ¡Esto es divertido! —exclamó Luffy entre risas, moviéndose como un gusano alrededor del niño, intentando golpearle con la espada, aunque no es como si de verdad fuese a lastimarlo. Solo jugaban

—Mugiwara-ya, no te confíes tanto —alcanzó a decir Law de manera maliciosa. Estaba tentado a hacer su Room, pero no podía exponerse así, además, no tenía a Kikoku como para matarle luego de que revelara su poder. Así que tenía que conformarse con esto.

Esquivó ágilmente los golpes torpes y bruscos del mayor, hasta lograr golpearlo de verdad y con fuerza. Con intensión o no, aquel ataque tomó desprevenido a Luffy, quien trastabilló hasta casi caer por la ventana sin cristal.

A Law primero le rondó una sonrisita, sin embargo, después se sintió ligeramente preocupado. Finalmente, se quedó de piedra cuando vio como el brazo de Luffy se estiró para sujetarse de un mueble y evitar caerse.

—M-Mugiwara-ya… —murmuró Law, ¿qué era lo que acabó de ver? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¿Había sido su imaginación acaso? Lo dudaba y si eso de verdad era real, solo quería decir una cosa…

— ¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca, shishishi —rió Luffy como si su vida no hubiese estado en peligro— ¡Sigamos jugando, Torao!

En ese momento, la puerta de la casita se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Zoro mal humorado.

Empero Law sintió que ese mal humor estaba dirigido para él y se sintió terriblemente mal. Sus emociones de infante siempre salían con la presencia del peliverde.

—Estábamos jugando a los espadachines —contestó Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

Zoro suspiró.

—Sabes que no me gusta que juegues aquí —le dijo mirando primero al pelinegro y luego al ojigris—. No entren aquí.

— ¡Pero, Zoro, sí este lugar es muy divertido! —se quejó Luffy con un puchero.

—Lo digo porque es peligroso, ¿crees que no vi cuando casi caías por la ventana? —esta vez, Zoro mantuvo su mirada firme en el ojigris mientras continuó hablando: — Ya sabes cómo se pone de exagerado Ace cuando se trata de tu seguridad.

Luffy le miró suplicante.

—Mira, eso no te funciona conmigo —reprendió Zoro sin verle realmente—. Ahora, ve con Ace, que te está buscando.

La expresión de Luffy pasó de ser triste a emocionarse.

—Voy, ¡Ace! —el revoltoso salió corriendo de la casa.

Pero en ese lugar solo quedaron el pequeño Law y el peliverde.

—Me voy —masculló el niño.

—Antes: ¿podrías decirme como es qué sabes tan bien el "Ittoryu"? —preguntó Zoro, cruzándose de brazos y tapándole la salida al pequeño.

 _Mierda_ , pensó Law. Porque sí, el peliverde le había visto y al parecer este conocía muy bien la técnica.

—Voy a una escuela de kendo, Doffy me ha dicho que debo aprender a defenderme —contestó, obviamente eso era una mentira, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía decir? Nadie debía saber sobre su poder.

—Se supone que mientras juegas no es necesario llevarlo a cabo de manera tan seria —replicó—. Casi haces que Luffy se caiga por la ventana.

Aunque aparentaba estar molesto, no le estaba, mas tenía que "reprender" al menor, para así controlar el tremendo interés que le atacó. Con lo que había visto hace unos minutos si que le había llamado la atención.

—Mugiwara-ya no es débil, pudo defenderse —aclaró Law, recordando como el otro se había estirado como goma para sujetarse del mueble.

Zoro le miró de manera indescifrable y finalmente suspiró.

—Ya, es peligroso estar aquí, vamos —le extendió la mano.

Law le miró perplejo y el peliverde alzó las cejas.

—C-creía que…estabas enojado… — _Mierda, lo he dicho_ , pensó desviando la mirada, cual inocente.

—No lo estoy, enano —respondió, casi con una sonrisa al ver el gesto del niño—. Anda, deja de llorar y vámonos.

— ¡No estoy llorando, idiota! —rezongó Law, alzando la mirada de manera fulminante.

Esta vez el peliverde sonrió de oreja a oreja y sin más, sujetó de la mano al menor.

—Eres un niño —masculló, guiándole para salir de la casa mientras le llevaba de la mano, tratando de ignorar otra vez ese ataque de adrenalina que sentía cuando tocaba la piel ajena.

* * *

 _/Sábado 12 de Enero del 2008/_

El humor de Zoro todavía no había mejorado en nada, ¿el motivo? La ausencia de Sanji le afectaba más de lo quisiera, sobre todo porque sabía bien donde estaría y con quien, como para ignorarle así. Pero era así, lo único por lo que iba Sanji con él, era para consolarle cuando las cosas en su casa se complicaban mal y para tener sexo. Solo eso.

Hoy debía de hacer todo lo posible para mejorar esos ánimos, había planeado con Luffy el darle una ligera sorpresa a Ace, dado que su cumpleaños número veintiuno fue hace once días y ni él ni su hermanito le habían dado un regalo decente, por decir que ni le felicitaron. Pero eso era porque la celebración la pospusieron por la dichosa cena que su padre quería con Doflamingo. Y mientras conseguían un regalo decente, les llevó más tiempo.

Su reloj marcaba las siete de la noche, la hora que acordaron y después de un largo entrenamiento en la mañana, ya era justo despejar su cuerpo.

Estaba vestido con unos bermudas de mezclilla color azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca, que se ceñía muy bien a su torso musculoso, luciendo mejor los pendientes de su oreja. Salió de su habitación y tocó la puerta de enfrente.

—Enano —llamó intentando mejorar el tono de su voz.

Law abrió la puerta y le miró con recelo, alzando su cabeza por la diferencia de estaturas.

—Ven conmigo, hoy haremos algo —explicó, dedicándola una corta sonrisa.

El corazón del menor se desbocó al oír aquello y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar cosas que no debía.

—Bien, Roronoa-ya —Law intentó que su voz no sonara temblorosa, aunque sentía que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco.

Zoro le tendió la mano y el niño la sujetó sin chistar, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica de inmediato cuando hicieron contacto ambas pieles.

—Dime a donde vamos y yo guio, no quiero que nos volvamos perder —volvió a hablar Law, esta vez burlón, mirando de manera superior al mayor.

—Tsk, yo no me pierdo, enano —gruñó Zoro con una venita saltando ligeramente de su sien—. E iremos a la cocina.

—Claro, Roronoa-ya, las direcciones son las que cambian para confundirte —repuso con sarcasmo, sonriendo.

El peliverde resopló, pero ya no dijo nada, mientras los dos recorrían el pasillo para bajar las escaleras e ir a su destino.

Mientras tanto, Rayleigh se había encargado de mantener a Ace ocupado entrenando en el gimnasio. Puede que este último fuese un empleado para su hijo, pero para el mayor, era como un tercer nieto, asimismo con Luffy.

—Has mejorado mucho tu control sobre el fuego —aprobó Rayleigh con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Me he esforzado mucho —habló Ace con orgullo y una gran sonrisa—. Controlar la _Mera Mera no Mi_ , no ha sido fácil —suspiró rascándose la nuca.

— ¿"Mera Mera…"? —inquirió Rayleigh un tanto confundido.

—Así decidir llamar a mi fruta —explicó Ace con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh, en mi opinión es bueno que estés orgulloso de ella —comentó Rayleigh ahora con una sonrisa un tanto tierna, sabía de antemano todo lo que los hermanos D habían pasado.

—Lo estoy —dijo Ace con seguridad.

—Bien, ahora ve a ducharte y vamos a comer algo, seguramente Makino ya preparó la cena.

—Está bien, viejo —dicho eso, Ace salió del gimnasio como una bala, pues su motivación era la comida.

Varios minutos después, tanto el pecoso como Rayleigh estaban limpios y cambiados, pero el primero ya estaba en la cocina con los demás. Y cuando el hermano mayor de los D llegó…

— ¡Ace, feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó Luffy y se lanzó a su hermano a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Atrasado once días —añadió Zoro con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Ace a penas y pudo reaccionar— ¿Por qué?

—Espero no hayas pensado que no te daríamos una cariñosa celebración por tu cumpleaños número veintiuno —habló Makino, una muchacha de cabello verde oscuro y piel blanca, más buena y dulce que un pan.

—Es tardado, pero no pudimos hacerlo antes —añadió Rayleigh y en su voz dejaba claro el porqué.

—No era necesario… —intentó decir Ace embargado por un sentimiento de felicidad.

—Hay comida —le dijo Zoro con la expresión divertida, alzando un poco las cejas.

— ¡Carne! —exclamó Luffy.

—No es para ti, idiota —regañó, dándole un zape al menor.

Los empleados ahí presentes y la familia (exceptuando al padre y la hermana que estaban trabajando), comenzaron a reír ante la escena.

Menos Law. El sintió envidia.

En su vida con Doflamingo las cosas no eran así. Si le daban regalos muy buenos por su cumpleaños, pero todo era tan material y frío, era tan mecánico… No había nada que sintiera tuviera lo que esta familia tenía. Puede que su maestro le diera "cariño", pero eso era algo totalmente diferente y no se comparaba con el amor fraternal que estaba mirando.

De pronto, se sintió completamente excluido y los ojos le comenzaron a escocer. Odiaba esto, porque se sentía como el niño que se había obligado a no ser jamás.

—Hey, enano, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Zoro de manera un tanto brusca, agachándose un poco para quedar cara a cara con el niño.

—Sí… —murmuró Law en respuesta y con la mirada oculta bajo la sombra de su gorro.

—No te creo, enano, dime qué te pasa —la voz de Zoro sonó determinada, dejando en claro que no dejaría pasar el tema, además, los otros estaban entretenidos tomándole fotos al pecoso mientras comía pastel y hacía sus idioteces junto a su otro hermano.

—Es… —Law no podía decirle sencillamente la verdad, no era sano hacerlo, por lo tanto, tuvo que exponerse de otra manera— ¿De verdad no estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó según para despistar, pero la verdad era que eso le inquietaba aún, pues podía sentir la tensión del adolescente.

— ¿Qué tontería estás preguntando? —Zoro bufó— No estoy enojado contigo, enano, ya no importa —aseguró.

Y Law se sintió estúpidamente feliz por ese hecho, que la molestia de hace un rato se esfumó.

—Ya, ven a comer pastel —Zoro le quitó el gorrito ajeno, dejando libre su cabello negro azulado.

—Dame mi gorro, Roronoa-ya —ordenó Law entrecerrando los ojos, pero no estaba molesto.

—Después, enano —Zoro le sonrió y dejó el gorro del menor en una repisa alta.

El ojigris hizo un mohín, casi como un puchero.

—Te lo daré después, cálmate —repitió y alborotó los cabellos del menor con mucho cariño, más del que debería demostrar o sentir.

— ¡No hagas eso, Roronoa-ya! —exclamó Law mirándolo serio.

Pero esa mirada se volvió encantada cuando vio la sonrisa que el peliverde le dedicó. _Maldición…_ , pensó Law y sin detener sus pasos, se acercó al mayor para abrazarlo de su torso tímidamente.

La reacción de Zoro fue quedarse quieto y helado por esa muestra de cariño normal en un niño, ¿no? Sin embargo, su corazón aceleró el ritmo sin que entendiera por qué pasaba eso y sus brazos respondieron de manera rápida, sujetando los hombros del menor en una manera torpe y quizá insegura de corresponder al abrazo.

—Estás raro, enano, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Simplemente me alegra que no estés enojado conmigo —contestó Law sin verle.

Zoro suspiró y sonrió ocultando lo mejor que podía sus emociones.

—De verdad que eres un niño.

La mini fiesta había terminado y los empleados, así como su abuelo, se habían retirado a dormir a eso de la una de la madrugada, dejando solo a los dos hermanos D., junto a Zoro, porque el ojigris pese a su interés, se retiró a su cuarto. Luffy se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa del comedor mientras veía interesado como los otros competían por ver quien bebía más sin embriagarse.

—Te ganaré yo, Zoro —habló Ace un tanto mareado y la voz ligeramente lenta.

—Claro, seguro —puso los ojos en blanco—. Todavía has bebido como diez cervezas y ya estas rojo —señaló con cierta superioridad.

Era la verdad, además, nadie le ganaba al peliverde en el beber; ya se había tomado como veinte cervezas y ningún efecto tenía en su persona.

—Calla —Ace terminó su cerveza número once y miró al peliverde—. Has estado de mal humor está semana, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Entre más ebrio, más fastidioso estás —recriminó Zoro con cierta incomodidad, no le gustaba que le preguntaran tanto.

—Shh, soy tu amigo, idiota, por lo tanto tengo derecho a saber —Ace habló más posesivo de lo normal.

—Mira que el alcohol te está afectado bastante —resopló.

— ¡Cállate! Ahora dime, ¿qué pasa con Sanji? —insistió el otro.

El peliverde suspiró con resignación. Si el pecoso al estar sobrio era bastante observador en lo que respectaba en él y terco, ebrio era peor. No tenía de otra más que hablar.

—Me ha ignorado toda la maldita semana.

—Uh… ¿Cuándo lo viste?

—El domingo… Él me pidió vernos, estaba dañado y me quedé con él hasta el martes en la madrugada —explicó Zoro con la mirada perdida. Hablarlo puede que le ayudará a desahogarse, pero sentía su pecho más que pesado.

—Ayudándolo como siempre…No está bien, no lo está —murmuró Ace con el ceño fruncido, dejando ver que estaba molesto—. Es un idiota.

—Da igual que lo sea, sabes que lo amo así.

—Maldito masoquista, Zoro.

—Mira quién habla, si tú estás igual.

— ¡No es verdad! —Ace le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Ah, no? —Zoro le miró con gesto grave.

—Yo no estoy de masoquista con nadie ni haciendo lo que tú…haces, Zoro —dijo Ace con un ligero hipo.

—Al menos yo enfrento las cosas y no cómo tú —replicó, señalando con un gesto de cabeza al hermano menor del pecoso.

—Cierra tu boca —gruñó Ace.

—Algún día tendrás que afrontar eso que sientes, Ace y lo sabes.

—Cállate, ya no digas nada —suspiró—. ¿Sabes? El otro día tu abuelo me dijo que le gustaría que te enamoraras de mí —rió ligeramente, cambiando de tema. Por supuesto que el abuelo del peliverde no dijo las cosas de esa manera, pero como Ace estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, no era precisamente razonable.

Zoro rio por lo bajo, no le molestaba esas "insinuaciones" que sabían de un juego no pasaban. Se trataba de su mejor amigo e incluso podía estar de acuerdo con esa idea. Lástima que en los sentimientos no se manda como uno quisiera.

—Pues la idea no luce mal —aceptó Zoro, divertido—. Pero no me creo capaz de aguantar tu lado de "mami" —se burló intentando no reír.

—Vete a la mierda —Ace hico un mohín aparentemente ofendido—. Mira que yo encantado lo intento contigo —su voz sonó bastante segura pese a su estado etílico.

—Heh, no me aguantarías el ritmo —le desafió Zoro, claramente en un doble sentido.

—Eres tu él que no me aguataría el ritmo a mí —protestó Ace con la mirada fulminante.

El peliverde se carcajeo y el pecoso suspiró.

—Todo sería mejor si nosotros dos estuviésemos enamorados —masculló Ace sin ganas.

—Insisto en que no me aguantarías el ritmo —Zoro dijo aquello para que el ambiente no se volviera melancólico.

— ¡Ya! ¿Quieres ver como si te llevo el ritmo? —Ace se incorporó con el ceño fruncido y un mohín, acentuando más sus mejillas rojas por su estado de ebriedad.

—Ace, ¿qué vas…? —pero los labios de Zoro fueron silenciados cuando el pecoso lo jaló del cuello de su camiseta para besarlo.

Por puro reflejo, correspondió al beso intensamente. En el fondo probablemente también pensara que sería mejor enamorarse de su mejor amigo, pero por más que lo estuviese besando, en su mente solo estaba Sanji y se imaginaba que a quién besaba era a él.

Y lo que en la mente de Ace no distaba de ser completamente diferente a lo que su amigo imaginaba, solo que mientras lo besaba, pensaba en Luffy. Aunque las sensaciones que sentía en su cuerpo no eran intensas, porque a quien besaba era a su mejor amigo, al cual veía como a un hermano y pese que pensara que sería mejor enamorarse de Zoro, no podía hacerlo.

—Ace… —la voz de Luffy hizo que los dos adolescentes se separaran de manera violenta, con la respiración entrecortada bajo la mirada dolida del mismo.

—L-Luffy… —murmuraron tanto Ace como Zoro.

— ¡Eres un traidor, Ace, idiota! —exclamó Luffy mirando con ira tanto a su hermano como al peliverde y se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a irse.

— ¡Espera, Luffy! —exclamó Ace.

— ¡Quiero dormir, suelta! —Luffy sin querer realmente, terminó dándole un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano y al ver como este sangró por la comisura de su labio, su ira celosa se bajó y mejor salió de ahí corriendo.

—Sí, todo sería mejor si nos enamoráramos —dijo Zoro con sarcasmo—. Menuda estupidez.

Ace no reaccionó rápidamente, tanto por el dolor en su pecho, como la torpeza que le dejaba el alcohol.

—Es mejor así… Yo no puedo seguir enamorado de mi hermanito, prefiero que me odie… —murmuró Ace con la expresión llena de dolor.

Zoro suspiró. En que lío se había metido ahora.

Pero aquella escena no fue vista solo por Luffy.

Law dejó de esconderse tras el marco de la puerta y salió casi corriendo hacía su habitación, porque por alguna razón, ver aquel beso entre esos dos le había hecho sentir una pesadez en su corazón. Una que nunca había sentido antes.

* * *

 _/Domingo 13 de Enero del 2008/_

Algo estaba mal.

El niño ojigris llevaba todo el día sin salir de su habitación y eso tenía preocupado a Zoro, ¿qué le pasaba? Ya había ido a verle, incluso lo molestó, pero ni así conseguía que le abriera la puerta.

Por si fuera poco, ni siquiera Luffy le habló, este parecía bastante concentrado en sus pensamientos, no porque estuviese enojado realmente, pero no se detuvo a ver que le sucedía, porque ya estaba lidiando con bastante. Además, ese era el trabajo de Ace.

La noche había llegado y Law no salió de su habitación ni para comer mientras que Zoro no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

—Maldito enano —farfulló. No podía quitarse esa preocupación del pecho, no podía y eso le frustraba.

Algo en él quería ir y derrumbar la puerta para ver que mierda tenía aquel chiquillo, pero no. No tenía tanto derecho, sin embargo, mañana le enfrentaría porque tenía que salir para ir a la escuela. Y sino lo hacía, entonces si derribaría la puerta.

En todo el día su hermanito no le había dirigido la palabra, es más, estaba actuando extraño, completamente extraño. No comió tanto como siempre y se veía demasiado pensador que ni jugó como siempre lo hacía, incluso pensó que le reclamaría, pero ni eso hizo. Lejos de sentirse complacido, Ace no podía sentirse más aterrado. Si su hermanito estaba pensando, eso no tenía que ser algo precisamente bueno, ¿o sí?

Una vez había terminado de ducharse, se secó el cuerpo desnudo para ponerse solo su bóxer, con los que dormía. Suspiró, en su habitación a oscuras (no le gustaba utilizar la electricidad para poner a prueba parte de su autocontrol con el fuego) y se metió a la cama.

Casi suelta un alarido de sorpresa cuando sintió que un cuerpo más estaba metido con él ahí en su cama.

— ¿Qué coño…?

—Ace…

— ¿L-Luffy…?

El pecoso ahora estaba completamente nervioso y estaba por salirse de su cama, pero el menor lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando notar que solamente estaba en bóxer también.

—Lo siento, Ace —masculló Luffy con cierta vergüenza.

— ¿Eh? —no podía ni moverse, puesto al sentir su piel contra la de su hermanito se había quedado dominado por sus sentimientos, claro que los estaba intentando controlar.

—Siento haberte golpeado ayer… Lo siento, perdóname, Ace, no te enojes conmigo —habló Luffy de manera precipitada.

—Idiota —Ace suspiró pesadamente. Era imposible intentar marcar distancia con su hermanito.

— ¡Lo siento, perdóname, Ace, no te enojes conmigo! —repitió Luffy alzando su mirada sincera y brillante para ver a su hermano.

—No estoy… enojado, idiota —respondió Ace con nerviosismo, tragando un poco fuerte.

— ¿En serio? —Luffy intensificó la mirada en su hermano.

—Sí, en…serio… —Ace estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su razón en la mente.

— ¡Genial, gracias, shishishi! —Luffy se le encimó todavía más, quedando sobre del cuerpo de su hermano.

Mientras, el pecoso estaba que hervía por dentro, con el corazón golpeteándole el pecho violentamente.

— ¿Estás bien, Ace? Estás todo rojo —Luffy se sentó sobre el vientre de su hermano para verle mejor, acercando demasiado su rostro.

Y el aludido hermano mayor se incendió.

— ¡No hagas eso, bájate! —exclamó Ace y sujetó a su hermanito de los hombros para acostarlo a su lado. _Joder, esto a estado cerca_ , pensó con ansiedad. Se le estaba siendo tan difícil contenerse.

Luffy miró al pecoso y luego hizo un gesto obstinado.

—Oye, Ace… —murmuró y posicionó su rostro frente a su hermano nuevamente— Por favor, no vuelvas a besar a Zoro.

Su hermano no fue capaz de responder, pues aquella "petición" fue una completa orden y un tono más que posesivo. _Maldición_.

—No veo porque deba hacerte caso —Ace intentó escaparse por la tajante.

— ¡Ace! —llamó Luffy otra vez y frunció el ceño.

—Nada, Luffy, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

— ¡Pero no quiero que beses a nadie más! —exclamó Luffy más que molesto, ¿por qué su hermano no entendía que él era suyo? Tal vez tenía que demostrárselo, justo como le había dicho Makino— Ace, por favor, no quiero que beses a nadie más… que no sea yo…

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda estás…?! —y entonces Ace interrumpió sus palabras cuando su hermano menor se lanzó a besarlo de manera torpe, pero más que intensa.

 _Esto está mal, maldición, pero ya no puedo contenerme, no así,_ pensó Ace correspondiendo al beso de inmediato.


	10. Segunda semana junto a ti I

_**Advertencia(¡!): R** elaciones sexuales explícitas entre dos hermanos (incesto)._

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Lunes 14 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Escuela Primaria**_

Eustass Kid estaba preocupado y molesto.

Preocupado porque su mejor amigo no había llegado el día de hoy a la escuela y molesto porque no entendía porque se sentía así de preocupado. Además, Law ni le avisó si quiera, es más, ni se habían reunido a jugar como siempre, aunque claro, esto juegos tal vez ya iban a ser diferentes. Pero no le había visto y eso le jodía. Y para colmo, en el fin de semana terminó masturbándose al recordar "su regalo" de cumpleaños.

Era extraño, porque desde el viernes no había dejado de pensar en el ojigris y cada que lo hacía, sentía que su corazón daba un brinco enorme, ¿qué le pasaba? Nunca antes había pensado tanto en Law y cuando lo hacía, era por puro desliz, no había sentido ese raro y desconocido sentimiento en su pecho. Deseaba saber que le estaba pasando, pero a la vez no quería.

Empero no era un alguien que le gustara huir de las cosas, Kid pese a su corta edad, era decidido y por eso mismo quería ver hoy a su amigo, para averiguar de una vez eso que estaba frustrándolo y lo tenía preocupado. De lo único que estaba seguro es que ese sentimiento ya lo tenía, solo que no se había percatado de ello hasta hace unos días y seguía siendo algo completamente nuevo y desconocido para el pelirrojo.

Había llegado el receso y con eso, al no tener con quien distraerse "jugando", terminó por mandarle un mensaje al ojigris.

« _Law, ¿por qué mierda no has venido a la escuela?... ¿Estás bien?  
Y no, no estoy preocupado por ti, pero estoy aburrido._

 _-Kid._ »

Y cuando mandó el mensaje, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de algo nuevo: había llamado a su amigo por su nombre.

Nunca antes lo había hecho, sin contar las dos veces que intimaron. _¿Qué rayos está pasándome?_ Pensó Kid y por alguna razón, su corazón le dolió.

Eso no era una buena señal, algo malo iba a salir de todo esto y su inconsciente lo sentía.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

El niño se la había pasado desde el día de ayer encerrado en su habitación, abrazando a su oso de peluche, Bepo. Lo había traído bien escondido entre sus maletas para dormir con este, aunque no lo había sacado hasta el domingo porque se sentía terriblemente mal desde que vio besarse a Zoro con ese estúpido pecoso. Tenía una sensación extraña en su corazón, se sentía extrañamente triste y no entendía por qué. ¿Qué motivo tenía?

Tampoco el hambre llegó a su cuerpo, solo el sueño y sin embargo, cada que dormía, soñaba con el peliverde. Soñaba que lo abrazaba y que incluso lo besaba. ¿Por qué soñaba todo eso? Quería saberlo, fuera lo que fuera, quería saberlo bien; odiaba estar de ignorante en alguna cosa.

Sí, solo sabía que sentía cierta atracción y curiosidad por ese bruto adolescente, tampoco era la gran cosa para sentirse así. Nunca antes había experimentado un sentimiento así, ni siquiera cuando su amigo le llamaba por su nombre, cuando tenían sexo, lo dejaba tan confundido y le alborotaba todo su ser, teniendo en cuenta era bastante cálido y tranquilo estar al lado de Kid. Pero con Zoro la cosa era peor, era algo de lo que no podía huir y no sabía cómo enfrentar.

Su celular sonó una vez, indicando la llegada de un mensaje, distrayéndolo de sus confusos pensamientos.

Una sonrisa amplia y el mismo sentimiento cálido le inundaron el ser cuando leyó el mensaje que su amigo le mandó. _Otra vez dijo mi nombre,_ pensó Law, sintiéndose ligeramente feliz.

—Enano, sino sales de tu maldito cuarto, voy a tirar la puerta —amenazó Zoro con seriedad.

Y entonces, el sentimiento que sintió por el mensaje de su amigo, se vio completamente eclipsado cuando sus demás sentimientos se alborotaron como un huracán al oír la voz del peliverde.

—Contaré hasta cinco, Law —añadió Zoro.

El mencionado niño se sonrojó al oír su nombre en la voz ronca y masculina del mayor, mientras que su corazón se desbocó estrepitosamente.

No, en definitiva esto que sentía cuando el peliverde le decía por su nombre, o incluso cualquier apodo, no tenía comparación con nada. Con nada, ni siquiera con Kid.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la puerta se abrió de golpe, aventando la chapa de la misma al suelo.

—Te lo advertí, enano —dijo Zoro, entrando a la habitación, fijando sus orbes oscuros en el menor.

Sintió como la misma corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio que Law estaba solo en bóxer, abrazado al oso de peluche que le había regalado. _Este niño…,_ pensó ahora sin saber qué hacer.

—Ro-Roronoa-ya… —fue lo único que Law pudo decir, pues la vergüenza le atacó cuando notó que estaba semi desnudo ante la intensa mirada del mayor. Y en lugar de pensar cosas pervertidas como usualmente hacía cuando su maestro le veía así, el pudor que pensó no tenía, lo atacó, dándose cuenta que todavía era un niño. Que todavía tenía inocencia.

— ¿Por qué maldita sea no salías de tu habitación? ¿Quieres matarte de hambre o qué? —fue Zoro quien recobró la compostura rápidamente, preguntando al fin.

—… —Law seguía sin saber que decir.

— ¿Por qué no respondes? Si tanto detestas estar en esta casa, basta con decirlo y con gusto te llevo a tu casa —resopló Zoro bastante molesto—. No es necesario que hagas todo este drama, pero en fin, eres un niño.

El ojigris reaccionó.

— ¡No soy ningún maldito niño! —exclamó más a la defensiva de lo que hubiese querido y eso se debía a que se acababa de dar cuenta, con su pudor inocente, que en efecto, todavía era un niño. Pero no lo aceptaría, no delante del peliverde.

— ¿Ah, no? Solo un niñato se pone a hacer estás estupideces en lugar de decir qué carajo le pasa —Zoro estaba más furioso de lo normal, porque también estaba a la defensiva y no entendía el motivo.

— ¡Cállate, eso no significa que sea un niño! ¡No soy un niño! —Law no encontraba una manera coherente de contradecir al mayor, pues su mente estaba aturdida mientras que su corazón golpeteaba su corazón desesperado y frustrado.

—Solo estás jugando a ser grande, cuando en realidad todavía eres un mocoso caprichoso —finalizó Zoro con el tono más grueso y grave—. Yo no estoy para tus niñerías, así que será mejor que me digas que rayos te está pasando antes de que mueras de hambre.

—Mira quién lo dice —Law sonrió de manera altiva—. Seré un niño, pero no soy yo quien llama a su mamita en sueños, como un bebé —había atacado vilmente.

Lo logró, a Zoro se le descompuso la expresión, no obstante, lejos de que el ojigris se sintiera satisfecho por haberle contradicho, se sintió mucho peor.

— ¡Vete al diablo, Law! —su voz estaba completamente fría y más que furiosa. No toleraba que le sacaran el tema de su madre así como así, sobre todo porque ese mocoso no sabía nada—. Muy bien, quieres ser tratado como adulto, aguántalo, pedazo de idiota —le miró secamente para salir como una fiera de esa habitación.

Zoro cerró de un portazo, descomponiendo más la puerta de la habitación del ojigris. Estaba que hervía de ira, por lo tanto se dirigió al gimnasio para distraer su mente.

Mientras que Law se quedó sentado en su habitación y de pronto sintió como unas traicioneras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, llorando cual niño. Nunca en su corta vida había sentido tal dolor. Era la primera vez que alguien le trataba así, que le trataba como si no fuera un niño, sino como una persona vil. No pensó que precisamente Zoro llegaría a hacerlo y el semejante dolor que eso le causaría.

Todo indicaba que fue por su comentario anterior, ¿tan delicado era ese tema? Bueno, eso era lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos.

Se abrazó a su oso de peluche, respirando ese bendito perfume que tenía impregnado desde el día que lo compró, limpiándose con violencia los ojos para quitarse esas lágrimas que le jodían. Su orgullo era más grande que su edad, por lo tanto, no se dejaría y si lo trataban como un "adulto", como había dicho Zoro, lo aguantaría, le demostraría que no era un niño.

Y con eso en mente, volvió a quedarse dormido, sin si quiera haber comido algo, olvidándose de responder el mensaje que su amigo le había mandado.

Por cuarta vez, volvió a soñar con Zoro.

* * *

La culpa carcomía a Ace en todo su ser, necesitaba hablar con alguien y la única opción era su mejor amigo. Le había estado esperando en el gimnasio, hasta que al fin apareció. Sin embargo, cuando vio su expresión, hasta se olvidó de su propia preocupación.

— ¿Qué tienes, Zoro? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, acercándose al peliverde.

—Tsk, nada, es solo que ese maldito niño me irrita —contestó con brusquedad, yendo por sus pesas para comenzar a entrenar.

— ¿Por qué? Es bastante tranquilo —insistió Ace, sin dejar de estudiar con la mirada a su amigo.

—Pues es un hipócrita entonces y no me agrada la gente así, aunque sean niños —zanjó Zoro, empezando a levantar un par de pesas más pesadas de lo normal con sus brazos.

—Pero, ¿qué te hizo, joder?

—Ace, no es necesario hablar a detalle de eso. Simplemente me jode que llegue a creerse tanto solo por ser hijo de ese famoso Doflamingo.

El pecoso suspiró. Al menos se había enterado de algo. Se quedó mirando como el peliverde entrenaba y cuando al fin este pareció más tranquilo, volvió a hablar:

—Luffy y yo nos besamos.

A Zoro se le cayeron las pesas que sostenía con ambos brazos tras su espalda y lo miró atónito.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ace volvió a suspirar.

—Ayer se metió a mi habitación —comenzó a explicar— a pedirme disculpas por haberme golpeado y las acepté, pero después… —suspiró nuevamente— Luffy me dijo que no quería que besara a nadie más que no fuera él y me besó. Y le correspondí.

—Al fin —respondió Zoro—. Al menos con eso te queda claro que te corresponde.

— ¡No lo digas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, imbécil! —Ace empuñó ambas manos— ¡Eso es lo que más me aterra! ¡Qué Luffy me corresponda!

Ahora el peliverde suspiró.

—No hay necesidad que te atormentes tanto, ¿sabes? —la mirada indescriptible que recibió del pecoso le hizo añadir: —Está bien, ambos son hermanos y no es normal este tipo de cosas, pero ten en cuenta que no son los primeros, ni los únicos, ni los últimos en ser hermanos y terminar enamorándose —Zoro le miró con seriedad.

—No está bien… No está bien esto, me siento como un maldito degenerado —Ace se sujetó la frente con la diestra.

—Oye, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, ¿quieres? —Zoro se acercó al pecoso para palmearle el hombro.

—Es fácil hablar para ti, no estás viviendo lo mismo que yo —masculló Ace.

—No, pero a ambos el amor nos está jodiendo —replicó Zoro—. Y te digo, si Luffy te corresponde… Enfréntalo, sea malo o no, deberías de darle más importancia a tus sentimientos, porque al final, lo quieres bien, ¿no? —el pecoso asintió— Lo amas y no solo se trata de calentura. Aprovecha que te corresponde, Ace, porque tú no sabes lo malditamente jodido que es que alguien no te corresponda y sí, lo digo por experiencia —su tono se volvió amargo y su expresión sombría.

—… —Ace miró a su amigo después de esas palabras, quizá tenía razón, porque aunque pensara que lo mejor era que su hermanito lo odiara, de solo imaginarse algo así, no lo soportaba— Es difícil…

—Tienes la moral muy alta o más bien, piensas que algo te castigará por ser pecado.

—Bueno, no todos somos precisamente como tú, Zoro.

—Eso lo sé, yo no creo en nada que no sea yo mismo —acertó—. Solo estoy tratando de decirte que hay cosas más importantes que seguir las reglas de la sociedad.

—Igualmente es difícil y no dejará de serlo.

—Admiro, admiro lo positivo que eres —dijo Zoro con un sarcasmo insultante para el pelinegro—. Claro que es difícil, idiota, pero al menos tú no estás cometiendo "adulterio".

Ace le miró atento.

—Zoro, fuiste tú quien no puso un alto con eso.

—Es obvio que lo sé, sé mis errores y los afronto.

—Pero hay uno que no dejas.

—Sanji no es un error.

—Él no, pero tus sentimientos por ese tipo sí —insistió Ace.

—… —Zoro no dijo nada y negó.

—Lo has considerado, ¿verdad? —Ace le miró frente a frente.

— ¿Crees que no me gustaría deshacer mis sentimientos? Estoy cansado, Ace, pero incluso aunque lo desee, sigo amando a Sanji y no puedo dejarlo, sencillamente estoy a su merced…

—No lo digas de ese modo, él no es tu dueño, no le des tanto control sobre ti —Ace suspiró nuevamente—. Al menos, tienes la ventaja de que no has llorado ni le has llamado.

—Todavía me queda orgullo —repuso Zoro aparentemente ofendido.

El pecoso comenzó a reír.

—Basta de esta charla tan nostálgica y problemática, entrenemos juntos.

—Heh, pensé que nunca lo dirías —Zoro sonrió—. Vamos, quiero jugar con fuego —añadió con ironía.

Sin embargo, no pensó que de verdad _jugaría con fuego_.

* * *

 _/Martes 15 de Enero del 2008/_

Nuevamente Law no había salido de su habitación, pero si había comido, gracias a la amabilidad de Makino y Rayleigh que le llevaban su comida y sabían hacer que la aceptara.

Su amigo pelirrojo había vuelto a mandarle uno que otro mensaje, los cuales no respondió porque simplemente no tenía ganas de nada, seguía sintiéndose terriblemente mal con la discusión que tuvo con Zoro. Lo peor de todo —sobre todo para su orgullo—, es que tenía las tontas ganas de ir a disculpase, aunque obviamente, no lo haría aun sabiendo que debía hacerlo.

Quería salir un rato al patio, ya estaba harto de ese encierro, además, tenía que demostrar que no era un niño, ¿no? Pero cuando salió de su habitación, se topó con el peliverde, quien estaba sin camisa, vistiendo unos bermudas y tenía dos espadas atadas en su cintura con un haramaki verde.

—Hey, entrena conmigo —dijo Zoro con firmeza, para sorpresa del ojigris—. Sabes usar el Ittoryu, ¿no? —inquirió enarcando una ceja.

—Sí… —respondió Law viéndolo, pero no directamente a los ojos.

—Bien, llevó mucho esperando entrenar con otro "espadachín", así que trae tu espada y ven al gimnasio —Zoro hablaba de manera fría y seca, sin mencionar aquel apodo con el que llamaba al menor, ni si quiera decía su nombre.

—No quiero entrenar hoy —Law controló el temblor de su voz, mientras que su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a qué te gane? —preguntó Zoro de manera burlona y con una sonrisa arrogante.

Eso fue suficiente para provocar al menor.

—Como si pudieras —Law bufó y regresó a su habitación sin tardarse nada, ahora portando a su Kikoku.

Y sin decir nada, ambos caminaron en un ambiente incómodo hasta llegar al gimnasio.

—Bien, empecemos —Zoro agarró una espada más, que formaba parte de su colección; sujetó esa con la boca y las dos restantes las sujetó con cada mano.

—S-santoryu —masculló Law al conocer la técnica del mayor y desenfundó a Kikoku.

Y el combate "amistoso" empezó y fue completamente diferente a lo que el menor pensó.

Zoro no se contenía en sus ataques en lo más mínimo, teniendo en cuenta las diferencias de fuerzas por la edad, porque quisiera Law o no, el peliverde era más fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres capaz de golpearme? —desafió Law, moviéndose lo más ágil que podía, pues aunque la fuerza de los ataques del mayor fuesen fuertes y seguros, se dio cuenta que lo hacía con la intensión de no herirlo.

— _Hirameki_ —siseó Zoro y atacó con las dos espadas horizontalmente, puesto que las palabras anteriores del menor aumentaron el ligero enfado que tenía desde ayer y como bien le había dicho, lo trataría como un adulto.

Law jadeó por la fuerza que hizo al interponer su gran espada y evitar que el otro lo golpeara. No se iba a dejar en lo más mínimo, no, no. Y su furia creció. Se escabulló y olvidándose que no debía de mostrar que poseía ciertas habilidades diferentes, atacó.

— _Countershock —_ dijo y pegó un dedo pulgar en el pecho del peliverde.

Quizá ese ataque empeoró las cosas.

A Zoro le llegó una descarga eléctrica, pero no tan potente porque el niño usó solo una mano, sino, probablemente lo hubiese dejado inconsciente y guiado por la furia, golpeó en un rápido movimiento el costado del menor.

Justo a tiempo, Law logró poner ahí su espada evitando ser cortado y cuando vio la mirada feroz, como si de un animal salvaje se tratase de Zoro, cierto pánico creció en él. Era la primera vez que sintió miedo, pero eso se debía a que quien lo miraba así era precisamente el peliverde. Recibió más golpes de espadas, que por poco esquivaba, sintiendo la vil amenaza que emanaban.

—E-espera… —intentó decir, pero un golpe metálico de las espadas entre ambos, apagó su voz, el cual fue con bastante fuerza que lo aventó a la pared.

—No estoy acostumbrado a detener mis entrenamientos porque alguien más lo diga —respondió Zoro con una sonrisa que nunca la había visto antes—. Y como vas muy en serio, yo también.

— ¿Miedo a que tú seas más niño que yo, qué seas débil? —provocó Law con burla— Recuerda lo que nos diferencia… —estaba a punto de traerle el recuerdo de cuando le escuchó en sueños.

Y un corte en su mejilla le paró en seco las palabras y se quedó sin poder moverse.

Ahora el peliverde lo veía con una ira intensa, pues al parecer no eran necesarias las palabras para que entendiera lo que el menor iba a decir. Law sintió la sangre salir de su piel y nuevamente cierto miedo se apoderó de su ser, además del dolor en su corazón.

—Alto… Roronoa-ya… —intentó decir cuando en la mirada del otro un deseo salvaje apareció, una mirada de asesino.

— _Gazami Dori_ —escuchó decir a Zoro.

— ¡Espera, ya no quiero pelear contigo! —exclamó Law al ver la formación del ataque, que eran como unas pinzas de cangrejo.

— ¡Detente, Zoro! —Rayleigh y Ace aparecieron mientras decían eso.

El mayor se interpuso para detener ese ataque y evitar que el niño saliera lastimado, mientras que Ace sujetó al peliverde.

— ¡¿Qué acaso quieres matarlo?! —gritó Ace, con el tono de voz firme y alterado por el asombro de semejante escena— ¡Maldición, Zoro!

En ese momento, los tres adultos clavaron su mirada en las lágrimas ajenas, para desagrado de Law. Mismas abundaban de sus ojos, exponiéndolo vergonzosamente, porque nunca había llorado delante de nadie y porque había tenido tanto temor de que precisamente la persona que amaba le hiciera daño.

Y entonces, justo ahí, Law se dio cuenta de que estaba irremediable e irrevocablemente enamorado de Zoro.

¿Cómo lo supo si nunca antes había experimentado un sentimiento así? ¿Si ni siquiera sabía lo que era estar enamorado? Pero sus emociones estaban desatadas y el ojigris simplemente lo supo de la misma manera en que un recién nacido sabe cómo respirar.

Indignado por lo que acababa de descubrir, se incorporó y salió corriendo con Kikoku en sus brazos, intentando dejar de llorar por el terrible dolor en su corazón. Pero, todavía era un niño y se estaba dando cuenta de la peor forma.

Sin embargo, también Zoro experimentó un sentimiento terriblemente angustiante y culpable al ver como el niño se iba de ahí, experimentando una fuerte necesidad de salir corriendo tras Law, pero no lo hizo.

Su orgullo estaba ganando terreno.

— ¡Eres un completo imbécil, Zoro! —regañó Ace, soltándolo con brusquedad— ¿Qué cojones pretendías? ¡Es solo un niño!

—Él mismo me dijo que no es un niño y si no puede soportar lo que es ser un adulto…

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! No eres nadie para estar dándole lecciones a la gente cuando tú no estás precisamente intacto de errores.

—Tsk, él también se lo buscó —replicó Zoro.

—Pero no es razón para que intentarás matarlo —Ace le miró de mala manera.

—No iba a hacerle daño, solamente quería darle a entender que yo no estoy para sus juegos infantiles —explicó Zoro sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

—Vaya manera la tuya, eres un bruto —Ace negó con la cabeza y suspiró—. Más te vale disculparte —al recibir la mirada molesta del ajeno, añadió: —No me vengas a joder con qué tu orgullo y que el niño tuvo la culpa, porque ahora con esto tú también tuviste culpa y sabes bien que también debes disculparte.

Zoro suspiró. Al menos ya tenía un buen pretexto para poder ir tras el menor y así no se detenía a buscar la verdadera razón por la que se sentía así.

No obstante, sabía que tarde o temprano la conocería.

* * *

El pequeño ojigris dejó derramar lágrimas frustradas al quedarse dormido luego de que se curó la mejilla cortada, abrazando a Bepo con fuerza.

Dos golpes leves en la puerta le despertaron, aunque no iba a abrir.

—Law-kun, soy el abuelo de Zoro, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Rayleigh con la voz calmada.

Eso no era algo que esperara y dudó unos momentos, más por alguna razón, terminó por abrir la puerta.

—Está bien, Rayleigh-ya —contestó Law con voz pastosa.

El mayor le miró e ingresó mientras cerraba la puerta hasta que se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi nieto —se disculpó Rayleigh con la mirada sincera en el menor.

—No importa, estoy bien —respondió Law secamente—. No soy tan débil, no soy un…

—Niño, sí, eres un niño aunque no te guste —completó Rayleigh amablemente y sonrió—. Qué seas niño no significa que tengas que ser débil, pero fuerte es quien no niega lo que es y se acepta tal y como esta —habló con sabiduría—. Además, crecerás.

—Yo no soy un niño —masculló Law en voz baja.

El mayor rio suavemente.

—No apresures tu madurez, que poco a poco te llegará sin necesidad de exagerar.

Law simplemente le miró sin responder, ya no tenía ánimos para defender su "punto de vista".

—Espero que tu amistad con mi nieto continué —dijo otra vez Rayleigh y luego suspiró, viendo al menor—. Sé que es alguien que puede ser bastante terco y brusco, pero no es malo —añadió—. No es como que quiera ser así, pero todavía le afecta la muerte de su madre.

El niño palideció. Así que era eso… Y él, todavía… ¡Todavía le había molestado utilizando aquel detalle de su mamá! Ahora entendía por qué el peliverde reaccionó así.

—Ojalá perdones a mi tonto nieto —rio Rayleigh y palmeó el hombro del menor.

Aquel gesto le transmitió tanto cariño fraternal a Law que no pudo decir nada, jamás se había sentido…así. Bueno, además tampoco había conocido a su abuelo.

—Debo retirarme ahora, Law-kun, cuídate —dicho eso, Rayleigh se despidió y salió por donde entró.

Ahora, el niño ojigris ya no se sentía tan dolido por sí mismo, sino porque tenía una completa culpa. Merecía lo que le había pasado, pero ahora, ¿qué debería hacer?

* * *

 _/Miércoles 16 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Preparatoria, clase 3-K**_

Sanji jamás pensó que el peliverde dejaría de prestarle atención.

Toda la semana pasada lo estuvo ignorando, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque aquel domingo en que pidió su compañía había bajado tanto la guardia con él, que el ferviente amor que tenía bien guardado y controlado, estaba cerca de salir. De salir y de convertirlo completamente loco, que incluso sería capaz hasta de fugarse con Zoro.

Pero no podía darse esos lujos, no podía. No era posible, sabía su posición. Sabía que era un cobarde por eso, pero no podía hacer nada, ciertamente le aterraba.

Desde el día de ayer Zoro no le había vuelto a ver ni cuando estaba con Nami y eso además de molestarle, le hacía sentir inseguro por completo. Más no iba a permitir que el peliverde lo ignorara así como así, aunque sabía que se lo merecía, así que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

Solo se iba disculpar, ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Si, era orgulloso, pero lejos de sentir renuencia, se sentía jodidamente nervioso. Aun así, no era alguien que huyera de las cosas. Por lo tanto, ahí estaba Zoro, rompiéndose la cabeza frente a la puerta de la habitación del pequeño ojigris. Nada más llegó de la escuela y se había ido a parar hasta ahí, pero todavía no tocaba, pese a que ya llevaba casi una hora ahí enfrente.

Justo cuando se decidió, la puerta se abrió antes de que tocara.

—…Roronoa-ya… —masculló Law sorprendido de ver al mayor frente a su habitación, en el momento en que también iba a salir para ir a disculparse o al menos lo intentaría.

—Law… —susurró, un poco sobresaltado por lo que acababa de pasar.

El aludido niño se estremeció al oír su nombre en los labios del ajeno, puesto esta vez sonaron de manera diferente. Aunque eso no quitaba su nerviosismo.

—P-pasa —habló Law sin verle y abriendo más la puerta.

El peliverde no dijo nada más e ingresó a la habitación, escuchando como la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró como el menor se acercaba con cierto temor. ¿Ahora Law le tenía miedo? Bueno, se lo había buscado.

Se miraron durante un gran rato, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decir algo.

—Lo…Lo siento, Law… —fue Zoro el primero en romper el silencio, clavando su mirada en el pequeño ojigris.

—… —Law no pudo decir nada y solo le miró mientras sentía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué se disculpaba si después de todo el verdadero culpable era él?

—Lamento haberte herido y asustado así, yo realmente no quería… dañarte —dijo Zoro con la voz más clara, sintiendo como su pulso estaba completamente descontrolado.

El menor ya no pudo más y cual niño, se lanzó a abrazar al peliverde con fuerza, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello ajeno, aprovechando que estaban casi de la misma altura porque el otro estaba sentado. Zoro se quedó tan sorprendido por esa reacción que no se movió y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No te disculpes… —masculló Law controlando las estúpidas ganas de llorar que le entraron de repente— Tú… tú no tienes la culpa, yo no debí de burlarme así de… de… Lo siento —cerró los ojos con fuerza para controlar sus ojos cristalizados.

El corazón de Zoro estaba completamente desbocado y con solo escuchar esas palabras, correspondió al abrazo con fuerza.

—Eres un niño, un estúpido niño que se cree grande —susurró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Cállate, Roronoa-ya… —masculló Law con la voz ahogada, con ese nudo en la garganta, pero ahora más tranquilo por el resultado de las cosas.

—Hey, no es para tanto, no llores, ¿o eres un bebé? —inquirió Zoro divertido, para alegrar simplemente al chiquillo.

Pero Law simplemente estaba aferrado al abrazo y no respondió.

—Ya, está bien, enano, ya pasó —susurró Zoro con cierta brusquedad, alborotando los cabellos ajenos, todavía abrazando al menor, sintiéndose extrañamente completo.

Pasaron los minutos y el ojigris no se separaba del peliverde.

— ¿Law? —preguntó Zoro, extrañado y entonces escuchó un leve ronquido— Vaya… —sonrió de manera torcida al darse cuenta que el niño se quedó dormido en su regazo— Eso le pasa por no descansar bien ni comer.

Sin decir nada más, cargó al ojigris en brazos sin ninguna dificultad para acostarlo en su cama y taparlo con las cobijas. En ese momento, miró a Bepo, el oso que le regaló y se sitió complacido. Lo agarró y se atrevió a respirar su aroma, dándose cuenta que tenía su propio olor en ese peluche, pero también estaba impregnado el dulce e inocente perfume de Law. _Huele bien_ , pensó y suspiró.

Negó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejó a Bepo al lado del menor dormido. Pero no se fue, se quedó idiotizado mirando las angelicales facciones morenas del niño, que incluso se acostó para tener mejor vista hasta que se quedó dormido a su lado.

* * *

Ace estaba quedándose dormido en su habitación, luego que sin querer había pasado por el cuarto de Law, por lo que terminó escuchando accidentalmente lo que el menor decía así como su amigo Zoro. Se alegraba que las cosas con ellos estuvieran bien, sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba y a la vez lo aliviaba, sentía que estaba pasando por alto algo y su intuición lo sabía, más no comprendía qué.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta, pero no era necesario preguntar quién era.

—Pasa —avisó.

Tan pronto se cerró la puerta, Luffy se abalanzó a su hermano en la cama.

— ¡Ace! ¿Cómo están Torao y Zoro? —preguntó con tono algo exigente, viéndole demasiado cerca de su cara.

—Yo no sé, no los he visto, ¿por qué no le preguntas tú? —repuso Ace, alejándose un poco de su hermanito para mantener la distancia.

—Eso hice, fui a ver a Zoro a su habitación, pero no estaba y luego fui a ver a Torao y ahí estaban los dos dormidos —explicó Luffy con una sonrisa.

Ace le miró con la boca semi abierta.

— ¿Cómo que Zoro y Law estaban dormidos?

—Sí, los dos juntos en la cama de Torao, shishishi, se ve que se quieren mucho —respondió Luffy con alegría—. Por eso yo también quiero dormir todo los días contigo, Ace.

El aludido estaba con una expresión de inmensa sorpresa, tanto por lo que dijo su hermanito refiriéndose a su amigo, como lo que dijo de lo que quería.

—No es posible que duermas conmigo diario — _ya luego hablaré con Zoro_ , añadió Ace en su fuero interno después de sus palabras pronunciadas.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo quiero dormir contigo, porque te quiero —insistió Luffy, pegándose más al cuerpo de su hermano—. Y también quiero besarte…

Ace desvió la mirada con fuerza para mantener el control, recordaba lo que su amigo le había dicho cuando hablaron, pero es que se sentía tan jodidamente sucio por querer algo como lo que quería con su propio hermano. ¡Su propia sangre! Puede que fueran hijos de diferentes padres, pero compartían la misma madre y no, no estaba bien, por más que Zoro le hubiese dicho que dejará de darle tantas importancias a las reglas de la sociedad… ¡Era su consciencia la que le decía que no debía hacer esto! Aún si amaba a su hermanito como loco y daría su vida por él, no podía hacer algo como esto, incluso aunque el mismo Luffy quisiera.

—No está bien hacer algo así —Ace miró a su hermanito.

— ¿Por qué no? Si yo te quiero y mucho, ¿por qué no puedo demostrarte cuanto te quiero? —inquirió Luffy confundido.

— ¡Por qué somos hermanos, maldición! —exclamó Ace, un tanto furioso.

Sin embargo, el menor no se intimidó y le retó con la mirada.

— ¿Y qué? ¡Eso a mí no me importa, Ace! ¡Yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo! —le respondió Luffy.

—Cállate, Luffy, no sabes ni lo que dices —gruñó Ace—. Solo estás confundido conmigo, yo solo soy tu hermano mayor, solo eso.

—Pero hace dos días parecías muy feliz besándome —replicó Luffy con el ceño fruncido.

—… —Ace no pudo decir nada.

—Por favor, Ace, yo quiero estar contigo… —Luffy le miró de manera intensa, atrapando al pecoso en esa mirada tan carismática.

 _¡No debo hacerlo, maldición, maldición, no debo!_ Pensó el mayor de los D, pero su cuerpo estaba lejos de obedecerlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo con ese sentimiento que ya no podía contenerse más, incluso aunque se dijera asimismo que era un completo asco, un depravado, un enfermo, un maldito…

—Te quiero, Ace, te quiero mucho —masculló Luffy.

Eso fue lo que deshizo el autocontrol del pecoso y sin más, se abalanzó para besar a su hermanito con necesidad, con amor, con ternura, pero también con deseo. Este le correspondía de manera torpe, pero acoplándose rápidamente al ritmo ajeno.

Se besaron como si jamás lo hubiesen hecho; Luffy enredó sus dedos en los largos cabellos sedosos de su hermano mayor y lo atrajo hacía su persona para encimárselo, abriendo sus piernas, para rodearle su cadera. Sí, quería mucho a Ace, lo amaba y quería estar solo con él, con nadie más.

—Luffy… —susurró Ace al sentir el cambio de las cosas.

—Sigue, Ace, yo te quiero a ti…

El pecoso le miró con duda, pero entonces el menor sonrió y se acercó para morderle el cuello suavemente. ¿Cómo supo la debilidad del ajeno? No es como si supiera mucho referente al sexo, simplemente se dejaba guiar por su instinto y hormonas.

Ace desapareció la camiseta de su hermanito, empezando a chuparle los pezones con suavidad, mordiéndoselos firmemente, masajeando el miembro del menor con la diestra, sintiendo como este mismo le sujetaba de los cabellos, suspirando y gimiendo ligeramente.

Escuchar esos sonidos saliendo de su hermano menor solo lo excitó más. _Soy un maldito depravado_ , se dijo mentalmente Ace, pero en esos momentos ya no podía detenerse. Continuó chupando y mordiendo el otro pezón, bajándole poco a poco el bóxer ajeno. Deslizó su lengua por el pecho de Luffy hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde mordió ligeramente la piel haciendo un caminillo con sus dientes hasta el ombligo, donde mordió el contorno de este, estirando un poco la piel y arrancando un suspiró al menor, quien todavía le sujetaba de los cabellos con suavidad. Bajó por completo el bóxer impropio, liberando la creciente erección del menor, y al tenerla frente a frente, se metió la punta del miembro en su boca.

—Aah… Ace… —gimió Luffy, estando sonrojado y mirando a su hermano.

El mencionado solo sonrió internamente y se metió por completo el miembro ajeno a la boca, haciendo un vaivén lento, pero apretado, motivado por los gemidos del menor. Chupó ese delicioso pedazo de carne un rato, más se detuvo antes de que el otro llegara al orgasmo, porque quería venirse con Luffy.

—Ngh… —escuchó que su hermanito jadeó cuando introdujo su lengua en esa sonrosada entrada que tenía, con cuidado y produciendo más saliva para provocar el menor dolor o incomodidad posible. Jugueteó moviendo su lengua rápidamente, metiéndola y sacándola con un ritmo más rápido conforme los gemidos de Luffy crecían— Ace… Aaah… —volvió a gemir cuando su hermano le introdujo el primer dedo, causándole una extraña sensación incómoda y deliciosa.

Cuando Ace sintió que la entrada de su hermanito ya le permitía introducir un dedo más, así lo hizo, teniendo todo el cuidado posible para que no le doliera. Al no tener queja alguna, más que solo los gemidos, empezó a mover ambos dedos, en círculos, los abría y los cerraba como tijeras. Dos minutos después, mientras repartía besos por los muslos y miembro ajenos, introdujo un tercer dedo. Luffy gimió quedito, pero sin dolor, estaba dejándose llevar por el placer que le provocaba aquello y el sentir la ternura con que su hermano le besaba y lubricaba, por lo que pronto empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo en que los dedos ajenos se movían en su interior con fuerza y precisión.

—Voy a entrar, Luffy —avisó Ace, sacando los dedos de la cavidad ajena para bajarse su bóxer, liberando su propia erección.

—H-hazlo…, Ace, te quiero —suspiró Luffy mientras atraía a su hermano para abrazarlo y sintió como el miembro ajeno se introducía con lentitud en su interior, arrancándole gemidos de dolor, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y se aferrara más al pecoso.

Ace empezó a besar nuevamente el cuello de su hermano, sin moverse todavía, para que el cuerpo ajeno se acostumbrara, porque sí bien el menor era de "goma" por las Akuma no Mi que le dieron antes de manera obligatoria, seguía siendo la primera vez del pelinegro.

Sujetó el rostro del menor entre ambas manos y le besó de manera apasionada, empezando las embestidas suaves, pero profundas con las piernas ajenas enrolladas en su torso.

—Ngh…aahh… —gimió Luffy entre el beso de manera ahogada, sintiendo como el dolor pasaba a segundo lugar, siendo sustituido por el placer. Un placer que le incendiaba la sangre y lo enloquecía como nunca antes, más que aquellas drogas que una vez sintió.

Aquellos gemidos que dejaban salir todo el placer que su hermano sentía, causó que Ace aumentara el ritmo de las embestidas, así como la fuerza que ponía en estás, ahora sujetando de las caderas impropias. Le alzó una pierna para flexionarla e inclinarla, penetrándole con más profundidad, mientras mordisqueaba los pezones rosados del contrario, teniendo como sinfonía los gemidos de este. Luego prosiguió a empezar a masturbar a Luffy con el mismo ritmo en que le penetraba.

— ¡Aah…! —gimió cuando el pecoso tocó ese punto especial en su interior, volviendo a arquear su espalda con fuerza y sujetándose con tanta fuerza de la espalda de su hermano, que terminó rasguñándolo— ¡Ace…!

El mencionado chico también estaba por terminar, lo decía aquellos fuertes estremecimientos en su espalda, como el bombeo más rápido en su palpitante miembro. Dio una embestida más, golpeando nuevamente en el punto P de su hermano menor, sintiendo como en ese momento las paredes anales ajenas le asfixiaron su virilidad con tanta fuerza que jadeó y gruñó, llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Luffy.

— ¡Aah…Ace, te quiero! —gimió abrazándose al pecoso.

—Argh… también te quiero… Luffy… —respondió Ace en un ronco gemido, soltando su esencia en el interior del nombrado.

Mientras los dos recuperaban sus respiraciones, el pecoso salió del interior de su hermanito y se acostó a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza, mirándole sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Estás bien, Ace? Estás todo rojo —preguntó Luffy pegando su frente con la del mayor.

—Sí, además tú también estás colorado —contestó Ace mirándolo atento.

Jamás pensó que hacer aquello se sentiría tan bien y quizá la culpa le atacara luego, pero por el momento, no quiso arruinar el momento con algo como eso. Sin volver a decir nada más, ambos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza, quedándose profundamente dormidos.

* * *

 _/Jueves 17 de Enero del 2008/_

El primero en despertar fue el pequeño Law y tan pronto su visión se posó en el cuerpo dormido del peliverde, su respiración y corazón se aceleraron con violencia. ¿Esto era posible? ¿De verdad el chico se había quedado a dormir con él?

Como para comprobar que era cierto, alargó el brazo y posó su mano en la mejilla ajena. Sí, en efecto Zoro estaba a su lado y dormía como piedra.

Le gustaba lo que veía, le gustaba ver como dormía, se veía tan guapo y serio que sentía incluso su corazón se paralizaría ante todos los sentimientos y emociones que le atacaban.

Aprovechándose del pequeño momento de intimidad entre los dos, Law acercó su rostro con cierta vacilación y en apenas un roce, besó los labios del peliverde, para luego separarse rápidamente. Si antes su corazón había latido desbocado, ahora estaba peor e incluso le zumbaban los oídos y sentía el calor inundar su rostro, ¿qué era esa inocencia? Ahora mismo se había sentido completamente como un niño. Como el niño que era.

Momentos más tarde, Zoro abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos grises e intensos del niño que seguía acostado frente a él.

—Hola, Roronoa-ya —saludó Law con el gesto serio, pero la mirada inocente.

¿Desde cuándo ese niño era tan… adorable? Maldición, incluso estaba ligeramente ruborizado, dándole más ese toque infantil propio de su edad, ¿por qué eso hacía sentir tan acelerado el pulso del peliverde?

—Zoro, dime Zoro, no por mi apellido —dijo con seriedad, pero intentando mantener un tono neutro.

—Zoro-ya —sonrió Law de manera burlona.

— ¿No irás a la escuela? —preguntó, sin tener ganas de levantarse, pese a que estar acostado al lado de un menor no era precisamente lo correcto.

—No, tampoco mañana, quiero estar aquí —contestó Law abrazando a su oso con fuerza.

—Ya es tarde, me sorprende que Ace no haya venido a despertarme —suspiró Zoro sin apartar la mirada del niño.

—Nadie ha venido a buscarnos —agregó Law ocultando su sonrisa de júbilo.

—En fin — _es mejor eso a que me encuentren dormido aquí_ , pensó estirándose de brazos y se incorporó—. Oí, enano, con lo de ayer… Me di cuenta de que no peleas nada mal con tu espada —se pasó una mano por el cabello—, me agradas como oponente, aunque…

—Sí, me gustaría volver a entrenar contigo —completó Law divertido, incorporándose de la cama también.

El peliverde fijó su mirada en la gasa que tenía el menor, pegada a la mejilla, recordando el corte que le hizo.

—No volveré a herirte —dijo Zoro, sin pensar, acariciándole la mejilla al ojigris.

La cara de Law era un completo tomate y desvió la mirada.

—No soy tan delicado.

—Anda, igual no lo haré, pero tampoco seré suave —aclaró Zoro apartando su mano lo más natural que podía.

Pero entonces, su celular comenzó a sonar y lo sacó del bolsillo para ver la llamada entrante. Era de Sanji y si era de él, significaba que quería verlo.

— ¿Zoro-ya? —habló Law al ver que el otro se quedaba sin hacer nada, viendo el celular sonar.

El muchacho suspiró y apagó el celular, tirándolo en la cama.

—Vamos a comer algo y luego entrenamos, enano, anda —respondió Zoro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Era la primera vez que ignoraba una llamada de Sanji y no se sintió tan mal ni culpable como creyó.

Law le sujetó de la mano y asintió, viéndole con esos hermosos ojos grises iluminados.

* * *

¡Yeeey, capítulo doble! xD

Esto porque el cumpleaños de Zoro es mañana, así que dije, ¿por qué no? ASdlsdjalsa, aprovechando también el internet de mi universidad, ya que sigo sin internet en mi casa u.u Y, para que no esperen de más.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta actualización xD. No olviden que los adoro mucho, mis sweeties :3, ¡besos! Nos estaremos viendo pronto.

¡Feliz cumpleaños a Zoro!


	11. Segunda semana junto a ti II

**_¡Holaaaaa!_ _xD_**

 ** _Paso de rápido dejándoles un capítulo más de ésta dramática historia(?)._**

 ** _Como continuo sin internet, ando robando desde la casa de una amiga de mi madre u.u. Es más seguro que en la primera semana de diciembre regrese mi propio internet, así que quizá para esas fechas me vuelvan a ver por aquí, sobre todo porque ya tendré vacaciones xD._**

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Viernes 18 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Preparatoria, clase 3-K**_

Era el segundo día que Zoro no iba a la escuela e incluso no le contestaba las llamadas, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

A Sanji no le hacía gracia todo eso, ¿por qué el Marimo hacía todo eso? ¿Acaso lo estaba castigando por cómo le había tratado últimamente? Bien, se lo merecía, lo sabía. Pero lo que le alertaba era que el peliverde nunca había hecho algo como eso, ni en otras ocasiones cuando peleaban, ¿por qué ahora sí? Era como si lo estuviera dejando…

Y no, no podía permitir eso. Por más egoísta que eso se viera, no quería dejar a Zoro, pese a que también sabía que el estar juntos los dañaba a ambos, sobre todo al otro. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Él era su pilar, no podía dejar que se fuera de su lado así como así, porque era por él que todavía podía soportar su superficial vida.

Definitivamente no iba a permitir que el peliverde se alejara.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

Desde el día de ayer, Zoro y Law se la habían pasado entrenando cada tarde. Tanto formal, como juguetonamente, uniendo más aquella conexión que todavía ninguno de los dos sentía o entendía con claridad.

Además, el niño ojigris tenía especial cuidado en no utilizar su Room, puesto nadie de esa casa debía saber que era un usuario de las Akuma no Mi o eso pondría en peligro a Doflamingo y no quería eso en absoluto. Ya bastante era con que no llevara a cabo la misión que le había pedido que hiciera.

Estaban acostados en el piso del gimnasio ahora, mirando el techo, descansando después de una tarde llena de ejercicio propio de espadachines.

— ¿Cuándo piensas volver a la escuela, enano? —preguntó Zoro con los brazos flexionados tras su cabeza.

—El lunes —respondió Law con simpleza, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Y tú?

—El lunes —Zoro le sonrió por el ocasional juego de palabras.

— ¿No te traerá problemas con tu padre? —se atrevió a preguntar Law, mirándolo fijamente.

—No y de todas maneras me da igual —puso los ojos en blanco—. En todo caso, en mi escuela no hay nada interesante —sonrió con cierta amargura.

Ese detalle fue percibido por el ojigris y recordó aquella plática que escuchó el día que vio como ese tal Ace besaba a Zoro.

 _¿Lo dirá por ese Sanji-ya?_ Pensó. De antemano sabía, por lo que escuchó, que Zoro estaba enamorado de ese chico. Saberlo no le hacía gracia e incluso le dolía, pero él era Trafalgar Law y sin importarle la maldita edad, podía hacer que el peliverde dejara a un lado a ese Sanji. Y lo iba a hacer. El problema era que no sabía cómo "conquistarlo", pese a que se desarrollaba muy bien en el ámbito sexual gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestro, más no tenía idea de cómo enamorar a una persona; tener sexo era algo muy diferente a intentar enamorar a alguien, ¿o iban ligadas de la mano? Por primera vez, el niño se sintió inseguro de algo, más aun con eso, lo intentaría y lo lograría.

Estaba decidido.

— ¿Y no hay nada de malo que faltes tus a clases? —preguntó Zoro, enarcando una ceja al ver al menor.

Law se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creo.

En ese momento, un torbellino de cabellos negros, ingresó al gimnasio.

— ¡Torao! ¡Zoro! Vamos a comer, shishishi, Makino ha cocinado lasaña —avisó Luffy con emoción.

—Está bien, Luffy, pero cálmate —respondió Zoro mirándole atento—. Últimamente estás más feliz de lo normal, ¿a qué se deberá? —inquirió de manera sospechosa mientras se sentaba para beber agua de una botella que tenía a su lado.

—Eso es porque Ace lo hace muy bien —contestó Luffy con una sonrisa orgullosa con completa inocencia.

El peliverde comenzó a ahogarse con el agua que bebía, alertando al ojigris, que se acercó a darle palmaditas al mayor.

—Estoy bien… —jadeó Zoro ya recuperado de su ataque de sorpresa y suspiró— Vaya, espero eso lo digas en el buen sentido.

—Yo creo que el pervertido eres tú, Zoro-ya —se burló Law con una sonrisa.

—Tsk, nada de eso y ya, vamos a ducharnos para comer.

— ¿Y si se bañan juntos para que se apuren? —sugirió Luffy.

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Zoro a la defensiva y luego se aclaró la garganta—. No es necesario, yo no me tardo tanto en bañarme…

Law simplemente se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

—Oh, está bien, ¡pero de prisa! Es que tengo hambre y los demás no empezaran sin ustedes —Luffy hizo un ligero puchero y luego sonrió—. Entonces nos vemos en el comedor —dicho eso, salió disparado fuera del gimnasio.

Zoro suspiró y luego tendió la mano al menor.

—Anda, vamos, enano —le miró atento y el ojigris le sujetó de la mano con más seguridad.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las once de la noche y Ace estaba en la azotea de la gran mansión, sentado, mirando el cielo estrellado, pensando en aquella primera vez que hizo el amor con su hermano menor. Tenía una mezcla extraña de culpabilidad, asco a su persona y felicidad. Lo peor de todo es que con una vez que se dejó llevar, controlarse las demás veces le fue imposible.

Ya había hecho el amor con Luffy más veces, incluso mientras se bañaban. La culpabilidad ya no podía contener ese irremediable y quizá enfermo amor por su hermanito. Pero es que sí, lo amaba tanto…

—Con qué aquí estás —esa fue la voz de Zoro y sin necesitar invitación, se sentó al lado del pecoso.

—Hola —saludó Ace con una sonrisa confusa—. Mira, yo también quería verte —le miró atento.

—Así que por fin decidiste dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos —comentó Zoro con tranquilidad.

Ace suspiró largamente.

—Me siento un maldito depravado, un asco un…

—Un chico enamorado, ¿eh? —contradijo Zoro con una sonrisa graciosa— Así que Luffy te corresponde…

— ¿Te lo dijo él?

—Digamos que me enteré de esto por un comentario bastante casual y comprometedor —Zoro rio un poco la recordar el comentario.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —insistió Ace con el ceño fruncido.

—"…es porque Ace lo hace muy bien" —Zoro imitó a la perfección el tono que uso el hermano menor de los D y al ver la cara colorada de su amigo, estalló en risas sonoras.

— ¡Eso no es gracioso, imbécil! ¿Cómo es qué te dijo eso? —Ace estaba deseando que la tierra se lo tragara, sobre todo porque la vergüenza era más por como su amigo le molestó.

—Yo solo le dije que se veía más feliz de lo normal —se defendió Zoro todavía riendo—. Luffy es bastante inocente.

— ¡Es por eso que me siento tan ruin, joder! —exclamó Ace con frustración.

—Pero lo amas y amar a alguien no es un pecado —esta vez Zoro habló con seriedad.

—Es mi hermano… —insistió Ace.

—Te preocupas demasiado, idiota —negó ligeramente—. Ni siquiera Luffy le da tanta importancia, él simplemente se concentra en quererte.

—Mi hermano no entiende la gravedad del asunto.

—Es amor después de todo y Luffy ve las cosas de maneras diferentes a ti, Ace.

—No sé qué hacer, ya no puedo contenerme más con él…

—No te contengas, deja que las cosas tomen su curso —le alentó Zoro mientras ahora se acostó en el suelo de la azotea.

—Ya sabes que no es fácil, Zoro.

—Aun así ya lo has empezado a hacer y de nada sirve que te tortures con tus pensamientos o entonces todo se complicará de verdad —la mirada de Zoro estaba en el cielo.

Ace volvió a suspirar.

—Supongo que ahora que esto inicio, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás.

—No, no puedes y más te vale de verdad solo concentrarte en amar a Luffy.

—Me sorprende que gracias a que nos besamos es que sucedió todo esto —Ace sonrió entre amarga y divertidamente.

—Yo te traje la suerte —Zoro sonrió también.

—Vaya suerte que me das —Ace le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

—No besas tan mal después de todo y eso que estabas más ebrio que cualquier vagabundo —añadió Zoro para molestarlo.

— ¡Ya, no hables de eso! —Ace frunció el ceño y se sonrojó un poco.

Las carcajadas de Zoro inundaron la tranquila noche y luego el pecoso se unió a él. Se rieron durante un buen rato, hasta que el aire les faltó y el pecoso volvió a hablar:

—Ya no te ves tan amargado y no has ido a clase estos dos días, ¿quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi amigo? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Hah, qué gracioso, mamá —respondió.

—Vale, me dejo de rodeos —Ace hizo una pausa dramática y miró directamente al peliverde—. ¿Puedes decirme que te traes con ese niño Law?

El peliverde hizo lo posible para no abrir la boca ante esa pregunta que no se esperó.

—No sé qué rayos estás tratando de decirme, Ace, solo me llevo bien con él.

—Claro, lo mismo me dijiste con el idiota de Sanji y mírate ahora —Ace bufó—. No estoy ciego, Zoro.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo decirte? —Zoro le fulminó con la mirada— Solo es un niño, por favor, no es que algo pase porque simplemente me lleve bien con él.

—Pues hace un par de días te vi dormido en su cama —le desafió Ace con perspicacia.

Zoro enrojeció ligeramente y tensó la mandíbula sin poder decir nada.

—Te había ido a buscar porque no despertabas y se te iba a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela; no estabas en tu habitación y por puro reflejo me atreví a ver en el cuarto de Law y, ¡sorpresa! Los dos nuevos amigos estaban acurrucados durmiendo que incluso se veían bien —explicó Ace con los ojos entrecerrados.

—… —Zoro seguía sin poder decir nada coherente para respaldar eso.

—Espero que recuerdes que es un niño, alguien menor que tú por siete años, y tú ya eres mayor de edad —agregó Ace viendo fijamente al peliverde—. Aunque, si te soy sincero, prefiero que te conviertas en pedófilo a que sigas de marioneta con Sanji —su voz estaba bastante sincera.

— ¡Yo solo me había ido a disculpar con el enano, solo eso! —exclamó Zoro, ya harto por las cosas que decía su amigo.

El pecoso enarcó una ceja.

—Eso no explica por qué dormiste a su lado —presionó.

Zoro suspiró pesadamente.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, si te soy sincero… —confesó con el ceño fruncido— Simplemente lo vi dormir y no pude irme.

—Vaya… —Ace alzó ligeramente las cejas mientras en su mente unía cabos sueltos— Cuando él llegó, parecía que ya lo conocías —intentó seguir sacándole información a su amigo.

—El enano me ayudó a llegar al parque Ueno ese día —explicó Zoro con una mueca de resignación ante la terquedad e insistencia del pecoso—. Yo le prometí que le daría un pago por haberme ayudado, le di mi número de celular para que llamara, pero no lo hizo y una semana después cuando regresé a la casa, salí a caminar y me encontré con Law —suspiró inconscientemente al recordarlo—. En ese momento aproveché para darle lo que le prometí y luego volví a verlo en la cena, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué le regalaste? —Ace ahora estaba curioso, como si se tratara de un dorama.

—Un oso de peluche —Zoro le miró de mala manera.

—Uf, que complicado —Ace sonrió con cierta malicia—. Y dime, ¿Sanji te ha llamado? He visto que ya no cargas tu celular a dónde vas.

—Eres un maldito acosador, Ace, como me jodes —Zoro suspiró.

—Solo debo cuidarte, Zoro.

—Eres toda una madre, en serio.

—Anda, respóndeme y no molestes —Ace frunció el ceño.

—Me habló hace dos días, pero no le contesté porque estaba entrenando con Law —al responder, Zoro desvió ligeramente la mirada.

— ¡Bingo! —exclamó Ace, eufórico y al recibir la mirada perpleja de su amigo, añadió: —Tú sigue como hasta ahora, Zoro, solo recuerda dejarte llevar por lo que sientes —su voz se tornó un tanto escéptica, regresándole las palabras a su mejor amigo.

—No entiendo porque sales con eso, pero bien —su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo verás, solo ten cuidado con que Kuina no te vea junto a Law —advirtió Ace con la mirada un poco ansiosa.

—Dudo que a ella le importe —zanjó Zoro con incomodidad—. Además, en estos días no se ha parado en la casa.

—De todas formas —Ace se incorporó de golpe—. Basta de charlas, vámonos a dormir que Luffy seguramente me está esperando en la habitación… —se calló de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que había revelado más información de la necesaria.

—Ahora comprendo porque tienes todos esos rasguños y mordidas —comentó Zoro con humor negro, dándole un codazo al pecoso.

— ¡Ah, jódete! —Ace le saludó con el dedo de en medio mientras se ponía colorado.

El peliverde simplemente comenzó a reírse.

* * *

 _/Sábado 19 de Enero del 2008/_

Su habitación estaba bastante desordenada, lo único que estaba bien acomodado era su cama tendida que el mismo hacía siempre por mera manía.

Había pasado una maldita semana y no sabía nada de su amigo Law, lo cual lo tenía de un humor de perros y más que ansioso. Ese sentimiento que deseaba descubrir le estaba causando cierto dolor en su pecho, haciéndolo rehuir un poco, pero aun así, Kid quería tener claro lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ya no había vuelto a mandarle mensajes al ojigris, cuando en el tercer día que lo hizo siguió sin respuesta alguna; su orgullo le ganó desde entonces. Más la impaciencia seguía.

Necesitaba ver a Law, pero como también sabía, no se estaba quedando en su casa, sino en la de otro conocido porque Doflamingo había salido de viaje. Y no sabía porque, pero el hecho de que su amigo estuviese en casa de alguien más, le causaba coraje.

No quería que su Law estuviese con nadie más. Sí, ni siquiera supo cómo, cada que le pensaba siempre terminaba considerándolo como suyo.

— ¿E-esto…es lo que llaman…"amor"? —masculló Kid aterrado con el corazón acelerado.

 _Maldito Law_ , pensó y terminó por destrozar su cama.

* * *

 _/Domingo 20 de Enero del 2008/_

En la mansión solo estaban Makino, Zoro y Law.

Los demás empleados se habían ido porque hoy era su día de descanso y su abuelo, junto con los hermanos D, habían salido a ver una película que el menor quería ver también. Y como Law parecía reacio a querer ir con ellos, prefiriendo quedarse a leer, el peliverde optó por hacerle compañía, así tampoco dejaban sola a Makino en esa gran casa.

— ¿Por qué tu hermana y tu padre nunca están en casa? —se atrevió a preguntar Law, sintiéndose ahora con más confianza que antes.

—Se toman muy en serio su trabajo —contestó Zoro de manera mecánica, dando a entender lo poco que le importaba—. Es por eso que yo a veces vivo solo en mi departamento —aclaró.

—Por eso no estabas cuando yo me mudé a este lugar —aventuró Law.

—Sí, eso mismo —Zoro le miró atento.

Los dos chicos estaban embrocados en el balcón de la ventana del peliverde; el menor leía un libro de medicina y el mayor estaba solamente viendo el cielo oscurecer lentamente.

—Es fácil notar que serás doctor en un futuro —Zoro le miró atento mientras ahora recargaba su cuerpo en un costado, flexionando el brazo para poder apoyar su cabeza en su mano.

—Te atenderé gratis —Law sonrió de manera sarcástica.

—Me enfermaré seguido y te dejaré en bancarrota —replicó Zoro con una sonrisa torcida.

Recibió como respuesta una fulminante mirada del ojigris.

—Al menos sabes que harás con tu vida y eso es lo importante —añadió soltando un bostezo.

—Tú eres un holgazán, Zoro-ya —Law bajó su libro y le miró atento.

El aludido le sonrió con arrogancia, enarcando una ceja. Pero ese gesto le provocó al menor admirarle idiotizado.

—Creo que… me iré a bañar y después, ¿podemos alcanzar a Mugiwara-ya al cine? Después de todo me gustaría ver una película —dijo Law, incorporándose.

—Sí o podemos verla aquí, tenemos internet y acceso a la cuenta del cine —recordó Zoro, incorporándose también justo en el momento en que el timbre de la casa sonó.

—Está bien, Zoro-ya, vuelvo pronto —Law le sonrió un momento para regresar a su expresión seria, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

El peliverde observó como el menor salió de su cuarto y se encaminó a su cama para dar una corta siesta en lo que esperaba al ojigris, sin preocuparse por quien había llegado a la casa, puesto Makino, el ama de llaves, seguramente atendería a esa persona.

Estaba quedándose dormido, cuando de pronto escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abrió y pensando que se trataba de Law, no se movió y dejó que este se acercara para espantarlo. Sin embargo, quien terminó asustado fue el peliverde ante la voz que escuchó.

—Marimo idiota, ¿por qué me estás ignorando?

Abrió los ojos como platos, encontrándose con la figura de Sanji enfrente, quien le miraba de manera dolida y seria, mientras fumaba un cigarro. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro junto con una camisa gris oscuro.

—Sa-Sanji… —murmuró Zoro, tanta era su sorpresa e incredulidad que le llamó por su nombre— ¿Q-qué haces…?

—Es tú culpa, ¿por qué no contestas mis llamadas? Te he estado llamando desde el miércoles, Marimo mierdoso —acusó Sanji nuevamente, aplastó su cigarro y se lo aventó al otro—. Idiota.

El peliverde se incorporó de la cama y se quitó el cigarro de encima.

—No es mi culpa, tú estabas ocupado con tu novia y a mí me surgieron otras cosas —explicó Zoro, molesto, pero con el pulso acelerado por verle.

— ¿Acaso ya conseguiste con quién reemplazarme? —inquirió Sanji, mirándolo atento.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No se trata de eso, estúpido Ero-cook! —zanjó Zoro— Mi mundo no gira en torno a ti —era la primera vez que le decía al rubio algo como eso.

Mismas palabras causaron que el ambiente se tensara por completo. El corazón de Zoro seguía acelerado; había extrañado tanto al rubio que incluso quería abrazarlo, pero ahora que lo veía… Bueno, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba deseando hacer.

—Claro, solo somos amigos con derecho, ¡pero me tenías preocupado, imbécil! —farfulló Sanji, dando un paso para acercarse más al peliverde y lo abrazó— No sabía cómo estabas y yo… — _no puedo separarme de ti, Marimo, por más egoísta que sea_ , dijo en su fuero interno— Te extrañé…

Zoro correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, respirando el perfume ajeno.

—Estabas ocupado y no debo llamarte cuando estás con ella —le recordó—. Eso me dijiste.

—Sé lo que dije, Marimo idiota, pero no me respondías las llamadas y necesitaba verte… —habló Sanji, besando el cuello del ajeno con suavidad, acariciándole los brazos.

—Oye, este no es momento para…hacer otras cosas, no estoy en mi departamento —intentó decir Zoro, pero más que nada lo decía porque sabía que el niño ojigris estaría de regreso en algún momento y lo menos que quería era que lo viera así.

—No hay nadie en tu casa, Marimo, le pregunté a la hermosa de Makino-swan y dudo que ella venga a verte —Sanji ahora estaba desabotonándose la camisa y repartía besos en el rostro del peliverde.

—Espera un momento…

— ¿Ya no me deseas? —preguntó Sanji, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, intento ocultar el terror que eso desató en su interior.

— ¡No es eso! Pero… —Zoro estaba poniendo bastantes largas por primera vez en toda la desastrosa relación que tenían.

—Shh, ya no digas nada, déjame hacerte sentir bien, qué yo te he necesitado mucho —murmuró Sanji y entonces besó al otro apasionadamente, empujándolo para sentarlo en la cama y montarse sobre de él.

Por supuesto que Zoro correspondió al beso, si de igual forma lo había extrañado, sin embargo, parte de su atención estaba en que en cualquier momento Law llegaría, puesto verían aquella película.

Sanji le mordió el labio, comenzando a rozar sus glúteos en el miembro ajeno, exigiendo por completo su atención cuando se dio cuenta que algo era diferente. La excitación comenzó a apoderarse de Zoro y ahora fue él quien le despojó parte de la ropa al rubio, besándole con intensidad, desabrochándole el pantalón, pero todavía tenía esa inquietud…

—Anda, vamos directamente a hacerlo —animó Sanji con una sonrisa ladina y la mirada deseosa—. No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado… —en ese momento, sus pantalones salieron a girones de él, junto con su ropa interior, frotando su miembro expuesto y erecto en el abdomen del peliverde ya sin la playera—. Aah… —gimió cuando sintió un dedo invasor cubierto de saliva, mientras que ahora desabrochaba el pantalón del ajeno, liberándole la erección— Deja los previos, estoy tan excitado que no será necesario —masculló con la lujuria en toda su voz.

Y de un sentón, se auto penetró, soltando casi un grito de placer y algo de dolor. Zoro sintió como las caderas del rubio comenzaron a cabalgarle, apretándole el miembro deliciosamente.

Los dos chicos estaban tan concentrados teniendo sexo que no se habían percatado de que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y por ahí, un par de ojos grises los miraba con un destello de ira.

En otro momento, Law se hubiese excitado por ver una escena sexual así de descarada, pues desde donde estaba, veía perfectamente como el miembro erecto del peliverde se metía en el ano del rubio. Lo único que sentía era un dolor horrible atravesarle el corazón, sintiendo los ojos cristalizados, quería irse y dejar de ver aquella escena, pero una parte de su ser quería ir y reclamar a Zoro como suyo, tenía deseos de disecar a ese maldito rubio.

No le tomó mucho tiempo decidir qué hacer.

Esperó unos minutos más, donde los gemidos de ese chico de cabellos dorados eran más continuos; gemía ahogadamente, diciendo una que otra palabra sucia, así como Zoro gruñía por el placer.

Y Law abrió la puerta, estampándola con fuerza bruta.

Los dos chicos que estaban en pleno acto sexual se detuvieron sobresaltados por el fuerte ruido; Zoro palideció al ver quien estaba ahí enfrente mientras que Sanji se sonrojó al encontrarse descubierto con "las manos en la masa".

Los tres se quedaron mirando casi un minuto, donde el ambiente estaba tan jodido que no se podía describir con palabras.

—Lamento tanto interrumpir —dijo Law, arrastrando las palabras de un modo que dejaba en claro que estaba mintiendo y estaba furioso, pese a su edad, trasmitía muy bien esa aura asesina, pero en sus ojos un destello de dolor que no pasó desapercibido para el peliverde—. Otro día vemos esa película, Roronoa-ya, tú sigue con tu pornografía —y sin cerrar la puerta, Law se dio la vuelta para salir no solo de esa habitación, sino de la casa.

Entonces, Zoro reaccionó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo pensó.

— ¡Law! —exclamó e incluso la erección se le había ido; alejó al rubio de su persona, empujándolo a la cama para abrocharse los pantalones y se ponía la playera lo más rápido que podía— ¡Law! —repitió con la expresión descompuesta, dispuesto a ir tras el menor, ¿por qué lo hacía? Ni él lo sabía, solo quería detenerlo.

—Zoro —era rara la vez en que Sanji llamaba al peliverde por su nombre y cuando lo hacía, era porque la situación era grave o demasiado sentimental, pero siempre más por la primera opción—. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —inquirió, indignado y furioso, sujetando al otro del brazo para que no se fuera— ¡¿Piensas dejarme así?! ¡Responde, Zoro! —presionó cuando notó que el nombrado ni lo estaba mirando.

El corazón del peliverde estaba dividido, pero aun sintiéndolo así, tenía claro lo que quería hacer.

—No puedo…dejar que se vaya… —masculló.

— ¡¿Qué mierda significa eso?! ¡Es un mocoso entrometido, deja que se vaya! —exclamó Sanji todavía enojado, pero cuando el otro muchacho le miró, su sangre se heló por completo.

Zoro nunca le había visto así.

— ¡No voy a dejar que le pase algo, es de noche! —respondió, soltándose del agarre del rubio— Tu ropa está ahí y en mi gaveta hay dinero para el taxi.

Sanji le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al peliverde.

— ¡¿Y tú crees que soy alguna clase de sexo servidor o qué carajo?! No puedes dejarme así, Zoro.

El aludido ya estaba impaciente, entre más tiempo pasaba discutiendo con el rubio, más se alejaba Law de su casa.

— ¡Maldita sea, Zoro! Yo podría dejarte en cualquier momento, pero igualmente deseo estar contigo aquí y…

—Haz lo que quieras, Sanji.

Dicho esto, Zoro salió corriendo de la habitación con toda la rapidez que fue capaz, dejando al rubio solo en la habitación.

Sanji estaba que no se creía lo que acababa de pasar; la persona que pensó jamás lo dejaría, lo acababa de plantar justo ahora. _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida?_ Pensó, antes de desmoronarse en la cama del peliverde, abrazándose a sí mismo, temblando ligeramente.

El resultado de las cosas le estaban provocando un dolor inexplicable en su pecho y una vocecita en su mente aceptó que se lo merecía. Pero de todos modos no iba a permitir que Zoro se alejara de él así como así.

* * *

Kid acababa de salir de la ducha, luego de una sesión completa de masturbación, imaginándose a su amigo ojigris sin culpa alguna, porque si ahora sentía lo que era estar en "abstinencia" era precisamente culpa de Law, por hacerle sentir lo que era el sexo y el no tenerlo le estaba poniendo casi ansioso. O quizá solo tenía que ver con el hecho de que no lo había tenido precisamente con él.

Quería ver a su amigo, estaba preocupado por él y aunque no se lo diría tan abiertamente jamás, necesitaba verlo. Solo así comprobaría si de verdad lo que estaba sintiendo por él era amor. Era extraño, porque parecía que ese sentimiento desde cuándo hubiese estado ahí, oculto en su ser, como necesitando una fuerte excusa para salir. Tal vez si nunca hubiesen intimado no lo hubiera descubierto y no se sentiría así de jodidamente impaciente.

Se vistió con su pijama que consistía en una playera azul y un pantalón corto gris. Hoy estaba solo en casa, pues su padre había salido a divertirse al burdel "Dressrosa", así que no tenía con quien entrenar o algo más que hacer, por lo tanto, ya dormiría.

Estaba por acostarse, cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre de manera desesperada, logrando ponerle de mal humor y dispuesto a matar a ese bastardo que lo estaba fastidiando, salió de su cuarto hecho una fiera, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, ese mal humor desapareció tan pronto como llegó al ver quien estaba enfrente.

—E-Eustass-ya —murmuró Law con la expresión tan seria y fría que le hizo estremecer.

Kid sabía que algo había pasado, sobre todo porque la voz de su amigo se oía destrozada, pero no lloraba y no había indicios de que fuese a hacerlo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa a dormir? —preguntó Law con la misma frialdad.

—Si…pasa —Kid se hizo a un lado y permitió al otro niño ingresar.

Dentro de la casa, el ojigris no se movió para nada y tenía la mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Qué tienes, La…Trafalgar? —preguntó Kid intentando ocultar su estúpida e innecesaria preocupación. Que sintiera amor por su amigo era algo muy distinto a que se fuera a declarar.

—Eustass-ya, ¿podrías abrazarme? —Law no supo ni porque había pedido algo como eso, simplemente su corazón se lo pedía y estando como estaba, no iba a ignorar ese deseo.

El pelirrojo vaciló, pero finalmente, envolvió al ojigris entre sus brazos con fuerza. Y Law hizo todo lo posible por no soltarse a llorar ahí mismo, porque de verdad que no lo haría; llorar sería como admitir la derrota ante ese estúpido rubio y si había huido de la casa del peliverde era porque se sentía tan dolido que necesitaba un respiro. El único quien podía darle ese respiro era Kid y todo su ser lo sabía.

Porqué después de todo, él era su primer amor.

* * *

 _/Lunes 21 de Enero del 2008/_

Zoro no había dormido en toda la maldita noche preso de la angustia y ni a la escuela había ido. El día anterior pasó hasta las tres de la mañana buscando al ojigris y no lo encontró, para colmo, este no respondía al celular.

—No es necesario que te diga algo, ¿verdad? Ya tienes suficiente escarmiento —dijo Ace con el gesto serio.

—Así es, mejor mantente callado —Zoro asintió con desesperación.

—Qué lástima que ayer no estaba, sino sacó a Sanji a patadas —bufó Ace y miraba la hora de su reloj—. Deberías dormir.

—No dormiré hasta que encuentre a Law —advirtió Zoro.

—Sino te conociera diría que te estás enamorando de ese niño —opinó Ace ya sin más rodeos, porque su amigo necesitaba que le abrieran los ojos a la de ya.

—No digas estupideces, Ace… —pero su mirada se desvió ligeramente y su voz sonó a la defensiva.

—Claro, claro, estupideces… —Ace puso los ojos en blanco— Ni estando así te das cuenta.

— ¡Es un niño, maldición, no puedo enamorarme de alguien como él! —zanjó Zoro, ahora furioso.

— ¿Ahora entiendes como me sentía con mis sentimientos por Luffy? —inquirió Ace con calma.

— ¡Ya, joder! Sea lo que sea que sienta, no es momento para hablar de esto ahora, necesito encontrar a Law, así que si no te importa, saldré a buscarlo otra vez —Zoro se incorporó de donde estaba sentado y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa.

El pecoso le miró y sonrió un poco. _Ojala no tardes mucho tiempo en darte cuenta en que te has convertido en un pederasta_ , pensó con un poco de humor. La verdad es que no le daba importancia a eso, Zoro era su amigo y lo apoyaría siempre.

* * *

Los dos niños iban caminando después de la silenciosa noche que tuvieron el día anterior.

Era medio día y después de haberse duchado cada uno por separada (el pelirrojo le prestó algo de ropa a su amigo) y desayunado, Kid estaba acompañando al ojigris de regreso a su casa.  
No hablaron detalles sobre lo que pasó y además el pelirrojo tampoco los necesitaba, solo sabía que alguien le había hecho daño a su amigo, ya después se encargaría de averiguar bien las cosas y hacerle pagar a ese mal nacido que le dañó.

—Aquí está bien, Eustass-ya —dijo Law, deteniéndose enfrente de la tienda de regalo donde una vez el peliverde le llevó a comprar su peluche, esta misma estaba abierta—. Puedo caminar hasta la casa.

—Lo siento, Trafalgar, pero te acompañaré a donde sea que te estés quedando —repuso Kid, cruzándose de brazos.

—No es necesario, estaré bien, no es como si me hubiesen hecho daño —replicó Law, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con la expresión seria.

— ¿Qué no te hicieron daño? —inquirió Kid con cierta molestia y sarcasmo— ¿Entonces porque llegaste a mi casa anoche?

—Porque necesitaba un respiro, solo eso —respondió Law sin inmutarse—, y porque te extrañaba —añadió con honestidad y la misma expresión.

Con esa última oración, el corazón del pelirrojo se aceleró con violencia y para disimular su molesto sonrojo, desvió la mirada. Segundos después, suspiró, calmándose.

—De todos modos te acompañaré, quieras o no.

—Qué no es necesario, Eustass-ya —Law pareció sentirse ligeramente incómodo, puesto los ojos ámbar de su amigo le miraron de una manera que… le hizo recordar ese sentimiento cálido que sintió la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. Y no le gustaba sentirlo, aunque cada que pensaba en el peliverde, se eclipsaba por completo.

—Lo lamento, pero incluso aunque te vaya siguiendo, te acompañaré, Trafalgar —siguió insistiendo Kid y sujetó al mencionado de la muñeca—. Así que, vamos.

—Lo siento, pero él se irá conmigo, niño —esa fue la voz grave y bastante molesta de Zoro, que se detuvo justo enfrente de los dos menores.

Law se quedó de piedra cuando lo vio. Tenía la misma ropa que el día anterior y parecía no haber dormido nada.

— ¿Y quién demonios eres tú? —Kid enfureció y apretó más el agarre con que sujetaba a su amigo.

—Eso es algo que no debe de importarle a un niñato como tú —Zoro le miró gélidamente sin inmutarse por el aura asesina del pelirrojo y luego miró al ojigris—. Anda, Law, ven conmigo —extendió la mano frente al mencionado.

Extrañamente, el niño ojigris se sintió entre la espada y la pared.

—Trafalgar está conmigo, no necesito que ningún bastardo desconocido venga a molestarnos —Kid estaba tan enfadado que no le importaría el utilizar el poder de su Akuma no Mi para matar a ese adolescente de cabello verde.

Pero Zoro lo ignoró por completo, mirando solamente al niño de ojos grises.

— ¿Law?

El golpeteo frenético del corazón del mencionado menor sabía muy bien a donde quería irse, pero su orgullo también estaba ganando terreno.

—Bien, no tengo tiempo para esto —habló nuevamente Zoro y bajó la mano.

El menor pensó que se iría y estaba a punto de decirle que esperara, pero entonces, vio como el mismo peliverde se inclinó y lo abrazó, acomodándolo sobre un hombro, rompiendo fácilmente el agarre que tenía con el pelirrojo.

— ¡Bájame, Roronoa-ya! —exclamó Law, más que molesto, estaba avergonzado y su rostro lo delataba.

— ¡Bájalo, tú, idiota! —Kid rugió de furia y sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó uno de sus brazos para atacar al peliverde con su poder, atrayendo algún objeto metálico para golpearlo.

— _Doce Fleur_ —dijo la voz de una mujer.

Inmediatamente, varios brazos morenos aparecieron del cuerpo del niño pelirrojo y se apretaron a su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo, impidiendo así su ataque contra Zoro. Este último junto con Law, dirigieron su mirada de dónde provino la voz, pero no había absolutamente nadie. Y el peliverde no desaprovechó la oportunidad de que se deshicieron de ese irritable pelirrojo, así que continuó caminando con Law sobre su hombro con prisa.

— ¡Qué me bajes, Roronoa-ya, puedo caminar solo!

—Te dije que me llames simplemente "Zoro".

—… —Law se quedó callado.

El mayor suspiró y reacomodó la posición en que abrazaba al ojigris, sosteniéndolo ahora con ambos brazos, acunándolo, causando que el niño se sonrojara ligeramente.

—No vuelvas a irte y sin dejarme saber dónde estás —dijo Zoro mirando intensamente al menor mientras sentía que por fin podía respirar con alivio.

Abrazó con más fuerza a Law, con un sentimiento desbordante recorriéndole el pecho, al mismo tiempo en que se sintió completo.

* * *

 ** _¡Listo, sweeties míos! xD Como ven, la tensión entre Zoro y Law va volviéndose más fuerte, empezando a tomar una forma muy esperado por todos nosotros(?)._**

 ** _La escena sexual que se mencionan entre Zoro y Sanji no la puse como advertencia, pues creo que eso es algo que imagino se puede tolerar(?), no es tan "fuerte" como el incesto o pedofilia, jajaja. Pero si les molesta y les gustaría tener advertencias también para ese tipo de contenido, no duden en hacérmelo saber._**

 ** _Well, eso ha sido todo por hoy, sweeties xD. ¡Nos vemos pronto, cuídense mucho! Y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, eh :3_**


	12. Empieza lo diferente

_**¡Holaaaaaa! ¡¿Adivinen quién ya tiene internet? xDDDDDDD**_

 _ **Debo decir que éste capítulo ya lo había subido en Wattpad desde hace unos días, mientras estaba en la universidad, pero como todo fue tan rápido, ya no me dio tiempo de subirlo aquí también, hasta hoy uwu. Me disculpo por eso, chicos.**_

 _ **La buena noticia de todo esto, es que ya les traeré su regalito de Navidad adelantado éste fin de semana, así que hay están pendientes, por fis(?), jajaja.**_

 _ **Sin más, los dejo leer, espero disfruten que ya se viene lo bueno.**_

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Lunes 21 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

Tanto Zoro como Law estaban callados mientras caminaban de regreso a casa del primero, ignorando la mirada de algunas personas curiosas que pasaban al lado suyo y murmuraban algo como "qué hermano tan protector", "ese chico será buen padre", "qué adorables chicos", entre otras cosas. Y eso no hacía feliz al peliverde, quien simplemente estaba ligeramente ceñudo y el ojigris le miraba divertido porque parecía un tanto avergonzado, pero no se inmutó.

Law nunca antes le había gustado que lo cargaran así, porque nadie, excepto Doflamingo, lo trataba así, pero con el peliverde se sentía bastante cómodo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta y Ace estaba ahí afuera, reclinado en el marco del portón, les dedicó una mirada significativa a los dos, lo que causó que Zoro rechinara los dientes mientras tensaba la mandíbula. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido por el niño y se preguntó qué era lo que estaría pasando entre esos dos.

Todavía en silencio, Zoro caminó cargando al menor entre sus brazos, sin deseos de bajarlo, hasta recorrer todo el patio y parte de la casa, agradecido de no toparse con ningún empleado o su abuelo, finalmente llegando a su habitación.

—Quiero ir a mi cuarto —dijo Law con una gran seriedad.

—Está bien —Zoro se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a abrir la puerta del cuarto impropio y cuando lo hizo, ingresó, cerrando la misma con el pie.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama sin dejar de abrazar al menor. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente y Law estaba que no aguantaba más su acelerado corazón, sintiendo como la sangre hervía bajo su piel.

— ¿Por qué me has ido a buscar? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Estaba preocupado por ti, enano —respondió Zoro sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras… Yo estaba con un amigo —repuso Law con el labio inferior tembloroso.

— ¿Ese niño es tu amigo? —Zoro estaba sufriendo un ataque de ira repentina al recordar como ese pelirrojo se interponía en su camino. Suspiró y negó— Vaya amigos que tienes.

—Al menos no lo veo follar descaradamente frente a mí —terció Law y tan pronto lo dijo, se arrepintió.

La expresión del peliverde se puso sombría y sonrió con amargura.

—Para ser un niño utilizas bien esos términos sexuales —fue lo único que dijo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por un largo rato, estando mirándose el uno al otro.

— ¿Ese era tu novio? —se atrevió a preguntar Law, mirando con más atención al peliverde.

—No lo es —Zoro frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Lamento que vieras ese tipo de…situación.

—No importa, solo que sí vas a estar ocupado en ese tipo de cosas, deberías cerrar mejor tu puerta y evitar hacer planes conmigo —Law intentó que la voz no se le quebrara y a duras penas lo logró.

—… —de repente, Zoro sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta y en un acto reflejo, abrazó al ojigris, estrechándolo en su pecho.

Ese gesto de cariño estaba rompiendo las barreras de Law para soltarse a llorar como un niño, aunque lógicamente no lo haría. Solamente cerró los ojos y correspondió al abrazo con fuerza y necesidad. El pulso de ambos estaba completamente acelerado y ninguno lo admitía.

— ¿Cómo te rompiste el labio, Zoro-ya? —preguntó Law después de fijarse mejor en la cara del mayor.

—Un golpe sin importancia —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Déjame curártelo —Law se deshizo del abrazo con calma y se bajó del regazo ajeno, le sujetó de ambas mejillas y le miró.

Lo que iba a hacer probablemente convertiría todo en un lío, pero tenía que actuar ya sí quería que ese rubio se alejara del peliverde. Y no sabía las consecuencias que esto podía traer, más no le importó. Inclinó ligeramente su rostro y dejó un beso rápido en los labios de Zoro, no sin cierta vacilación.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos ante ese gesto y se apartó con demasiada brusquedad del niño. Estaba molesto, sorprendido y con el corazón desbocado— ¡¿Qué mierda intentas hacer con eso, Law?!

—Quitarte el rastro de ese chico —respondió Law sin inmutarse si quiera, pese a que tenía las mejillas un poco rojas.

Zoro se sorprendió todavía más y se incorporó de donde estaba sentado, controlaba lo mejor que podía su cuerpo para no ponerse a temblar, joder. Es decir, ¡no era normal que un niño te besara! Al menos, no siendo mucho mayor que él.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Tú estás loco! ¡Soy mayor que tú, enano idiota!

—No me importa, Zoro-ya —Law mantenía la voz fuerte, ocultando el dolor punzante en todo su pecho cuando escuchó el claro rechazo del muchacho.

— ¿Qué no importa? Eres un simple mocoso, no sabes lo que haces —zanjó Zoro con brusquedad, alterado pero consigo eso, porque ese beso si le gustó. Eso era lo peor.

— ¡Sé lo que hago, Zoro-ya! ¡Deja de considerarme como un niño! No soy tan estúpido.

—Eres un niño, un mocoso que no está midiendo sus jodidas bromas, ¿querías venganza por joderte tu tardecita al verme con el chico que amo? —ahora Zoro estaba más a la defensiva y tenía que hacer algo para que ese niño perdiera parte de la confianza o volvería a hacer algo así.

El corazón de Law rompió por completo ante eso, _"el chico qué amo"_ , repitió en su mente _. Él ama a ese chico…_ , las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes, pero las contuvo empuñando las manos y la expresión seria, mirando al peliverde.

— ¡Esto no es ninguna broma para mí! —exclamó furioso, ¿por qué su voz sonaba tan mal?— Me gustas, Zoro-ya, me gustas mucho y yo…

— ¡Es suficiente de esto, Law! —bramó Zoro— No es necesario llegar a tanto —le miró duramente—. Pero no te preocupes, mañana tu padre viene y te ahorrarás todos estos shows —resopló y sin esperar a nada más, se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto del menor.

 _¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Es un niño! ¿Por qué tiene que haberme gustado el beso de un niño?_ Pensó Zoro con cierto pánico en su cuerpo, sintiéndose repentinamente sucio, yendo al gimnasio, porque a su habitación no iría, ya que no quería estar cerca del menor.

Mientras el mayor corría, Law cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro sintiendo como algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y escurrían por sus mejillas. Dolía, realmente dolía.

Pero de todas maneras no se daría por vencido, pese a que ya se estaba dando cuenta que esto no sería tan fácil como obtener sexo.

* * *

Ace apareció silenciosamente al lado del peliverde en el gimnasio cuando todos se habían ido a dormir.

—Tienes una cara bastante confundida —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa y se sentó al lado ajeno—. ¿Qué sucedió con el niño?

—No pasó nada, Ace, no me estés molestando ahora —respondió Zoro huraño, mientras alzaba dos pesas en cada brazo.

— ¿Entonces por qué él tampoco ha salido de su habitación? —inquirió Ace de manera acusadora— Luffy fue a verlo para dejarle comida, pero no lo aceptó, es más, ni siquiera sé si está en su habitación —añadió eso para provocar a su amigo.

— ¿Cómo que no está en su habitación? —Zoro se tensó y en su mente apareció ese chiquillo pelirrojo, sintiéndose molesto por completo y dejando las pesas a un lado.

—Zoro, está bien si no me dirás nada, sabes que de todas maneras lo averiguaré.

El mencionado suspiró con frustración y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Me besó… —susurró, agobiado, con el gesto crispado.

— ¿Quién? ¿Sanji? —Ace frunció el ceño, confundido.

—No, idiota, fue el enano de Law —aclaró Zoro bastante molesto.

—… —Ace le miró fijamente— ¡¿Law te besó tan pronto?! —exclamó segundos después— Ese niño sí que es directo, va por lo que quiere…

— ¡Pero es un niño, maldita sea! —interrumpió Zoro.

— ¿Y? ¿A ti te gustó el beso? —Ace enarcó una ceja y le miró escéptico.

—Claro que no, es un niño —zanjó, sin poder sacarse la preocupación e incertidumbre de su rostro—. No es como si un niñato despierte deseo sexual en mí o algo similar —frunció el ceño.

—Tu mirada me dice lo contrario, ¿sabes? —Ace alzó ambas cejas— Además, yo te pregunté si te gustó el beso no otra cosa —insistió.

—Es de Sanji de quien estoy enamorado —dijo Zoro, evadiendo claramente la respuesta.

—No me estés jodiendo con eso, pedazo de imbécil, ¿te gustó el beso o no? —repitió Ace ahora un poco impaciente.

— ¡Mierda, sí, me gustó, eso es lo peor! —explotó finalmente, y suspiró, desesperado y confundido.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber para actuar.

—Estoy enamorado de Sanji, Ace.

—Eso no es impedimento para que te estés enamorado de alguien más —aclaró Ace como un sabelotodo.

—Ace, no me puedo estar enamorando de un niño, además, no puedo dejar a Sanji… —Zoro desvió la mirada.

—Te diré lo que tú me dijiste a mí: "No te contengas, deja que las cosas tomen su curso" —la voz de Ace se tornó seria y le miró fijamente.

—Genial —refunfuñó. A Zoro ya no le parecían palabras tan certeras cuando se las estaba diciendo alguien más—. Eso no quita que deje de amar a Sanji…

—Lo dices como si fuera una costumbre en lugar de un sentimiento —objetó Ace y se cruzó de brazos—. Sé que ese tipo fue tu primer amor, pero no siempre tu primer amor es el amor de tu vida ni la persona con que estás destinado a estar —explicó.

—Vaya, vaya, das consejos como toda una madre, Ace.

— ¡No me estés jodiendo con eso, idiota! Solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso —Ace suspiró—. De todas maneras, aunque te niegues, al final te darás cuenta de lo que en verdad sientes.

—Heh, no me creo el poder estar con un niñito y sabes que no lo haré.

Ace enarcó una ceja con cierto sarcasmo.

—Te lo estoy diciendo por experiencia.

Y el peliverde no supo que responder a eso, porque sabía bien que como ahora estaba actuando, así actuó también su amigo pecoso. ¿Y qué haría ahora? Las cosas eran muy diferentes. Con Ace se trataba del hermano de este y ahora con él… ¡Era un niño quien le gustaba! Porque sí, tan pronto sintió aquel casto beso por parte de Law, se dio cuenta que le gustaba y mucho, pero entonces, ¿dónde quedaba su amor por Sanji? Además, todavía al pensar en ese chico sentía su corazón encogerse, más cuando pensaba en el ojigris sentía su corazón acelerar. ¿Cuánto tiempo se contendría? ¿Tardaría más que Ace o menos?

Esto era tan jodidamente complicado, porque jamás en su bendita vida se imaginó ligado por un simple mocoso. ¿Desde cuándo ese arrogante niño le empezó a gustar? ¿Cómo es que pasó todo eso? No tenía la más remota idea, pero ahora estaba más seguro que sí le gustaba; de nada le serviría negarlo, porque estaría contradiciendo todo lo que le dijo a su amigo Ace referente a sus sentimientos con su hermanito. Y ese pecoso lo sabía.

Sin embargo, que aceptara sus nuevos sentimientos por Law, no significaba que fuera a dejarse llevar así de fácil, porque ahora más que nunca sentía su corazón dividido, especialmente debido a que de la noche a la mañana su amor por Sanji no iba a desaparecer y todavía faltaba ver las consecuencias que tendría con ese rubio por haberle dejado plantado y sin terminar aquella sesión de sexo. De solo pensarlo sentía un nudo en el estómago.

—Ya, está bien, me largo a dormir —Zoro se incorporó, puesto no había dormido el día de ayer ni se había higienizado como era debido.

—Espero duermas bien —Ace le sonrió ligeramente malicioso.

—El que va a tener una noche de sexo solo eres tú, mami-Ace y lo sabes —espetó a su amigo, con sorna.

El pecoso le "saludó" con el dedo de en medio.

—Yo también te quiero, Ace —dicho esto, Zoro rio por lo bajo y salió del gimnasio.

Justo cuando había llegado a su habitación, escuchó un murmullo del cuarto del ojigris y picado por la curiosidad, se acercó a oír más de lo que debería.

—No puedo salir de aquí, Eustass-ya —era Law que al parecer hablaba por celular, así que el peliverde pegó más oreja contra la puerta—. Simplemente no, ¿tanto así odiaste a Zoro-ya? —rió ligeramente— No, se podría decir que él es mi niñera por el tiempo que Doffy se iba de viaje, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte… De hecho, él no te conoce y tú no te presentaste precisamente bien cuando fue a traerme… Es que yo no le dije que estaba contigo porqué me escapé de la casa —Law suspiró—. Otro día te diré porque… No, Zoro-ya no me hizo nada, él… me cuida mucho —masculló con la voz ligeramente cálida—. Sí, me agrada y no voy a meterlo en problemas solo por ir a "distraerme", ya luego tú y yo "jugaremos" en tu casa, pero cuando regrese Doffy —¿en verdad esa oración tenía palabras con doble sentido o solo era causado por los celos? El peliverde estaba que hervía en ira al saber que estaba hablando con ese pelirrojo, sobre todo porque ya sabía lo que sentía por Law—. Sí, estoy bien, no pasó nada… Nos veremos mañana en la escuela, adiós, Eustass-ya.

Zoro se apartó con brusquedad de la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, pero no abrió la puerta, solamente se quedó de pie frente a ella. Si ingresaba a su cuarto, probablemente todavía estarían los recuerdos de lo que pasó ayer con Sanji, su olor… Negó, no quería atormentarse con eso hoy, ya tenía suficiente.

Suspiró y casi pateo la puerta de su cuarto, entrando a este y sin cerrarla, comenzó a desvestirse quedando solo en bóxer y así, se metió al baño.

Se ducho con rapidez y de manera parcial, limpiándose más que bien todo su cuerpo y cabello. Cuando salió envuelto con una toalla en su cadera, despojó las sábanas de su cama tirándolas en el cesto de basura, las cambió, luego él se vistió con una camiseta blanca y un bóxer verde oscuro. Dejó su toalla en el mismo cesto de la basura, regresó a cerrar la puerta, apagó la luz y se acostó. Se quedó dormido casi al instante

Y nuevamente soñó con aquellos ojos grises de hace algún tiempo, solo que estás vez, el rostro de Law era su dueño.

* * *

 _/Martes 22 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Preparatoria, clase 3-K**_

Él mismo se lo había buscado por haberlo dejado como si nada en su habitación ese día, ahora no se quejaría. Pero le dolía tanto que ahora Sanji hubiera marcado así la distancia, más todavía de la que ya tenían; seguía ignorándolo. Al principio pensó que le reclamaría, pero no lo hizo y quizá eso fue peor, más importante aún, ¿por qué más debería reclamarle? Si ese rubio no lo amaba como Zoro le amaba, era lógico que lo que pasó ese día no lo dañaría, solo su orgullo saldría afectado. De todas maneras no se arrepintió de haber ido tras Law en vez de quedarse a terminar de tener sexo con el rubio.

Su día en la escuela estaba siendo completamente una mierda, se sentía mal, jodido… Sin embargo, tenía una luz en toda su oscuridad y eso era que cuando bajaba la guardia, se encontraba pensando en el niño ojigris y en el beso que le dio. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo actuar y tampoco quería dejarse llevar.

La hora de salida al fin había llegado y Zoro estaba guardando sus cosas, cuando la peli naranja, novia de Sanji y compañera de salón, se le acercó.

—Zoro —saludó Nami con una sonrisa amable y a su lado venia el rubio, quien la sujetaba de la mano y fingía total indiferencia.

—Nami, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó Zoro y para su sorpresa, no sonó hostil como sonaría si le hubiese hablado otro día en su pasado.

—Entregarte eso —Nami le acercó un sobre de un material bastante caro y de color naranja con adornos en bronce—. Es una invitación para una fiesta que daremos Sanji-kun y yo —su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Zoro tuvo la ligera idea de que podía ser e iba a rechazarla, pero el rubio añadió:

—Eres mi amigo y me encantaría que estuvieses ahí, Marimo —¿cómo era capaz Sanji de hablar como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos? Era un excelente actor.

—Supongo que iré… —Zoro frunció el ceño, porque todavía no podía decirle que no a una petición del rubio, porque como bien había dicho, también era su amigo. O antes lo era y uno de los mejores, lástima que todo se vino abajo cuando se enamoró de él— ¿Puedo llevar a alguien más? —preguntó mirando simplemente a la peli naranja.

— ¿A tu novia? —intuyó Nami, pero rápidamente agregó: —Claro, puedes ir con quien gustes, pero ve.

—De acuerdo —Zoro guardó el sobre que le entregó la chica en su mochila—. Ahora, me voy para que continúen, adiós —se despidió de manera fría y sin verles, salió del salón.

— ¿De verdad piensas que hacer eso es lo mejor? —le preguntó Nami al rubio cuando el peliverde se fue.

Sanji simplemente frunció los labios y asintió.

—Pero los dos estarán peor —Nami hizo una expresión preocupada.

—Necesito hablar con él, no quiero que… —Sanji se mordió el labio.

—Hacerlo en la fiesta será un arma de doble filo, pero está bien, solo espero algo mejore con esto —Nami le acarició los cabellos rubios al chico y sonrió.

— ¡Oh, mi Nami-swan, eres tan linda! —exclamó Sanji con una sonrisa embobada y abrazó a la muchacha— Gracias, de verdad…

—Soy tu amiga, Sanji-kun, no olvides eso —recordó Nami correspondiendo al abrazo con fuerza—. Pero tú también deberías ser capaz de arriesgarte.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

El peliverde ni habló en todo el viaje de regreso a su casa y eso que tenía las insistentes miradas de su amigo el pecoso y de Luffy, qué bueno que a Law lo iban a traer antes a la escuela, sino todo sería más incómodo.

Se metió a su habitación sin decir nada, ignorando por completo que su padre y hermana habían llegado a la casa para ver cómo estaban las cosas, además de que hoy el niño ojigris se iría de regreso con ese tal Doflamingo. Sentado en su cama, abrió el sobre y en su corazón hubo una rasgadura más.

Era una invitación para anunciar el compromiso de Sanji con Nami.

Ya lo sabía, desde hace tiempo, pero aun así, volver a tener eso en su cara… Le dolió. La verdad es que dudaba de verdad ir a esa estúpida fiesta, aunque a la vez sí deseaba ir; no sabía si por la necesidad de finalmente hacer consciente que Sanji era un imposible, o por simple masoquismo.

¿Pero a quién llevaría? Si le pedía eso a Ace estaba seguro que lo mandaría a la mierda y Luffy... Bueno, convencerlo sería fácil, el problema seguía siendo el pecoso que salía con sus aires protectores. Y tampoco es como que fuese a llevar a Law, pese a que si lo veía bien, era la única opción que le quedaba, porque quería ir a esa maldita fiesta por lo que sea que fuera, pero no quería ir solo. Suspiró con frustración dejó el sobre con la invitación en su cama para ir al piso de abajo a comer y cuando salió, se encontró con el pequeño ojigris saliendo también de su habitación.

Genial, ahora que sabía que le gustaba ese niñito, además de sentirse un completo pederasta, sintió su corazón acelerar.

—Roronoa-ya —dijo Law con simpleza viéndole de manera distante y sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para ir hacía las escaleras.

El mencionado muchacho se mordió el labio para no suspirar cuando notó que otra vez el menor le había llamado por su apellido. _Es mejor así, no puedo involucrarme con un niño_ , pensó Zoro y tras negar con la cabeza ligeramente, siguió desde lejos al pequeño para llegar hasta la sala.

—Zoro —saludó Kuina a su hermano mirando más que atenta cuando se percató del aura de este.

Su padre le miró, pero ignoró cualquier señal que involucrara el tener que preocuparse.

—Roronoa, espero hayas estado cuidando bien del niño —espetó Mihawk con la mirada seria e intensa en su hijo.

—Sí, lo he estado cuidado —respondió Zoro con la voz malhumorada empezando a comer sin ganas, sintiendo de vez en cuando las miradas de su hermana y el menor.

Para colmo, en su mente estaba el momento en que Law le había dado aquel primer beso y sintió que su cuerpo ya reconocía esa textura de labios en esa pequeña boca. _¿Qué carajo hago pensando en esto?_ Se reprendió Zoro y luego se incorporó de la mesa acabando de comer demasiado rápido.

— ¿A dónde vas? Todavía no te acabas la comida —dijo Mihawk con la voz grave.

—No tengo mucha hambre, en la escuela nos dieron comida extra —explicó Zoro sin ver a su padre.

—Siempre haciendo lo que quieres, Roronoa, termina tu comida —Mihawk adquirió un tono ligeramente molesto.

—Sí, tanto así que incluso terminé como niñera de este enano —zanjó Zoro refiriéndose al ojigris.

Law se sintió terriblemente mal cuando escuchó el tono de desprecio que uso el peliverde, ¿tanto le desagradaba ahora? ¿Tan malo era que un niño como él se fijara en un casi adulto, siete años mayor? Pero mantuvo su expresión seria y continuó comiendo.

—Basta, Zoro, papá, ¿podemos comer en paz alguna vez? —intervino Kuina con un suspiro.

—Díselo a tu hermano.

—Tsk, como sea —Zoro no dijo nada más y salió de la sala rumbo al patio.

Se sentía tan extraño, era una sensación que no había sentido antes y sabía que no solo era provocada por esa estúpida invitación, sino algo _más_.

* * *

La noche había llegado bastante prisa para el peliverde y con ello, el regreso de Law a su casa. Ni siquiera volvieron a hablar desde que pasó ese incidente del beso y aunque el menor intentara hacerlo, Zoro sabía evadirlo más que bien; ya era bastante malo que le gustara alguien mucho menor que él como para seguir con la convivencia tan buena que llevaban, además, no era como si lo amara, porque eso sería peor… Pero entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto el saber que Law se iría hoy y quien sabe cuándo lo volvería a ver?

—Hey, Zoro, tu padre dice que vayas abajo que Law ya se va —dijo Ace fuera de su cuarto sin tocar la puerta.

—Dile que me quedé dormido —farfulló Zoro con molestia.

—Recuerda que está Kuina y ella te sacará a patadas.

—Tsk, como fastidian —bufó Zoro y se incorporó—. Dile que iré en un momento.

—Vale —respondió Ace y regresó al piso de abajo.

El peliverde suspiró, todavía con el uniforme puesto, solo que sin el suéter, salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras y llegó al despacho de su padre, donde supuso estaría. Para su sorpresa, Doflamingo y Law estaban sentados ahí, el primero con una expresión seria y el menor estaba vestido todavía con el uniforme y sin sus maletas listas.

—Siéntate, Roronoa —dijo Mihawk que tenía los brazos descansando en su mesa del escritorio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Zoro con indiferencia sin ni siquiera saludar al rubio mayor.

Doflamingo sonrió ante la actitud rebelde que mostró el muchacho.

—Como te decía, Mihawk, temo que tendré que abusar de tu gran ayuda —continuó diciendo, dejando claro que estaban hablando mucho antes y solo habían esperado al peliverde para que también este escuchara—: Me ha surgido un nuevo contratiempo en el trabajo y debo viajar otra vez, Law no puede perder sus clases, por lo tanto me gustaría que pudieses tenerlo una semana más contigo.

Zoro se quedó sin habla y con la mirada fija en el rubio, ¿esto era una broma? Porque tenía que ser una jodida broma. Si tiempo atrás hubiese salido ese nuevo detalle, seguramente no se hubiese sentido tan desconcertado, pero ahora lo menos que quería era estar cerca del menor luego de que se le declarara. No era sano.

Sin embargo, en el interior de Law, este estaba más que complacido, pues pese al rechazo que recibió por el peliverde, no se había rendido. Incluso aunque su corazón le doliera y el quedarse una semana más o quizá todavía más tiempo, le facilitaba el pensar una manera de poder conquistar a Zoro; no quería ponerse negativo, pero le era imposible no hacerse tampoco esperanzas.

Seguía siendo un niño.

Y, como ya tenía en claro con quien de verdad deseaba estar, no tenía intenciones de volver a intimar con su maestro Doflamingo o su amigo Kid, como era su costumbre antes. Con el pelirrojo sería fácil negarse, pero lo pensaba con su maestro, puesto aunque no quisiera, de todas maneras él le terminaría tomando su cuerpo. Tenía que ver una manera de que no fuera así, aunque con los efectos secundarios de su Akuma no Mi, era difícil controlar esa excitación que le atacaba con una simple imagen.

—Mí apoyo lo tienes, Doflamingo, con gusto tu hijo puede quedarse una semana más o dos, mi hijo se hará cargo de cuidarlo —le respondió Mihawk con calma, mirando al rubio y luego al peliverde.

—… —Zoro simplemente miró con furia a su padre sin poder decir algo más, puesto si sintió terriblemente frustrado con el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.

Él pensó que se había librado de aquello y resulta que Law se quedaría una semana más. Para colmo, la fiesta a la que le invitaron por Nami seria este sábado y ahora sí, quisiera o no: o faltaba a la famosa fiesta o llevaba al niño ojigris con él.

 _Maldita sea, ¿por qué mierda a mí me pasan estas cosas?_ Pensó Zoro completamente cabreado.

—Por lo menos, si voy a estar de niñera, debería recibir algún pago, no lo hago de a gratis —replicó sin controlar la incomodidad en su voz, miró a los dos mayores y luego al niño.

No esperó respuesta y salió del despacho de su padre. Sabía que le esperaba una buena discusión, pero no pudo quedarse callado y si ese comentario hacía que la "confianza" entre su padre y ese tipo se rompía, le valía, aún si la investigación que hacían con su hermana se arruinaba.

— ¡Zoro! —escuchó que Kuina le llamó, pero la ignoró por completo.

Llegó a su habitación y la cerró con llave. Se quitó el uniforme, quedando solo en bóxer, se metió a la cama, utilizó sus audífonos para que le negaran el escuchar si alguien tocaba la puerta. Con la música a todo lo que da, se quedó dormido.

Y Law apareció nuevamente entre sus sueños.

* * *

 _ **¡Y eso ha sido todoooooo! ¡Al fin algo de acción entre Zoro y Law! Pero, obviamente, eso no será lo único que verán y habrá, todo a su tiempo, sin embargo, creo que ya estamos llegando a la parte que muchos querían ver xD.**_

 _ **Por ahora, paso a despedirme. Recuerden estar pendiente para las sorpresitas que se pueden venir en éstos días xD.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos, los adoro!**_

 _ **Ah, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, eh. Adoro leerlos :3**_


	13. La perfecta tentación

_**¡Holaaaa! ¡Y al fin estoy de vacaciones y con internet! xD**_

 ** _Planeaba actualizar éste fin de semana, pero me puse a ver Nanatsu no Taizai y luego me pique con leyendo el manga, así que me perdí en ésta bella historia estos días, jaja. Pero ya estoy de regreso, así que es momento de la acción evé._**

 ** _Como saben, esto entre Zoro y Law está empezando a tomar forma, jé, así que debo decirles que creo que no esperarán demasiado para el salseo, jaja xD._**

 ** _Por ahora no hay ninguna advertencia, pero no por ello hay menos acción, lol. ¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Miércoles 23 de Enero del 2008/_

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

—Hey, Luffy, en este lugar no… —jadeó Ace cuando sintió como su hermano le besaba dulcemente el cuello.

Ambos hermanos D estaban en el automóvil, ya que el mayor les había ido a traer a la escuela y como su amigo Zoro salió demasiado rápido, se quedaron ahí.

—Pero Ace, ayer no lo hicimos y yo quiero sentirte otra vez —masculló Luffy con la mirada inocente y jaló al mencionado chico para que lo acompañara en la parte de atrás del auto.

—Espera a la noche, aquí nos pueden ver —Ace se mordió el labio sin quitarle la mirada a la cara de su hermano menor—. Anda, verás que el tiempo pasa rápido y está vez yo iré a tu habitación —añadió con una sonrisa de lado, acercándose para dejar un beso en la frente del menor.

Luffy hizo un mohín y le plantó un beso casto, pero apasionado al pecoso, enrollando los brazos en el cuello ajeno. Y por instinto, el mayor le abrazó de la cintura, correspondiendo ese beso con el corazón acelerado. Le encantaba tanto besar esos suaves y dulces labios, lo enloquecían de una manera que le hacía perder la razón.

Por ahora solo llevó a cabo lo que su amigo le había dicho: dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Y hasta hoy, todo iba bien, los arranques de culpabilidad no eran tantos y preferiría ignorarlos de momento. Rompió tiernamente el beso y acarició las mejillas de su hermanito.

—Anda, vamos a la casa que Makino nos está esperando para comer —dijo Ace con una sonrisa suave, mirando directamente a los ojos al menor.

— ¡Comida! Sí, vamos, vamos, Ace —la emoción de Luffy era tan grande que incluso podría tocarse.

El pecoso amplio su sonrisa al ver la reacción de su hermano menor y asintió, saliendo ambos del automóvil.

* * *

Bien, su vida no podía estar más jodida.

En la escuela todo era lo mismo, estaba solo y no es que eso le importara, solo le fastidiaba que fuera tan monótono. Su vida en casa le tenía en un torbellino de emociones, anudado el hecho de la fuerte discusión que había tenido con su padre el día anterior después de que ese Doflamingo se largara y volviera a dejar a Law en su casa.

Le jodía tener que estar de niñera, pero no por la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba, sino que sería la "niñera" del mismo niño que le había besado días atrás, ¿cómo se supone debía comportarse ahora? Zoro pensó que se había librado cuando ese niño ojigris se fuera, pero ahora resultaba que el destino era demasiado cabrón y se lo iba a dejar una semana más. Para colmo, su habitación estaba frente a donde estaba la de Law.

Estaba completamente inquieto y se sentía un cobarde, porque en el único lugar donde se la pasaba era en el gimnasio y habitación, ni siquiera había salido con sus amigos ni nada por el estilo. Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Ace, que eran las mismas que él le dijo cuándo le aconsejó. _Esto no es fácil_ , pensó.

—Con qué aquí te escondes, eh —esa voz era la de Kuina, su hermana.

—Tsk, si vienes a molestarme por lo de ayer, mejor vete —replicó Zoro más molesto que de costumbre.

—Anda, vengo a portarme como una hermana y así me tratas —resopló Kuina y se cruzó de brazos, mirándole.

—Nunca te comportas como una hermana conmigo —Zoro le miró con seriedad al decir eso.

Su hermana le miró sin decir nada y luego suspiró.

—Vale, esto es estúpido, iré directo al grano —dijo Kuina y se acercó al peliverde para verle más de cerca—. Dime qué te pasa —prácticamente ordenó.

— ¿Qué? —Zoro parpadeó un tanto perplejo— ¿Qué se supone debe pasarme?

—Tú sabrás y me gustaría escucharte.

— ¿Y de verdad crees que yo te dejaría escucharme? —inquirió Zoro, enarcando una ceja y con la expresión escéptica.

—De acuerdo, intento ser una buena hermana, pero si no quieres decirme que te sucede, está bien —Kuina le retó con la mirada—. ¿Te parece sí apostamos?

El peliverde le miró con desconfianza.

—No estoy interesado.

— ¿Tienes miedo o sigues siendo el mismo débil que no puede ganarme aunque utilices el Santoryu? —Kuina le sonrió.

Su hermano tensó la mandíbula e iba a contestarle con que se enfrentaran ahora, sin embargo, alguien les interrumpió.

—Chicos, lamento interrumpir, pero necesito hablar con Zoro —dijo Ace, cruzado de brazos al ingresar al gimnasio.

—Tsk, no molestes ahora, Ace, estamos entrenando —replicó Zoro con voz molesta.

—Bueno, resulta que Law no está en su habitación y tu padre se dio cuenta así qué… —comenzó a decir Ace con la mirada escéptica.

— ¡¿Cómo qué Law no está en la casa?! —bramó Zoro soltando sus espadas, y en su voz había una mezcla de preocupación y molestia.

Tanto su hermana como su amigo pecoso le miraron fijamente.

—Sí… y cómo es tu responsabilidad…

— ¡Ese estúpido enano! —rugió Zoro y salió como fiera, ignorando a todos, incluso a su padre que estaba entrando al gimnasio para hablarle.

* * *

Llevaba un día sin hablar con el muchacho peliverde, puesto además de que él le estaba evitando, tenía bastante tarea al ser ya su último año en la primaria, sobre todo porque su examen para la secundaria sería dentro de poco y debía estudiar. Quizá no lo necesitara tanto al ser muy listo, pero no iba a bajar la guardia. Sobre todo, quería mantener su mente ocupada para que su cuerpo no empezara a pedirle aquello que lo hacía ver como una persona ninfómana, en ciertas ocasiones, porque ya llevaba más de una semana sin haber tenido relaciones sexuales y no es que de verdad lo deseara por su propia voluntad, pero siendo la incontrolable excitación, un efecto secundario de ingerir las Akuma no Mi por largo tiempo… Bueno, no había mucho por hacer al intentar controlarlo. Más por ahora todo estaba bien.

No contaba con que Doflamingo le dejara una semana más, pero conociéndolo, se debía a alguna anomalía en su trabajo, añadido el hecho de que también le había insistido que averiguara información, filtrándose o manipulando a las personas. Sin embargo, Law seguía firme en la decisión de no hacerlo, aunque no lo dijera. Ya luego vería que inventaba.

Estaba terminando su tarea para ir a cenar y aprovechar a intentar cambiar algunas palabras con Zoro, cuando su celular sonó, notificando la llegada de un mensaje.

« _Oye, Trafalgar, ¿todavía estás en esa casa? ¿Salimos un rato? Estoy aburrido y no hemos entrenado._

 _-Kid.»_

El niño suspiró y sonrió ligeramente. Si lo pensaba bien, sí extrañaba entrenar con su amigo pelirrojo y quizá hacer otras cosas de más… Sin embargo, por alguna rara razón que no lograba entender del todo, ya no se sentía con la misma libertad, aunque ¿qué más daba? De todos modos no le debía a nadie de esa casa nada y podía salir sí así lo quería, eso no lo tenía prohibido. Sobre todo porque necesitaba distraerse un poco. Tecleó una rápida respuesta al mensaje.

« _Está bien, te veo en el campo del vecindario._

 _-Law_ »

Y lo envió sin más.

Se cambió su uniforme escolar por un pantalón sencillo de mezclilla celeste con manchas negras, así como una playera de manga larga color negra y un estampado amarillo de caras sonrientes, junto con su gorrito blanco con manchas también negras. Así salió de su habitación sin avisarle a nadie por ahí, hasta que salió de la casa con sigilo sin llamar la atención de nadie.

El campo estaba más o menos a veinte minutos de esa casa, por lo tanto, comenzó a caminar con un trote rápido con la expresión seria y amenazante para ahorrarse el que las personas le miraran por ser tan solo un niño caminando en la noche solo.

Faltaba una cuadra para llegar al campo y ahí estaba ese pelirrojo. Sonrió al verlo.

* * *

—Trafalgar —saludó Kid que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera de manga larga roja con una chaqueta también de mezclilla, llevando sus típicos lentes de ingeniero como si fuese una diadema para sus alborotados y puntiagudos cabellos rojos.

—Eustass-ya, hola —Law sonrió de lado y se posicionó al lado de su amigo—. Vamos, pensé que nos veríamos en el campo no aquí.

—Tch, no venías y sabes que no soy paciente —Kia desvió la mirada al frente caminando al paso del otro niño.

En respuesta, Law solamente sonrió amplio y le miró de refilón.

—Espero no hayas perdido forma —habló justo cuando llegaron a ese enorme campo de césped que estaba lleno de arbustos y árboles alrededor.

—Eso te lo digo a ti, tú eres él que no ha seguido con esto —acusó Kid haciendo lo posible porque eso no sonara como un vil reclamo que dejara expuesto que podía estar celoso.

Pero Law era muy observador y se dio cuenta del ligero desliz de la voz del pelirrojo.

—No, yo sigo estando muy bien —su voz salió adornada con la misma sonrisa, solo que adquiriendo un toque burlón.

— ¿Por qué no trajiste tu Kikoku? —preguntó Kid con algo de brusquedad.

—Para no llamar la atención en esa casa.

— ¿No pediste permiso?

— ¿Debería? —Law enarcó una ceja y luego se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

— ¿Y cómo carajo podremos "entrenar" así? —volvió a preguntar Kid con impaciencia y luego una idea cruzó por su mente antes de que el ojigris contestara con alguna frase sarcástica— Aunque, podemos "jugar" —esta vez, su mirada adquirió un toque ligeramente salvaje, desentonando su edad. Y es que Kid tampoco había tenido sexo desde el día de su cumpleaños gracias a su amigo y como ya lo habian hecho, no creía que estuviese mal volverlo a hacer.

— ¿Perdón? —inquirió Law, tratando de no entender ese tono de doble sentido que comenzó a excitarlo al recordar aquella última sesión sexual que tuvo con su amigo,

—No te hagas el estúpido desentendido, Trafalgar, qué también es tu culpa que esté así —al decirlo, Kid se sonrojó ligeramente, porque todavía conservaba parte de su pudor.

—Mastúrbate, no siempre podré complacerte —Law le miró con seriedad, tratando de ocultar su ligera excitación; sus emociones no se sentía precisamente bien como para terminar intimando con su amigo el día de hoy. Pero si lo hubiese intentando días atrás, probablemente ni del rogar se hubiese hecho, mas está vez estaba todo diferente. No quería tener sexo y que al final pensara en cierto muchacho peliverde.

—Lo he hecho, pero no basta… —Kid frunció el ceño y se acercó al ojigris y al ver que este no retrocedió, lo tomó como afirmativa.

—Eustass-ya… —suspiró Law contra su voluntad; controlar su cuerpo cuando estaba excitado le costaba bastante. _Al menos nadie nos verá_ , pensó.

Kid quitó la distancia de ambos y con algo de vacilación comenzó a besar al otro niño, sujetándole de la nuca mientras que sintió como las manos ajenas se acomodaron sobre su pecho, agarrándole la playera. El beso fue bastante deseoso que terminaron cayendo al césped, sobre un arbusto, quedando el pelirrojo en medio de las piernas de Law.

—Esto sí que es ir rápido —Kid le mordió el cuello a su amigo.

—Espera… Eustass-ya —intentó decir Law, quien estaba lleno de asombro por ser la primera vez que no quería tener sexo pese a que su cuerpo se estaba excitando más y más, pero pensaba en ese muchacho peliverde y las ganas de hacerlo con alguien más se iban al carajo, más no pudo ocultar un suspiro ante la mordida en su cuello.

—Sé que aún no soy tan bueno en esto, pero con práctica te haré gritar más —susurró Kid con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, acariciándole las piernas al ojigris.

—Eustass-ya, espera… —suspiró Law nuevamente.

—Qué manera de convivencia más interesante entre amigos —dijo una furiosa voz muy cerca de los menores.

Y Law palideció cuando reconoció al instante esa voz.

—Al demonio con ser diplomático —gruñó Zoro amenazadoramente—. Quítate de ahí, mocoso —le ordenó al pelirrojo menor con la katana en mano, que estaba dentro de su estuche.

—No, tú no eres nadie para ordenarnos cosas, imbécil —contestó Kid de la misma manera amenazadora, listo para usar su poder si lo requería, puesto además de que ese peliverde no le agradaba en nada.

—Law, te lo pondré sencillo: o vienes conmigo o vienes ya conmigo —zanjó Zoro mirando directamente al ojigris ignorando al pelirrojo.

Kid se incorporó para mirarlo lo mejor que podía a la cara, a causa de la estatura y las edades, pero no por eso se intimidaba.

—Law puede quedarse conmigo sí quiere, tú no decides eso —bramó, alzando su brazo izquierdo.

—Zoro-ya —llamó Law con la voz apagada, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y extendió su mano.

Tanto el pelirrojo como Zoro le miraron, ambos sorprendidos, solo que el segundo seguía con su expresión seria y fría. Se inclinó y sujetó al menor de ojos grises de la mano para levantarlo.

— ¿Trafalgar? —inquirió Kid, bastante consternado por lo que acababa de ver; su amigo no solía rendirse así.

—Lo siento, Eustass-ya, debo irme —Law no le miró, solo le dio la espalda mientras seguía sujeto de la mano del mayor de ahí.

—Deja de obligarlo, tú, estúpido cabello verde —exclamó Kid.

—Él viene conmigo porque quiere, así que como buen amigo suyo, deja de jodernos —replicó Zoro, volviendo la mirada para verle con fiereza. Trasmitió tanta amenaza que, digna de un depredador que el pelirrojo inexperto solo se quedó mirando.

* * *

 _/Estados Unidos, Nueva York/  
_ _ **Cárcel "Impel Down"**_

—Tú, tienes visita —informó el guardia golpeando la celda del preso con fuerza para despertarlo.

El sujeto se incorporó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó para que el mismo guardia le esposara las manos por detrás de la espalda.

—Anda, camina —ordenó nuevamente.

Gracias al tiempo, el mismo sujeto tenía un cabello rubio un poco largo y maltratado, seguía utilizando unas gafas de sol de un color negro que cubrían sus ojos, pero aun así se notaba su tatuaje en forma de estrella que tenía en el ojo derecho, así como sus labios pintados de morado, extiendo las comisuras de este más, para dar la imagen de una falsa sonrisa.

Llegaron a una habitación y miró extrañado al guardia.

—Es una visita conyugal —aclaró—. Quién te viera tan hombre y al parecer eres una putita —se burló el mismo.

El rubio simplemente frunció el ceño y esperó a que la puerta se abriera, donde ingresó.

—Tienen media hora para revolcarse —dicho eso, el guardia cerró la puerta con llave—. No griten tanto, que estaré afuera a menos que quieran hacer un trío.

Ninguno de los dos hombres contestó y cuando estuvieron seguros que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y el guardia se hubo posicionado enfrente de esta, el visitante habló.

—Tengo buenas noticias después de este largo tiempo en que no te he visto.

— ¿Y por eso tenías que hacerme una visita conyugal? Qué mala broma —rió ligeramente el rubio dorado.

—Era la única manera de hablar bien y lo sabes.

—Pude usar mi _poder_ , pero está bien. Dime, ¿has encontrado a tus hijos y al mío? —preguntó el rubio más serio.

—Los he encontrado y por si fuera poco, mi organización ha logrado acabar con uno de los burdeles más grande del país de México de tu hermano —explicó el visitante.

—Parece que después de todo, la suerte puede ir de nuestro lado.

—Está de nuestro lado ahora, he conseguido el dinero suficiente para pagar tu fianza, _Rosinante_.

El aludido hombre le miró sorprendido, quitándose las gafas.

— _Dragon…_ —no sabía ni que decirle, porque después de siete años podría ser libre—No me llames por mo nombre aquí.

—El abogado empezará a reabrir tu caso para que te den opción de la fianza —añadió Dragon.

—Mi hermano lo sabrá si es así y no creo que haya mucho por hacer —Rosinante parecía desesperanzado.

—Para eso estamos tirándole su negocio, además el piensa que yo también estoy muerto —Dragon tenía confianza en su voz.

— ¿Dónde está _Roger_? —preguntó.

—Con mi padre, en Japón, buscando la mejor manera para acercarse a mis hijos y al tuyo —explicó Dragon con una sonrisa.

—Vas un paso delante de lo que imagino —al decir eso, Rosinante sonrió amplio y divertido—. Pero ya va siendo hora de que alguien haga pagar a mi hermano… No puedo permitir que siga teniendo a mi hijo… —su voz se quebró.

—Él está bien, ha crecido bastante —Dragon se cruzó de brazos—. En una de mis investigaciones lo he visto con uno de los amigos de mi hijo.

— ¿No está con Doflamingo? —la voz de Rosinante pareció alegrarse.

—Al parecer por ahora no, tu hermano está de viaje y lo dejó en casa del jefe de policía.

— ¿Qué?

—No sé exactamente que planea Doflamingo, pero hasta ahí es donde sé —Dragon suspiró ligeramente—. Toma, una foto que logré tomarle a tu hijo hace unos días antes de venir a verte —sacó de su billetera una foto mediana y se la entregó al rubio.

Rosinante sujetó la foto con ambas manos. Ahí estaba un niño de once años con un uniforme escolar negro, llevando una gorrita blanca con manchas negras, de una piel morena y unas no tan marcadas ojeras en esos ojos de plata grises.

—Se parece… a su madre —masculló sintiéndose repentinamente impotente.

—Lo sé —Dragon cambió su tono de voz al sentir el cambio de ánimo de su amigo—. Cálmate, pronto lo volverás a ver.

—No me serviría de mucho, porque me odia seguramente —Rocinante sonrió con amargura.

—Las mentiras de Doflamingo caerán, tenlo por seguro, Corazón —afirmó Dragon con una seguridad impresionante—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

* * *

 _/Prefectura de Tokyo, Japón/  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

Zoro pasó desapercibido por su casa cuando llegó con Law, gracias a que Luffy había hecho un desastre con la cena (se la comió toda) y estaban volviendo a hacerla bajo los regaños de su padre y la voz calmada de su abuelo, así que ni atención les prestaron. Llegaron a la habitación del menor y el peliverde lo metió ahí, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Ahora dime, enano, ¿qué jodidos estabas haciendo con ese tu "amigo"? —bufó con la ira en toda su mirada.

Sí, muy probablemente estaba que se moría de celos con haberlos encontrado de una manera bastante comprometedora y eso que no vio cuando se estaban besando, gracias a que estaban sobre un arbusto y éste cubrió bastante sus acciones. Igualmente no lo admitiría nada.

—Solo salí con Eustass-ya, no estábamos haciendo nada malo — _al menos no todavía_ , añadió Law en su fuero interno con la mirada seria en el mayor. No sabía si interpretar aquel enojo como posibles celos o simple rechazo y eso le molestaba, porque no podía saber lo que realmente sentía el peliverde. No era propio de Law no llevar el control de la situación.

—Heh, claro, claro, ahora te haces el maldito santo —Zoro intentaba controlar su voz, pero le estaba costando bastante.

—En todo caso, ¿a ti qué te importa, Roronoa-ya? —inquirió Law empuñando sus pequeñas y delgadas manos, enfrentándose a la furiosa mirada del peliverde.

—No, no me importa, no te confundas, enano estúpido —zanjó Zoro con frialdad—. Pero ya te he dicho que no salgas así de la casa y sobre todo sin avisar, ¿tienes idea del lío en el que me has metido, tsk?

—Solo te preocupas por ti —farfulló y sonrió con cierta arrogancia—. Además, tú no eres mi dueño y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Hazlo, solo avisa que te largarás de la casa antes —bramó Zoro nuevamente—, porque no tengo que estar soportando a un niño malcriado como tú, eso es todo.

— ¡No soy ningún niño, maldita sea! —exclamó Law, alzando más la cabeza para ver a los ojos al peliverde.

— ¡Pues te comportas como uno, enano de mierda! —replicó Zoro.

—Te demostraré que no es así —dijo Law frunciendo los labios con fuerza.

—Solo eres palabras, enano.

Entonces, el ojigris se acercó más a Zoro, lo jaló de la camisa con tanta fuerza para que se agachara y así lo besó nuevamente. Porque el peliverde le estaba retando y Law de verdad quería demostrarle que no era un niño, además sabía que por ese mismo motivo es que el mayor le rehuía a sus sentimientos. Y como ya estaba decidido en conquistarle, esto era un buen paso, más se estaba arriesgando a ser rechazado otra vez.

Por otra parte, Zoro quedó sorprendido con la resolución del ojigris, pero aquel beso le pareció tan tierno, que ni siquiera sintió como, le correspondió con fervor. Sobre todo, no negaba que esos labios le gustaban, que Law le gustaba, aunque eso lo hiciera verse como un maldito pederasta, le gustaba. Y al parecer mucho, porque tiró la katana a un lado y abrazó al menor para alzarlo en brazos y besarle mejor sin estar agachándose para quedar a su altura.

Law le sujetó del rostro, animado al darse cuenta que el peliverde le correspondió. Si antes creyó que tener relaciones sexuales era estar en la gloria, estar besando así a Zoro era algo mucho mejor que eso. Mientras tanto, el anterior nombrado estaba encantado con la inocencia que ese beso le trasmitía, teniendo en cuenta que era un beso bastante experto para tratarse de solo un niño de once años.

—Oí, Law y Zoro, tu padre quiere ver…los… —Ace abrió la puerta y al encontrarse con tal escena se sonrojó ligeramente y luego se apresuró a añadir al notar como los dos chicos se separaban agitados— ¡Ah, lo siento, debí tocar, lo siento! ¡Zoro, tu padre quiere verte! —y cerró la puerta otra vez.

El peliverde suspiró y bajó al menor al suelo.

— ¿Te preocupa que él vaya a decir algo? —preguntó Law mirando atento al peliverde, porque pese a todo, sabía bien lo que pasaría si a un adulto se le encontraba con un menor de edad.

—Ace no dirá nada, créeme. Al contrario, en estos momentos ha de estar eufórico —contestó Zoro sujetándose de las sienes con la diestra y suspiró—. ¿Por qué volviste a besarme?

— ¿Por qué me correspondiste? —dijo Law a su vez con otra pregunta, mirándole fijo y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

—… —Zoro simplemente le miró— Responde a mi pregunta.

—Porque me gustas —respondió Law sin inmutarse y sonrió de lado, dándole un toque de arrogancia a su voz.

—Sabes que eso está mal, ¿no es así? —inquirió Zoro y el niño asintió—. Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Qué me guste alguien mayor no es malo, que la sociedad lo califique así es otra cosa —repuso Law con simpleza.

—No puedo corresponder, enano —esta vez, Zoro habló con más calma.

—Lo harás, Roronoa-ya —Law dijo eso con tanta seguridad que desgraciadamente o no, el peliverde también lo creía así.

 _Maldita sea, primero masoquista y ahora, ¿pedofilo? No me jodan…_ , pensó Zoro con frustración.

—Lástima que yo no soy tan positivo —replicó Zoro y le miró con el gesto grave—. No vuelvas a besarme.

—Es curioso que lo digas, porque cuando lo hago igualmente correspondes —Law le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras enarcó una ceja.

—Maldito enano, tsk… —siseó Zoro con una venita en la frente— Anda, duérmete ya y no vuelvas a salir a escondidas con ese amigo tuyo —aquello salió con un tono más molesto del que pretendió.

Y Law estuvo más que seguro que ese enojo se debía a algo más, lo que le llevó a regresar a su mueca burlona.

—No estés celoso, Roronoa-ya —susurró.

—Celoso y una mierda, enano del demonio —refunfuñó Zoro con fuego en su mirada—. ¡Ahora duerme!

—Está bien, buenas noches —Law volvió a jalarle de la camiseta y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios—. Descansa, Roronoa-ya —sonrió divertido y corrió a meterse a su cama.

Como el peliverde sintió su corazón derretido por aquella acción, bufando una serie de palabrotas, salió de la habitación del menor, cerrándola de un portazo. _Genial, la que me espera esta semana_ , pensó y volvió a suspirar. Pero, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar aquel beso que el ojigris le dio _, no besa nada mal_ …

— ¡¿Pero qué cojones estoy pensando?! —gruñó y se sacudió la cabeza— Solo necesito dormir… Espero.

Zoro iba a ingresar a su habitación, pero entonces recordó lo que su amigo Ace vino a decirle, por lo tanto, debía ir primero con su padre. Misteriosamente, estaba de muy buen humor como para darle alguna explicación.

Contra su voluntad, se relamió los labios, recordando el dulce sabor que los labios de Law le dejaron en la boca.

* * *

 _ **Chaaaaaaaaaaan. (?)**_

 ** _¿Y qué tal? Ven que nuestro querido y pequeño Law (shotita) es bien aventado, jajaja, me encanta xD, espero que a ustedes igual. Y es que he tratado de mantener el cinismo y sarcasmo natural del Law verdadero, jaja._**

 ** _Aún están iniciando en sus primaveras, igualmente Ace y Luffy, así que esto todavía va a situarse de otras maneras._**

 ** _Estoy pensando si hacer un maratón de capítulos, ya tengo varios editados, ¿ustedes quieren? xD_**

 ** _Si es así, no duden en hacérmelo saber por éste medio, y también, aprovechando que me dejen sus comentarios sensuales, eh. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_**


	14. Dejándose atrapar

**_Hola otra vez :3_**

 ** _Bueno, como los tuve mucho tiempo esperando actualizaciones, ya estoy decidida a traerles varias sorpresitas; ésta es la primera, un mini maratón de capítulo de ésta historia xD._**

 ** _¡Me hace muy feliz ver su emoción en sus comentarios! Son tan geniales '3._**

 ** _Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, así que los dejo leer._**

* * *

 _/Reino Unido, Inglaterra. Jueves 24 de Enero del 2008/_

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Doflamingo no sonreía. Y todo debido que al parecer sus únicos enemigos no eran los policías, sin embargo, no tenían idea de quiénes más podían ser; sus anteriores enemigos ya estaban muertos, él mismo los mató. Así que no entendía nada de esto, lo cual le enfurecía a sobre manera, porqué siempre era él quien llevaba el control de las cosas y no dejaba a nadie llevarle la delantera. Esperaba Law encontrara alguna evidencia en esa casa donde se vio obligado a dejarlo y con ese mocoso peliverde que no le agradaba en nada, pero había cosas que debía sacrificar si no quería verse como un perdedor.

Nadie podía ganarle.

— ¿Qué más es lo que sabes, Crocodile? —preguntó Doflamingo tratando de no perder la paciencia.

—Todo lo que he averiguado te lo he dicho en estos días, no tenías por qué regresar. Mis hombres también estas investigando —respondió Crocodile sentado en una sella, frente al comedor de la casa donde se escondía, fumando un puro.

—Croco-chan~, sabes muy bien que son dos motivos por los que he quedado contigo otra vez —ahora sí, la sonrisa perversa y maliciosa de Doflamingo se hizo presente mientras se incorporaba para situarse al lado del pelinegro.

—Sí es por la información, ya te di toda y no tienes más motivos —replicó Crocodile sin perder la calma o eso trataba porque cierta parte de él se intimidaba ligeramente con la presencia de ese gran rubio.

—Tu eres uno, fufufu —repuso Doflamingo como lo más normal del mundo y su sonrisa se acentuó.

—Tienes al mocoso hijo de tu hermano, no me vengas a joder con lo mismo —Crocodile se incorporó y estaba por irse, pero la mano grande y brusca del rubio le sujetó de su cadera.

Iba a utilizar el poder de su Akuma no Mi, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Doflamingo le tiró encima una jarra de agua helada, mojándole la ropa y parte del cuerpo.

—Nadie me dice que no, Croco-chan —todavía sonriendo, con el poder que poseía, sujetó del cuello al pelinegro con sus hilos invisibles, provocando que el ajeno tirara su puro.

Y antes de que Doflamingo pudiese hacer algo, su celular sonó estrepitosamente, interrumpiéndolo. Gruñó y sin soltar al pelinegro, contestó:

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Vergo?

—Te informo que han reabierto el caso de Rosinante —dijo Vergo en la línea telefónica.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Doflamingo casi rompe el aparato tecnológico que sujetaba con la mano y apretó con más fuerza el cuello del otro hombre. La sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido por completo, siendo sustituida por una mueca de enfado y una venita saltando en su sien.

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Viernes 25 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

— ¿Ahora sí me dirás que es lo que está pasando con Law? —preguntó Ace por enésima vez, mientras estaba con su amigo peliverde en el gimnasio, terminando de entrenar.

— ¿No dejarás ese tema a un lado, verdad? —inquirió Zoro guardando sus katanas.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que lo deje a un lado sí les vi besándose? —entrecerró los ojos y luego enarcó una ceja al cruzarse de brazos.

Zoro suspiró con cansancio.

—No sé exactamente cómo es que pasó, pero… —frunció los labios con ligera vergüenza al recordar lo sucedido— Ese enano me beso y yo…

—Correspondiste y lo abrazaste, vaya, que lindo "nii-san" —completó Ace y luego sonrió amplio—. No tardaste en dejarte llevar…

— ¡Yo no estoy haciendo eso! —exclamó Zoro con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero correspondiste a su beso y…

—No he aceptado sus sentimientos y no pienso hacerlo —resopló.

—Quién está en este gran dilema ahora eres tú —Ace suspiró—. ¿Es por ese rubio mal teñido de Sanji?

El peliverde le miró con la boca semi abierta.

—Es menor que yo… —balbuceó como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Es decir que cuando Law crezca si lo aceptarás? —inquirió, con una sonrisa de sabelotodo.

Zoro gruñó.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Sabes bien que estoy enamorado de Sanji y mis sentimientos por él no cambiarán de la noche a la mañana.

—Pero tal vez empezaron a cambiar desde hace tiempo y solo estás atado a él por ser tu primer amor y también amigo —contraatacó Ace con la mirada seria, ahora sin rastro de broma.

—No sabes lo que dices, tsk.

—Y tú ni lo que sientes, ni desde cuándo —chasqueó la lengua y añadió: — ¿Y qué harás ahora? Con lo que pasó dudo mucho que ese niño se quede sin hacer nada, además parece que sabe bien lo que quiere.

Zoro se sujetó las sienes con frustración, sabía que su amigo tenía razón y por más que una parte se sintiera tan bien en presencia de ese niño, su razón le decía que no debía hacer nada, qué debía alejarse. Así como en su mente también aparecía Sanji; sabía que todavía le quería, que lo amaba, entonces, ¿por qué sentía un torbellino de emociones con ese simple niño de once años? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Law para confundirlo hasta ese punto? Sí bien sabía que le gustaba, no estaba conforme con esa definición.

—No podes huir de eso, Zoro, no seas un cobarde, enfrenta lo que sientes —dijo Ace otra vez al ver que su amigo no respondía.

—Es fácil para ti…

—No, yo también pasé y paso por lo mismo; amo a mi hermano, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero el pronto será mayor de edad —Zoro negó con la cabeza.

—Al final no podrás escapar de Law y lo sabes.

—Me iré a dormir, estos días han estado muy cansados para mí —habló Zoro agarrando sus toallas para comenzar a secarse el sudor de su cuerpo.

—Por cierto, te ves más libre —se atrevió a decir Ace, causando que el otro le mirara ceñudo—. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Por supuesto que Zoro sabía a lo que se refería su amigo pecoso. Sanji no había vuelto a hablarle más que ese día en que le entregó la invitación para su fiesta de compromiso, ni miradas compartían; puesto el peliverde tenía la mente más que ocupada con el hecho de convertirse en un pederasta que en preocuparse porque el rubio le ignorara, qué si le dolía, pero no era su prioridad ahora. Lo sabía y aquello le aterraba de algún modo. Así como también el hecho de que no podía mantenerse tan lejos de Law, incluso aunque en el día anterior y parte de este pasara sus ratos libres ejercitando su cuerpo aprovechando que el menor estaba estudiando, más no podía negar el hecho de que se sentía ligeramente vacío sino veía tan seguido esa mirada gris y plateada que tanto le gustaba y le jodía aceptar que fuera así.

—Como sea —gruñó y salió por las escaleras del subterráneo gimnasio.

Al llegar a su habitación se desnudó por completo y sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió a ducharse por un largo tiempo, dejando que el agua tibia relajara su cuerpo agarrotado por el ejercicio. Y cuando salió del baño, con una toalla enrollada en su cadera, casi se le paraliza el corazón cuando se encontró a Law sentado en el borde de su cama con la invitación en sus manos.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda…?!

—Hola, Zoro-ya —saludó Law con calma, pero sin verle ya que al estar el peliverde casi desnudo, con gotitas de agua recorriéndole el pecho y abdomen seductoramente, podía provocarle excitación y no quería sentirse así. Al menos en este momento.

—Lárgate, enano —dijo Zoro sujetándose el nudo de la toalla como si temiese que se fuera a caer y dejarlo desnudo ante esa mirada tan perspicaz del menor.

—Tienes una fiesta muy interesante —repuso Law ignorando lo que el mayor le dijo, puesto las palabras "Fiesta de Compromiso" y "Atte: Sanji & Nami" le pusieron alerta, causando que comenzara a maquinar un montón de cosas en su mente—. Dice que puedes llevar a alguien más, ¿puedo ir contigo? —esta vez, alzó la mirada para verle fijamente a los ojos negros.

—… —Zoro desencajó la mandíbula por lo que escuchó y pasados algunos segundos, recuperó la compostura— No, enano, deja de meterte donde no te llaman —logró decir intentando que su voz sonara lo más furiosa posible.

—No he salido a ningún lugar en estas dos semanas y realmente me aburro aquí —insistió Law, comportándose como todo un niño, lo qué era raro en él, pero estaba dispuesto a conseguir lo que quería.

—Pensé que aburrirte era tu especialidad —replicó Zoro y tratando de no vacilar, se dirigió a su armario, donde sacó una playera blanca con estampado azul para ponérsela, cubriendo así que su cuerpo seguía medio mojado.

—Vamos, Zoro-ya, es tú culpa que no salga porque dices que te meteré en líos, ¿no? —inquirió Law, incorporándose y caminando al lado del mayor— Así que si salgo contigo no habrá problema, ¿verdad? —usó un tono bastante altivo, pero con la mirada inocente.

Y a Zoro se le disparó el pulso que tuvo que girar con brusquedad su rostro para que el menor no le viera ruborizarse por la imagen que mostró.

—Tsk, no jodas con eso, enano, no puedo llevarte a ese tipo de fiestas.

—Pero yo quiero ir y no creo que Ace-ya o Mugiwara-ya quieran acompañarte —volvió a decir Law ahora con la expresión un tanto seria, pero con la comisura de su boca elevada.

—Ya dije que no, enano —ahora sí, pasado el ataque de emociones que sufrió, Zoro le enfrentó con la mirada.

—No creo que tu padre te deje ir dejándome solo a mí —Law probó con algo más.

—Soy mayor de edad, no tiene por qué darme permiso y tú te puedes quedar con los empleados.

—Si ese es el caso, pediré permiso a tu padre de que ese día me deje ir a ver a mi amigo Eustass-ya —esas palabras fueron dichas por Law con toda la intensión del mundo y en su interior sonrió al ver la reacción del peliverde—. No me quedaré a aburrirme más tiempo, también tengo derecho a divertirme.

— ¡Maldita sea, está bien, puedes venir conmigo, enano! —exclamó Zoro cerrando las puertas de su armario de golpe al darse cuenta de lo fácil que terminó accediendo, debido a los celos que las palabras anteriores del ojigris le causaron.

Porque sí, saber que el menor estaría con su amigo pelirrojo, haciendo quien sabe qué, le provocaban unos tremendos celos que no admitiría a la ligera. Aunque Law los intuía.

—Iré buscando que ropa llevar entonces, Zoro-ya —la sonrisa de Law no pudo ser más arrogante y amplia de lo que ya era.

—Da igual si vas con lo que tienes puesto ahora —bufó, escudriñando con la mirada la pijama gris del menor.

—Sí te gusta cómo me veo así, podría hacerlo por ti —dio un paso adelante, quedando más cerca del muchacho.

—No digas estupideces, enano —balbuceó Zoro intentando sonar firme, puesto aquel comentario le desconcertó.

* * *

 _— ¡Mamá! —había gritado con horror en medio de todo ese fuego que consumía su hogar._

— _¡Vete, Law, cariño! —le respondió la chillona voz de una mujer, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su cabeza fuese arrancada de su cuerpo._

 _Un alarido salió de su boca y en medio de todo ese fuego tremendo, solo pudo culpar a la silueta de su padre que sonreía de manera cruel mientras se alejaba._

Despertó en la penumbra de su habitación con el corazón acelerado sintiendo un irracional miedo de repente. Si recordaba algunas cosas de sus padres, esa era una de ellas y para su desgracia, era el peor recuerdo que tenía de ellos antes de que Doflamingo le salvara de ser asesinado por su propio padre. Y nunca antes había tenido esa clase de pesadillas, por lo tanto, ahora estaba cubierto de un frío sudor, sentía los ojos cristalizados, a punto de llorar ante ese borroso recuerdo que se convirtió en un mal sueño.

No estaba pensando claramente, lo único que quería era sentirse bien, alejar ese miedo y terror de su pasado. Así que Law salió a tropezones de su habitación hasta meterse a la de enfrente, cerrando la puerta de esta con algo de fuerza, despertando a quien dormía ahí.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, enano? —preguntó Zoro más que molesto al despertarse y darse cuenta de su visitante— No estoy para tus jodidas… —pero se calló cuando notó la expresión asustada del menor, haciéndolo parecer como todo un niño indefenso— ¿Qué tienes? —ahora su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

—Puedo…Zoro-ya… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —masculló Law tan bajo que el otro apenas y le escuchó.

—Law… —susurró Zoro dudando de lo que debería responder, aunque viendo como estaba el menor, la respuesta estaba más que clara, sin embargo, todavía se sentía un tanto inseguro en su actuar.

—S-solo está vez… Yo no quiero… Yo… —pero Law no dijo nada coherente pues los sollozos sin lágrimas le atacaron con fuerza y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Rápidamente, Zoro lo abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndolo a la cama con él, a su lado.

—Está bien, cálmate, enano —susurró acunándolo con torpeza, puesto no tenía experiencia en mimar a niños.

Instantáneamente el pequeño ojigris suspiró y sintió una seguridad que jamás creyó sentir en su corta vida y se abrazó con fuerza del muchacho peliverde sin decir nada más.

—Duerme, qué mañana si te desvelarás, enano —volvió a hablar Zoro, acariciándolo, lo más suave que sus rudas manos le permitían.

Law simplemente alzó su rostro y le dejó un beso en la mandíbula. A lo que el mayor se tensó ligeramente, pero luego suspiró y se inclinó para dejarle un beso corto en sus labios. ¿Qué importaba que tan mal estuviese eso si realmente se sentía tan bien el abrazar y besar ese pequeño e infante cuerpo? Maldición que su autocontrol estaba cayendo y por más que Zoro se reprendía por eso, no encontraba deseo en su interior de apartarse del menor.

El ojigris, encantado con ese beso, se lo devolvió cortamente.

—Anda, duérmete ya, enano —susurró Zoro tratando de controlar esas fuertes corrientes eléctricas que azotaban su corazón y cuerpo con el contacto que tenía con el niño.

—Buenas noches, Zoro-ya —masculló Law, acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor con un suspiró lleno de calma, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Era la primera vez que dormía así de rápido y tan cómodamente.

 _Qué importa si mañana me arrepiento por esto, ahora no puedo separarme de él_ , pensó Zoro mirando como el menor dormía entre sus brazos _, es realmente atractivo para ser un niño todavía_ , suspiró mientras sonrió ligeramente para después quedarse dormido.

* * *

 ** _Éste capítulo fue un menos extenso que los demás, pero no se preocupen, después de todo, ya no van a esperar semanas o meses para tener la continuación, jajaja._**

 ** _Solo una pregunta, ¿prefieren los capítulos diario o todos de un jalón el mismo día?_**

 ** _Y eso sería todo, ¡nos vemos! :3_**


	15. Un nuevo compromiso

_**¡Hola nuevamente! ewe**_

 _ **Pensaba venir a publicar desde ayer, pero no me encontraba de buen humor, así que por eso me aparezco desde hoy, lol.**_

 _ **Ya decido que publicaré un capítulo diario, es así como iniciamos con éste maratón de capítulos, ¡yeey!**_

 _ **Asimismo, estamos cerca de empezar una nueva etapa en ésta historia, ya verán lo que se viene, jé. Y, lo mejor, es que no tendrán que esperar demasiado; tómenlo como un regalo de Santa Claus de mi parte(?) xD.**_

 _ **Bien, ¡a leer!**_

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Sábado 26 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

Cuando Law abrió los ojos no fue capaz de describir el sentimiento que le atravesó el pecho al ver que el peliverde le estaba observando tan de cerca y teniéndolo abrazado aún.

—Zoro-ya… buenos días —masculló lo más serio que su acelerado pulso le dejó hablar.

Por su parte, el muchacho de cabellos verdes era la primera vez que se despertaba más temprano que de costumbre, pero su instinto protector le hizo estar velando de vez en vez el sueño del menor al notarlo tan inquieto cuando llegó. Ya había caído en lo que estaba huyendo desde hace casi una semana y no sabía cómo darle marcha atrás a esto, y al estar ahora así, muy difícilmente quería alejarse.

—Tú… Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí —dijo otra vez Law al no obtener respuesta del peliverde, tratando de no desviar la mirada ante la seriedad que mostraba el ajeno.

— ¿Estás mejor hoy, enano? —preguntó Zoro, examinándolo con la mirada, tratando de descifrar lo que esos ojos grises ajenos expresaban.

—Sí… —Law se mordió el interior de la mejilla y suspiró sin quererlo realmente.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasó para ponerte así anoche? —ahora sí, Zoro desató todo el poder de su mirada en el niño.

Y Law se mordió el labio, sabía que el otro le preguntaría. Lo peor de todo es que se debatía en su interior algo que nunca pensó; quería decirlo y a la vez no. Confiaba en el mayor, pero tenía miedo de traer su pasado.

—Dime, no creas que dejaré que te quedes callado, enano —apremió Zoro y en un acto reflejo, levantó la diestra para acariciar la mejilla del ojigris.

Ante ese gesto, el pequeño adquirió un tono carmín en sus mejillas, así como su mirada desbordaba impresión. En consecuencia, se abrazó más fuerte al muchacho con su corazón latiendo tan rápido que sus oídos zumbaban.

—M-mis…padres… —susurró Law tan bajo que no creía que el mayor le escuchara.

En respuesta, Zoro que apenas y lo escuchó, lo abrazó con más fuerza y protección. Quizá en un tiempo atrás no se hubiese permitido hacer todo eso, pero no podía dejar de sentir los deseos de cuidar del niño y, sobre todo al oír aquellas palabras, fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que ese era un tema delicado para el ojigris tanto como el tema de su madre lo era para él.

Para estar todavía en invierno, en la cama donde durmieron había una calidez bastante cómoda y esto era debido al calor corporal de los dos así como de sus sentimientos. La voluntad de Zoro estaba cediendo poco a poco, y lo sentía, pero no podía negarse a nada, no encontraba un deseo o una razón correcta para hacerlo, al menos no ahora. No creía hacerlo.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí —susurró Zoro al niño.

Law no podía sentirse más que feliz por lo que le estaba pasando en estos momentos, ¿no era un sueño? ¿En verdad todo esto estaba sucediendo? Levantó su mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con el peliverde y se inclinó para darle un beso corto.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperó fue la respuesta de Zoro.

Este mismo le sujetó del cuello con firmeza para besarle, si bien de manera casta, también de forma apasionada e intensa. Un beso que el ojigris correspondió de la misma manera para tratarse de un "inexperimentado" niño o eso creía el primero. Dicho ósculo duró casi un minuto y cuando los dos se separaron por falta de aire, Zoro suspiró.

—Esto no está para nada bien… —susurró mirando al niño.

—Me gustas, Zoro-ya, y no veo que eso sea malo… —repuso Law con sinceridad.

—Eres un niño de once años y yo tengo dieciocho, ¿es normal algo como esto? —Zoro le miró directamente a los ojos. Sabía que sus palabras llevaban razón, pero con todo lo que acababa de pasar ya no se creía capaz de resistirse a esta nueva atracción.

Era como si Law fuera un imán de su mismo polo para él, algo imposible, y por ese hecho no podía ni quería alejarse.

—No soy un niño.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, enano —Zoro le dio un ligero apretón a la nariz del menor con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—No —Law bufó—. No es malo que yo quiera estar contigo, no es malo porque me gustas y ya —le miró a los ojos un tanto obstinado, ¿por qué no era capaz de entenderlo? Lo quería, lo amaba.

El peliverde volvió a suspirar. Era claro que quien no lo entendía era el menor, pero no se pasaría el día discutiendo algo como eso, habían más cosas por hacer el día de hoy, dado que en la noche sería la fiesta de compromiso de Sanji… Pensar su nombre le dejó un sabor agridulce en la boca y no entendió porque. Sobre todo porque ese nombre se le hizo lejano y propio a la vez.

—Anda, tenemos cosas que hacer hoy —dijo Zoro cambiando de tema mientras le apartó los cabellos de la cara al niño—. La fiesta, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿En verdad me llevarás? —preguntó, con cierto recelo.

—Bah, te dije que lo haría, ¿no? No tienes por qué dudarlo, cumplo lo que prometo —replicó y se sentó en la cama teniendo sujetó todavía al menor. Se sentía un tanto estúpido porque sus acciones iban en contra de sus pensamientos. Todo era tan ilógico cuando estaba a su lado.

—Es bueno saberlo entonces —Law sonrió de manera traviesa y se inclinó para darle un nuevo beso al mayor—. ¿Puedes prometer que todos los días me besarás así? —al preguntarlo, le miró con toda la inocencia que fue capaz.

El rostro de Zoro se sonrojó violentamente ante la imagen del menor y frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada.

—Maldito enano —refunfuñó y en respuesta el ojigris comenzó a reír.

Segundos después, el peliverde volvió a verle y se incorporó llevándolo en brazos para salir de la habitación.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Zoro-ya?! —inquirió Law notoriamente molesto porque el más alto le llevara como si fuera una princesa— ¡Puedo caminar, bájame!

Ahora fue el turno de Zoro para reírse y negó.

—Claro que no, vamos a desayunar —repuso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Bájame! —insistió Law pataleando ligeramente, pero era inútil. Los brazos del peliverde no lo dejarían libre.

Nunca lo harían.

* * *

 _ **Zona Privada**_

En el patio de la inmensa mansión de la familia Kuroashi todo estaba completamente decorado con flores de diferentes colores, algunos árboles con mandarinas y otros adornos más propios de una fiesta. En todo el decorado se había invertido bastante dinero.

El crepúsculo del atardecer estaba en su final y Sanji se encontraba vestido con un traje negro de botones dorados, que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello, así como la camisa azul rey con su corbata oscura. Fumaba un cigarro de manera discreta estando en su habitación. Para su suerte su padre no estaba en casa, sino llevaría una buena amonestación (o golpes también) por ese vicio que venía ejerciendo desde los quince años.

Hoy se anunciaría su compromiso de manera oficial con su mejor amiga y novia, Nami.

Su lado caballeroso estaba honrado de poder tener esa oportunidad con la muchacha, pero su verdadero yo, estaba destrozado, más nunca lo admitiría. Era así: por mucho que le doliera, no podía estar al lado de Zoro, por mucho que lo quisiera. Le importaba más ser aceptado por la sociedad, complacer a su padre… o quizá era el temor con el que vivía desde que era niño y su madre murió.

No estaba seguro de eso, lo único que sabía era que la única manera de poder estar con el peliverde era "no estando con él". Su código de caballero le decía que no podía hacer algo tan vil como mantener una relación clandestina al estar comprometido con la peli naranja. Sin embargo, la chica le había dado el consentimiento para hacerlo. Y es que ella sabía a la perfección los sentimientos de Sanji. No por nada eran amigos, además de que Nami no le amaba; ambos chicos solo estaban cumpliendo con eso para satisfacer a sus padres.

Sanji dejó de fumar una hora antes de que su padre llegara a la casa, se encargó de esparcir el olor para que no se notara lo que estaba haciendo. Bajó hasta el patio trasero, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta y se encontró con su padre. Intercambiaron breves palabras y este luego se fue dentro de la mansión.

Momentos después, Nami llegó. Vestía un hermoso vestido color salmón, ceñido en su torso y suelto del vuelo. Su cabello corto estaba acomodado en caireles y tenía una cadena de oro con un dije de corazón de rubí, que el mismo rubio le regaló tiempo atrás.

— ¿Estás listo, Sanji-kun? —preguntó Nami con una sincera sonrisa, acercándose al muchacho y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Nami-san —canturreó Sanji, aunque su mirada estaba bastante distorsionada a su aparente estado de ánimo alegre—. No lo sé… No sé si el Marimo venga…

La peli naranja se acercó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo apoyo lo que sucede entre los dos, porque sé que eso te hace feliz —recordó y es que era así—. Verás que Zoro si viene, él te ama.

—Pero tal vez no éste bien que mi Nami-swan permita esto —repuso Sanji y se mordió el labio.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Sanji-kun y sabes muy bien que así como tú podrás tener la relación que de verdad deseas, yo haré lo mismo. Esto es solo compromiso y somos amigos también —Nami le sujetó de la mano con fuerza.

—Aun así, mi orgullo como caballero no me dejará hacerle esto a una dama…

—Yo no voy a sufrir porque tu hagas algo como eso —Nami habló con sinceridad y luego le vio a los ojos—. ¿Tú amas a Zoro? —esperó la respuesta del rubio, pero este simplemente se quedó sin hablar y ella, suponiendo la respuesta, añadió: —Por eso es que no debes dejarlo.

Empero, la muchacha sabía bien que esa decisión también era algo egoísta hacía el peliverde. En el fondo, ella pensaba que al final encontraría un motivo para que la boda se anulara, puesto tampoco quería casarse. No así.

—De todas maneras, tu habla con Zoro —insistió Nami al ver que el muchacho no dijo nada más.

—Sí, mi Nami-swan —Sanji oprimió un suspiró.

La pareja de novios se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada de los empleados para continuar platicando, pero de temas completamente diferentes al que hablaron al principio. Las personas iba llegando y ellos les daban la bienvenida como era debido, recibiendo los obsequios que algunos les traían. Y pronto todas las mesas fueron llenándose de personas a la vez que les servían vino y uno que otro aperitivo.

Por otro lado, Sanji estaba que no podía apartar la mirada de la puerta, esperando a que por lo menos distinguiera un cabello verde que le indicara que Zoro llegaría. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era obvio no podría llegar, porque estaba seguro que sufriría por el compromiso más que nadie, pero también sabía lo firme que era.

Nami estaba platicando con sus amigas un poco apartada del rubio, para dejarle espacio y tan pronto viniese el peliverde, se colaran a platicar en un lugar escondido. Si lo pensaba bien, ¿qué le diría? Sabía que lo mejor era dejar libre a Zoro, porque no se merecía tal cosa… Pero sencillamente Sanji no podía dejarlo, no podía permitir que se alejara de él así como así; él había sido el único capaz de hacerlo sentir amado, querido, protegido. Tenía que hacer que Zoro estuviese siempre con él. No es como si supiera a ciencia cierta que el peliverde lo dejaría, que sabía no sería así, más su sexto sentido le decía que debía tomarse las cosas más en serio sino quería perderlo. Lastimosamente, esa seriedad no podía llegar tan lejos sino quería perder el compromiso con la peli naranja.

En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver al fin esa cabellera verde que tanto anheló. Por sus labios apareció la sombra de una sonrisa, que se vino abajo cuando notó que Zoro venía acompañado. Si hubiese sido Ace o Luffy, e incluso la hermana de este, Kuina, no sentiría la terrible furia que en este momento le atacaba. Porque el único que venía al lado del peliverde, con una expresión por demás arrogante y seria, era ese chiquillo de cabello negro que hace una semana les encontró en la habitación. No tenía la más remota idea de quién era, como se llamaba y porque cojones estaba con Zoro. Solo sentía ganas de acercarse y alejarlo de ahí.  
Estaba celoso y no entendía porque un simple niño lo ponía de esa manera.

—Se han lucido —comentó Law con cierta curiosidad, mirando cada detalle del lugar.

—Siempre lo hacen —repuso Zoro con calma.

El niño ojigris venía sujetándolo de la mano para no separarse en ese nuevo lugar y caminaban a una mesa donde podrían sentarse.

—Soy el único que viene con un enano como tú —masculló Zoro, simplemente para molestar al menor, no porque de verdad le importara.

—Cállate, Zoro-ya —Law hizo una mueca y fulminó con la mirada al chico.

Simplemente el peliverde sonrió.

Justo en ese momento, Sanji apareció delante de ellos con su habitual calma y les miró con esos ojos azules tan hermosos.

—Viniste, Marimo —saludó como si no le diera importancia.

Oír esas palabras tan frías causó a Zoro un retortijón en el pecho, que si fue capaz de esconder, fue porque sentía el contacto cálido con la manita del ojigris.

—No podía faltar a la invitación de un amigo —respondió con su expresión seria.

—Pensé que traerías a uno de tus amigos —inquirió Sanji, incapaz de no tocar ese tema, fijando su mirada en el menor.

—Yo soy uno de los amigos de Zoro-ya —fue Law el que se metió para contestar, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Para tener solo once años, manejó a la perfección la arrogancia en su voz cuando vio al rubio con sus ojos grises e inexpresivos.

Sanji apretó los dientes en silencio y la mirada de furia que le dedicó al niño no pasó desapercibida para el peliverde.

—Bueno, lo estoy cuidando, no podía dejarlo solo —aclaró Zoro sin darle importancia al asunto.

—No sabía que eras una niñera.

Antes de que los comentarios cambiaran de curso, Nami apareció entre la gente y se acercó a ellos, abrazando del brazo al rubio.

—Zoro, que bueno que has venido —saludó con una sonrisa alegre—. Aunque no pensé traerías a tu hermanito aquí —habló mirando al niño de ojos grises—. Es muy lindo, ¿cómo se llama?

—No soy su hermano —zanjó Law con frialdad. No es que no le agradara que lo emparentaran con el peliverde, es solo que no quería ser considerado un hermano, sino algo más—. Soy su amigo y no tengo porque dar mi nombre a desconocidos.

—Hey, maldito niño, no le hables así a mi Nami-swan…

—Ero-cook —llamó Zoro, interrumpiéndolo. Le dedicó una mirada para callarlo y funcionó.

El rubio no se creía aquello. ¡El Marimo estaba defendiendo a ese niño! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué relación tenía esos dos? Si ese ojigris fuese siete años mayor, creería que sería la nueva conquista de Zoro, pero solo era un niño. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía pasar? Nada.

—Vaya, pero tiene todo tu carácter —replicó Nami con una mueca y luego rio un poco—. No deberías pasarle tu estado gruñón a un niño tan guapo como él —señaló al ojigris con la mirada y sonrió, no estando molesta.

—Todavía tiene once años como para que se le encuentre lo atractivo —objetó Zoro, arqueando una ceja y mirando al menor.

Law frunció el ceño y le miró.

—Es hora de que tomen asiento y disfruten de la fiesta —volvió a decir Nami con una sonrisa y luego giró el rostro para ver al rubio—. Sanji-kun, vamos, ya están todos los invitados.

Acto seguido, la pareja de muchachos, se giró para caminar rumbo al centro de todas las mesas para quedar a la vista de todos los invitados. Zoro simplemente apretó los dientes, mientras tensaba la mandíbula ante la imagen que tenía delante de él. En verdad que no se creía haber venido a esta mugrosa fiesta. Sabía lo que se avecinaba y lo que dolería, ¿por qué lo hizo entonces?

—Zoro-ya, vamos a sentarnos, no quiero estar de pie —se quejó Law con un tono bastante altivo y jaló de la mano al mayor, para guiarlo a una mesa.

Gracias a dicho contacto, el peliverde dirigió la atención al pequeño y sonrió sin ser consciente realmente, dejándose guiar.

* * *

 _ **Departamento de**_ ** _Policía_**

Mihawk suspiró mientras veía la televisión en su oficina.

La noticia de que el hermano menor de Donquixote Doflamingo tenía un nuevo juicio había girado en todo el mundo. Todavía recordaba aquel incidente que lo marcó a él. Sabía a la perfección que Rosinante no había sido el culpable de la tragedia de hace ocho años y toda su intuición le decía que Doflamingo era el único maldito de todo. No importaba que este se dejara ver como un buen hombre que ayuda a los niños, Ojos de Halcón sabía que no era así. No descansaría hasta encontrar las pruebas necesarias para poder comprobar la culpabilidad de Joker.

—Papá, ¿puedo pasar? —habló Kuina del otro lado de la puerta, tocándola con un golpe de nudillos.

—Adelante.

—Sigues viendo eso… ¿Crees que de verdad logren sacar a Rosinante-san? —preguntó Kuina, mirando la televisión de pantalla plasma y luego a su padre.

—No lo sé, pero nos sería de mucha ayuda que él quedara libre —repuso Mihawk con voz fría y calculadora—. ¿Cómo esta la investigación?

—Bien —Kuina se sentó frente a su padre y dejó los documentos que traía en la mano—. Resulta ser que la policía de México no tiene nada que ver con el descubrimiento de uno de los más grandes negocios de Joker —comenzó a explicar—. He estado uniendo cabos sueltos y pienso que hay otra organización detrás de todo esto. Por los indicios que dan, son personas que están en contra de Joker en específico. ¿Por qué? Quiénes sean estas personas, solo se enfocan en los negocios conocidos por este delicuente, mientras a los demás los dejan a un lado —Kuina cambió a su expresión fría y seria—. Intentan hacer su propia justicia.

El rostro de Mihawk no rebeló nada. Era un hombre astuto, pero pensar de más en esta ocasión no le serviría, necesitaba más pistas.

—No hay mucho más, son buenos y saben lo que hacen —Kuina acomodó los papeles nuevamente—. De no ser así, no hubiesen podido derribar el negocio más grande en Lationamerica —rebuscó entre los papeles nuevamente y sacó una fotografía—. Además, resulta que todos los delincuentes metidos en ese negocio, fueron marcados en las mejillas con una "R", aquí un ejemplo.

El hombre miró la fotografía que tenía a uno de los cómplices y en el pecho tenía una gran letra erre mayúscula hecha con tinta. Aquel sujeto estaba inconsciente. La caligrafia con que estaba escrita se le hacía conocida, pero no podía ser cierto lo que su mente maquinó en un segundo. Algo más estaba escondido en todo esto y tenía que saberlo.

— ¿Papá? —masculló Kuina al ver que no decía nada.

—Buen trabajo, déjame estos documentos aquí, puedes tomarte el día libre si quieres, hija —contestó.

—No es necesario, seguiré investigando el asunto, trata de no estresarte mucho, papá —replicó, con calma a la vez que se incorporaba de su asiento.

En ese momento, en la televisión apareció la corte de la cárcel de "Impel Down" mientras que los reporteros informaban que el caso se abriría a todo el mundo, para que pudiesen comprobar todo lo que pasaba ahí, con uno de los criminales más grandes del mundo.

Vieron como un hombre alto, de quizá dos metros, con el cabello rubio dorado y con su traje de reo ingresaba a la gran sala mientras las personas ahí le lanzaban miradas de odio y una que otra grosería. El hombre tenía un tatuaje, debajo de su ojo derecho, de la mitad de una estrella y unos labios pintados de orquídea que salía de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa eterna.

—Qué pase el abogado defensor —pidió el juez en la televisión. Por lo que se decía ahí, era el tercer día de juicio de Corazón.

Eso pasó a segundo plano, cuando en la corte, un muchacho de quizá veinte años, con el cabello rubio claro, ondulado, vistiendo un traje azul marino y con una cicatriz de quemadura en el ojo izquierdo, ingresó.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Sabo y seré el abogado —anunció con una sonrisa confiada, mirando desafiante a través de las cámaras.

* * *

 _ **Zona Privada**_

—Agradecemos el que todos ustedes nos hayan acompañado —habló Nami, sosteniendo una copa en alto, mientras que la mano del rubio se ceñía en su cintura con fuerza.

—Es un momento tan importante el día de hoy —prosiguió Sanji con una aparente sonrisa enamorada.

Después de haber esperado casi una hora a que la pareja de novios se hiciera presente, ahora Zoro estaba tenso y dejó de comer la comida que Law pidió a los amables meseros que atendían ahí. El niño estaba mirando atento al mayor, para ver sus expresiones y saber qué hacer cuando algo se saliera de control. Le dolía ver la mirada triste y gélida del peliverde, puesto con todo su pesar, sabía que estaba enamorado de ese ingrato rubio. Pero no se rendía a la idea de enamorar a Zoro, porque lo haría. Estaba seguro de que podría hacer que lo amara. Tenía toda la vida por delante todavía.

—Como muchos sabrán, mi Nami-swan y yo llevamos dos años de novios. Y muy felices —comenzó Sanji, dejando un cariñoso beso a la peli naranja y algunas risitas se escucharon—. Sé que somos muy jóvenes todavía, pero jamás en mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo —miró a la chica como si de verdad la amara y sonrió meloso—. El día de ayer, Nami al fin aceptó casarse conmigo y hoy, se lo hacemos saber a todos ustedes —soltó por fin la bomba para todos los presentes.

El lugar se llenó de aplausos y silbidos, mientras que la feliz pareja arrasó con todo, besándose de manera apasionada y sin vergüenza alguna.

Sin embargo, el corazón de Zoro estaba quemándose por dentro. Ya estaba hecho trizas desde hace tiempo, ahora esos mismos pedazos se estaban quemando, eliminando cualquier rastro de sentimiento en su pecho. La pesadez que sentía no la podía describir con palabras; se quedaba sin aire, como si se estuviese ahogando en un mar negro y sin fin. Quería irse, quería largarse, pero debía felicitar a la pareja.

Law le miraba con agustia disimulada, intentando no agarrarlo de la mano y sacarlo de ese lugar. No entendía cómo es que el peliverde era tan masoquista al estar viendo todo esto, ¿qué acaso no amaba a ese maldito rubio? Entonces, ¿no le dolía el ver ese tipo de cosas? El sentimiento de desprecio creció en el cuerpo del niño, viendo de esa misma manera a la pareja que se besaba. Si pudiese utilizaría su "Room" para matarlos a todos en estos momentos. No era justo que ellos estuviesen disfrutando mientras que Zoro tenía todas las de estar ahogándose de sufrimiento por ver lo que veía.

Ya estaba harto. Decidido, iba hablarle para que mejor se fueran de ahí, pero fue interrumpido.

—Marimo, ¿no vas a felicitarme? —inquirió Sanji, acercándose mientras los demás se quedaban con la peli naranja.

Law sintió que casi escupía la bilis por la boca y tensó la mandíbula, sin molestarse en ocultar la mirada de odio que le dirigía al rubio.

—Claro, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si eres mi amigo —respondió Zoro y sonrió mecánicamente. Se incorporó de su asiento y jaló al rubio para abrazarlo con fuerza; un vacío crecía en su pecho, como si le extrayeran la vitalidad.

Se sentía tan traicionado y humillado.

—Gracias, Marimo —le susurró Sanji.

El peliverde se estremeció y la dolorosa sensación aumentó. Por otro lado, Law estaba que explotaba del odio al ver eso, porque los detalles que hacían esos dos chicos no los pasaba por alto. Se moría de celos, sí. ¿Cómo es que el peliverde permitía eso estando él ahí?

—Con permiso —habló Law, destilando ira y dedicándola una mirada al peliverde, se incorporó y se dirigió lejos de ahí, pero sin salir de la casa. Tenía que respirar un poco para controlar mejor sus emociones sino quería perder delante de ese rubio oxigenado.

—Hey, enano, espera… —Zoro intentó detenerlo, separándose casi al instante del rubio, pero este mismo le detuvo, aferrándolo al abrazo más tiempo— Suelta, ya te felicité.

—No es suficiente. Ven, necesito hablar contigo, Marimo —Sanji se separó y le miró a los ojos.

— ¿Estás loco? Estas en la boca de lobo como para querer hablar conmigo ahora —objetó Zoro, incrédulo, molesto.

—Nami-swan los entretiene, anda —sin esperar respuesta, Sanji jaló al otro para salir de ese lugar, llevándolo a una pequeña bodega que la mansión poseía para guardar utensilios de limpieza y más.

— ¿Qué carajo planeas? —inquirió Zoro, a la defensiva mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Nada, solo quiero estar contigo —dicho esto, Sanji le plantó un beso, sujetándolo del rostro y adentrando su lengua con ferocidad.

Obviamente, el peliverde correspondió con intensidad, pero hacerlo solo le hizo sentir peor.

Se besaron todo el tiempo que se extrañaron en esta semana de no verse. Sanji le recorría cada rincón de la boca y el otro no se quedaba atrás, sujetándolo de la cintura con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda, deleitándose con el sabor de esa boca de manjar. Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta.

—Es suficiente, me largo. No vine para esto —sentenció Zoro, jadeando un poco por las sensaciones que ese besó le causó.

—No vamos a follar, Marimo —aclaró Sanji con simpleza y al peliverde le dolió la manera tan seca con que dijo aquel termino—. Al menos no hoy.

—Es tu fiesta de compromiso —recordó, enarcando una ceja, viéndolo con desconfianza.

A Sanji le sorprendió encontrarse con esa expresión del otro chico, porque nunca antes le había visto…así.

—No importa, Nami sabe todo, lo sabe y puedo estar contigo —dijo de manera atropellada.

— ¿Qué has dicho…? —la respiración de Zoro se cortó y por un momento vio un rayo de esperanza en ese amor no correspondido.

—Ella acepta el que nos veamos como siempre, sin importar que estemos casados —agregó Sanji.

Y a Zoro las mismas esperanzas explotaron. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Heh, vaya… No me creía a esa mujer haciendo algo como eso —habló con malicia y burla—. Tú estás mal si piensas que yo aceptaré eso, Cocinero.

— ¿Qué no lo harás? —inquirió con una sonrisa seductora.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse, el solo hecho de imaginarse el resto de su vida sin el Marimo no pasaba por su mente, por más que tuviera de esposa a una hermosura como Nami, nada sustituiría a Zoro y no le importaba tener un amor clandestino, con tal de tenerlo a su lado. No le importaba que incluso fuese egoísta con su decisión.

—Lo mismo me dijiste cuando comencé a ser novio de Nami, recuérdalo, Marimo —volvió a decir cuando el otro no respondió—. Tú me amas, no podrías alejarte de mí así como así —su voz se tornó gatuna, mientras se acercó al peliverde.

—Y una mierda, esto… estas yendo muy lejos, ten en cuenta que tarde o temprano habrán consecuencias —intentó replicar Zoro, viendo fijamente las acciones del otro.

Como odiaba cuando el rubio se ponía así, porque desgraciadamente, sabía cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sí, le dolía pensar que su relación con Sanji terminaría, pero era lo mejor. Ya era suficientemente malo que estuviese aun con él, mientras que este estaba de novio con Nami. Sería mucho peor si seguían con eso estando el rubio casado, ¡no podía permitírselo! Más su orgullo flaqueaba en su mayoría cuando sentía el aliento de Sanji besarle el rostro y su lengua acariciar sus labios.

—Eres un caballero, ¿no, Cejillas? —insistió Zoro, con la único arma que el quedaba para poder salir de esta— Alegas tanto de que lo eres, ¿y le harás esto a tu futura esposa?

Ante eso, Sanji se alejó y le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era la primera vez que el chico se oponía de esa manera.

—No lo haría si ella no lo supiera ni lo aceptara —jadeó ligeramente, omitiendo el hecho de que ninguno de los dos se amaban y todo era un simple compromiso, porque si lo hacía, perdería el poder con el peliverde y no quería eso.

— ¿Y tan poco respeto se tiene que lo permitirá? ¿O acaso no te ama como siempre has pensado? —Zoro le miró escéptico mientras que su corazón latía desbocado.

Era la primera vez que estaba enfrentando así a Sanji. Nunca lo había hecho por el simple hecho de que lo amaba y que estar lejos de él, definitivamente, lo arrasaría. Que no lo soportaría. Siempre pensó así; no es que no tuviese valor para decir las cosas, es solo que no quería alejarse de él. Pero ahora todo estaba saliendo completamente diferente. Claro que le dolía esta situación y se sentía culpable por hablar como lo hacía… Mas ya estaba harto de todo, de todo esto. Estaba cansado.

 _«Un día despertarás y podrás dejar atrás a ese estúpido rubio, Zoro_ », recordó en su mente las palabras que una vez le dijo Ace y su interior sonrió. ¿A esto se refería? ¿Acaso lo único que necesitaba era saber que Sanji iba a casarse para tomar las riendas del asunto?

— ¡No hables así de mi Nami-swan, maldito Marimo, hijo de perra! —exclamó Sanji, alterado.

Había estado luchando mucho para mantenerse tranquilo, pero la actitud tan lejana y fría que tomó el peliverde lo asustó; no quería perderlo. Desgraciadamente, todo a su alrededor le indicaba que sí lo perdería y por cobarde. Sabía que tenía una solución y esa era dejar la farsa del matrimonio y dedicarse a Zoro, pero de solo pensar en su padre…

Se estremeció. Simplemente no podía hacer nada, tenía que convencer al peliverde de que siguiera su lado. Lo haría.

— ¿No será que quien no me ama lo suficiente eres tú? —atacó ahora Sanji, sin darle tiempo de responder al peliverde.

Zoro palideció y rechinó los dientes.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Eres tú quien no me ama y aun así, tienes el descaro de decir lo que dices —bramó, con la sangre hirviéndole por la ira.

Sanji sonrió con suficiencia. Ya lo tenía, ahora solo tenía que jugar con las palabras para que el muchacho no escapara y siguiera a su lado.

—Entonces, no me dejes a un lado, Marimo —canturreo, acercándose peligrosamente a este—. No rompas tu promesa —susurró en el momento en que le mordió el labio inferior— y acompáñame un rato más aquí.

La indignación llenó el pecho de Zoro justo en el momento en que la puerta del almacén se abrió de golpe.

—Lo lamento, Kuroashi-ya, pero Zoro-ya tiene que ayudarme con mi entrenamiento —esa era la voz de Law y sin miedo alguno, se metió en medio de los dos muchachos.

— ¡Lárgate, mocoso estúpido! ¿Qué cojones haces aquí, maldito? —zanjó Sanji, que estaba a punto de empujar al niño.

—Si disculpas, Zoro-ya y yo, nos vamos —Law le dedicó al rubio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llena de arrogancia, mientras sujetaba de la mano al peliverde, para sacarlo del almacén y de la casa.

Y Zoro nunca se sintió tan bien, mientras veía al menor con un asombro indescriptible.

* * *

 _ **¡Yaaaaay!**_

 _ **¡Al fiiiiiiin! Jajaja, admito que esto era algo a lo que quería llegar, desde que escribí ésta historia, como publicándola ahora xD. No sé, ¿qué tal les pareció? Law tiene carácter, niño o no, eso nunca cambiará.**_

 _ **La evolución de la relación entre Zoro y Law pronto dará un paso súper grande y, que seguramente muchos esperan, así que estén pendientes cuando eso suceda evé.**_

 _ **Por hoy, me despido. ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! No duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan/sienten sobre éste capítulo.**_


	16. La obtenida fruta prohibida

**_¡Heeeeey! ¿Qué dijeron, ésta ya se olvidó de actualizar hoy como prometió? xD_**

 ** _Pues no. El por qué casi a la media noche vengo a subir el capítulo, es debido a que hoy fue un día de cine(?) y estuve ocupada toda la tarde hasta hace poco que llegué a mi casa, jaja. En la mañana tuve que hacer algunos deberes en la casa, que si no, no tendría chance de salir, lol._**

 ** _Pero bueno, sin más, los dejo leer; que estoy segura lo disfrutarán(?)._**

 **(¡!) Advertencia: _Escenas sexuales explícitas entre un menor de edad y un adulto (SHOTA)._**

 ** _Son libres de saltearse esa parte si les llega a incomodar, aunque si ya llegaron leyendo hasta aquí, realmente no creo que eso suceda; es más, creo que lo han estado esperando, JAJA._**

 ** _Bien, a leer._**

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Sábado 26 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

La comida que estaba servida en la mesa desaparecía de manera impresionante y no era para más; Ace y Luffy estaban cenando. Qué bueno que la amable Makino preparó más comida de la necesaria, pues sabía el semejante apetito que tenían los dos hermanos al comer.

—Por cierto, ¿Zoro y Law no cenaran? —preguntó Makino con la amable duda en la expresión.

—Ellos salieron a una fiesta —contestó Luffy con la boca llena—. Y el abuelo dijo que estaría en el gimnasio.

— ¿Fiesta? —inquirió Ace. Era extraño, porque su amigo peliverde no le había comentado nada de eso y había estado bastante ocupado el día de hoy revisando los automóviles del hogar como para fijarse en lo que este hacía.

—Sí, eso me dijo Torao cuando le pregunte —Luffy hablaba por inercia, puesto su atención estaba completamente en comer.

—Hm… —Ace no dijo más y prosiguió comiendo como si fuese un agujero negro que absorbiera todo, del mismo modo que su hermano menor.

Después de casi una hora de estar cenando, los hermanos D por fin terminaron, y con el estómago hinchado por tanta comida, quedaron inmóviles en las sillas donde estaban sentados.

—Me alegra que les haya gustado, chicos —dijo Makino con una dulce sonrisa, mientras recogía los platos sucios con ayuda de los demás empleados domésticos.

—Aaah, ¡Makino, cocinas delicioso, shishishi! —habló Luffy, completamente encantado y una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro, pero después se quedó completamente dormido.

—Vaya… —Makino se rio suavemente mientras veía al chico dormir y a su hermano suspirar— Deberías acomodarlo en su habitación para que cuando el señor regrese no se moleste —sugirió con la misma amabilidad.

—Sí, lo haré —Ace volvió a suspirar y viendo a su hermanito con ternura, se incorporó de donde estaba sentado para acercarse al menor.

Lo abrazó como un bebé, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. El pecoso estaba tan distríado mirando lo bello que su hermanito se veía dormido, que no notó la mirada que la muchacha peliverde le dirigió.

—Se llevan bien esos dos —comentó uno de los empleados con seriedad.

—De no ser porque sé que son hermanos, pensaría que son una pareja de homosexuales —agregó una empleada más.

—Dejen de decir tonterías y continúen ayudándome —les regañó Makino con suavidad, pero firmeza.

Si era sincera consigo misma, sabía que notaba extraño al par de hermanos, pero los conocía y les tenía mucho cariño, que obviamente no se atrevía a pensar en nada más. Ace y Luffy solo eran muy unidos, eso era todo. Además, no sabía toda la historia que esos niños pasaron antes de llegar a la casa, no podía juzgar su gran apego, porque por lo que veía, el hermano mayor era el que protegía mucho a Luffy. Eso era normal, ¿no? _Deberían dejar de pensar en tantas cosas_ , pensó Makino con un suspiro silencioso a la vez que comenzaba a limpiar la mesa. Al fin y al cabo, no era asunto suyo.

Mientras tanto, Ace llegó a la habitación de su hermanito. Por esta vez lo dejaría dormir ahí, ya que sabía que de todas manera el menor se escabullía a su habitación para pasar la noche juntos, tanto melosa, como apasionadamente. Acostó a Luffy y con cuidado le desabrochó la playera de mangas cortas, para que se acomodara mejor, le quitó sus sandalias y le desabrochó el pantalón con cuidado. Ante de irse, se le quedó mirando atento.

—Eres tan inocente y puro, como un ángel —murmuró Ace con un suspiro enamorado, sonriendo—. Me tienes loco —aquello salió en voz más baja y se hincó para besar suavemente los labios del menor—. Aunque esto esté mal, ya no puedo estar lejos de ti —volvió a decir, acariciándole el rostro con suavidad.

Entre tantas caricas silenciosas y besos robados que le daba a su hermanito dormido, finalmente el pecoso terminó por quedarse dormido sentado en el suelo e inclinado en la cama de Luffy, rozando ligeramente ambas cabezas.

* * *

Pese a todas las llamadas para que Zoro y Law no se fueran de la fiesta por parte de Nami, los dos chicos llegaron al fin a la casa del primero.

— ¿Por qué…? —Zoro no podía ni crear una pregunta coherente.

Jamás pensó que ese chiquillo terminaría sacándolo del lío de donde estaba metido y lo que más le molestaba era que no podía calmar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón roto. Porque sí, su corazón seguía roto; no se curaría de la noche a la mañana y dudaba que lo hiciera. Recorrieron todas las calles y cuadras que separaban el fraccionamiento de la Zona Residencial a la Zona Privada, con el menor de guía, evitándose así perderse.

Cuando ingresaron a la casa en completo silencio, el ojigris se detuvo para ver a la cara al peliverde y, aprovechándose de que seguía con la reacción impresionada, lo jaló hacía abajo mientras se puso de puntitas para besarlo con fiereza.

Y tanto Law como Zoro sintieron la miel.

El mayor estaba todavía más confuso por la manera de besar que un simple niño de once años tenía, no lo creía; ¿cómo un niño ya besaba de esa manera cuando ni él a esa edad sabía lo que era tener novia? Porque aquel beso que ahora compartían, estaba lleno de un nuevo deseo para ambos, eso indicaba la lengua pequeña de Law que se enredaba con la de Zoro. Y este no podía dejar de corresponderle, porque sí, ansiaba tanto esa boquita húmeda, aunque se sentía un vil sucio y pervertido por estar en ese tipo de situación con un menor de edad.

—Ven, Zoro-ya… —dijo Law con la mirada iluminada, mientras deshacía el beso que entre ambos se dio.

El aludido muchacho estaba tan impresionado, pero lleno de una sensación tan fuerte causada por ese beso que simplemente se dejó llevar.

El niño miraba por el patio hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la casa del árbol que era del peliverde, hasta ahora era la mejor opción que ingresar con los demás, puesto los interrumpirían antes de llegar a la habitación. Y es que ya no podía. No solo por el simple hecho de que quería tener como reclamar como suyo a Zoro, sino que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no había tenido sexo con nadie y los efectos secundarios de su Akuma no Mi ya lo tenía completamente excitado con ese simple beso que el dio al otro. Ya no podía contenerse. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como subieron por las complicadas escaleras, pero ahora ya estaban en el interior de la casita a oscuras, solo con la luz lunar iluminando sus cuerpos.

—Enano… —murmuró Zoro mientras sintió un fuerte estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo.

—Soy Law —en ese momento, el niño sentó al mayor en el suelo con un ligero empujón, hasta que la espalda de este chocó con la pared de madera—. Llámame por mi nombre.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Por qué te metiste cuando…? —la curiosidad de Zoro se vio callada por los labios finos y pequeños del ojigris, quien volvió a besarle, motándolo, sujetándole de sus cabellos.

Ese beso era todavía más salvaje que el anterior. No sentía como si estuviese besando a un niño de once años y por esa misma razón, es que lo sujetó con fuerza de las caderas. De verdad que esos besos lo volvían loco, eran una droga para Zoro.

Su mente estaba completamente nublada, ya no existía el resto del mundo en esos momentos, perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia del dolor que minutos antes sintió con lo sucedido en la fiesta de Sanji. No entendía que tenían esos labios que lo llevaban a experimentar nuevas sensaciones.

La cordura regresó a su cuerpo cuando sintió como Law rozaba sus glúteos en su entrepierna. Había aceptado besarlo y abrazarlo, ¿pero esto? Esto estaba muy fuera de lugar de lo que el peliverde permitiría. Ya bastante asqueroso se sentiría después como para permitirse otro tipo de… contacto.

—Detente, enano —ordenó con firmeza, sin embargo, la seriedad de su voz se perdió por su respiración entrecortada gracias al beso.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió Law, con una sonrisa por demás provocadora y en su mirada había un brillo sexual que el peliverde no lo creía.

—Hablo en serio, Law —esta vez, Zoro usó el nombre del niño para que supiera que no estaba jugando y que si no se detenía, probablemente estaría en problemas.

—No —Law le miró con seriedad y se inclinó para besarle el cuello con necesidad, mientras que ahora cabalgaba más fuerte sobre la entrepierna del mayor.

— ¡Detente, Law! —exclamó Zoro y le sujetó de los hombros para separarlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

El pequeño de ojos grises sonrió de lado y se sentó con fuerza en su entrepierna.

—El no quiere que lo haga, Zoro-ya —al hablar, se frotó descaradamente sobre el miembro, ahora despierto, del mencionado chico.

—Law…espera… —Zoro se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir los jadeos de excitación en su voz. Maldita sea que lo ponía todavía más el saber que era un niño quien le estaba haciendo eso. _Soy un puto enfermo_ , pensó mientras luchaban en su interior la excitación y la razón.

— ¿Por qué? —Law le miró con la expresión inocente, ahora hincándose en medio de las piernas del mayor ya abiertas. Por sobre la ropa mordió el miembro erecto del ajeno y sonrió complacido ante el gruñido que soltó.

— ¡De…tente, maldición! —Zoro apenas y encontraba fuerza para hablar y seguir negando lo que sabía pasaría. Su cuerpo se estremecía de manera violenta con tan solo ver las expresiones que el niño hacía. Intentó levantarse, pero una mordida más en su entrepierna se lo impidió.

Más que dolor, eso le provocó placer. _Maldita sea, ¡debo controlarme! ¡Es solo un niño!_

—No me des órdenes —recordó, sin estar molesto realmente. Al contrario, le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa al peliverde justo cuando le desabrochó el pantalón, liberándole la gran erección morena—. La tienes muy grande, me gusta, Zoro-ya —se relamió los labios.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclamó, con el color carmín adornándole el rostro ante las palabras tan directas del menor. Joder que eso le calentaba. Intentó levantarse otra vez, pero su voluntad se fue al demonio cuando el ojigris se tragó hasta donde pudo su erección— ¡Mal…dita sea!

El placer fue abrumador. No podía compararlo con nada, con ninguna sensación experimentada antes, con nada. Lejanamente su mente intentó comparar ese placer con algo más, pero ahora estaba tan perdido que no pudo hacerlo.

—Tranquilo, Zoro~ya, te haré sentir mejor, mucho mejor de lo que ese rubito sabe hacer —Law le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, volviendo a meterse ese gran trozo de carne en su boca.

Como era de esperarse, dicho miembro no cupo por completo en su boquita. Solo la mitad estaba dentro, así que con sus manos comenzó a masajearle.

—Law…, maldición… —gruñó, pero el placer le estaba ganando a su razón y faltaba poco para que se dejara llevar por completo. _Es solo un niño, no puedo estar haciendo esto, no puedo…_

A continuación, en la casita no se oía nada más que gruñidos y gemidos de placer, así como chapoteos obscenos provenientes de la boca llena de saliva de Law. Este estaba completamente sonrojado y los ojos cristalizados ligeramente, debido al esfuerzo que su garganta hacía, pero no le importaba si le quedaba doliendo después. Recorría esa caliente piel con los labios apretados, rozándole los dientes mientras que su lengua jugaba en el glande, llenándolo de saliva exagerada.  
Su visión estaba en la expresión de Zoro, quien respiraba con fuerza y también tenía la cara colorada. Todavía intentaba alejarlo, pero era imposible que lo lograra.

—Si eres tan moralista como para follar enfrente de un niño estando en tu habitación… —dijo Law con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras se alejaba un poco del miembro ajeno para hablar— Yo haré todo, solo disfruta —sin más, volvió a tragarse de lleno esa virilidad ajena todo lo que su boca le permitió.

—Argh…, mierda… Law, no tienes porqué… —pero Zoro seguía jadeante y gruñendo por el placer todavía.

Su expresión se tornó todavía más colorada cuando vio como el niño de ojos grises se metía dos dedos por completo en su cavidad anal, preparándose. ¡ _¿En verdad él quiere llegar tan lejos?!_ No podía permitir que algo como eso pasara, o no sería capaz de verse al espejo durante mucho tiempo por estar corrompiendo a un niño que parecía bastante experto para ser un niño. Eso no importaba ahora, ¡no podía tener sexo con un menor de edad! Por más que esa boquita suave lo calentara y le estuviese haciendo una de las mejores felaciones de su vida… ¡no podía tener sexo con un niño! Ya bastante cabrón era por ser parte del adulterio con Sanji, ¿y ahora esto? No, no, definitivamente…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una violenta descarga eléctrica le llenó la espina dorsal.

— ¡Quítate, enano…! —Zoro intentó apartar al niño, pero este se pegó como una garrapata a su miembro y recibió con la boca su semen—. Joder….

— ¿De verdad quieres detener esto? —preguntó Law con malicia, balbuceando un poco y eso porque abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, dejando ver la blanca esencia en el hueco entre su lengua y dientes, así como en el interior de sus mejillas. Pasados unos segundos, se lo tragó exagerando el sonido.

La expresión del peliverde era un poema. Se quedó viendo al ojigris atónito y con la boca abierta. Y lo único que fue capaz de hacer al ver su acción, fue sonrojarse con violencia, sintiendo como nuevamente se ponía duro.

—Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta —a Law le era difícil detenerlo una vez había comenzado algo y no solo aplicaba al intimar sexualmente con los demás. Aunque tampoco es como si estuviese con cualquiera; solo habían sido dos personas hasta ahora, pero porque no tenía opción.

—Law… —dijo Zoro al fin mientras veía como el niño comenzaba a quitarle los pantalones. No lo detuvo, que no podía. Su voluntad estaba bastante flaqueada. Dejando a un lado el sentimiento de excitación, sentía unas tremendas ganas de poseer al pequeño, como si con eso… él se convirtiera en algo suyo. ¿Se debía a la falta de amor? ¿A qué amaba sin ser correspondido? ¿Acaso solo estaba usando al niño para olvidarse del rubio? Pero cada que su poca razón lo analizaba, no encontraba afirmativa a sus preguntas. Había algo más, algo diferente. No entendía que era.

Ya no podía contenerse.

—Zoro~ya… —llamó Law, estando completamente desnudo ahora.

El aludido chico se quedó embobado al verlo. Estaba desnudo con la luz de la Luna en esa morena piel del niño. Y la sorprendente lujuria que había en el ambiente, se transformó en algo completamente distinto, pero más que intenso con tan solo un gesto.

—Eres completamente hermoso —dijo Zoro con la mirada intensa en el pequeño.

Law no se esperó ese comentario y sintió como su corazón se desbocó por completo. Nadie, nadie, ni siquiera Doffy le había dicho eso mientras lo hacían. O al menos, de esa manera tan…seria. Y es que el peliverde veía al niño como si fuera un ciego viendo por primera vez al sol.

—Idiota… —Law sintió vergüenza, por primera vez la sintió mientras estaba en medio de plena actividad sexual.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior siempre supo que con Zoro, tener sexo marcaría la diferencia.

Como el peliverde ya no podía detenerse por más que quisiera; era como si ambos fuesen imánes, pero de un mismo polo, que sin atraerse por naturaleza, era su instinto que los unía al ser algo prohibido y se atrajeran. Una sensación electrizante.

No se contuvo más y con suavidad, atrajo el cuerpo del niño para besarlo con pasión y un sentimiento más. Con forme se besaban, el nivel de su excitación y necesidad creció también.

—Déjame hacer esto… —Law volvió subirse sobre el peliverde y le sonrió.

—Espera…, no quiero lastimarte —Zoro le miró con la viva preocupación y un brillo diferente en la mirada.

—Shh, estaré bien —y Law abrazó al mayor en el momento en que se autopenetró sin cuidado alguno, soltando un grito ahogado. Pero no por dolor, sino por placer. Su cuerpo ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ser penetrado, que las sensaciones incómodas pasaban rápido, además de que su Akuma no Mi ayudaba, teniendo en cuenta también que había tenido un miembro mucho más grande anteriormente.

Un jadeo ronco salió de la garganta de Zoro al sentir como su miembro era asfixiado. Dios mío que esa cavidad anal le apretaba tanto y le calentaba como no se imaginó. En un acto reflejo, comenzó a besar el cuello del menor mientras que con la diestra comenzaba a masturbar el miembro ajeno.

—Aah… Zoro~ya —gimió Law sin pena, mordiéndole el pecho al mayor, dándose cuenta que este seguía vestido.

Por lo tanto, como pudo, le desabrochó la camisa y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la gran cicatriz que surcaba el pecho del moreno de manera horizontal. La admiró mientras esperaba para moverse. Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, Law lamió hasta donde su lengua alcanzó la cicatriz, empezando a saltar sobre el miembro ajeno con fuerza y un ritmo rápido, porque quería sentirle por completo, quería tragarlo por completo.

En consecuencia, Zoro le apretó los glúteos, abriéndolos para ayudar también a las penetraciones, moviéndole las caderas al niño con fuerza, pero sin ser brusco, dejando que fuera el menor quien llevara el ritmo. Se dedicó a chuparle los pezones y mordérselos con antojo, llenándose los oídos con los gemidos ajenos. Con la diestra le tenía sujeto de la cadera y con la zurda le masturbaba al mismo ritmo en que se autopenetraba.

Law le sujetó el rostro al mayor y volvieron a besarse con fiereza: ambas lenguas danzando, salivas mezclándose al mismo tiempo que los líquidos corporales ante cada embestida. Los gemidos ahogados del ojigris cada vez eran más.

— ¡Aah! —aquel fue un grito que no pudo reprimir. La sensación atronadora que le invadió nunca antes la había sentido, nunca y su cuerpo se estremeció con violencia hasta las piernas, que dejó de moverse.

Zoro sonrió mientras que le miró con un gran fervor y adoración que casi detienen el corazón al menor.

—Parece ser que hemos dado en tu punto especial —se relamió los labios y consciente de que ahora el niño ya no podía moverse, le sujetó con ambas manos de las caderas—. Déjame guiarte a ti ahora.

El menor no hizo más que volver a besarle con profundidad y cierta desesperación, sintiendo ahora como sus caderas eran elevadas y las deliciosa embestidas le llenaban el corazón hasta hincharlo. Esa sensación despertaba su espíritu, lo hacía sentir como nunca antes. Con sus cuerpos sudorosos, después de varias embestidas más, fue necesario dos más, para que al fin el anhelado climax los alcanzar.

—Argh… —volvió a gruñir Zoro sintiendo el delicioso y estremecedor orgasmo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, hasta liberarse en el interior del menor, gimiendo a su vez.

—Aaah… Zoro~ya… —gimió Law sonoramente, sintiendo como la caliente esencia ajena era liberada en su interior, justo en el momento en que abrumadores estremecimientos le atacaron, llegando también al orgasmo y liberando su esencia, manchando ambos abdómenes.

Ambos chicos quedaron abrazados con fuerza, sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de ambos y el cuerpo pegajoso a causa del sudor, así como sus respiraciones aceleradas. El peliverde todavía tenía su miembro en el interior del menor, por lo tanto, con cuidado lo alzó para sacarlo. Law se quedó acomodado sobre el regazo ajeno, abrazándolo.

—Esto… —intentó decir Zoro, pero no podía ni siquiera encontrar palabras para describir lo que sentía en estos momentos.

Por una parte se sentía bien, ¿esto era lo que llamaban felicidad? No estaba seguro, lo único que sabía era que esto había sido más que sexo, dejando a un lado el hecho de que lo hizo con un niño. Un niño que parecía más que conocedor en ese ámbito. Pero por ahora eso no le dio importancia, le atacaba un sentimiento desbordante de "culpa". ¡Era un enfermo! ¡Un maldito! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tener relaciones sexuales con Law? ¿Tan perturbado estaba de la cabeza? ¿Dónde estaba su moral o lo que fuera?

—Basta, Zoro~ya —habló Law, mientras le acariciaba el pecho, donde estaba la cicatriz, deteniendo así los pensamientos del mencionado.

Zoro empuñó sus manos y abrazó el delgado cuerpo del menor. Sabia que en un momento como este, lo menos que debía hacer era decir "lo siento" o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera, por lo tanto, palabras no encontraba.

—… —Law se estaba debatiendo en su interior. Sentía como si corazón estuviese hinchado por sus sentimientos hacía el mayor y una parte de él quería decirlos, pero otra no se lo permitía— Yo… Zoro-ya…

—No digas nada, enano —suspiró al hablar y con su camisa arropó al menor—. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, aquí no podemos quedarnos —añadió. _¡¿Cómo puedo estar tan bien con lo que ha pasado?! ¿Qué cojones me está pasando?_

En respuesta, Law se acurrucó en su pecho, pese a que en otra situación no se lo hubiese permitido. Zoro le cargó, después de que los dos estuviesen vestidos, rumbo al interior de la casa.

Dicha morada estaba a oscuras, solo con las luces de los pasillos encendidas y los empleados domésticos durmiendo, así como su abuelo y los hermanos D, sus ronquidos se escuchaban hasta la sala. Que suerte que su habitación tenía una pared muy gruesa y así evitaba esos sonidos ajenos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Law—porque Zoro no quiso llevarlo a la suya por un motivo desconocido—, el anterior mencionado lo acomodó en la cama.

—Ha sido una noche agitada —Law sonrió ligeramente y jaló con suavidad de la mano al mayor para que se acostara a su lado—. Duerme conmigo hoy, Zoro-ya.

 _A estas alturas ya no me siento capaz de negarle nada, ¿por qué ya no puedo?_ Pensó Zoro, sin comprender. Sabía que sentía cierta atracción por el niño, pero no creía que a este grado. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus sentimientos por Sanji? Bueno, no es como si ya lo hubiese dejado de amar… Pero ahora sus sentimientos o parte de ellos rondaban hacía el ojigris. Prefería no pensar en eso ahora.

—Está bien —Zoro se desvistió para quedar solo en bóxer y así se metió a la cama, mientras que el menor quedaba con la misma semi desnudez.

Se abrazaron debajo de las cobijas, compartiendo su calor ajeno.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que esto está mal? —preguntó Law con inocencia, mirándolo.

—Sigues siendo un niño, enano —respondió Zoro con seriedad, sin disminuir la fuerza con que le abrazaba.

—Yo no le veo el problema —admitió Law, acariciando tímidamente los bíceps del ajeno.

— ¿En qué clase de familia te has crecido cómo para no ver un problema en esto? Cualquier niño lo sentiría así —inquirió Zoro, lleno de incertidumbre y tan pronto lo dijo, se arrepintió.

El ojigris le miró de manera fría y lejana. Si otro fuera, se lo diría, más simplemente se calló, respondiendo con algo más:

— ¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?

Ahora la mirada fría fue la de Zoro, solo que no se la dirigió al menor, sino a la nada.

—Me la hizo mi padre en una pelea —contestó secamente.

Law inspeccionó con sigilo la cicatriz y se dio cuenta de lo profunda que era. ¿Cómo era capaz un padre de hacerle algo como eso a su hijo? Aunque, sin querer recordar realmente, su padre le había hecho lo mismo hace años, ¿no?

—Lo siento —susurró, cerrando los ojos ante el recuedo fugaz que se le vino a la mente.

—Hey, enano, no pasa nada. Hace tiempo que ya no me duele —repuso Zoro con calma, claramente, hablando también en el sentido emocional.

—Zoro-ya, buenas noches —dijo Law y se acercó al nombrado para besarle cortamente los labios y quedar dormido a su lado. El cansancio físico lo agotó bastante.

El peliverde sonrió un poco. Era un chiquillo especial y único, de eso se dio cuenta el primer día que lo vio. _Esto traerá consecuencias_ , pensó con un suspiró. Sabía que incluso podía ir a parar a la cárcel si alguien los veía o sospechaba algo, sobre todo el padre del ojigris o su propio padre… Pero no importaba lo que sucediera, en todo caso, él único culpable sería él.

Zoro volvió a suspirar y negó. Se lo estaba buscando después de todo, porqué: ¿cómo negarse ahora? ¿Cómo regresar las cosas a como estaban antes? Lo sucedido hecho estaba y no había marcha atrás. Entre más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba que no quería separarse de Law.  
Pero todavía tenía un problema.

Todavía amaba a Sanji.

* * *

 _/Estados Unidos, Nueva York. Domingo 27 de Enero del 2008/  
_ _ **Cárcel "Impel Down"**_

Rosinante había llegado nuevamente a su celda, después de un día más de juicio. No sabía que pensar, estaba bastante contrariado y lleno de incertidumbre. ¿Cómo era posible que ese simple muchacho Sabo hubiese encontrado tantos puntos a su favor? Eso hablaba de él como abogado, pero sabía que las posibilidades seguían siendo nulas, porque a estas alturas, su hermano Doflamingo ya estaría enterado y este tenía sus contactos y su manera para que las cosas salieran como él quería.

Aun así, todavía tenía esperanza. No podía darse el lujo de perderla, sobre todo por su hijo.

* * *

 _/Lunes 28 de Enero del 2008/  
_

Otro juicio más había terminado y antes de que llevaran al reo de regreso, Sabo se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Rosinante-san, yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien —le dijo amablemente.

El aludido hombre le miró atento y también le sonrió.

— ¿Eres su hijo? —preguntó, sin necesidad de decir el nombre de su amigo.

—Me considera como uno.

—Ahora veo por qué —Rosinante amplio su sonrisa y el guardia se acercó para esposarle las muñecas.

Sabo observó cómo los guardias se llevaban a su cliente y suspiró ligeramente, recordando la historia que le fue contada; como buen abogado, necesitaba saber todos los detalles de lo sucedido con Corazón, para así encontrar puntos a su favor. Y no se necesitaba de mucho para encontrar esos puntos, por lo que lo llevó a suponer que la condena de Rosinante—cadena perpetua— se debía más a alguna conspiración que al simple acto criminalista del que se le acusaba injustamente.

No podía creer que entre mismos hermanos sucediera algo como eso.

La vida era injusta, Sabo teniendo a dos hermanos perdidos, deseando conocerlos y otras personas teniéndolos solo para hacerles daño.

Antes de irse de la corte, les dirigió una sonrisa a todos los ahí presentes que le miraron con cierto recelo.

* * *

 _/Martes 29 de Enero del 2008/  
_

Esto parecía tan imposible, ¿no estaba soñando? ¿De verdad había escuchado las palabras del juez? No podía ocultar en su expresión el júbilo que sentía ahora. Rosinante miró con total agradecimiento a su abogado defensor.

—El culpable, Donquixote Rosinante, alias "Corazón", ha alcanzado el derecho a fianza —repitió el juez con seriedad, pero luego sonrió ligeramente con un poco de crueldad—. No obstante, el precio que esta conlleva es de diez millones de dólares.

Y Corazón perdió la sonrisa, así como la alegría. Era como si ese maldito hombre lo hubiese dicho a propósito. Nadie en la sala creía que ese precio fuera real, puesto al ponerlo era como si la cadena perpetua siguiera; no había posibilidades de que alguien fuese capaz de pagar toda esa cantidad de dinero. Algo totalmente imposible.

Sin embargo, en esta vida todo tiene solución, o al menos, la mayoría.

La sonrisa de Sabo no desapareció y miró al juez, dando por terminado el juicio.

* * *

 _/Reino Unido, Inglaterra. Miércoles 30 de Enero de 2008/  
_

Crocodile estaba amarrado de los brazos, sostenidas por detrás de su espalda. Sus piernas también tenían una soga negra a su alrededor, manteniéndolas abiertas, exponiendo su entrada anal. Estaba completamente desnudo y Doflamingo lo penetraba sin compasión.

Puede que le doliera aquellas penetraciones sin preparación, pero también lo tenían fundido en el placer y eso que al inicio de todo, parecía una vil violación. Más el rubio siempre se las ingeniaba para que al final el pelinegro cooperara y terminara disfrutando del buen sexo.

La espalda de Doflamingo sangraba tras varios rasguños que el pelinegro le dio con su gancho que tenía en vez de mano. Lejos de molestarse, eso simplemente lo excitó más y por eso ahora Crocodile estaba amarrado, mojado de agua y bañado en semen. Los gemidos ahogados, que el menor de los dos hombres acallaba, solo hacían sonreír de manera divertida y perversa al rubio.

—Te gusta sentir mi verga, Crocodile, fufufufu —rió Doflamingo de manera oscura, aumentando la potencia de las embestidas, pasando a la violencia del acto.

—Ngh… Aarggh… Maldito —jadeo Crocodile entre gemidos roncos, quien solo se retorcía con fuerza, presa del placer. Por más que lo negara, su cuerpo lo disfrutaba y mucho.

Nunca lo admitiría además.

Bastaron tres embestidas más por parte de Doflamingo, para que los dos hombres llegaran al orgasmo de manera exquisita y estremecedora. El rubio lleno de su esencia el interior de Crocodile justo cuando este manchó ambos vientres. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, pues el celular de Joker comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Este mismo ni se molestó en desatar a Crocodile, se acomodó su bóxer y contestó.

— ¿Qué sucede, Monet?

—Joven amo —contestó con la voz llena de respeto, pero se oía afligida—. Su hermano Corazón ha quedado en libertad.

No había palabras que describieran la ira violenta que Doflamingo sintió en ese momento. ¿Qué acaso las órdenes que dio no fueron suficientes para que las cosas salieran como él quería? ¿Quién era el que osaba de retarlo así? Nadie desafiaba a un miembro de la familia Donquixote, ni siquiera alguien de la misma familia.

Crocodile suspiró al ver la furia asesina y psicópata teñida en la expresión del rubio; no sabía que sucedió o que le dijeron, mas verle era suficiente para saber que tendría otra sesión de un doloroso sexo.

Y de verdad doloroso.

* * *

 _/Prefectura de Tokyo, Japón/  
_ _ **Departamento de Policía**_

A Mihawk casi se le cae el café que sostenía. Qué bueno que no había dado ningún sorbo al estar viendo las noticias en la televisión.

—Es realmente increíble que ese monstruo este en libertad —decía la reportera—. ¿Qué podemos esperar ahora de nuestra seguridad? —parecía indignada— En estos tiempos ya nada favorece nuestra seguridad. Donquixote Rosinante ha quedado en libertad, ¿qué medida tomará el gobierno ahora? ¿Cómo los ciudadanos podemos confiar en nuestro gobierno ante esto?

Antes de que la reportera siguiera metiendo más drama a todo, la transmisión fue interrumpida y en esta misma dieron a conocer que el ex reo Corazón, sería desterrado de ese país ahora que había quedado en libertad. Pues ya que se la había concedido, no lo querían cerca.

Mihawk suspiró y extrañamente se sintió bien.

—Nadie creía que alguien fuese capaz de pagar la fianza —habló el juez que estaba siendo entrevistado—. Lo que me hace pensar, ¿no deberíamos dirigirnos hacía aquel que pagó? ¿De dónde sale tanto dinero? Ni yo con todo el trabajo de mi vida lo juntaría —el hombre suspiró—. Al menos es un alivio que ese hombre se vaya del país.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

Por cuarta vez, Law se despertó envuelto en los cálidos brazos de Zoro. Dormir así no le parecía nada mal y había dejado de pensar lo innecesario que era el sueño, incluso sus ojeras estaban más disminuidas, pero no desaparecidas.

Desde el fin de semana la diferencia entre los dos comenzó.

Se pasaron el fin de semana sin salir de casa, puesto el peliverde ya no le rehuía, pero todavía notaba que se sentía culpable por los hechos, aun así, lo manejaba a la perfección. Ambos entrenaron en el gimnasio bastante tiempo, estrechando más su vínculo para al final compartir una serie de besos cortos. En los siguientes días de la semana no habían tenido más contacto sexual, pero sabía que eso no disminuía el deseo despierto en los dos, más no iba a forzar las cosas; ya de por sí notaba la confusión tatuada en la mirada de Zoro como para volver a atreverse a tomar la iniciativa para intimar. Asi que por ahora estaban bien solo los besos, abrazos y dormir juntos.

Tuvo que hablar con su amigo Kid para calmarlo por lo sucedido aquel día y para su sorpresa, aunque esté al final lo aceptó, se comportó completamente distante. Ninguno de los dos habló del tema y prefirieron seguir como si todo fuese normal.

El problema es que no volvieron a tener sexo y eso que el pelirrojo besó más de una vez a Law, dónde este también correspondió con necesidad. Pero no llegaron a nada más. El ojigris no quería que las cosas no se estuvieran formando como quería, pues para su corta edad, sabía bien lo que quería. Quizá no era un adulto completamente en mente, más durante todos estos años viviendo con la familia Donquixote, se vio forzado a madurar lo que un niño normal de once años, para sobrevivir y no depender de nadie.

Sonrió un poco mientras veía el rostro dormido de Zoro y se arriesgó a dejarle un beso en los labios. El reloj marcaban las cinco de la mañana y pronto ambos se levantarían para ir a la escuela. Pero con ese cálido gesto, el muchacho se despertó con pereza.

—Tù y tu maña de levantarme tan temprano, enano —se quejó Zoro en un refunfuñó, mirándolo.

—No lo hago a propósito, Zoro-ya —Law le dedicó una inocente sonrisa.

—Tú, ¿qué no me haces que no sea a "propósito"? —inquirió Zoro con sarcasmo, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

— ¿Te levantarás ya? —preguntó Law al ver como el otro se removía más, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Por supuesto, si vuelvo a dormir es para que no vaya a la escuela.

—Bañémonos juntos —sugirió Law, esperanzado.

Zoro le miró con duda. Todavía seguía reprochándose por haber llegado a tener sexo con ese niño. ¡Un niño, por Dios! Ahora entendía muy bien como Ace se estaba sintiendo por estar con su hermano. Sin embargo, como su amigo, también estaba optando por dejarse llevar, pese a la culpa que llegaba a sentir, su deseo por estar junto al menor era más grande y no podía engañarse a sí mismo.

Con Sanji no había vuelto a hablar desde el sábado. Ambos se evitaban, incluso Nami no le hablaba y ni la mirada le dirigía. Tiempo atrás, eso lo hubiese matado lentamente, pero ahora algo había cambiado. Claro que le dolía el pecho, pero era soportable. Ya no veía al rubio como el centro de su mundo, aunque su mirada todavía derrochaba amor por este.

—Anda, me portaré bien —insistió Law con la mirada llena de inocencia, cual niño.

Y el peliverde maldijo por dentro, sin poder negarse.

—Está bien, no hagas que me arrepienta, vamos.

—No lo haré, Zoro-ya —y Law se relamió los labios con una gesto travieso.

Aquel baño compartido terminó en una excitante felación hacía Zoro, que le hizo llegar a un maravilloso orgasmo, en el fondo, supo que el menor terminaría haciendo algo. Aun así, no se arrepintió.

No obstante, ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban encendiendo más llamas, justo cuando el infierno se iba a desatar.

* * *

 ** _¡BUM! ¡La bomba finalmente estalló! Finalmente, lo que todos estábamos esperando, y sí, yo también, jajaja. Cuando escribí esto fue tan asddhsjkfjsdl. ¿Qué les pareció ustedes? ¿Creen que fue muy fuerte o hubiesen preferido algo más suave? x'D_**

 ** _Las cosas se van poniendo cada vez mejor, porque no solo es la relación entre Zoro y Law, la que está iniciando una fase; nuevos personajes entrarán en acción y la complejidad de lo que es ser humano, todavía daré comienzo._**

 ** _¡Estoy tan feliz por todos sus comentarios! ¡Muchas gracias! Y no duden en seguir dejándome sus opiniones y demás reacciones al leer éste capítulo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos mañana!_**


	17. El retorno

**_Holi ewe._**

 ** _Hoy sino me atrasé en venir a dejarles otro capítulo, jajaja. Ciertamente, solo tenía ya listos para publicar, tres capítulos continuos, pero como estoy de vacaciones, muy probablemente use una semana para publicar un capítulo diario, ¿qué les parece? xD ¿O estarán muy ocupados por Navidad para leer?(?)_**

 **(¡!) Advertencia: Escenas sexuales explícitas entre un menor de edad y un adulto (SHOTA).**

 ** _¡Qué disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Jueves 31 de Enero de 2008/  
_ _ **Preparatoria, clase 3-K**_

La desesperación de Sanji no desaparecía de su corazón. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo con su vida? En el fondo sabía que lo que ahora estaba pasando era mejor, pero se negaba a no estar sin Zoro. Bien tenía en cuenta la libertad de este y el derecho que tenía, pero lo que más estaba carcomiendo su mente era ese niño de ojos grises, ¿con qué derecho se había metido entre los dos aquel día? ¿Tan estrecha era la relación que tenía con el Marimo? Se sentía ansioso.

Ni siquiera Nami había podido darle una explicación certera ante lo que sucedió el sábado, lo único que le aconsejó después de ese desplante, era que no volviese a buscar a Zoro y que respetara su decisión. Y Sanji lo estaba intentando, utilizando como base su orgullo, pero al no estar _su_ Marimo, se sentía tan vulnerable. Obviamente él no era un hombre que tuviese miedo a las cosas, para nada… o eso creía…, pero la sensación de vacío que sentía en su pecho con la ausencia de peliverde se le antojaba de mala gana.

Ni él ni Zoro se veían, no se hablaban a menos que fuera necesario en las clases o cosas por el estilo.

Eso dolía. Dolía como mil cuchillas clavadas en su corazón y en su alma. Si no se derrumbaba era solo para tener la farsa social a la que su familia estaba sometida. Por eso mismo, no se rendía. Algo haría para volver a estar con el Marimo, aunque no exageraría, tampoco era la típica novia obsesionada, solo quería hacer un intento más.

* * *

 _ **Primaria**_

Kid había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que se había masturbado. Su deseo sexual ahora despierto ya no era saciado como en un principio y besando a Law no era suficiente. Él quería más acción, quería más de su amigo a quien adoraba, pero no admitiría jamás.

Tampoco era tan maldito como para "violar" al ojigris, respetaba su decisión, por el mismo amor que le tenía, así que tenía que conformarse con las masturbaciones de cada noche, ya luego vería la manera de follar. Tal vez si hablaba con su padre, le diera alguna idea.

Aunque ese no era el único problema que invadía su mente y cuerpo, también estaba su corazón. Claro, siempre supo que las relaciones íntimas con Law solo habían sido simple sexo sin más; pensarlo así le dolía y desgraciadamente sabía por qué.

Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Anudado al hecho que sabía bien el otro no le correspondía. Y no se necesitaba ser muy listo para darse cuenta que a su amigo le gustaba cierto muchacho con cabello de pasto. Otro motivo más para que el pelirrojo detestara a ese hijo del jefe de policía.

—Eustass-ya, vamos a desayunar —dijo Law una vez el timbre del receso sonó, acercándose a su amigo con su bento en las manos.

Kid le miró atentamente. El niño tenía un brillo nuevo y ferviente en los ojos, se notaba muy diferente; ya no expresaba la misma frialdad de siempre. Eso le molestó, pero trató de hacer caso omiso.

—Anda, mueve el culo entonces, Trafalgar —respondió con el ceño fruncido, pese a su carencia de cejas, incorporándose.

Los dos niños salieron del aula de clases mientras que el ojigrs trataba de ignorar la ligera presión en su pecho ante la distancia que sentía en su amistad y no entendía por qué.

* * *

 _ **Edificio Departamental**_

Nadie de todos los presentes en esa gran habitación podía expresar en palabras el gran júbilo que sentían por esa reunión.

—De verdad, de verdad, no sé cómo podré pagarles esto… Muchas gracias —dijo Rosinante con el _corazón_ en un puño.

—Siempre se ayuda a un viejo amigo y lo sabes —respondió Dragon con una sonrisa orgullosa y su expresión fiera.

—Gastaste diez millones de dólares para sacarme y algún día te devolveré el favor, tenlo por seguro —volvió a decir Rosinante, con gesto serio.

—Ni hablar —Dragon se cruzó de brazos—. Ese dinero era tuyo, realmente. Es lo que Doflamingo te ha robado del negocio que por ley es tuyo.

— ¿Los burdeles? —inquirió Rosinante sin ganas de bromear.

—No, las casas hogares —repuso Sabo con calma, sentado en el sofá y al lado de este había una muchacha casi de su altura, delgada de ojos azul oscuro y el cabello color caoba.

Corazón suspiró.

— ¿Dónde está Roger?

—Con Shanks, en algún lugar del mundo buscando más cosas para desmascarar a Joker —aclaró Dragon sin vacilación.

— ¿Qué pasará con su hijo?

—Él sabe bien que lo encontraré, junto con el mío.

—Nos queda un largo camino por recorrer por lo que veo —Corazón se estiró de brazos, disfrutando la ropa civil que tenía, sin creer que ya no tenía la ropa de reo.

—No precisamente, solo estamos tras una persona más —en ese momento, Dragon sacó una fotografía.

— ¿Crocodile? —Corazón arqueó las cejas— Pero dice que ese hombre está muerto…

—Eso decían de mí y Roger —Dragon volvió a guardar la fotografía—. Lo más difícil para ti, será recuperar a tu hijo y sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Por lo que he estado investigando —quien habló fue Koala, la muchacha sentada al lado del chico rubio—, Law tiene profunda admiración hacía Doflamingo por "salvarlo" y fue adoptado como su hijo. El niño tiene una estrecha relación con los hijos de Dragon, Roger y el jefe de policía Mihawk.

— ¿Ojos de Halcón? ¿Él también está metido en esto? —la sorpresa de Corazón no fue tan reservada.

—También es nuestro amigo y sabes muy bien su historia, pero no. Mihawk no pertenece a nuestra _organización_ —explicó Dragon con paciencia—. Él está haciendo las cosas a su manera y nos beneficia.

—Es bastante impresionante que los hijos de ustedes también sean amigos —comento Koala con cierta fascinación.

—Las casualidades no existen en la vida; todo pasa por algo —añadió Sabo.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Corazón.

—Empezar a acercarnos a nuestros hijos —dicho eso, Dragon sonrió de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

El muchacho pecoso ingresó a la habitación de su amigo, justo cuando este salió del baño, envuelto en una toalla.

—Uf, yo sí te doy —comentó con una sonrisa bromista.

—Ya quisieras, mamá gallina —replicó Zoro con una mueca.

—Idiota —Ace frunció el ceño y le "saludó" con el dedo de en medio.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

— ¿Temeroso de que me encuentre a Law entre tus brazos?

Zoro se sonrojó con furia y le lanzó la toalla mojada a su amigo, que bueno que ya tenía la ropa interior puesta.

—Parece ser que acerté —se burló Ace, regresándole la toalla.

—Que te den.

—Bueno, bueno, hablando en serio: ¿qué pasa con Law ahora? —insistió Ace como si fuese un bebé en medio de juguetes, con un brillo curioso en la mirada.

El peliverde suspiró.

—Nada se te escapa —masculló cuando se ponía una playera sin mangas—. Eres toda una madre —al recibir la mirada fulminante del pecoso, añadió: —No sé para qué vienes a preguntar si sé que ya conoces la respuesta.

—Oh, vamos, quiero escucharlo de tus propias palabras —presionó Ace, mirándolo con fijeza.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué de masoquista pasé a pedófilo? —insinuó Zoro, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo diría que pasaste a amar sanamente después de amar destructivamente —reacomodó Ace con toda la sabiduría de un muchacho de veinte años.

—Yo no amo a Law… —pero tan pronto lo intentó negar, Zoro sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo le dolía. ¿Se supone que debía interpretar eso como todo lo contrario a sus palabras? La verdad es que no se lo había planteado y no deseaba enfrentarse a eso ahora— ¿Cómo estás tu con Luffy? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Pues… Sigo pensando en mí como un maldito, pero poco a poco lo voy aceptando…, es difícil —contestó Ace, con el semblante serio.

—Lo sé, ahora te entiendo en parte —repuso Zoro con calma.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por cierto niño ojigris, que ingresó a la habitación, como si fuera la propia.

—Zoro-ya, he terminado mi tarea y me he bañado —habló Law con calma, examinando a los dos muchachos sentados en la cama—. ¿Por qué solo estás en bóxer y playera? —le fue imposible no usar un tono acusador.

Ace soltó una risita y negó, incorporándose.

—Te dejo en tu mundo, Zoro —se despidió para luego pasar al lado del niño, dejándolos solos.

—Me acabo de bañar y platicaba con Ace, eso es todo —tontamente, Zoro sintió la necesidad de explicarle eso al menor.

—Hm… —murmuró Law, cerrando la puerta para después caminar hasta llegar con el mayor— Es tarde y quiero dormir aquí contigo —ahora estaba sobre la cama, abrazando de un brazo al otro.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Zoro le dejó sin aliento. Era deslumbrante y poderosamente orgullosa.

Le encantaba.

—Anda, acuéstate entonces —en ese momento, apagó las luces de su habitación.

Los dos chicos se acostaron y se taparon con las cobijas. Rápidamente, Zoro envolvió en un abrazo al niño de ojos grises, besándole su frente.

— ¿Sigue siendo malo esto? —preguntó Law de repente, con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos.

El muchacho no supo que responder a eso, puesto ocasiona un debate en su interior.

—No creo que sea malo el querer a una persona —dijo Law ante el silencio del mayor, se acercó y le besó los labios.

Zoro correspondió al ósculo, volviéndolo profundo y casto, sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba su pulso. Entre ellos no se necesitaban muchas palabras para expresarse sus sentimientos y eso que el mayor todavía "no estaba seguro".

— ¿Cuándo vendrá tu padre? —preguntó Zoro, después de que el beso finalizó casi un minuto más tarde.

—Me llamó hoy y dijo que vendría el sábado por mí —Law posó sus pequeñas manos en el pecho moreno ajeno, acariciando la cicatriz con inocencia sincera.

Aquel tacto fue _electrizante_ y cálido para ambos.

—Vaya…, el sábado —masculló Zoro y no pudo evitar que el desencanto tiñera su voz.

Por más que creyera que era mejor tener al niño lejos, en el fondo sabía que no quería que se fuera.

—Supongo que podré verte todavía —aventuró Law, mirando a los ojos al otro.

—No tengas dudas de eso, enano —responidó Zoro casi al instante y se sorprendió a si mismo por eso.

El pequeño se mordió el labio y se apegó más al cuerpo ajeno.

—Zoro-ya… ¿podrías hacerme el amor antes de que me vaya? —Law jamás se creyó estar preguntando algo como eso, puesto siendo él, tenía lo que quería y nadie se quejaba. Pero con el peliverde todo era diferente y lo menos que quería era alejarlo. No podía evitar comportarse con cierta timidez algunas veces, claro que sin llegar a parecer la típica colegiala enamorada, tampoco llegaba a tanto.

De inmediato, Zoro se tensó ligeramente, pero le bastó con ver el brillo feroz y encantador de los ojos grises del menor para saber que no se negaría a eso.

Y no lo haría. ¿Qué importaba ya que ante el mundo el fuese considerado como un maldito pederasta? Obviamente su conciencia todavía lo estaba jodiendo con eso, pero como bien se había planteado anteriormente, el anhelo y necesidad de estar con el infante Law era más fuerte. Eso le llevó a preguntarse sí era así como se sentía Ace al estar cerca de su hermanito Luffy.

 _Hacer el amor_ , pensó Zoro. Nunca en sus jóvenes años de vida se planteó aquello, al menos no con un niño de once años, lógicamente no. Sino con otra persona… No le gustaba comparar y no lo hacía, simplemente su cuerpo sabía diferenciar muy bien las sensaciones de "hacer el amor" y "follar".

Law comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que preguntó ante el silencio tan largo del peliverde e iba a decir algo más, pero este mismo se adelantó a hablar.

—No necesitas pregúntarlo, enano —Zoro le sonrió de lado y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente al niño.

La felicidad inundó el pecho del ojigris ante esas palabras, que terminó sonriendo también.

— ¿Puedo chupártela ahora? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

— ¡No tomes tantas libertades todavía, enano idiota! —exclamó Zoro, con la cara colorada, ¿cómo era posible que un niño dijera esas cosas sin pudor alguno, si incluso él sentía ligera vergüenza? Definitivamente su mundo estaba al revés.

La risa de Law le inundó los oídos, así que solo le abrazó con más fuerza, respirando el aroma de ese cabello negro azulado.

—Suficiente, vamos a dormir —finalizó Zoro.

—Está bien, buenas noches, Zoro-ya.

Y Law se inclinó una vez más, para dejar un beso cariñoso en el cuello del mayor.

* * *

En plena madrugada, tanto Mihawk como Kuina llegaron a su casa después de estar fuera más de una semana otra vez, con sus investigaciones. Y es que el tema del ex reo Corazón también los tenía ocupados o al menos al mayor pelinegro. Además de que los informes estaban dando sus frutos y solo esperaba que, por lo menos, su hijo pudiese hacer su trabajo averiguando algo con el aparente hijo de Doflamingo, pero Mihawk sabía bien de quien era hijo realmente Law.

Lógicamente, era algo que no diría.

—Tú puedes tomar un descanso esta semana —le dijo a su hija con su habitual inexpresión, mientras ambos ingresaban al despacho.

—No puedo dejarte solo con el trabajo, papá —respondió Kuina con firmeza y luego se estiró de brazos.

—Yo descansaré este fin de semana —la orden de Mihawk estaba indirectamente.

La muchacha suspiró, pues sabía que no podía contradecir lo que su padre decía.

—Está bien, papá, buenas noches —finalizó Kuina y le dedicó una corta mirada al mayor, para después retirarse hasta su habitación.

Donde dormía, era al lado de su hermano, una puerta antes. Ingresó a su respectivo cuarto, se desvistió para darse una ducha con agua tibia, llevándole solo unos minutos. Cuando se vistió con la pijama, se secó el cabello corto con la secadora silenciosa y antes de dormir, por puro deseo quiso ir a echar un vistazo a su hermano. Y así lo hizo, pero no contaba encontrarse con una imagen como la que vio.

Zoro estaba plácidamente dormido, con el hijo de Doflamingo entre sus brazos, quien también dormía.

Kuina abrió la boca, como si fuese a hablar, sin embargo no salió nada, simplemente estaba completamente impresionada. ¡¿Qué mierda era lo que estaba haciendo su hermano?! Lo conocía muy bien como para saber que él no tenía instinto paternal como para dejar que un niño se ganará así su confianza. Definitivamente ahí había algo más y pensarlo no le hacía gracia, más no quería adelantarse a los hechos.

Con la expresión ya seria, volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación ajena y regresó a la propia.  
Se acostó en su cama y debajo de su almohada sacó una foto. Ahí estaba una mujer sonriente, con el cabello verde oscuro, casi negro y los ojos ámbar.

—Mamá… ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar? —preguntó Kuina en silencio, como si aquella foto fuese a responderle.

Obviamente no le diría nada su padre, porque no quería meter en más problemas a su hermano, solo deseaba saber que estaba pasando para poder tomar una decisión. Ella quería proteger y ayudar a Zoro.

* * *

 _/Viernes 1 de Febrero del 2008/  
_

—Aahh… —los gemidos quedos de Law se esparcían por todo el baño y movía suavemente sus caderas. Su cara estaba colorada y su respiración completamente agitada.

Zoro le estaba dando semejante felación que se sentía morir.

Ambos chicos estaban metidos en la bañera, con lo que quedaba del aguaba tibia resguardando sus cuerpos. El peliverde tenía la cabeza agachada y succionaba con fuerza el miembro erecto del niño ojigris. Incluso así, dominado por la excitación, le seguía pareciendo increíble que el menor no fuera precisamente precoz. Mientras lamía y engullía con vaivenes rapidos el miembro ajeno, con la misma humedad del agua, introdujo un dedo en la cavidad anal de Law, arrancando más gemidos en este, los cuales eran su musa.

Las pequeñas manos de Law sujetaron la cabellera verde del chico, comenzando a jalarlo, aumentando así el ritmo, sintiendo ahora un dedo más en su interior. Dolor no sentía, estaba demasiado excitado y su cuerpo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, aunque también tenía que ver su fruta o droga. Se retorció nuevamente cuando un tercer dedo le invadió y clavó su mirada en el peliverde, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo, bañándolo de un sentimiento y emoción que nada tenía que ver con la lujuria, pese a la excitación.

En todas las veces que había tenido sexo con Doflamingo, siempre sentía la viva lascividad en sus acciones y roces; no le trasmitían nada más que simple lujuria. Lo único que posiblemente se acercaba a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, era las pocas veces que llegó a tener sexo con su amigo Kid, pero pensar en eso estaba muy lejos de su mente, porque la abrasadora presencia de Zoro lo atrapaba, eclipsando todo lo demás.

—Basta…, quiero más, Zoro~ya —jadeó Law de manera aguda y sensual, acariciando el rostro del mayor.

Zoro seguía firmemente erecto y después de mover por varios minutos todos sus tres dedos en el interior ajeno, los sacó al mismo tiempo que terminaba la felación y el ojigris se corría en su boca, recibiendo una mordida en el hombro para no gritar, pues en el piso de abajo todavía estaban los empleados e incluso su padre y hermana. Saberlo solo los excitó más.

—Aah, vamos, no esperes mucho —Law, recuperándose de un orgasmo y sintiendo su miembro erecto, atrajo la cabeza del peliverde para besarle los labios con fervor, justo en el momento en que sintió la penetración de ese gran trozo de carne caliente y bombeante de sangre.

Los labios de ambos, a pesar de la excitación, el deseo sexual y la lujuria mezclada; se movían con adoración y fervor. Ese ósculo desentonaba con algo referente al sexo, convirtiendo ese acto en algo más que un simple "follar". Ambos lo sabían y era por eso mismo que Zoro no podía detenerse y su cuerpo no encontraba deseos de apartarse, incluso su conciencia se había callado un rato.

Como Law no hizo ninguna queja de dolor, el peliverde comenzó a moverse con suavidad, pero firmeza, mostrando la experiencia que un muchacho de dieciocho puede tener e incluso más. Tenía sujeto de las piernas al menor, y bien abiertas, estando reclinados ambos contra el frío azulejo del que estaba hecha la bañera, mientras que el ojigris le abrazaba y arañaba la espalda con violencia impropia de un niño, haciéndole casi sangrar.

Los ósculos no se detenían para nada, ni siquiera cuando las embestidas fueron más fuertes y golpearon el punto P de Law, ahogando los gemidos y gruñidos.

—No puedo, aah… —gimió, deshaciéndose del beso, pero lamiendo el cuello del mayor con desesperación.

Con la respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas, Zoro contempló el cuerpo desnudo del niño, el cual le tragaba por completo su miembro. Dios mío, que la sensación de estar en el interior de Law era algo completamente diferente, algo que lo hacía realmente diferente y le bañaba el corazón de una calidez indescriptible.

Lamió y jugó con los pezones del menor ojigris con saña y devoción, devorándolos como si de dulces se tratasen, sintiendo hilitos de sangre en su espalda por los rasguños que no cesaban ante la fuerza con que le embestía y sus fluidos corporales se mezclaban con el agua de la bañera.

— ¡Ngh…! —Law acalló el gritó al morder con tremenda fuerza el hombro del mayor, justo cuando su cuerpo no resistió más y una tremenda sacudida le recorrió cada centímetro de piel, haciéndolo temblar, llegando por fin al orgasmo. Su esencia bañó ambos vientres y parte de los abdómenes de los dos.

Y el peliverde sintió como las paredes internas del niño lo apretaban de manera dolorosa, pero lejos de dolerle esa prisión y la mordida que le hizo sangrar el hombro, solo lo excitó más, provocando que también llegara al orgasmo casi instantáneamente, con los estremecimientos atacándole la espina dorsal y liberando su esencia en el interior del menor en un gutural jadeo.

—Zoro~ya… —dijo Law entre pequeños gemidos, intentando regularizar su respiración y viéndolo a los ojos.

Escuchar su nombre y de esa manera en los labios del menor, provocó que un estremecimiento de satisfacción y felicidad le invadiera el cuerpo a Zoro. Sonrió y mientras salió del interior ajeno, lo abrazó.

—Law —susurró ese nombre con adoración.

—Creo que… tendremos que volver a bañarnos —puntualizó Law.

—No le veo el problema, además yo tengo que limpiarme la sangre del cuerpo —repuso Zoro, con calma y quizá cierta acusación.

—Pero yo tengo que escurrirme tu semen, Zoro-ya —replicó Law con burla y sonrió arrogante al ver la expresión del otro—. Aunque no es como que no me guste tenerlo dentro —añadió con la misma sonrisita.

—Cállate, estúpido enano —zanjó Zoro, frunciendo el ceño y alejándose del menor, evitando dejar ver su vergüenza por eso.

Con la misma sonrisa desafiante, Law se puso de pie y se sujetó los glúteos para abrirlos, dejando que la esencia ajena se escurriera por sus piernas. Mientras, Zoro desvió la mirada para evitar ver tal escena, sabía que eso en lugar de "horrorizarlo", lo excitaría, ¡cómo no! Ese dato no pasó desapercibido para el menor, quien se acercó gatunamente al peliverde.

—Yo todavía no quiero dormir —dijo Law de manera sensual, sentándose en el regazo del mayor.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Zoro, sintiendo como su hombría volvió a crecer _, ¿qué acaso no puedo estar tranquilo con ese crío a mi lado? Soy un puto enfermo_ …, pero la culpa y la moralidad todavía no llegaban. Y al parecer en toda esa noche no llegarían.

Aprovechando que su entrada todavía seguía lubricada, Law se autopenetró nuevamente, sentándose de lleno sobre el pene duro y palpitante del peliverde.

—Aahh… Zoro~ya… —canturreó entre gemidos.

—Joder contigo, enano…Aghh… —jadeó Zoro, sujetándolo de las caderas, mientras sentía como el niño comenzaba a brincar.

Lo que recibió como respuesta, fue la mirada brillante y deseosa de Law, dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona, pegando nuevamente ambas bocas en beso voraz y necesitado.

Definitivamente, esa noche sería bastante larga y estaba seguro que no dormirían.

* * *

 _/Sábado 2 de Febrero del 2008/  
_

Doflamingo había llegado a su casa a eso de la media noche y pese a las sesiones de sexo que tuvo antes de abordar el avión, su humor seguía siendo de los mil demonios, porque por primera vez, las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería. Por supuesto, Vergo había intentado calmarlo en todo el camino, dándole opciones para poder contraatacar a eso que lo estaba atacando, pero no servía de nada realmente.

—Quién quiera que sea quien me este desafiando, no saldrá vivo —siseó Doflamingo con una sonrisa distorsionada por la ira.

Sabía bien que su hermano Corazón no pudo haber salido así como así y no le bastaba con saber la identidad del abogado que lo defendió, porque seguía sin respuestas.

—Estoy averiguando todo lo que puedo, Joven Amo y solo sé con certeza que la policía no esta implicada —dijo Monet con neutralidad, teniendo en su blanco rostro un par de lentes.

—No es suficiente, necesito que te esfuerces más —replicó Doflamingo con seriedad.

—Lo haré, Joven Amo —dicho eso, Monet regresó a su habitación de investigación.

—Es hora de traer a Law a casa —comentó Doflamingo, dirigiéndose al moreno a su lado.

Vergo simplemente asintió y así, ambos salieron de la casa, caminando para cruzar la calle, llegando hasta la casa de enfrente, donde el primero tocó el timbre dos veces.

Quien les abrió la puerta fue la hija del jefe de policía.

—Buenas tardes —los saludó Kuina—. Pasen.

Y así, ahora los tres cruzaron el patio delantero hasta ingresar a la gran casa y se dirigieron a la sala. Ahí estaba Law con su gran maleta y Kikoku al lado; en el otro sillón estaban Zoro y Mihawk con el semblante serio.

—Fufufufu, ¿me extrañaste, Law? —preguntó Doflamingo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Al niño le fue imposible no sentirse feliz por el regreso del rubio, por lo tanto, se incorporó de donde estaba sentado y corrió para ponerse frente al mayor.

—Doffy —saludó con alegría en la mirada, aunque su semblante estaba serio.

Y ante eso, a cierto muchacho de ahí le provocó una ira homicida ver la familiaridad y alegría que mostró el ojigris. _Es su familia, no debería sentirme tan molesto_ , aunque sencillamente, ese rubio no le agradaba.

—Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo, Mihawk —habló Doflamingo con sinceridad.

Aunque el ojidorado no se tragó eso, fingió que sí y le miró atento.

—Los viejos amigos estamos para ayudarnos —recordó y se incorporó, acercándose al más alto para estrechar su mano.

Hablaron durante casi diez minutos, donde Vergo se mantuvo firme y abstracto, mirando cada rincón de la sala, percatándose de la molestia de ese muchacho peliverde, así como las miradas que de vez en vez compartía con Law. Eso se le hizo un comportamiento sospechoso, pero optó por no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Por otro lado, Zoro se tragó la furia, para acompañar a Doflamingo y a Law a la puerta principal, en completo silencio, mirando de reojo al menor.

—Un pago para ti, como agradecimiento por cuidar a mi hijo —le dijo Doflamingo con una sonrisa maliciosa, extiéndole una faja de billetes—. No le digas a tu padre, porque él no quería recibir nada, pero no me gusta irme sin pagar.

—No soy una niñera —replicó Zoro sin molestarse en ocultar su frialdad.

—Anda, es bueno tragarse el orgullo de vez en cuando, niño, acéptalo —Doflamingo le lanzó el paquetito de billetes, que el peliverde agarró simplemente por puro reflejo.

Abrió la puerta y dejó que los dos hombres y el niño salieran.

Suspiró. ¿Cuándo podría volver a ver al menor? Mientras veía como Law se alejaba, sentía una ligera opresión en su pecho, era extraño. Sabía que se iría, pero ni había pasado un día y ya sentía el peso de la ausencia del menor. Sin embargo, antes de que los otros ingresaran a la casa, el ojigris giró un poco el rostro, dedicándole una mirada cálida, así como una ligera sonrisa. Y Zoro le devolvió el mismo gesto, para después cerrar la puerta.

Oficialmente, Law ya estaba en casa, no obstante, era la primera vez que sintió no estaba en su verdadera casa; algo había cambiado.

Doflamingo lo acompañó hasta su habitación, puesto conocía bien lo que pasaría en ese momento, ya que desde hace más de tres semanas no habían tenido sexo. Pero esta vez no sentía ganas de tenerlo con su maestro y no sabía cómo negarse, más confiaba que el rubio no lo obligaría.

Desempacó su maleta, olvidándose de un ligero detalle.

— ¿De dónde has sacado este oso? —preguntó Doflamingo, cuando Bepo quedó expuesto dentro de la maleta. Conocía bien los regalos que el niño tenía y sabía bien que ese peluche no se lo había dado él ni nadie de la familia.

Y la desconfianza afloró en su mente, mientras que Law se estrujaba los sesos para darle una clara explicación sin revelar la verdad.

—Law, ¿de dónde has sacado a este oso? —esta vez, Doflamingo utilizó un tono completamente dominante y demandante ante el silencio del menor.

Y el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, interrumpiéndolos.

* * *

 ** _A Doflamingo no se le escapa nada, mucho menos ahora que tiene una tremenda desconfianza y furia por aquellos que están retándolo en secreto; Law por ahora, ha tenido suerte ; ;_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció todo lo que aconteció el día de hoy? Como ven, Zoro se está dejando llevar con Law más fácil de lo que quizá llegaron a pensar (o tal vez), el problema es que quizá esto traiga una que otra consecuencia… ¿Tal vez Zoro debió negarse más? xD_**

 ** _Kuina también empieza a darse cuenta de lo que sucede y Sanji no está dispuesto a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ahh, todo un complot les traigo ante ustedes, jaja._**

 ** _En fin, ¡nos veremos mañana! ¡Y no duden, ni se limiten, en dejarme sus hermosos comentarios! Ya saben que me encanta leerlos siempre._**


	18. A moverse

_**¡Holiiissss!**_

 _ **Asdashjasdkas, aquí traen un nuevo capítulo de ésta bella historia, ehhh. Pensaba traerlo ayer, pero las fiestas/posadas ya empezaron y tuve que ir a una, jajaja, ya saben, sirve distraerse de todo con esas cosas; más aún, por la comida xD.**_

 _ **Well, no los entretengo más, ¡a leer!**_

* * *

 _/Domingo 3 de Febrero del 2008/  
_ _ **Zona Residencial**_

«Para: _Zoro-ya._ _ **  
**_Sms: _Se supone hoy me escaparía para verte, pero resulta que mi examen para la secundaria se acerca y debo estudiar.  
Prometo mamártela cuando nos veamos.»_

«Para: _El Enano.  
_ Sms: _Un niñito como tú no debe escaparse de casa o te robaran.  
Y no, las felaciones me tocan hacértelas a ti, idiota.»_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Que te den, ¡no soy un niño y sabes a lo que me refiero! No me hagas narrártelo…  
Doffy casi descubre que tú me regalaste a Bepo.»_

«Para _: El Enano.  
_ Sms: _¿Y es malo que lo sepa?»_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _No sé, de todos modos no he dicho nada, es un secreto compartido entre ambos.»_

«Para: _El Enano.  
_ Sms: _Eres todo un niño, enano. Y antes de que lo niegues, me iré a dormir.  
Buenas noches. Suerte con el estudio.»_

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del niño ojigris dejo ver tremenda calidez. El día de ayer no solo se había salvado de darle una explicación a su maestro, sino que también de darle la bienvenida con sexo. Puesto ahora solo quería ser tocado por el peliverde y no quería darle a nadie más ese derecho. Lo mejor de todo era que ahora Doflamingo estaba tan ocupado que casi no iba a verlo a su habitación, del mismo modo que Vergo y Monet, ya que ni a la escuela lo llevaban y se iba y venía con su amigo Kid.

Por ahora, la suerte le sonreía a Law.

* * *

 _/Lunes 4 de Febrero del 2008/  
_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Mi examen es en dos semanas, podré verte el sábado para distraernos; supongo que tu presentarás el examen para la Universidad.»_

«Para: _El Enano.  
_ Sms: _No estudiaré la universidad, sino a la academia de policías y ese examen ya lo pasé tres meses atrás.»_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Presumido.  
Creo que serás buen policía, incluso podrías ser mi guardaespaldas.»_

«Para: _El Enano.  
_ Sms: _Ni de broma, prefiero tirarme al mar.»_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Eso dices ahora, pero imagina todo el tiempo que podré estar a solas contigo.»_

«Para: _El Enano.  
_ Sms: _Eres un niño, un completo niño, mejor duerme ya.  
Buenas noches.»_

* * *

 _/Martes 5 de Febrero del 2008/  
_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _¿Qué no perdonarías nunca?»_

«Para: _El Enano.  
_ Sms: _Una traición. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora intentas lucir tu madurez de infante como psicólogo?»_

«Para: _Roronoa-ya.  
_ Sms: _No, idiota.  
Buenas noches.»_

«Para: _El Enano.  
_ Sms: _Buenas noches, descansa.»_

Después de enviar ese último mensaje, Zoro se quedó mirando su celular, extrañado. ¿De verdad había sentido frialdad y miedo en un simple texto o solo era su imaginación? Quizá solo era una simple pregunta esa que Law hizo, sin ningún significado escondido.

Suspiró y tan pronto cerró los ojos al estar acostado, quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _/Jueves 7 de Febrero de 2008/  
_ _ **Zona Centro**_

Hoy era una de esas tardes en que Ace y Luffy habían salido a pasear por la gran ciudad.  
Resultaba increíble que ya llevaban más de un mes de estar juntos y no solo como hermanos, ambos lo sabían. A uno de ellos no le importaba el hecho de compartir la misma sangre, pero al otro, aunque le iba bien en reacomodar su mente, todavía no se hacía a la idea. Más los labios del menor de los hermanos D siempre se encargaban de que lo aceptara cuando estaban juntos.

Cada noche, Luffy siempre se escabullía a la habitación de su hermano mayor y aunque no siempre era para terminar haciendo el amor, le gustaba dormir a su lado, porque se sentía cómodo, como si estuviese en casa. Realmente en casa. Ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho de sus padres, porque solo les causaba malestar, por lo tanto entre ambos se apoyaban y se sustentaban cada que lo a meritaba la ocasión.

Incluso puede que el amor para nada fraternal que compartían se debía a la misma ausencia de una familia y el querer cerrar ese vacío o simplemente era su destino el estar juntos. A veces Ace se preguntaba como hubiesen sido las cosas si su verdadera familia estuviera con ambos.

—Shishi, Ace, vamos a cenar ahí —dijo Luffy, señalando un restaurante no muy grande que estaba al cruzar la calle.

Sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano mayor, salió corriendo hacía dicho lugar.

— ¡Espera, Luffy, el semáforo! —exclamó Ace, ahora ansioso e intentando seguirle el ritmo a su hermano mientras dicho objeto todavía estaba en verde para los peatones.

Pero justo cuando su hermanito iba a cruzar, cambió a rojo y Luffy no pudo detenerse. Al menos, no él mismo.

Un muchacho de cabello rubio, un poco largo y ondulado, sujetó de los delgados hombros al menor, jalándolo para detenerle su gran avance.

—Deberías tener más cuidado o morirás joven —le dijo el chico, con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó Ace, llegando justo al lado de los otros y dos. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el rubio, sintió cierta familiaridad repentina al toparse con sus ojos— ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Sabo —respondió, estudiando al pecoso con la mirada, sin perder la sonrisa de su expresión.

Acababa de encontrar a sus hermanos.

* * *

 _/Viernes 8 de Febrero del 2008/  
_

«Para: _El Enano.  
_ Sms: _El sábado no voy a estar en casa, yo me encargaré de buscarte el domingo o los días de la otra semana.  
Suerte con tu estudio, enano.»_

Ahora fue él quien dio iniciativa a los mensajes, pero no recibió respuesta. No le dio importancia y con un suspiró, llegó a la puerta de su departamento, luego de pensar y pensar y de haber aceptado aquella cita.

Ya sabía que nada terminaría bien, pero lo importante era ponerle un fin correcto a las cosas. ¿Cómo había recuperado esa iniciativa de la cual careció dos años? Parte de él conocía la respuesta, pero la otra todavía no estaba preparada para aceptarla.

* * *

 _/Sábado 9 de Febrero del 2008/  
_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _¿Cuándo te veré?»_

Luego de la manipulación mental a la que fue sometida por Doflamingo y volver a tener algún faje con él, el pequeño por fin recuperó la estabilidad mental, gracias a que tenía a Bepo consigo para recordarse que también estaba Zoro y lo bien que se sentía con él.

Esta había sido la primera experiencia que no disfrutó tanto como pensó en un principio, sin embargo, no le guardaba rencor a su maestro por eso, pues Law sabía que le debía mucho.

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _¿Por qué no respondes?»_

Pero esos mensajes no recibieron respuesta en todo el día.

* * *

 _/Domingo 10 de Febrero del 2008/  
_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _¿Estás ignorándome? Agradecería que me lo dijeras, no me gusta gastar en vano mi saldo.»_

Sin respuesta.

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Estoy aburrido y Kikoku parece deseosa de luchar junto a tus katanas.»_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Ya he encontrado una manera de escapar de casa sin que Doffy lo sepa, ¿estás en casa?»_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _¿Por qué a fuerza tengo que esperar a que tú me busques?  
No soy paciente.»_

Pero su celular seguía sin recibir contestación alguna y el niño, harto e impaciente, se quedó dormido.

* * *

 _/Lunes 11 de Febrero del 2008/  
_

«Para: Zoro-ya _.  
_ Sms: _Te exijo que me digas por qué me ignoras.»_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _La secundaria donde presentaré examen esta cerca de tu preparatoria.»_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Cuando te vea, te ordeno que me regales un libro de medicina como regalo por aprobar el examen.»_

Pero las respuestas seguían ausentes.

* * *

 _/Jueves 14 de Febrero del 2008/  
_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Kikoku te dará un golpe tan fuerte por esto: eres un completo idiota por hacer que yo… te extrañe.»_

«Para: Zoro _-ya.  
_ Sms: _¡Maldición! Tengo once años, pero estoy decidido a verte.  
Y no, no admito que soy un niño, porque no lo soy, pero tú sí que eres un idiota.» _

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Espero no te hayas perdido y por eso no contestas.»_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Mi examen es el sábado.»_

«Para: _Zoro-ya  
_ Sms: _Tú tienes la culpa por esto: yo te iré a ver el domingo, más te vale estar en casa.»_

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Te castraré sino estás en tu casa.  
Buenas noches.»_

* * *

 _/Viernes 15 de Febrero del 2008/  
_ _ **Zona Centro**_

Los hermanos D se habían estado reuniendo con aquel chico de nombre Sabo todos los días de la semana y eso porque Luffy fue salvado por este de ser atropellado, volviéndose instantáneamente amigo del anterior mencionado.

Mismos chicos convivían yendo al cine o a practicar algún deporte, puesto el rubio quería ganarse la confianza de los dos pelinegros, porque aunque no fuese hermano verdadero de uno, los consideraba a los dos como si lo fueran, sobre todo porque Sabo era el mayor de los tres y quería cuidarlos.

Recordaba que años atrás, ellos habían sido secuestrados por Joker, es decir, Doflamingo, y nunca los volvió a ver hasta que supo por las noticias que el jefe de policía de Japón, había adoptado a dos pequeños niños. Sino hubiese sido por Dragon y Shanks, el rubio no tardaría en ir a verles.

Pero no debía alertar a nadie que seguían vivos, ni dar sospechas o todos sus planes se irían a la basura.

Y ahora se daba cuenta que su paciencia fue recompensada de la mejor manera.

Esta vez, Sabo estaba sentado en la banca de metal del parque, esperando a los hermanos.

—Hola —esa voz la reconoció como la de Ace y así era.

Volvió el rostro para verlo y solo estaba él.

— ¿Y Luffy? —preguntó Sabo, calmado y estudiando la expresión del pecoso.

—No pudo venir —contestó Ace, sin inmutarse.

La verdad era que no quería que su hermanito viniera, porque la plática que deseaba tener con aquel rubio podía alterar sus emociones y no quería eso. Además, todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Sabo entendió perfectamente las intenciones del pelinegro, así que se incorporó de su asiento y le miró fijamente.

—Conozco un lugar mejor para hablar.

—Me parece bien, te sigo —Ace le miró. Todavía sentía cierta desconfianza, pero era extraño, porque al mismo tiempo la sentía y se sentía bien al lado de ese intrigante rubio, no comprendía que le pasaba y tampoco es como si ese chico le gustara.

Ya era suficiente que amara a su hermano de manera…diferente, como para tener un sentimiento similar con una persona que creía también era su familia.

Los dos chicos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al automóvil gris de Sabo, lo abordaron y mientras este conducía neutral por la ciudad, Ace preguntó:

— ¿Sueles ser así de confiado?

Sabo le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice y negó.

—Me gusta estar con ustedes, contigo más que nada.

Al pecoso se le paró el corazón en seco y se le quedó mirando como idiota un largo tiempo.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Sabo con la expresión neutral y amable.

Los dos muchachos salieron del automóvil, adentrándose en el edificio departamental. Pasaron cinco minutos y por fin los dos estaban en el departamento del rubio.

—Puedes ponerte cómodo, estás en confianza —le invitó Sabo con una dulce sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí… —Ace frunció el ceño. No era una persona que confiara rápidamente en otros; las malas experiencias de su niñez lo volvieron así, sobre todo porque tenía que proteger a su hermano menor. El problema estaba que con el rubio no podía sentirse desconfiado, incluso aunque su mente le dijera que no confiara, su corazón le decía otra cosa.

Las intenciones que el pecoso tenía estaban claras para Sabo, por lo que se sentó paciente en el sofá que lo dejó frente al ajeno, después de dejar dos tazas de café en la mesita de centro.

Sin embargo, cuando se supone ambos iban a decir algo, al chocar sus miradas, ninguno de los muchachos pudo hablar. Y sus miradas _conectaron_. Extrañamente, pero lo habían hecho, impidiéndoles articular palabra alguna, porque no eran necesarias en ese momento.

Ace estaba seguro que ese tal Sabo causaría un cambio radical en su vida.

* * *

 _/Sábado 16 de Febrero del 2008/  
_ _ **Escuela Secundaria**_

Trafalgar Law estaba por adentrarse a su salón para presentar el examen de ingreso, cuando recordó que no había apagado su celular. Por lo tanto, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y al desbloquear la pantalla, su corazón aceleró como el aleteo de un colibrí.

Tenía un mensaje.

«De: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Te iré a traer después de tu examen en la escuela, así que más te vale inventarle una excusa a tu "padre", porque no pienso dejarte ir en todo el fin de semana, enano.  
Suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitas.»_

Quiso responder ese mensaje, pero ya no tenía tiempo, así que simplemente apagó el celular y con la mirada iluminada, ingresó al aula.

La felicidad estaba presente de nuevo en su ser y eso era suficiente motivación para todo.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo uvu.**_

 _ **Fue un poco corto, a diferencia de los demás, pero digamos que esto es el prólogo de la nueva faceta a la que entrará la historia, así que no desesperen xD.**_

 _ **Como ven, Law también tiene un gran problema que resolver :c. ¿Qué tanto creen que eso afecte en su relación con Zoro?**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, me hacen muy feliz! Y no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan, sienten y opinan de éste capítulo, eh.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


	19. 19 Telaraña nueva

**(¡!)Advertencia: _Escenas sexuales explícitas entre dos hermanos (INCESTO)._**

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Sábado 16 de Febrero del 2008/_

 _ **Escuela Secundaria**_

Y ahí estaba Roronoa Zoro, justo como había dicho, estaba esperando a que el niño ojigris saliera de la escuela para _raptarlo_. Porque era necesario para ambos después de no haberse visto durante dos semanas tan lentas y aburridas, o al menos la primera semana fue así, pues la segunda…

Aceptar que su relación con Sanji estaba acabada no le costó tanto trabajo; tenía un fuerte espíritu que le ayudaba a no lamentarse y aceptar sus decisiones y todo lo que sus errores provocaran. Aceptar incluso que su amistad se rompió porque era algo que ya sabía sucedería algún día. El verdadero problema era el dolor que sentía en su corazón o más bien, era un dolor mucho más profundo. Más _íntimo_.

Como si fuese su alma. Pero en definitiva sabía que su ser no sería completamente el mismo ahora que todo contacto con Sanji se había perdido. Sin embargo, como se había mencionado, su espíritu y voluntad eran su arma, su fuerza, era lo que lo mantenía completo. Sobre todo, porque no se rendiría ante nada, ni el amor podía dejarlo sin ganas de vivir. Quizá ya no tenía parte de sí mismo en lo íntimo de su ser, aunque sí sentía como en ese "espacio" algo se estuviese modificando.

Algo _distinto_ y mejor. Como si su corazón se agrandara.

Lo sabía y por ese mismo motivo es que pasaría todo el fin de semana con Law, causara lo que causara. Tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, contaba con la ayuda de su amigo Ace y de Luffy, con su abuelo e incluso ahora, su hermana Kuina.

Desahogarse, pensar, reflexionar y aceptar le llevó una semana completa, donde estuvo absorto del mundo y la tecnología, encerrado en su amado gimnasio con la foto de su madre al lado; finalmente pudo tomar una decisión. Obviamente, ya tenía todos los pros y los contras que podían suceder ante su decisión, pero bien dicen que quién no arriesga no gana.

Y Zoro quería ganar, y siempre había sabido arriesgar.

—Zoro-ya —le llamó esa voz tan familiar que poseía Law como un canturreo agudo y grave a la vez, gracias a que los cambios hormonales de la pubertad estaban haciendo efecto en esa voz.

—Enano, hola —saludó Zoro con una a penas sonrisa.

Law le miró de manera curiosa y metálica con un brillo auténtico.

—No preguntes y como buen niño, vámonos —volvió a hablar Zoro, ante el silencio del menor.

—Me vengaré, lo sabes —farfulló Law con un mohín, pero no había maldad en la voz ni en esa oración, sino una indirecta que incluían varios fluidos corporales.

—Y por eso es que quiero llevarte a cierto lugar ahora —repuso Zoro con paciencia—, así que cállate y vamos —añadió, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

Fue ahí cuando el mundo desapareció para los dos y se aventuraron a un mundo completamente desconocido, pero no les importó, porque ese era su mundo.

Solo el de ellos.

* * *

 _ **Edifio Departamental**_

— ¿Cómo se supone debo interpretar esto? —inquirió Ace, completamente frustrado, sintiendo las cobijas arropar su cuerpo.

—No lo sé, ¿cariño quizá? —le respondió Sabo sin malicia, sentándose a su lado.

—Ah, no lo creería sino me lo dijeras —dijo Ace con sarcasmo y luego suspiró—. No era mi intensión quedarme dormido… —sintió enrojecer sus mejillas y desvió la mirada.

—Da igual, no es como si hubiese pasado algo más, además, estabas cansado, ¿no? —le alentó Sabo.

—No le avisé a Luffy…

—Lo hice por ti; le envié un mensaje.

—Gracias.

Los dos chicos volvieron a mirarse otra vez. Era más que obvio que los dos sentían esa conexión al cruzar miradas, así como también intentaban rehuirla de su mente y cuerpo.

—En verdad que no quise…

—El problema no es que te hayas quedado dormido, sino que no me dijiste nada de lo que se supone me dirías —aclaró Sabo y luego rio entre dientes—. Aunque creo que no es necesario que lo digas, tengo la ligera idea de que podría ser.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Ace enarcó una ceja desafiante, mirándolo.

Eso bastó para provocar al rubio.

—Basta con verte —dijo, dejando su rostro a centímetros de la cara del pecoso.

Ace se apartó con brusquedad y le lanzó una almohada.

—Bien, señor sabelotodo, dime según tú lo que te iba a decir y si te equivocas te daré un castigo.

—Pero para que sea más justo: si acierto en todo, me darás un regalo —contraatacó Sabo.

—Vale —refunfuñó Ace y se cruzó de brazos, esperando las palabras del otro.

—Te preocupa mi interés repentino por ustedes, los hermanos D, sientes que me conoces y quieres desconfiar de mí por la manera tan "fácil" con que se ha dado nuestra amistad. No te gusta que mire tanto a Luffy y sientes como si yo los estuviese observando para otro fin —Sabo hizo una pausa dramática y sonrió—. Y la mejor parte: parece ser que te gusto y por más que quieras, no puedes desconfiar de mí.

— ¡Mentiroso! —exclamó Ace con tensión y le arrojó otra almohada al rubio— ¡Lo último no es verdad!

—Así aceptas que atiné a todo —repuso Sabo, victorioso y le devolvió el almohadazo—. Solo para que estés tranquilo, lo último lo dije en broma —añadió sin ganas, pero sonrió otra vez al ver un poco de rubor en las mejillas del pelinegro.

—Menuda manera de bromear tienes… —se quejó Ace con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo podía haber insinuado eso? No, ese no era el problema… ¿cómo pudo si quiera pensar que el rubio había acertado incluso en eso? ¡Estaba enamorado de su hermano! No tenía por qué pensar en otro chico.

—Eso no quita que gané y debes pagar.

— ¿Con qué? —Ace le miró desconfiado.

—Piénsalo y me dices, espero sea un regalo bueno —Sabo le guiñó un ojo, divertido y se incorporó de la cama, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo vestido de su bóxer y una camiseta café—. Me ducharé y mientras tú puedes ordenar comida —ni le miró al hablar y así se metió al baño.

El pecoso suspiró. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Por más que lo intentara, ahora que no estaba su hermanito de por medio, era capaz de sentir esa atracción tan extraña por el rubio y no entendía a que se debía. Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que le gustaba, porqué, ¿cómo puede gustarle alguien que conoció apenas dos semanas atrás?

Estaba seguro de que solo había una persona en su mundo que lo entendería a la perfección y le ayudaría a entender también.

Después de ordenar la comida, sacó su celular y envió un mensaje.

«Para: _Zoro El Rabito Verde._  
Sms: _Sé que estás ocupado, pero cuando logres tener un tiempo libre, ¿podemos hablar? Necesito aclaraciones.  
Que te diviertas en tu Luna de Miel precoz, jajaja.»_

Un minuto después, recibió la respuesta que un peliverde escribió, deseando patearle.

«Para: _Mami Ace.  
_ Sms: _¡Ojalá te den por el culo!  
El lunes platicamos como solemos hacerlo siempre.»_

El pelinegro rio como tonto en la sola habitación, hasta que una voz le interrumpió.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Sabo, enarcando ambas cejas y mirándolo con curiosidad pura.

Lo que Ace vio fue otra cosa: el cuerpo húmedo y blanco del rubio estaba casi desnudo, a excepción de su cadera, que estaba envuelta en una toalla roja, pero que dejaba notar aun así los bien formados glúteos del muchacho, las piernas torneadas… Era de complexión delgada, pero también tenía bien trabajado el abdomen y el pecho.

Con esa bellaza de hombre delante de sus ojos, Ace sintió como sí lo que le dijo el peliverde fuese a ocurrir.

Ese _"¡Ojalá que te den por el culo!",_ ya no parecía tan lejano.

* * *

— ¿Qué lugar es este? Me sorprende que no nos hayamos perdido —comentó Law con ganas de molestar al peliverde.

—Pagué un taxi, ¿no? —inquirió Zoro y frunció el ceño mientras ambos se detenían frente a una puerta en el edificio— Este es mi departamento.

El niño le miró con asombro y cierta intriga.

No se dijeron nada y cuando ambos ya estaban dentro de dicho lugar, el mayor cerró con llave y suspiró internamente.

— ¿En verdad nos quedaremos aquí el fin de semana? —preguntó Law y lo miró— No tengo más ropa.

—Tampoco es como que fuésemos a salir de aquí —objetó Zoro, quitándose la chaqueta que tenía para cubrirse del frío ahí afuera—. Estando aquí conmigo, te basta con solo una camisa mía.

—Me quedará enorme —zanjó Law y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

—No importa, pero cómo te dije, te he raptado así que no saldrás hasta el domingo en la noche —recordó Zoro, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

Lejos de sentirse incómodo, el ojigris sintió un revoloteo en un su interior.

—Dame de comer al menos, Zoro-ya —frunció ligeramente los labios.

El mencionado muchacho pasó a su lado y le alborotó los cabellos para después conducirlo a la mesa que era el comedor de su departamento. Estaba al lado de la sala y la cocina se dividía con una barra de azulejo.

Zoro sacó del refrigerador ramen instantáneo, virtió agua en los dos empaques grandes y los metió al horno de microondas durante unos minutos, con la mirada de Law atenta.

—Disculparás, pero no soy bueno cocinando —comentó Zoro con el ceño fruncido.

Lo que Law hizo, fue acercarse a este, alzando su cabeza para poder ver la mirada del mayor y este, comprendió a la perfección o simplemente su cuerpo ya sabía cómo reaccionar. Se agachó un poco y besó los labios del menor con suavidad.

El ojigris se aferró a la playera de Zoro, profundizando el beso con desesperación, con anhelo, porque no importaba quien más le llegara a besar, no quería que el sabor de los labios del moreno fuese borrado. Adentró su lengua al mismo tiempo que el peliverde lo hizo, encaramándose más para no tener ninguna parte del cuerpo sin tocarse.

Lamentablemente, se separaron cuando el microondas timbró, avisando que la comida estaba lista. Por lo tanto, ambos se separaron, un poco jadeantes y se miraron.

— ¿Hoy no estás de moralista? —inquirió Law, relamiéndose los labios.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de nada, enano —respondió Zoro y le dio un apretón en la nariz—. Anda, vamos a comer —dicho esto, sacó los envases del microondas para ponerlos en la mesa mediana.

La tarde para Law estaba siendo una de las que más estaba disfrutando. Había tenido que inventar que se iría con Kid a su casa para divertirse entrenando con sus Akuma no Mi y sabía bien que su amigo lo cubriría o eso le dijo antes de irse. En otra ocasión no se libraría tan fácil, de no ser porque Doflamingo parecía más ocupado de lo normal y notaba no era precisamente por el burdel, sino algo más. Como se esperaba, no era algo que le dirían, pero tampoco era un estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que tenía que ser algo verdaderamente fuerte como para provocar que su maestro dejara de buscarlo tanto como antes lo hacía, ahora solo se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho con Vergo y no precisamente para tener sexo. Por esa razón es que también se le hacía aburrido estar en su casa.

La comida pasó entre conversaciones que tenían que ver sobre el examen del ojigris y otras trivialidades. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron al sofá; Zoro se sentó ahí y el menor se acomodó entre su regazo.

— ¿Por qué no habías respondido mi mensajes? —preguntó Law, sin poder evitar el tono acusador de su voz.

El peliverde suspiró. Era momento de hablar bien; por el momento omitiría algunas cosas no tan importantes y no porque de verdad quisiera mentirle al niño, sino por ese simple motivo: Law seguía siendo un niño. Y por mucho que este alegara de su "madurez", Zoro sabía bien no era así. Todavía le faltaban algunas cosas para poder entender.

—Estaba pensando en sí valía la pena irme al infierno —respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, clavando la mirada en el ojigris y al momento en que este se removió, sus pendientes de oro que todavía tenían en la oreja, tintinearon.

— ¿Qué clase de tonta respuesta es esa? —Law pareció molestarse un poco y resopló con desdén— Si solo estabas ignorándome, Zoro-ya…

—Sí te hubiese estado ignorando, no estaría aquí contigo ahora —repuso con calma y acarició los cabellos negros azulados ajenos—. Enano, a mí no me gustan las mentiras y siempre me ha gustado hablar claro —añadió, dando entender que ahora vendría la verdadera explicación a las cosas. Se iba a sincerar con ese niño y tiempo atrás le molestaría, pero ahora no.

Law dio un ligero respingo interior, era consciente de que él si le había mentido al peliverde, no porque quisiera realmente, sino porque era su deber. Además, todavía estaba el hecho que su cuerpo no se libraba del sexo que Doflamingo le daba, aun cuando ya había hecho el amor con el otro.

Se sintió culpable. Sí lo pensaba mejor, no era como si de verdad fuera considerado infidelidad, porque al final de todo, no eran novios. Pero tenía cierto temor de saber qué pensaría el peliverde sí sabía cómo era su vida realmente y como todo niño, prefería callar a ser reprendido.

—Estoy y estás consciente de que nuestra diferencia de edad es un gran obstáculo —Zoro continuaba mirándole a los ojos con intensa honestidad—, por el simple hecho de que yo soy mayor de edad y tu un niño de once años, quieras aceptarlo o no. Sé a lo que me enfrentaré si esto es descubierto, aunque no sería la primera vez que me arriesgo a tener algo fuera del alcance de los demás.

— Se más claro, Zoro-ya… —pidió mientras se estremeció un poco.

—Pensé que no me importaría irme al infierno al convertirme en un pederasta completo con tal de estar contigo, enano, y no lo repetiré otra vez —confesó Zoro con cierta dificultad. Todavía le pesaba la consciencia por esto, pero ya estaba harto de huir y él no era alguien que huyera de las cosas, incluso aunque retara su moralidad y a la sociedad—. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer oficial lo que vayamos a tener.

A Law con eso le bastaba y le sobraba. ¡Había logrado que el peliverde por fin le aceptara! Su corazón se hinchó a más no poder y se abalanzó al mayor.

—Es suficiente para mí con que los dos tengamos claro que somos algo —Law se separó del abrazó muy cerca del rostro del mayor, habló rozando sus labios con los ajenos—. Con esto, no quiero que vuelvas a estar con ese… —no era necesario decir el nombre de la persona de quien se refería.

Zoro captó al vuelo que hablaba de Sanji y de las veces que los encontró, que solo fueron dos.

—No me gustan las traiciones —recordó, besando suavemente los labios del niño—. Sí te estoy diciendo todo esto, es porque me estoy arriesgando, porque no puedo ni quiero estar lejos de ti, Law. Aunque seas un niño.

La consciencia del peliverde no era la única que no dejaba de pesar, la de Law estaba igual y no precisamente porque le importara el hecho de que esto podría considerarse como " un crimen", se trataba de pedofilia, más no era nada forzado. Lo que le tenía así, era el hecho de que quería decirle todo: quién era él, las cosas que sucedían con Doffy… Pero más fácil era pensarlo que hacerlo, no se trataba de un simple drama familiar todo lo que vivía, además, vivía bien, no se quejaba de nada; le debía mucho a su maestro como para traicionar su confianza así, delatándolo.  
Así que simplemente, mientras encontraba una manera de poder ser más sincero con Zoro, por ahora se dejó llevar por el momento.

Era un niño feliz, atrapado en la esencia del peliverde.

—Yo… Zoro-ya, yo te quiero —musitó Law, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían ante eso. Nunca antes había expresado sus verdaderos sentimientos y como buen infante, tenía que hacerlo o se ahogaría.

La expresión de Zoro primero fue de sorpresa, no se esperaba aquellas palabras, porque conocía bien que el ojigris, para ser un niño, era bastante reservado y serio, claro, en comparación, ya que eso no le quitaba lo niño.

No importaba que todavía le doliera la ruptura definitiva con Sanji, ni que todavía lo siguiera amando, a partir de ahora se dedicaría de lleno en poder estar con Law, porque el hecho de tener todavía sentimientos hacía aquel rubio, no era impedimento para que se volviera a enamorar. Lo creía no solo porque su amigo Ace llegó a decírselo, sino porque lo _sentía_ así.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, enano —respondió Zoro, con seriedad, pero con la mirada llena de emociones y acciones.

Entonces, el tiempo se detuvo y todas las barreras sociales desaparecieron entre Law y Zoro; ahora ya no eran un niño y un adulto, sino dos personas que simplemente se querían.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

Ace apenas podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de perder su preciado autocontrol, no obstante, la práctica que llevaba desde hace dos años, con su hermanito, lo había salvado.

Después de haber desayunado con Sabo y aclarado algunas cosas, estaba de regreso en su preciado hogar, agradecía que los fines de semana prácticamente nadie salía de casa, por lo que su trabajo de chofer estaba libre. Pero cuando llegó a su casa, sabía también la que le esperaba.

— ¡Al fin has venido! —exclamó Luffy, quien estaba embrocado en el piso de la habitación del pecoso, comiendo algo de carne y al ver a su hermano, se abalanzó sobre este— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Yo también quería ver a Sabo —se quejó con los labios fruncidos.

Era un chico bastante posesivo, más con ese nuevo amigo que tenía ahora, no podía estar celoso porque estuviese con su hermano pecoso. Al contrario, estaba feliz de saber que alguien más podía cuidarlos y ser parte de su familia.

—Lo siento, Luffy —suspiró Ace y luego le sonrió, acariciándole el rostro—. Me quedé dormido después de cenar —explicó.

Cualquier otro novio, rápidamente hubiera alegado que era una excusa bastante probre e hiciera una escena de celos. Pero Luffy no, él era bastante inocente en ese aspecto, además de que confiaba plenamente en su hermano mayor, porque también lo amaba.

—Yo quería cenar contigo —masculló con la mirada fija en el mayor.

—Vamos, mañana iremos a ver a Sabo todo el día, ¿quieres? —le invitó Ace, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí, shishi, eres genial, Ace! —exclamó Luffy con efusividad y besó fugazmente los labios del pelinegro, quedándose abrazado de su cuello.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ace sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ¿los habían descubierto?

—Eres tú, Ace —habló Makino con una sonrisa y voz cálida.

El aludido suspiró en silencio y se soltó del abrazo del menor, para verla.

—Sí, Makino, shishi, le estaba dando la bienvenida —comentó Luffy como si nada.

—Completemos la bienvenida con una cena, ¿les parece? —Makino sonrió más.

— ¡Sí, vamos, vamos! —Luffy se subió a la espalda de su hermano y añadió: —Llevame, Ace, me gusta montarte —sin querer, esa frase había sonado de una manera diferente, pero no con malas intenciones.

Sin embargo, eso bastó para que Ace se pusiera ligeramente ruborizado.

—No soy un caballo —se quejó y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación con su hermanito en la espalda, seguidos por la chica peliverde.

Para Makino verlos sin llegar a sentir cierta intriga, se le hacía difícil. Ella sabía lo unidos que los dos chicos estaban, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que esa relación era _bastante_ estrecha; lo viera de donde lo viera, no encontraba los rasgos de hermandad que se supone deben de verse en los hermanos. Al contrario, lo que veía era algo completamente diferente y le asustaba pensar que no podía estar equivocada.

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. _Seguramente me estoy dejando llevar por los comentarios de los demás empleados_ , pensó Makino y deseaba con todo su ser que ese fuera el verdadero motivo.

* * *

Ahora, ambos hermanos estaban acostados en la habitación de Ace, abrazados, besándose y acariciándose cada parte del cuerpo con ansiedad, con deseo.

—Te extrañé mucho ayer y hoy debes compensarme —exhortó Luffy con una sonrisa divertida, después de separarse del beso, subiéndose sobre la pelvis ajena.

—Luffy…, no puedes estar tranquilo, ¿verdad? —inquirió Ace, con una sonrisa, mientras veía como su hermanito se desnudaba ante sus ojos. Todavía le pesaba la consciencia, pero ya podía cargar con eso, su amor era más fuerte, por más cursi que llegara a sonar.

—Ace, ¿no me extrañaste tú? —preguntó, haciendo un puchero inocente, mientras volvía a abrazar a su hermano, frotando sus glúteos en el miembro ajeno con suavidad.

El pecoso dejó escapar un jadeo y sujetó la mandíbula del menor para besarlo con fiereza, dejándole claro con ese gesto que sí lo había extrañado y mucho. Con sus febriles manos acariciaba la espalda delgada de su hermanito hasta llegar a su trasero y apretujarlo con ganas, abriéndolo para frotar más descaradamente su miembro en esa entrada. Ahora cada que hacía el amor con Luffy, su pudor era menos y eso al menor le encantaba.

—Hazme sentir bien, Ace —suplicó Luffy, besando el cuello del mayor, comenzando a dar brinquitos para rozar más la punta del miembro ajeno en su entrada.

—Espera, necesito prepararte antes —recordó con la respiración acelerada, mientras chupaba los pezones del menor con saña, estimulándole el miembro con la diestra.

—Ngh…, no quiero esperar, hermano, aah… —gimió levemente Luffy e introduciéndose un poco del miembro impropio— Te extrañé mucho…

Para Ace le fue imposbile no sentir un morboso placer por la palabra "hermano" mientras estaba por intimar con el otro pelinegro. Estaba más que excitado como para maldecirse por eso.

—Luffy… —jadeó al sentir parte de su virilidad en el apretado interior del otro.

—Soy de goma, Ace… No importa si lo hacemos así… ¡Aaah! —y sin esperar más, Luffy se autopenetró, tragándose de lleno ese gran miembro.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del pecoso al sentir como las paredes internas ajenas le apretaban de manera deliciosa, acoplándose a la perfección al cuerpo de su hermanito. Las sensaciones que lo embargaban, a pesar de estar bañadas en la lujuria del momento, también estaban impregnadas en amor. Iba a abrazar el menor, pero este lo detuvo.

—No…, Ace, aaah, quiero que veas… cuanto te extrañé —pidió Luffy entre gemidos.

Entonces, el mencionado muchacho, simplemente se quedó acostado, con la mirada clavada en lo que su hermano menor haría.

Luffy posicionó ambas manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro mayor y empezó a saltar de manera rápida y profunda, abriendo más las piernas y cuando elevara las caderas para auto embestirse, su hermano viera como su entrada se tragaba aquel pedazo de carne.

La expresión de Ace era un poema erótico, pero nada comparado con la expresión tan jodidamente cachonda que llegaba a tener su hermanito. Y eso que sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cara sonrojada, dando una visión dulce que simplemente calentaba.

—Joder…, Luffy… —jadeó, ahora empezando a masturbar a su hermanito con mayor intensidad.

Esta vez, el pecoso sujetó de los glúteos al menor para ayudarlo en las embestidas, aumentando la fuerza con que le penetraba y Luffy se inclinó para besarlo. Fue un ósculo de amor, mezclado con el sabor de la pasión y el deseo que los amantes pueden sentir, mismo que marcaban la diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo.

Las embestidas no cesaban y esta era una de esas noches en las que la libido de ambos hermanos estaba aguantando más de lo normal.

Ace empujó a su hermanito para acostarlo en la cama y lo giró con suavidad, dejándolo descansar en el costado derecho; levantó una pierna ajena y volvió a penetrarlo con fuerza sin perder el amor en cada acción. Luffy gimió sonoramente, importándole poco si los escuchaban, puesto se habían encargado bien de cerrar su puerta. El miembro de su hermano le había pegado en ese punto que tanto le gustaba y que no sabía cómo llamar, porque las sensaciones que llegaba a sentir eran indescriptibles que ni la carne se comparaba a ello.

El pecoso acomodó la pierna de su hermanito sobre su hombro, flexionándola y así poder inclinarse hacia él y besarle el cuello para bajar a sus pezones, mordiéndolos como sí fuera la comida más deliciosa del mundo, sin dejar de masturbarlo. Y Luffy simplemente gemía con la saliva escurriéndole por la comisura de su boca y su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza, gracias a la respiración agitada.

Las caderas de Ace se movían por sí solas, dando de lleno y profundo en el lugar exacto, mientras todos los fluidos de sus cuerpos se mezclaban, dejando un ligero chapoteo que solo los excitó más. Luffy sujetó del rostro a su hermano y lo besó para acallar los gemidos, mientras movía desesperadamente las caderas para sentirle todavía más. El sentimiento que le embargaba no tenía definición alguna, pero sabía perfectamente que eso era a lo que llamaban amor. Los labios de ambos se movían sincroonizadamente, enlazando las lenguas con fervor, convirtiendo sus salivas mezcladas en el mejor de los néctares.

— ¡Aaah, Ace…! —gimió Luffy, sonoramente, tras la penúltima embestida que su hermano dio, provocando que miles de corrientes eléctricas le atacaran el cuerpo, haciéndolo llegar al orgasmo de manera perfecta, soltando su esencia y ensuciando la mano ajena.

Las paredes de su hermanito se cerraron todavía más, contrayéndose y asfixiándole el miembro a Ace, provocándole una sensación dolorosamente placentera, anudado al hecho de los ligeros rasguños que el menor de los D le estaba dando en la espalda por los efectos post orgasmo. El pecoso dio una última embestida, sintiendo esa estremecedora y placentera sensación por todo su cuerpo, llevándolo a un orgasmo escandaloso al soltar su esencia en el interior del menor, mientras soltó un gemido ronco.

— ¡Luffy…Aggh! —le era imposible no decir ese nombre de la persona que tanto amaba cuando ambos se daban ese placer tan celestial.

Los hermanos D quedaron nuevamente abrazados, mientras el mayor de ellos sacó su miembro del interior ajeno, teniendo todavía sus respiraciones agitadas, pero más que felices con haber acortada esa sensación de vacío que tuvieron por no haberse visto desde el día de ayer.

Ahora todo estaba en su lugar y como debería ser.

—Ace, te amo mucho —susurró Luffy contra el oído del pecoso y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Oír aquella oración deshizo todas las dudas que su hermano tenía y con el corazón frenético, le respondió:

—Como yo te amo a ti.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola nuevamente! xD Pues pasé a dejarles otro capítulo, eh, antes de que la melancolía me agarre otra vez y me mate las ganas de actualizar(?). Okno, más bien era la cruda de ayer, jajajaja._**

 ** _¡Bien! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ewe No me olvidé de su dosis AceLu, jaja, ya les debía más de ellos… Y, como ven, al parecer no solo son Law y Zoro los que tendrán ciertas dificultades en su relación._**

 ** _Ah, como amo el drama. Jajaja._**

 ** _Por cierto, ¿prefieren dos notas en el capítulo; al inicio y al final, o solo una nota al final? xD_**

 ** _No estoy segura si mañana podré actualizar, ya saben, preparativos de Noche Buena y esas cosas… Así que, me adelanto, y les digo, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, SWEETIES! Que disfruten su cena, a su familia, y se la pasen de maravilla, les mando muchos abrazos psicológicos uvu._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos! Y no duden en dejarme sus hermosísimos comentarios._**


	20. Complicaciones I

**(¡!)Advertencia: E** scenas sexuales explícitas (bastante descriptivas), entre un menor de edad y un adulto (SHOTA)

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Sábado 16 de Febrero del 2008/_

 _ **Zona Departamental**_

Durante casi una hora, las respiraciones agitadas inundaban la habitación de Zoro. Como no, sí tanto él, como Law, no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse cada parte del cuerpo. Estaban desnudos, pero hacían todo de manera lenta, alargando mucho más el momento; los expertos labios del peliverde recorrían cada rincón de la piel en el cuerpo del pequeño ojigris, quien solo respondía con caricias al cabello ajeno. No quedándose atrás, Law también se adentró a besar y recorrer el torso del mayor con saña y con una inocencia que no creía tuviese, jamás pensó que aquellos actos que antes solo consideraba sexuales, pudiesen tener tanto cariño, tantos sentimientos que le sacudían el cuerpo de manera increíble. Claro, los dos estaban excitados, pero no querían dejar de besarse y memorizarse el cuerpo.

—Zoro-ya —llamó Law con los labios entreabiertos y se encimó al cuerpo del mencionado.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa suave y radiante. Le parecía increíble la manera en que cuando miraba esos ojos grises, todos los contras, toda la consciencia dejaba de pesarle, dejándolo disfrutar de momento.

— ¿Impaciente? —inquirió Zoro, quizá con un poco de burla, pero seguía con esa sonrisa sincera en su expresión.

Como respuesta, el ojigris le apretó con fuerza el miembro erecto del mayor.

— ¡Es tu culpa!

—Bueno…, la enmendaré —repuso Zoro con un ligero jadeo al sentir aquel apretón en su virilidad.

Rápidamente y sin brusquedad, le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo, dejando debajo a Law, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una arrogante y coqueta.

—Tú…, Zoro-ya —murmuró Law, mirándolo y sin evitar que su rostro se tornara sonrojado, pero no por eso se dejaba intimidar. También le sonrió.

A partir de ese momento, las palabras no fueron necesarias.

Zoro fue directamente hacía el miembro del menor, el cual ya estaba completamente erecto y se lo metió a la boca de un jalón, empezando los vaivenes sin piedad, pues apretaba bien al engullir.

—Ngh… —suspiró Law, bajando su mirada para encontrarse con la seguridad que trasmitía la mirada ajena y sonrió de lado, retándolo a continuar.

Entonces, el peliverde sujetó de las caderas al menor para elevarlas un poco. Se sacó el miembro de la boca y succionó los testículos hasta llegar a su entrada, donde adentró toda su lengua húmeda.

—Aah…, se siente bien, Zoro-ya… —gimió Law y se sujetó de los cabellos verdes ajenos con fuerza al sentir aquella intromisión tan placentera; se estaba dejando llevar por todo lo que sentía, despegando su mente del cuerpo, que no fue capaz de sentir incomodidad alguna y bueno, su experiencia en ello también ayudaba.

Aquella lengua llenaba de calidez su interior y no se comparaba con tener el miembro del peliverde, pero igualmente estaba consiguiendo que le excitara más. Sentía como se movía en círculos, como salía y entraba de manera rápida y cómo la saliva del muchacho comenzaba a inundarle sus paredes anales.

—Zoro-ya, espera…, aahh —dijo entre gemidos y su respiración agitada, removiéndose de la posición en que estaba, pero no precisamente para detenerse.

El peliverde le miró extrañado. No se opuso y se detuvo; dio una succionada más a ese miembro y se lo sacó de la boca, relamiéndose los labios con la expresión sería, seductora. Como todo un depredador, mientras veía el cuerpo desnudo del niño. Law sonrió y también se relamió los labios. Jaló al mayor para acostarlo en la cama.

—También quiero hacerte sentir bien —explicó como si fuera algo obvio y sin darle tiempo a que el otro chico dijera palabra alguna, se reacomodó rápidamente, sentándose sobre el pecho ajeno; abrió sus piernas, recargándolas en cada lado del torso impropio, giró su rostro mientras que se sujetó los glúteos para abrirlos y dejar expuesta su entrada—. Ahora sí, puedes volver a meter lo que tú quieras, Zoro-ya —añadió, con sus ojos grises fijos en los ojos negros ajenos.

Sí una situación así se hubiese presentado antes, el pudor de Zoro lo hubiera avergonzado un poco, pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes. Por lo tanto, sin decir nada, volvió a sujetar las delgadas caderas del pequeño, adentrando su lengua, moviéndola con frenesí y mayor fuerza en ese interior

—Ngh… No te detengas —masculló Law y entonces, fijó su mirada en el miembro erecto del mayor; lo sujetó y comenzó a chupar la punta mientras que la diestra jugaba con los testículos ajenos, apretándolos y masajeándolos.

Zoro jadeó al sentir esa boquita tan apretada devorar su miembro con ganas, así que sacó su lengua de la cavidad anal del menor para ahora meter dos dedos ahí, pues ya estaba bastante lubricada con la saliva y dilatada por la fuerza con que había movido la lengua.

El cuerpo del ojigris tembló al sentir los nuevos "intrusos" en su cuerpo moverse con libertad, sintiéndose complacido y sin poder callar los gemidos ahogados que se escapaban mientras ahora ya tenía casi todo el miembro del peliverde en su boca; el cual chupaba con devoción, sin importarle el ahogarse por la falta de aire. ¡Por Dios que tenía un sabor tan delicioso! Sentía la caliente sangre bajo ese palpitante pene y para Law, saber que él era el motivo de esa dura erección, le subía el ego.

Así que, motivado por el deseo de hacer sentir mucho mejor al mayor, forzó un poco más su boca para empezar los vaivenes, apretando lo más que podía con sus labios. Estuvo así durante casi un minuto, deleitándose con los jadeos y gruñidos de Zoro por el placer, luego se sacó el miembro para admirarlo como el mejor de los manjares, moviendo también sus caderas al ritmo en que los dedos ajenos (ahora eran tres), le penetraban con fuerza. Sonrió al ver ese trozo de carne empapado con su saliva y gimió al engullirlo nuevamente.

Los tres dedos de Zoro seguían moviéndose y adentrándose en esa cavidad, pese a la cantidad de excitación y placer que sentía en su cuerpo, no perdía la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba seguro que el ojigris le haría llegar al orgasmo con esa felación, por eso mismo, quería que él también llegara con la masturbación en ese punto único.

— ¡Aah, Zoro-ya…mnh! —Law tuvo que sacarse el miembro ajeno de la boca ante ese incontenible gemido, casi grito, cuando sintió que los dedos del otro tocaron su punto P. No pensó que el peliverde pudiese lograr encontrarlo así, sí que lo había sorprendido— ¡M-más…! —le fue imposible no pedir aquello, porque esa sensación en su interior era más que buena, como el fuego celestial. Y los estremecimientos se hicieron presentes, causando que sus piernas temblaran un poco, lo cual indicaba que pronto acabaría. Como pudo, siguió lamiendo y chupando el miembro ajeno, puesto la sensación era tan fuerte, que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

—No quiero que calles esos dulces gemidos de niño —susurró Zoro con cierto tono perverso. Sí que se estaba dejando llevar bastante, pues normalmente no era algo que dijera; eso significaba que ese instinto salvaje estaba más que despierto. Sobre todo porque escuchar los gemidos de un niño era totalmente diferente a los gemidos de un adulto y lo sabía bien. Esa misma diferencia era la que lo estaba volviendo loco, ¡joder que la voz resultaba tan agudamente provocadora! Lo invitaba a más.

Entonces, Law soltó un sonoro gemido agitado ante el aumento de presión en aquel sensible punto y preso de los estremecimientos que le recorrían el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, apretó con una mano la punta del miembro ajeno y mordió la piel a un lado del hueso de la cadera del otro. Aquello provocó que Zoro, quien ya estaba en su límite también, terminara gruñendo y jadeando, preso de un brusco temblor. Lo que llevó que ambos llegaran al orgasmo de forma sincronizada; el peliverde terminó soltando su esencia en la cara del menor a la vez que este terminó manchándole el pecho de esa blanca sustancia.

Los dos chicos quedaron sin moverse un rato, recuperando la regularidad de sus respiraciones.

—Ni pienses que te dejaré descansar, Zoro-ya —advirtió Law, acostándose al lado del nombrado, sujetándole el rostro para verlo a la cara—. No nos habíamos visto en dos semanas y ahora no quiero parar de sentirte en mí —dijo aquello con una determinación que no encajaba con su cuerpo y facciones de niño.

Ante eso, el peliverde sonrió de lado y besó suavemente sus labios.

—Yo nunca dije que me detendría, enano —al pronunciar la última palabra, su voz le trasmitió al menor una emoción inexplicable que le hizo sentir bien y desde ese momento, aquel sobrenombre con que Zoro le llamaba siempre, pasó a ser su favorito.

—Bien —los dedos de Law jugaron con su propia esencia que manchaba el pecho del mayor, embarrándose.

Y por esa acción, el peliverde le chupó los dedos para limpiarlos, saboreando la esencia de este.

—Tú sabor me encanta.

—Pervertido.

—Aprovéchalo.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, que segundos después desapareció por el beso que se dieron a continuación.

Seguían excitados, no hacía falta aclararlo y Law todavía estaba bien lubricado, por lo que Zoro se posicionó encima de este, sujetándole de las piernas para abrirlas tanto como pudo, pegándolas hacía el torso del menor estando flexionadas. Así le penetró con fuerza, pero sin brusquedad. Los gemidos de ambos quedaron callados por el beso apasionado que compartían, donde sus lenguas competían de manera placentera, mezclando ambas salivas de un sabor que ni el mismo sake lograba superar o esa sensación tuvo Zoro. Comenzó a moverse con fuerza, ya que el movimiento de caderas del ojigris le indicaba que no lo estaba lastimando.

Se estaban quedando sin aliento, pero no les importó, continuaron besándose mientras las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, frenéticas y a la vez cálidas, no solo en el sentido sexual. Law se sentía completo así y Zoro sentía la perfección con que su cuerpo encajaba en el pequeño cuerpo del ojigris.

Se separaron por fin, dejando más de un hilo de saliva que los unía por el erótico beso y se miraron.

Se _miraron_ de verdad.

El rostro de Law estaba sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar sonoros gemidos; una expresión bastante excitada y llena de placer. Sin embargo, en esos ojos, el peliverde podía ver y sentir todavía algo mucho más que solo lujuria.

Ahí había amor.

El rostro de Zoro no se quedaba atrás. El ojigris veía bien la mirada salvaje y sexual que tenía, pero era capaz de notar la profundidad e intensidad de esos sentimientos tan cálidos que lo hacían sentir absolutamente querido. No, más que eso.

Lo hacían sentir amado.

—Eres tan cálido, maldición… —gruñó Zoro de manera placentera y había algo en su voz que dejaba ver que no solo se refería al ámbito sexual.

Law sintió como la voz se le escapó en un gemido que sonó como a un grito de placer, cuando nuevamente, el mayor encontró su punto especial, ese que lo volvía loco. Una sensación aún más abrumadora le inundó cuando las embestidas aumentaron su fuerza, golpeando insistentemente ese _lugar_ , así que sus gemidos salían más fuertes de lo que pensó. Por eso mismo, Zoro se inclinó para volver a besarlo con una desbordante pasión, además de que este también sentía como si su cuerpo ardiera en llamas, pero lejos de que aquello le provocara "quemaduras", era como si lo inundara de una satisfactoria bruma.

Dos embestidas más y bastó para que los dos volviesen a llegar al orgasmo, teniendo como diferencia un par de segundos.

El mayor, por supuesto, se corrió en el interior del ojigris y el de este manchó ambos vientres. Sus jadeos y gemidos quedaron ahogados en aquel ósculo que no podía ni quería romper todavía.

Esa fue la primera vez en que Zoro, el joven adulto de dieciocho años y Law, el niño de once años en plena pubertad, se volvieron uno.

* * *

 _/Domingo 17 de Febrero del 2008/  
_

Una muchacha de cabellos color caoba, que vestía una minifalda negra con unos leggins morados y una camisa sin mangas blanca, estaba sentada en el sillón individual en el departamento de cierto chico amigo suyo. Ella era Koala.

— ¿Y qué piensa Dragon de eso? —preguntó con sus ojos tan claros como el agua.

—Dice que actué con cuidado y que es mejor no intente ir a la casa de mis hermanos.

—Pero eso no es lo que de verdad te preocupa, ¿verdad, Sabo-kun? —insistió Koala, entrecerrando los ojos.

 _Mi mejor amiga tenías que ser, no se te escapa nada_.

—Quizá no debería preocuparme, ya que realmente ellos no son mis hermanos de sangre o al menos uno de ellos no —comentó Sabo más para sí mismo, que para su amiga.

La chica infló las mejillas y se incorporó de donde estaba sentada para irse al lado del rubio y jalarle las mejillas.

— ¡Dime, Sabo-kun! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —aseguró Koala con cariño.

—Y arrancándome la piel no lograrás que crea eso —respondió Sabo con una risa divertida.

Koala le soltó y le miró con más seriedad.

— ¿Te gusta alguno de los chicos? —preguntó de golpe.

— ¿Qué? —Sabo se quedó impresionado y la miraba fijamente.

—No es algo difícil de adivinar para tu mejor amiga, ¿sabes? —Koala enarcó una ceja y sonrió cariñosa— Tu expresión y voz me lo dicen todo, ¿cómo es él?

—Es casi de mi estatura, tiene el cabello negro y lacio, del mismo largo que el mío —Sabo sonrió y se tocó su cabello rubio con diversión—, es delgado, pero tiene buenos músculos y… tiene pecas.

Su amiga le veía emocionada.

— ¡Vaya! Es totalmente tu tipo.

El rubio suspiró.

—El problema es que no sé si sea él mi hermano o lo sea Luffy.

Koala frunció los labios y se rascó la sien.

—Bueno, aquí las pruebas de ADN son arriesgadas, así que, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Dragon?

—Hacerlo sería un ofensa para él y para mí —la expresión de Sabo se tornó seria—. Yo le he dicho, porque es la verdad, que no era necesario que me diera el dato sobre quien es la persona con que comparto el vículo de sangre, iba a considerar a Ace y a Luffy como mis auténticos hermanos —explicó con neutralidad.

Ahora fue la muchacha quien suspiró.

—Pero no creo que de verdad me guste, es solo que cuando lo veo… me siento extraño —volvió a hablar Sabo—. Me siento como si estuviera unido a él, es una sensación que no te puedo explicar —suspiró.

—Mira, Sabo-kun —al comenzar a hablar, Koala le miró directamente a los ojos, alzando dos dedos—, pueden ser por dos razones: es el llamado de la sangre al ser hermanos —bajó un dedo— o en verdad Ace te está gustando.

—No podría definir esa sensación como "gustar" —aclaró Sabo y al notar que su amiga iba a decir algo más, añadió: —Ni como "enamorarse". Es algo _diferente_.

—Pues será mejor que te apresures a saber que es, no es bueno quedarse con la duda.

—Espero sea la primera opción.

—Tal vez sean ambas —opinó con cierta euforia.

—No me des más ánimos, por favor —dijo con una sonrisa tierna—. Gracias por acompañarme hoy.

— ¡Para eso soy tu amiga, tonto! —exclamó y abrazó al rubio con fuerza y cariño.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó y la muchacha se soltó del abrazo para ir a atender la puerta.

—Koala… —masculló Sabo y negó.

Cuando alcanzó a su amiga, tuvo que ocultar la sorpresa de ver a los hermanos D parados frente a su puerta. Y de forma automática, sus ojos se posaron en los de Ace, quien también le observó al mismo tiempo.

 _Otra vez esta sensación_ …, pensaron ambos.

— ¡Sabo! —exclamó Luffy y se lanzó a abrazar al nombrado.

—Hola, hola, cada día estás más fuerte —saludó Sabo entre risas, acariciándole el cabello.

El menor de los hermanos se separó con lentitud y miró a la chica al lado del rubio.

— ¿Ella es tu novia? —preguntó Luffy sin saber que era lo que cierto pecoso también tenía la ansiedad de averiguar.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo, Koala se adelantó.

—No, pero Sabo-kun es mío —y se abrazó por detrás del chico, mientras sonrió.

La furia que azotó el corazón de Ace por esas palabras fue tan repentina que no lo pudo ocultar, pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora. _¡Maldición!_ , pensó, cuando reconoció la sensación de los celos.

* * *

El delgado y moreno cuerpo del pequeño Law descansaba sobre el pecho de cierto peliverde, ya estaban despiertos, pero las sesiones de besos que seguían dándose les impedía el comenzar el día para ir a desayunar.

—Dijiste que no me matarías de hambre —se quejó Law con el ceño fruncido y serio, más que cómodo entre los fuertes brazos ajenos.

—Así como también dije que te raptaría —recordó Zoro con escepticismo, dándole un apretón en nariz al menor.

—Pero parte de tenerme en cautiverio es alimentarme adecuadamente —zanjó.

—Ayer comiste más que bien, incluso me dejaste una buena mordida en la cadera.

—Era tu piel o tú pene, Zoro-ya.

—Enano idiota —le apretó más fuerte la nariz—. Vamos a bañarnos y ordenaremos, ¿pizza, ramen…?

—Como no me gusta el pan, quiero ramen —respondió Law, fulminando con la mirada al mayor ante el apretón en la nariz.

Zoro le sonrió burlón y sin dejar de abrazarlo, se incorporó de la cama, estando ambos desnudos. El muchacho era bastante fuerte para llevar en brazos al ojigris, aunque este no pesaba tanto tampoco.

Ambos llegaron al baño y el mayor dejó de pie a Law ahí, para dirigirse a abrir la llave de agua tibia. Cada uno se lavó los dientes con dos cepillos dentales nuevos y luego se metieron en la gran tina de baño, quedando uno frente al otro, mirándose.

—Creía que nunca me mostrarías tu departamento, Zoro-ya —observó Law, mojándose el cabello.

—Tenía que hacer unos cambios primero —le respondió. Sin embargo, a lo que Zoro se refería con eso, era que se mudó de departamento; dejó el anterior y lo cambió por este, porque no le parecía bien el tener al menor en el mismo lugar donde había pasado muchas noches en compañía de cierto rubio.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Law, mirándolo con más atención, lavándose su negro azulado cabello con el champú.

—Ordenar y limpiar —se limitó a responder Zoro otra vez, empezando a lavarse el cabellos también.

—No me gusta el desorden —dijo Law casi como advertencia, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Gracias por el dato, lo tendré en cuenta cada que te traiga.

—Espero sea seguido —Law hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos mientras se enjuagaba el cabello con el agua tibia, casi al mismo tiempo que el mayor—. Zoro-ya, no quiero tener que esperar dos semanas otra vez para poder verte —dicho esto, abrió los ojos para ver con intensidad al ajeno y se incorporó, dejando expuesto nuevamente su cuerpo desnudo.

—Law… —dijo Zoro con la mirada clavada en el menor— Todavía tenemos este día para nosotros dos.

—Lo sé —en ese momento, Law se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza, sentándose a sobre sus piernas— y por eso no quiero desaprovechar momentos.

—Cuando hablas así, parece que no fueras un simple enano de once años, ¿sabes? —se burló Zoro, pero sin malicia, dejándole un beso en la frente mientras rodeaba esa pequeña cintura con sus manos.

—Idiota —murmuró Law sobre los labios ajenos y lo besó, sujetándose de los hombros impropios, comenzando a moverse suavemente sobre el miembro ajeno.

Los dos suspiraron cuando sintieron la nueva excitación crecer en su interior, despertando sus virilidades.

—Me haces sentir un ninfómano, Zoro-ya —canturreó con la voz aguda, totalmente infantil mientras sonreía traviesamente, paseando la lengua en parte de la cicatriz que le surcaba el pecho al peliverde.

—Tsk, no digas ese tipo de cosas.

—Zoro nii-chan —insistió Law, alzando la mirada y mordiéndole el labio inferior al otro, chupándoselo.

La excitación en el mismo muchacho aumentó y devoró con fuerza inesperada la infante boca del ojigris, explorándola con la lengua, acariciando cada parte de ese moreno cuerpo, memorizándolo.

—Eres un pequeño cabrón —susurró Zoro juguetonamente y a la vez seriamente, dándole un toque sensual a su voz.

Al escuchar eso, Law se estremeció, mucho más excitado. Que el mayor le dijera esas cosas lo calentabas más, así que comenzó a frotar más su entrada en la punta del miembro ya erecto ajeno.

—Zoro-ya, lo quiero ahora…

—Paciencia, mis dedos deben jugar todavía —repuso Zoro entre beso y beso que le iba dejando al niño en el cuello y clavícula.

—No quiero esperar —suspiró Law y aprovechando que el agua también servía como lubricante y que su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado, se elevó un poco y empezó a autopenetrarse con lentitud; dolía, pero era soportable, no es como si fuera virgen.

—Maldición, enano impaciente… —jadeó Zoro con sorpresa al sentir como su glande fue tragado por completo y esas paredes internas lo iban tragando de manera tan deliciosa y apretada.

Law simplemente le sonrió mientras se relamía los labios con lentitud y gimió cuando el miembro del peliverde se adentró por completo en su cavidad anal, haciendo que este último gruñera y le apretara las caderas. ¡Joder, como le encantaba las sensaciones que le provocaban el sentir dentro a Zoro!

Comenzó a brincar sobre el miembro ajeno al mismo tiempo en que Zoro le sujetaba con firmeza para embestirlo también, profundizando las penetraciones, compartiendo al mismo tiempo un ósculo apasionado.

El agua bañaba los dos cuerpos febriles y brincaba por la fuerza de las embestidas, aumentando más el sonido del chapoteo. Pero el peliverde rompió el beso para dirigir su boca por el cuello del niño, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo.

—Ngh, aah… —gimió Law con un suspiró profundo, sintiendo ese cosquilleo inmenso en todo su cuerpo.

Las palabras coherentes desaparecieron y solo quedaban los gemidos y jadeos, así como los besos, caricias y penetraciones que bastaban para expresar lo que tanto Zoro como Law estaban sintiendo. Este último volvió a morder al mayor, esta vez en el hombro derecho con fuerza y enterró las uñas en los brazos ajenos cuando sintió que el miembro ajeno dio en su punto especial.

—Aghh… —gruñó Zoro entre los jadeos después de una embestida más sobre el punto P del menor, sin poder aguantarse más tiempo los espasmos de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo con la abrumadora sensación del día de ayer, además de que el "dolor" que sintió por la mordida y arañazos, lo excitaron más y eso causó que terminara por llegar al orgasmo y vertiera su esencia en el interior del menor.

Empero no fue el único que ya no aguantaba más, pues cuando Law sintió ese líquido tan caliente bañar su interior y llenar ese punto especial, gritó en un gemido, autopentrándose una vez más para terminar llegando al orgasmo también en compañía de los temblores en sus piernas, provocando que al correrse se mancharan ambos torsos.

—Law —llamó Zoro entre suaves jadeos, recuperando poco a poco la respiración y cuando los ojos grises ajenos le vieron, acunó el rostro de este para volver a besarlo profundamente.

Se pasaron un largo rato más en el baño, no solo besándose hasta quedar sin aliento, sino también para higienizarse adecuadamente sin terminar volviendo a hacer el amor, lo cual era prácticamente imposible teniendo en cuenta el hecho que desde antes se venían conteniendo y no deseaban desperdiciar el tiempo.

Por ese motivo, cuando el hambre de verdad se intensificó para ellos, terminaron saliendo del baño a eso de las cinco de la tarde, lógicamente que en esas horas no perdieron el tiempo y no solo estuvieron bañándose más de una vez cada que terminaban.

Al final, Zoro salió bien bañado y vestido con la bata del baño, de la misma manera salió menor.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre y es tu culpa —se quejó Law con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, claro, solo mi culpa —Zoro le alborotó los cabellos—. No eres él único que tiene hambre, enano.

Le dejó un beso rápido y suave en la frente para después darse la vuelta e ir a llamar con su celular a un restaurante familiar para pedir comida con dobles raciones, teniendo en cuenta que ni habían desayunado.

Ninguno de los dos quiso cambiarse la cómoda, suave y cálida bata de algodón que vestían, así que mientras esperaban la comida, Zoro fue a preparar café para el niño y él a beber agua. Mientras, Law estaba en la sala, viendo la televisión donde pasaban una película llamada " _Bokura ga Ita"_ , justo en el momento en que el protagonista se estaba yendo en tren, dejando a su amada; eso causó en el niño cierta incomodidad, por lo que cambió de canal, dejándolo en el noticiero del país.

Y lo que sucedería a partir de ahí, cambiaría muchas cosas no solo para Law, también para Zoro.

Un sentimiento de ansiedad recorrió el cuerpo del peliverde cuando este llegó con la taza de café para el niño, misma que dejó rápidamente en la mesita de centro cuando vio la palidez extrema del menor y sus ojos desorbitados: estaba asustado. Law temblaba con fuerza y apretaba los puños, frunciendo los labios casi con violencia para detener las lágrimas de miedo que querían salir de sus ojos ante lo que estaba viendo.

Entonces, Zoro también vio la televisión.

—Como sabrán, esto es una noticia que ha causado revuelo en todo el mundo —decía la conductora del noticiario con el semblante serio—. El hermano del amable y conocido Donquixote Doflamingo, y mejor conocido como "Corazón", ha sido puesto en libertad, pero desterrado del país de Norteamérica por completo. Nadie sigue sin creerse tal cosa, ¿y cómo no? ¿Qué se puede pensar de las autoridades sí no son capaces de deshacerse de un hombre tan vil como lo fue Corazón? —suspiró y su semblante fue más serio e inexpresivo— La desgracia tan grande que ese hombre ocasionó no ha sido olvidada por nuestro país, ¿será el gobierno capaz de permitir que ese sujeto regrese? Hemos intentado contactarnos con Doflamingo para que nos dé su opinión al respecto, pues como saben, con su gran bondad fue que terminó adoptando al hijo de su hermano. Esperamos que algo se pueda hacer con esta situación… —la televisión fue apagada con brusquedad.

A Zoro ya le había hartado escuchar eso. Estaba impresionado, no sabía que Law fuese hijo adoptado de ese tal Doflamingo y mucho menos que su verdadero padre era uno de los grandes criminales del país que fueron trasladados a Estados Unidos. Quería una explicación, porque por la expresión del menor era obvio que este no estaba al corriente.

Pero este no era el momento para ponerse a reclamar algo, porque el peliverde comprendía que ese asunto era delicado y no presionaría al menor a hablar si no quería. Por eso mismo, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

Law se sobresaltó ante el contacto e intentó separarse, puesto pensaba que si el mayor sabía de quien era hijo, sería rechazado. Sin embargo, ese abrazo no se rompió y en cambio, las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener, brotaron de sus ojos y empezó a sollozar.

—Estoy contigo —dijo Zoro con firmeza, abrazándolo todavía con más fuerza para tratar de calmar los temblores que recorrían el infante cuerpo del menor—. Yo estoy aquí, Law —repitió, arrullándolo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que esto apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Yay! Ya les pude traer otra actualización de éste bello fanfic uvu.

Me disculpo por la demora, tardé más de lo que esperaba, jajaja, pero bueno, tenía que atender otros fanfic's que tengo por ahí, por eso estoy viniendo hasta hoy por aquí xD.

Asdljdaskdjaldjkal, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Tuvieron una buena dosis de sexo entre Zoro y Law, el drama de éste último por su verdadero padre y los celos de Ace, lol. Se vienen conflictos para ambas parejas, así que a preparar pañuelos(?), okno xD.

¿Les ha gustado la aparición de Koala? Yo la amo, ldjasldakl uwu.

Bueno, ¡no se priven en dejarme sus comentarios! Los estaré esperando, además es super importante leer sus reacciones y demás opiniones evé. Jajaja.

Por si no puedo actualizar antes del 31… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Abracitos y bendiciones para ustedes

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	21. Complicaciones II

_/Domingo 17 de Febrero del 2008/_

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

* * *

Doflamingo se paseaba completamente cabreado en el centro de su despacho, incluso le resaltaban de las sienes algunas venas por la presión de su sangre hiriviendo en ira. Tenía el ceño fruncido y casi había acabado con su sillón favorito de no ser porque Vergo lo contuvo con las palabras.

Desde que llegó a Japón, su teléfono no había dejado de sonar: la prensa quería entrevistarlo por la libertad de su hermano. Obviamente era algo que no podía hacer, porque por primera vez, la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, pero eso no significaba que se iba a dar por vencido. Nadie podía derribarlo de su puesto.

Por sí no fuera poco, no le bastaba con eso. Law no estaba en casa y según le había dicho Monet, el niño estaba en casa de Kid, pero lo que no terminaba de entender era: ¿por qué cojones no se lo dijo personalmente? No era propio del niño irse así, sin despedirse de Doflamingo y sin darle una buena sesión de sexo. Quizá por ahora ese era un problema que podía pasar, pues tenía peores cosas que antender, porque si lo hacía, perdería el control total de su sobrino y no estaba dispuesto. Ya que Law seguía siendo su única arma; sabía que su hermano Corazón no intentaría nada sí lo chantajeaba con su hijo y eso es lo que haría, así aprovechaba para castigar al mocoso por fugarse indirectamente a casa de su amigo pelirrojo ese.

Sí hubiese sido otro momento, ahora mismo el rubio iría a traer a Law a rastras de dónde estuviese con su amigo, pero tenía cosas que pensar ahora en el embrollo que estaba metido. La corte judicial de América le informó la fianza que alcanzaba Corazón, que eran millones y aun así pudieron pagarla, pero, ¿quién? ¿Quién era la persona que osaba desafiarlo? ¿Tan poderosa era como para tener gran cantidad de dinero? Obviamente, Doflamingo sí la tenía y no creía que alguien más aparte de Kaido o Cocrodile tuviera tanto dinero.

Ni si quiera sabía el lugar donde su hermano se había ido y no podía rastrearlo.

—Monet, necesito que encuentres a Corazón lo antes posible, sí esta libre, mi única opción es matarlo —dijo Doflamingo con seriedad y la voz terriblemente amenazante.

Antes había dejado vivir a su hermano por mero capricho y para regocijarze de su sufrimiento, pero ahora no podía seguir haciéndolo, debía matarlo. No solo por él, sino por Law. Las posibilidades eran minímas, pero sí Corazón encontraba a su hijo… Al menos contaba que el ojigris odiaba a su padre.

—Joven amo… —la voz de Monet tembló y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al estar tecleando en la computadora portátil.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —inquirió Vergo al ver la expresión de la mujer de cabello verde.

—Nuestros recursos… han bajado —susurró Monet lo más firme posible y luego con cierto temor, alzó los ojos para ver a su maestro—. La cuenta del banco que tenía en México ha sido vaciada en su totalidad —informó.

Si la ira que sintió Doflamingo en esos momentos fuese fuego, la ciudad estaría en llamas.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo que esta vacía, Monet?! —exclamó y _cortó_ la piel de la chica, arrebatándole la computadora.

Ahí en la pantalla lo decía claro: la cuenta estaba vacía. La cantidad de dinero que tenía ahí era un poco más a lo que costó la fianza de su hermano y no le llevó mucho atar los cabos.

¡Utilizaron ese dinero para liberarlo! Pero, ¡¿cómo?! Los únicos que sabían la manera de retirar dinero del banco era el mismo Doflamingo, Vergo, Monet y Crocodile, solo ellos. Se necesitaba de una gran inteligencia teconólogica para burlar la seguridad con que se guardaba ese dinero. ¿Quiera era capaz de algo como eso?

Definitivamente, Doflamingo mataría sin piedad alguna una vez supiera quienes estaban haciendo esto.

Los mataría sin importar si ahí estaba su hermano.

* * *

 _ **Edificio Departamental**_

El cuerpo de Law seguía temblando y aferrado al cuerpo de Zoro. Ninguno quería separarse, tanto así que cuando la comida llegó, este último gritó que dejará la comida ahí fuera y lanzó su billetera por debajo de la puerta sin importarle si el empleado se llevaba todo su dinero. Al parecer fue su día de suerte, pues la misma billetera pasó por debajo y el chico que les llevó la comida respondió con un amable "gracias" y se fue.

—No quiero…, no te vayas, Zoro-ya —murmuró Law con la voz asustada.

El aludido se sentía tremendamente impotente. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Law jamás lo había visto así, completamente en shock, indefenso y débil. Maldición, no le gustaba verlo así, quería hacer algo, pero no sabía como ayudarlo ahora.

—Aquí estoy, no me iré a ningún lado —le respondió Zoro, acunándolo entre el abrazo y acariciándole los cabellos.

El niño estaba que no se lo creía. Pensó que Doffy lo había librado del demonio que tenía por padre, pero al parecer no era así, ni siquiera su maestro pudo detenerlos, ¿entonces quien lo haría? Ya no quería que la misma historia se repitiera, no quería que esa monstrosidad que tenía por padre le terminara arrebatando la felicidad.

El miedo no le dejaba reaccionar, que incluso en su mente comenzaron a repetirse varias escenas de su pasado caótico cuando solo tenía escasos dos años. Las imágenes eran borrosas, aunque los gritos y llantos de ese momento estaban más que claros. Negó.

—Mamá… —masculló entre lágrimas Law.

Era la primera vez que el niño se mostraba más niño que antes, tan frágil…

Zoro no pudo más. Le sujetó con dulzura el rostro, para verlo a los ojos, poniendo todo el intenso poder de su mirada en esos ojos grises ahora empapados en lágrimas.

—Escúchame bien, Law —habló Zoro con una determinación increíble—: yo estoy aquí, no me iré a ningún lado, ¿entiendes?

El pequeño le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aquella mirada negra y tan profundamente hermosa, le trasmitió la seguridad que había perdido en esos momentos. No se resistió más y se lanzó a besar al peliverde casi con ansiedad.

Mismo ósculo fue correspondido por Zoro y al sentir la desesperación del menor; le rodeó la cintura con el brazo derecho y con la mano zurda le acunó el rostro, volviendo aquel beso en uno repleto de cariño y amor. No era propio del peliverde tornarse tan romántico o sentimental, pero siempre podían hacerse sus excepciones y esta era una muy buena.

Poco a poco, Law siguió el ritmo con que era besado, devolviendo los mismo sentimientos que le eran trasmitidos, sintiendo como el caos que había en su mente se calmaba hasta que la sensación de miedo quedó completamente fuera y ahora lo único que sentía eran los labios del mayor moviéndose a corde con los suyos.

 _Sí, Zoro-ya, cada día haces que te quiera más_ , pensó el niño. Su corazón y cuerpo desbordaba tanto amor que incluso dolía…, pero de manera preciosa.

El tiempo se había detenido para ambos nuevamente y simplemente siguieron besándose.

* * *

De acuerdo, Ace sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. ¡¿Cómo podía estar celoso de la tal Koala esa?! No es como sí le hiciera gracia esto, pero no era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que la ira inexplicable que sentía cada vez que veía como la muchacha se lanzaba a los brazos de Sabo, eran celos. ¿Cómo lo supo? Muchas veces atrás había experimentado la misma sensación cuando Luffy se mostraba tan cariñoso con sus amigos y cosas por el estilo.

Estaba ocultando lo mejor que podía lo que sentía, jugando con su hermanito y participando siempre en las pláticas, incluso la tal Koala les cocinó cupcakes y chocolate caliente, ya que seguían en invierno.

Para el pecoso no le pasaba desapercibida las miradas tan cálidas que se dirigían la chica y el rubio, si este último no les hubiese dicho que solo eran amigos, juraría que eran como una pareja de casados, pues se miraban con tanto cariño… ¡Y eso era precisamente lo que le molestaba!

Porque el día de ayer, estaba seguro que no fue su imaginación, pero el mismo Sabo también le había visto de una manera similar a la que Ace le miraba cuando se dio cuenta de la sensación _diferente_ que sentía a su lado y ahora resultaba que el mismo rubio derrochaba cariño en la mirada por esa muchacha. Sabía también que eso era lo mejor, no es como si deseara involucrarse con el chico, pero no podía evitar el sentirse molesto e incómodo.

La tarde se le había hecho eterna, más al fin había llegado la hora de irse.

—Espero nos visiten pronto, chicos —rió suavemente Koala, sentándose al lado del rubio.

— ¿Viven juntos? —preguntó Ace fingiendo indiferencia mientras veía a su hermanito terminar de tomar su chocolate.

—Cuando queremos —respondió Sabo divertido.

Si de algo le servió el estudiar abogacía, no solo era para ayudar a sus clientes a salir de la cárcel, sino también para poder detectar con mayor fuerza las emociones ocultas en las expresiones de los demás. Notaba al pecoso molesto y tenía una ligera idea del porqué, mismo detalles le hizo gracia y le gustó. Koala hacía lo que hacía a propósito y sabía su objetivo.

— ¿Yo también puedo vivir con ustedes? —preguntó Luffy, emocionado ante la idea de compartir casa con sus nuevos amigos.

Ace suspiró y le alborotó sus cabellos al menor.

—Sería divertido —repuso Koala, sonriéndole al pelinegro menor.

—Bueno, ya es algo tarde y debemos irnos —se apresuró a decir Ace, antes de que volviesen a encontrar otro tema de plática.

—Claro, les acompaño a la puerta —Sabo se incorporó de donde estaba sentado y su amiga hizo lo mismo.

Los dos amigos guiaron a los hermanos D hasta la puerta.

— ¡Adiós, Sabo y Koala! —exclamó Luffy como despedida, sonriéndoles tan alegre.

—Nos vemos, Luffy —respondieron la pareja de amigos al unísono.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió Ace con neutralidad, lanzándoles una última mirada a esos dos.

—Espero verte pronto —él único en responder fue Sabo y le sonrió divertido.

El pecoso frunció el cejo y desvió la mirada hacía su hermanimo, alejándose ahora de ese departamento.

Una vez la puerta se cerró, Koala se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, con emoción.

— ¡Has elegido a un chico bastante guapo! —exclamó emocionada y luego miró el rostro de su amigo para jalarle el labio inferior con sus dedos índice y pulgar— Y parece ser que tú no eres él único interesado.

Sabo suspiró y rió ligeramente, apretando juguetonamente la nariz de su amiga.

—Quien sabe, pero lo que menos quiero es hacerlo sentir incómodo y te recuerdo que podría ser mi hermano.

—Podría, así como no podría —recató Koala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, siempre te lo he dicho —Sabo alzó un poco a la chica, teniéndola abrazada todavía.

—Sí, sí, no por nada eres mi mejor amigo —repuso Koala ahora jalándole una mejilla al rubio.

—Yo creo que soy como tu chicle personal, solo me estiras —se quejó Sabo con una mueca.

—No te amargues, anda, ahora vamos a cenar juntos, ¿sí? —Koala le sonrió cariñosa y se acercó para darle beso en la mejilla que le jaló al mayor.

Sabo simplemente la miró sin saber como reaccionar a ese gesto de cariño y la chica le sujetó de la mano para jalarlo hacía la cocina.

* * *

Si los dos comieron fue meramente para no enfermarse del estómago o algo por el estilo, no porque tuviesen de verdad hambre. Sobró más comida de la que pensaron y Zoro la guardó en el refrigerador.

Ahora estaban acostados en la cama, arropados con las cobijas mientras que el sol se ocultaba en las motañas que se veían desde la gran ventana de cristal con las cortinas abiertas, dejando entrar la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo.

Law descansaba en el pecho tibio del peliverde, mientras jugaba con los dedos de la mano izquierda de este, entrelazándolos con los suyos y sentía la mano diestra ajena sobre su cabello, acariciándolo.

— ¿Cómo estás ahora? —preguntó Zoro con la voz tranquila, sin dejar de acariciar desde el cabello ajeno hasta la nuca.

—Creo que… bien —respondió Law en un susurró, estremeciéndose ligeramente—. Pero, no me preguntes más.

—No lo haré, cuéntame cuando tu quieras —repuso Zoro con la expresión neutral, sin molestarse por eso, porque entendía al menor o al menos en parte.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte yo? —inquirió Law, alzando la mirada hacía el mayor, dejando su manita entrelazada con la ajena.

—Sí, pregunta —la intuición de Zoro le decía más o menos lo que el menor quería saber, así que se preparó mentalmente lo más rápido que pudo.

Primero, el ojigris regresó su mirada a las manos entrelazadas, sin atreverse a verle a los ojos por lo que diría a continuación.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu mamá?

El silencio se extendió por la habitación y Law se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello, pero simplemente, quería saberlo sin motivo alguno. Por eso mismo se atrevió a alzar la vista y se dio cuenta de que el peliverde le estaba mirando fija e intensamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió como si se derritiera.

—La mataron —contestó Zoro sin expresión alguna, acariciando con el dorso de la mano la mejilla del niño.

El menor se quedó pasmado y abrió un poco más los ojos por eso. Asímismo, no se atrevió a preguntar nada más, pero el peliverde sintió la necesidad de contarle las cosas o por lo menos en su mayoría.

—Yo iba a cumplir nueve años —la mirada de Zoro se perdió por completo, recordando—. Nos intentaron secuestrar a mi hermana y a mí, ella se defendió bien, pero yo no. Era débil y mi madre se interpuso para que no me dañaran… —poco a poco, su voz perdió fuerza y cerró los ojos.

Law le abrazó, ahora le tocaba a él darle algo de consuelo, por lo menos mientras lo abrazaba, porque no sabía que decirle realmente.

—Está bien —murmuró Zoro con una sonrisa nostálgica, dejándose abrazar—. Siempre me consideré culpable de la muerte de mi madre, incluso aunque nadie me lo dijera, sentía que lo pensaban cuando me veían —explicó sin ganas—. Sobre todo mi padre.

Entonces, Law sintió que su dolor y pesar eran tan similares y a la vez diferentes, pero ese sentimiento era algo que los uniría todavía más en un futuro.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

La habitación de Kid estaba hecha un completo desastre, pero no porque fuese un niño tan desordenado, sino para evitar masturbarse pensando en cierto ojigris, estuvo entrenando con todos los objetos atraídos por su imán personal que tenía gracias a sus frutas.

Cuando Law le dijo que estaría fuera el fin de semana y sí podría ayudarlo a cubrirle su ausencia con que estaba con él, no dudó en ayudarlo, obviamente. Sabía bien con quien estaría, aunque su mente reuhía de aceper tal cosa o el dolor en su pequeño corazón sería insoportable y lo menos que quería el pelirrojo era estar sufriendo por algo tan conocido como el amor. Consideraba que al ser un niño todavía, no debería de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por su amigo, pero era imposible deshacer lo que ahora sentía. Por esa misma razón es que todos los días entrenaba más de la cuenta, distrayéndose por completo, además tenía que dominar mejor el poder que aquellas drogas, que alteraban el ADN, le daban.

Ahora había salido de la ducha, envuelto en su bata de baño. Su padre no estaba en casa, seguramente estaría revolcándose con alguna prostitua del burdel Dressrosa, así que tendría la noche para sí solo. Como le gustaría tener más amigos o amigas mayores, así podría darles la invitación de tener sexo sin que se negaran, porque ahora que su apetito sexual estaba despierto gracias su amigo, ya no podía contenerlo como antes, cuando era virgen. Ya estaba aburrido de masturbarse y no le bastaba.

Como si fuera una señal, el timbre de su casa sonó de manera escándalosa y muchas veces, sacándolo de quisio, mientras pensaba en que mataría al que estuviera haciendo eso.

— ¿Este mocoso es mi primito? —inquirió una voz feminina cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta.

Kid se encontró frente a una muchacha de unos dieciocho años tal vez, alta, de blanca piel y el cabello largo y rosado. Tenía grandes pechos que se le antojaron de manera indecorosa, también vestía con unas botas negras, un short de mezclilla corto y una playera de manga larga blanca, con un abrigo café. Sus labios estaban pintados ligeramente de fucsia y tenía un gorrito verde.

— ¿Y tu quien eres? —preguntó Kid con la voz malhumorada, alzando la mirada para encarar a la tipa esa sin tener que verle los grandes pechos o terminaría excitándose.

— ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mí? —la sonrisa de la muchacha se tornó burlona y sin permiso, ingresó a la casa, cerrando la puerta— Que rápido has olvidado a tu querida prima Bonney.

El pequeño pelirrojo entreabrió la boca por la sorpresa.

Su prima. Su prima estaba aquí.

—Saluda bien, al menos, maldito mocoso —zanjó Bonney y jaló al menor para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Para Kid aquel gesto tan cálido le gustó, sin embargo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no terminar excitándose cuando los grandes senos de su prima casi lo ahogaban ante el abrazo. Estaba necesitado, sí, pero tampoco tendría sexo con su prima.

Poco a poco esa sensación perversa se calmó y Kid suspiró, devolviendo el abrazo a regañadientes.

— ¿A que has venido? —preguntó, mirando los ojos ajenos.

—Por ti, tú padre me ha pedido que me haga cargo de ti en España.

* * *

Ace estaba terminando de bañarse con el agua tibia para aclarar sus ideas y cada que las ponía en orden, estás revoloteaban otra vez, pues no era una persona que le gustara quedarse con la duda de las cosas y tenía fuertes deseos de averiguar porque rayos se sentía tan atraído hacía ese muchacho Sabo. Estaba seguro que este le ocultaba algunas cosas y quería saberlas sin importar qué.

— ¿Ace? —preguntó Luffy, dentro de la habitación de su hermano.

El pecoso suspiró y rápidamente salió del baño, envuelto en su bata de algodón.

— ¡Ace! —Luffy se lanzó a abrazarlo, este también ya estaba bañado— Tengo hambre y Makino y los demás ya están durmiendo —se quejó.

—Entonces vamos, te preparo algo yo ahora —respondió Ace, dándole un beso en los labios con suavidad.

Pero Luffy no se conformó con eso y sujetó con fuerza el rostro del mayor para besarlo apasionadamente, adentrando su lengua para jugar con la de su hermano de manera sincronizada, saboreando la saliva de este y sintiendo como las fuertes y cálidas manos ajenas le sujetaban de la cintura. Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta y el hermano menor sonrió divertido.

—Shishishi, besas muy rico, Ace.

El nombrado se sonrojó ligeramente y frunció el ceño, para después sonreír de lado.

—No te quedas atrás —respondió Ace, dejándole un beso en el cuello al menor—. Pero más tarde hacemos "ejecicio" para quemar las calorías, ahora vamos a cenar.

—Sí —Luffy se abrazó a su hermano, subiéndose a su espalda para así salir ambos de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando llegaron por fin, el menor se quedó sentado en el comedor, jugando con unos cubiertos, mientras veía a su hermano sacar la carne del refrigerador para recalentarla en el horno de microondas. Vio como también el mayor preparaba algo de té de _Sakura_ y lo servió en la mesa.

Trataron de comer lo más discretos que pudieron, pues ya eran más de las doce y todos dormían, pero les fue casi imposible, porque Luffy no dejaba de jugar y aunque Ace intenaba frenarlo, al final los dos terminaron divirtiéndose mientras cenaban y bebían de sus respectivos te. Luego de eso, los dos hermanos recogieron los platos y se dedicaron a lavarlos mientras platicaban sobre cosas sin sentido y otras referentes a sus sentimientos.

—Ay —se quejó Luffy cuando dos platos se resbalaron de sus manos al intentarlos acomodar y cayeron al piso, quebrándose estrepitosamente.

— ¡Luffy, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó Ace, jalando a su hermanito para sentarlo en la barra de la cocina, mirándolo con atención— ¿Te cortaste?

El menor de los D negó con la cabeza y sonrió, abrazándose al cuello de su hermano.

—Tranquilo, Ace, shishishi, no me corte.

—Bien, espera que termine de lavar los trastos para irnos a dormir.

Luffy simplemente asintió y se quedó ahí sentado, viendo la figura de su hermano mayor darle la espalda para lavar los platos. Cada que lo veía, sentía su corazón golpetear su pecho como si fuera un aleteo de colibrí, encontrando la mejor miel de las flores, solo que la sensación que el menor sentía era mucho más grande y lo llenaba de felicidad el saber que su hermano le correspondía.

Desde pequeño siempre vio a Ace con otros ojos, pues este se lo había ganado; siempre lo protegía, lo hacía sentir bien y no perdían los ánimos de salir adelante. Los dos se apoyaban siempre y Luffy sabía que su vida no sería la misma si su hermano no estaba en ella.

—Dijiste que no te habías cortado —dijo Ace, quien ya había terminado de lavar los trastos y se acercaba al menor, limpiándose las manos con una toalla pequeña.

En ese momento, Luffy sintió como su dedo índice estaba manchado de sangre, no de manera exagerada, pero sí lo suficiente para notarse.

—Pero no me duele.

Ace suspiró y se acercó al menor.

—Déjame verla.

El pelinegro menor le miró, deseoso y alzó la mano izquierda para acariciarle los cabellos y luego acariciar su pecho con suavidad, deteniéndose en el corazón ajeno, sintiéndolo palpitar a la misma velocidad que le palpitaba a él.

—Ace, yo te amo —susurró Luffy, mirándolo de manera devota, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Estaba feliz de decir esas palabras.

Al pecoso casi le estalla el pecho por eso y por la manera en que su hermanito dijo tales palabras, clavando la mirada en este.

—Como yo te amo a ti —respondió Ace, con una dulce sonrisa, acariciándole los labios y se llevó el dedo ensangrentado ajeno a la boca para chuparlo suavemente, limpiándolo.

El sonrojo de Luffy creció, así como cierta excitación en su cuerpo al ver como su el otro le chupaba su dedo. Ese inocente deseo le llevó a jalar a su hermano y besarlo con fiereza; poco a poco iba ganando experiencia en ese ámbito.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ace correspondió, sintiendo como los dedos ajenos se enredaban en su cabello con fuerza, profundizando ambos así el beso, con sus respiraciones agitadas al instante, respirando cada uno su propio aliento.

Luffy enrrolló sus piernas en la cintura de su hermano y comenzó a restregar sus glúteos en la entrepierna ajena. Quería a Ace ahí y ahora, no veía nada de malo en demostrarle su amor de diferentes maneras.

La alerta se prendió en la mente del pecoso, pues era peligroso exponerse así en un lugar donde podían ser descubiertos y no sería cualquier cosa que dejarían pasar los demás, pues se trataba de ellos y ellos dos eran hermanos. Aunque todos estaban durmiendo y no creía que los escuchacen, además de que Mihawk no estaba en casa y su hija tampoco. Rayleigh dormía como piedra, así que no sería tan malo… Así como también su libido crecía al estar en la cocina.

Luffy se separó del beso cuando la respiración le hizo falta y dejó que su hermano le devorara el cuello como un caníbal mientras que con sus manos le abría un poco la bata de baño, puesto ambos seguían sin vestirse con el pijama. Acarició ese miembro que tanto le gustaba, estimulándolo y sintiendo como se ponía duro entre sus manos.

Por su parte, Ace deslizó por los brazos la bata ajena para empezar a chuparle los pezones con fuerza, mordiéndoselos. Su cuerpo rebosaba fiebre al sentir las manos suaves masajearle el miembro. El menor se separó suavemente y le miró a los ojos. Ambos hermanos tenía un ferviente deseo.

—Recuerda que soy de goma… —susurró Luffy con una sonrisa traviesa y la respiración agitada.

Se bajó de la barra de la cocina y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose en cuatro, levantándose más la bata.

—Vamos, Ace, hermano, entra…, te necesito —dijo Luffy en un suspiro excitante.

El pecoso no se creía lo que estaba viendo, aunque tampoco se iba a negar. Pero sí le sorprendía aquello, pues uno veía a su hermanito y no se imaginaba que supiera hacer ese tipo de cosas o como hacerlas. Quizá antes así era, pero el mismo Luffy se había encargado de investigar más cosas acerca del sexo para poder complacer a su hermano.

Ace adentró su lengua en esa cavidad anal tan apretada, sin importarle que su hermano fuera de goma o no, le lubricaría, no lo dañaría. Escuchó el gemido que el menor dio y sonrió, chupando más aquella zona, dejando que su saliva viajara más adentro, dilatando más ese pequeño agujero hasta que pudo meter dos dedos sin sacar su lengua.

Mientras, Luffy se tapaba la boca para no gemir tan fuerte, pues a lo lejos era consciente de que podrían escucharlos. Pero le fue imposible seguir conteniéndose cuando por fin su hermano lo penetró de una deliciosa y profunda embestida.

—Ace…, aah… —gimió Luffy sonoramente, apoyándose en sus brazos para levantarse un poco y seguir en la posición "de perrito", moviendo sus caderas al ritmo en que su hermano le embestía.

—Luffy… —suspiró Ace, jadeante al sentir como esas paredes tan apretadas lo consumían como si se lo fueran a tragar. Le encantaba la sensación que sentía.

Su pre seminal combinado con su saliva provocaba un fuerte chapoteo ante cada embestida, acompañado del sonido del choque de ambos cuerpos. Ambos hermanos estaban frente a la puerta de madera cerrada de la cocina y no le prestaban atención.

Entonces, en el momento en que Ace dio la embestida final, tocando el punto P de su hermanito, llegando ambos al orgasmo y eyaculando, esa puerta se abrió.

— ¿Qué están hacien…? —la pregunta se quedó atascada en la garganta de Makino ante lo que vio.

Ahí, enfrente de ella, estaba Luffy en cuatro, con la boca semi abierta mientras su esencia salía disparada en el suelo y Ace lo estaba embistiendo.

Makino empezó a temblar ante lo que veía, teniendo sus ojos desorbitados y se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no gritar mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, azotó la puerta de la cocina y salió corriendo de ahí, controlando también las ganas de vomitar ante el impacto de lo que acababa de ver.

Ace estaba en shock, había dejado de moverse y su corazón se había paralizado, con sus ojos abiertos como platos. La forma en que la mujer peliverde le había visto nunca la olvidaría.

Makino le vio como si fuera un completo monstruo, una aberración.

Las consecuencias que se vinieron ante esto, tanto a Ace como Luffy, les cambiaría la vida.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Holaaaaaa! Omg, sé que tardé casi un mes, i'm sorryyyyyyyy T^T. Aparte de que antes de que finalizaran mis vacaciones me centré en otros fanfics, ahora que ya ando en clases y dando mi servicio social, pues ya me dejaron sin tiempo para venir a dejarles otro capítulo ; ;

¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Asdkjadskajsda, tarde, pero seguro, eso ténganlo presente siempre x'D.

¡Yas! Ahora sí se viene lo chido(?). Ya saben, dilemas, crisis emocionales, ufff, un drama total, porque la calentura a veces es traicionera y ya lo comprobaron con Luffy y Ace :c. Admito que cuando escribí esa parte de la historia, lloré por el final. ¿Qué les causó a ustedes?

Bonney ha aparecido, no sé ustedes, pero yo adoro a esa mujer xD.

¡Espero puedan dejarme su opinión sobre el capítulo, eh! ¡Los quiero, cuídense mucho!

Nos vemos :3


	22. ¿Qué somos ahora?

**(¡!) Advertencia: E** scenas explícitas de violencia contra un menor de edad.

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Lunes 18 de Febrero del 2008/_

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

El reloj marcaba justamente la una en punto de la madrugada.

Ace terminó cayendo al suelo, sentado. Todo rastro de excitación había desaparecido, en cambio, todo el peso de la culpabilidad y la moralidad se le vino encima, nublándole todo lo demás. El menor se dio cuenta del cambio y asustado, lo abrazó, puesto también se sorprendió de que precisamente Makino los hubiese descubierto.

—Todo está bien, Ace, no pasará nada malo —dijo Luffy, mirando a su hermano.

Pero el pecoso no lo escuchaba, tenía la mirada perdida y la mente en otro mundo, reprendiéndose. _¡Soy un maldito enfermo! Merezco toda la maldita miseria del mundo, joder… ¡Nunca debí…! ¡Y ahora Makino lo sabe! ¡Es mi culpa! Soy un puto bastardo…_ , pensaba Ace sin poder salir del shock. A lo lejos sentía como los brazos suaves del menor lo sujetaban, dándole consuelo, más en estos momentos nada podía cambiar lo que sentía.

Ya nada sería lo mismo a partir de ahora.

* * *

 _ **Edificio Departamental**_

Después de haber dormido abrazados, Law y Zoro ya estaban bien vestidos con el uniforme de su respectiva escuela, desayunando. Qué bueno que este último había lavado dos días anteriores la ropa en la lavadora, sino, sería un problema ir a la escuela.

— ¿Seguro que quieres ir a la escuela? —preguntó Zoro con calma, llevándose un pedazo de hot cakes a la boca. Todavía seguía preocupado por el menor por su reacción del día anterior.

—Sí, Zoro-ya, estoy bien —contestó Law por tercera vez en la mañana y lejos de molestarse por la insistencia, sonrió un poco. Le hacía feliz saber que el mayor se preocupaba—. Pero agradecería que contribuyeras en algo más —añadió después de terminarse sus cinco hot cakes y sostenía la taza de café en sus delgadas y pequeñas manos.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Zoro enarcó una ceja y le miró atento, bebiendo de su taza de té.

—Dime, ¿exactamente qué relación hay entre nosotros? —la expresión de Law se tornó seria y atenta.

El peliverde terminó de beber su té, sin dejar de mirarle y finalmente, sonrió un poco.

—Lo que somos ahora, no es algo que podamos decir —dijo Zoro—. Voy a estar contigo, pero no puedo formalizar nada debido a que todavía eres menor de edad, un niño —su voz era firme y su mirada honesta—. Estaré contigo hasta que tú quieras, solo contigo.

—Es decir, ¿somos novios sin serlo realmente? —inquirió Law, alzando un poco ambas cejas y un brillo curioso apareció en su mirada— ¿Somos amigos con derechos?

Zoro frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta ese término y no —replicó con más seriedad de la pretendía, luego suspiró—. Los amigos con derechos simplemente son amigos que tienen sexo y ya, su relación no profundiza en nada y pueden estar con más personas al mismo tiempo. No hay respeto por la relación —explicó con el ceño todavía fruncido.

Oir eso le dio cierto alivio a Law, eso significaba que el chico lo estaba tomando en serio y sonrió amplio.

—Eres mi novio secreto —concluyó, travieso.

El niño se incorporó de la mesa hasta llegar al peliverde y se sentó en su regazo para besarlo.

Por ahora las cosas estaban bien para Zoro, su conciencia todavía le pesaba, pero podía sobrellevarlo, pues una atracción como la que sentía ahora no podía apagarse por ninguna regla social y/o moral. Y no podía dejar solo ahora al ojigrs, menos cuando parecía estar sufriendo por la noticia anterior.

Muchos pensarían que era demasiado pronto para el peliverde, aventurarse a otra relación cuando tenía una semana de haber terminado con Sanji. Pero la relación que tenía con este chico no era la de un noviazgo en absoluto, además, todo lo que una vez pudieron formar ya estaba roto y perdido y ambos lo sabían. Solo fueron amigos con derechos.

Sí, Zoro todavía guardaba ese amor por el rubio, pero incluso aun amándolo, no fue impedimento para que un nuevo sentimiento mucho más intenso creciera en su interior con aquel niño de ojos grises. Y a partir de ahora solo se encargaría de lo que sentía por Law.

—Es hora de ir a la escuela —susurró Zoro entre los labios del niño, separándose lentamente.

— ¿Tú me llevarás? —inquirió Law con una sonrisa desafiante, como dándole a entender que no podía.

—Tsk, sí, ¿qué no puedo, enano? —replicó Zoro con el ceño fruncido.

—Usualmente diría que no —Law sonrió con arrogancia y luego añadió: —Pero si eres tú, Zoro-ya, está bien, no me importa correr el riesgo de terminemos perdidos en otro país —y comenzó a reír.

—Tú… ¡yo no me pierdo, enano! —exclamó Zoro con fingida ira, pero ante las risas tan claras del menor, al final terminó riéndose con él.

Era una muy buena manera de empezar la semana.

* * *

 _ **Zona Residencial**_

Cuando Law llegó, pensó que los demás le dirían algo por no haber estado en casa todo el fin de semana, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a su maestro en la casa. Sin embargo, al llegar a su habitación, Vergo estaba sentado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados y la expresión seria.

—Al fin te dignas a venir —habló Vergo con la voz gruesa.

El menor le miró con indiferencia y entró a su habitación, dejando la mochila de escuela sobre su escritorio.

—Sal de mi habitación, Vergo —ordenó Law con enojo, sin intimidarle en nada la imponente presencia del otro.

—Ya te he dicho que agregues el "san", mocoso —reprendió Vergo y se incorporó de donde estaba sentado y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Law seguía indiferente, mirándolo.

—Dije que te fueras, no querrás que Doffy se moleste contigo por estar fastidiándome —se aprovechó de que aparentemente su maestro le tenía más preferencia que a sus empleados.

Vergo sonrió divertido y negó un poco.

—Que mal estas, mocoso. De hecho, fue Doffy quien me dejó encargado algo muy importante.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es? —inquirió Law con superioridad.

—Esto —en ese momento, la dura mano de Vergo impacto contra el estómago el menor, arrebatándole el aliento—. Doffy me dijo que te diera un merecido castigo por irte de la casa de esa manera —explicó sin inmutarse y al tener ahora al niño hincado, aprovechó para patearle el torso con fuerza.

Law rechinó los dientes, sin dejar escapar ningún quejido de dolor y no darle el gusto a ese maldito, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras se abrazaba el torso. Lastimosamente, como era de tez morena, fue fácil percatarse que estaba completamente pálido por la falta de aliento.

—M-mentira…, Doffy no pudo…

—Claro que puede, tú eres su juguete, Law, ¿ya lo olvidaste? —recordó Vergo con cierta crueldad, alzando al niño de los cabellos para darle un golpe con su cabeza, con fuerza.

Esta vez, un quejido lastimero salió de los labios del ojigris al sentir la sangre escurrir por su frente.

—No es verdad… —intentaba decir, pues realmente su maestro siempre lo había tratado tan bien que no creía semejante cosa. Porque usualmente sí lo castigaba era de otra manera, no así.

—Puedes preguntarle cuando quieras —Vergo impacto dos veces su puño contra la mejilla del menor, sin soltarlo de sus cabellos.

El pequeño se removió y pateó un costado del mayor, pero los reflejos de este lo detuvieron. Vergo le sujetó de la misma pierna y lo aventó a la pared.

—Es inútil, tu habilidad no servirá contra mí, ¿sabes?

Law le miró con odio mientras jadeaba y se limpió la sangre de la boca.

—Room.

Antes de que alcanzara a Kikoku, Vergo se movió mucho más rápido e impactó su rodilla contra el abdomen del niño. Law cayó de rodillas al suelo, echo un ovillo, jadeando y estremeciéndose en busca de aire.

—Todavía no término —le jaló del cabello y comenzó a darle puñetazo tras puñetazo en el abdomen.

Aunque Law no se quejaba, pronto comenzó a toser y escupir sangre, sintiendo como su cuerpo le dolía y pesaba horriblemente. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados e intentaba no llorar o asustarse.

—Cobarde… —le dijo al mayor sin inmutarse y con ira.

Como respuesta recibió otro cabezazo que lo llevó directamente a caer al suelo nuevamente y Vergo le sujetó del cuello, ahorcándolo ligeramente, dándole fuertes bofetadas.

—Podría matarte, mocoso imprudente.

—Suficiente, Vergo —ordenó Doflamingo, entrando en la habitación.

El alivio que el pequeño ojigris sintió desapareció al ver la expresión seria y molesta del rubio.

—Ahora me toca a mí castigarlo —y una sonrisa bastante perversa apareció en sus labios.

Esa sonrisa jamás había sido dedicada para Law y la esperanza de que Doffy le ayudara e incluso lo reconfortara por lo que acaba de pasar con su padre, se esfumó.

Vergo se incorporó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dejar desnudo al niño.

—Law, Law, Law… —canturreó Doflamingo con la misma perversa sonrisa y sujetó al nombrado para aventarlo hacía su cama, embrocado— Tú sabes que no debes desobedecerme y mucho menos mentirme.

—D-Doffy… —susurró Law, ahora sí, asustado al ver como el rubio saco un látigo negro no muy largo de piel y con este le acariciaba los glúteos.

—Lo preguntaré solo una vez, Law, ¿dónde demonios estabas? —y Doflamingo arremetió contra la espalda del niño— ¿Con el mocoso de Kid? ¿Qué hacías con ese?

—Ngh… —Law mordió una almohada para no gritar por el ardor doloroso en su piel ante ese golpe.

— ¿No piensas responder? —inquirió Doflamingo, ahora sin la sonrisa, con el gesto grave y dio dos latigazos más al cuerpo desnudo del menor.

—Por favor…, Doffy… —masculló Law entre jadeos.

—Esto me duele tanto como a ti, Law —Doflamingo sonó sincero, pero luego sonrió con malicia—. Pero te enseñaré mi poder para que no se te ocurra volver a hacer lo mismo.

Una lluvia de latigazos bañó el cuerpo del ojigris, que sin poder contenerse, terminó derramando sus lágrimas, abrazando como pudo la almohada, tratando de pensar en Zoro, pues la imagen tan paternal y cariñosa que le tenía a Doflamingo, estaba agrietándose. Probablemente pensaba todavía que se merecía la manera en que el rubio lo estaba castigando, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Al final, su cuerpo quedó cubierto de sangre y las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, sin decir nada más.

—Monet vendrá a darte un baño ahora —Doflamingo tuvo el descaro de acariciarle el cabello al menor con cariño antes de salir de la habitación.

Y Law, importándole una mierda lo que le acababa de decir, como pudo, se abrazó ahora de su oso Bepo, intentando no volver a llorar sin mucho éxito.

* * *

— ¿Me dirás que te pasa ahora? —preguntó Zoro, sentado al lado de su amigo, en el techo.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien —aseguró Ace con calma, pero su expresión estaba indiferente y no era propio de él.

—El sábado me dijiste que habláramos y aquí estoy, así que ahora no me vengas con tus dramas —repuso con paciencia.

—No son dramas, ahora no es momento para hablar —le dirigió una mirada gélida a su amigo.

El peliverde simplemente enarcó una ceja, sin inmutarse por la mirada del otro.

—Ahora resulta —bufó—. Bueno, no voy a estar rogándote, pero cuando sea el "momento" de hablar, sabes dónde buscarme.

—Supongo —Ace se incorporó de donde estaba sentado—. Vamos a cenar.

Sin decir nada más, los dos muchachos bajaron del techo hasta llegar al comedor en la cocina, donde estaba el abuelo de Zoro y Luffy, platicando como si nada. Ace se adelantó y accidentalmente, chocó contra Makino. La mujer se apartó con violencia y le miró con un horror y acusación que golpearon directamente al pecoso. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Zoro y le dedicó una mirada molesta a la empleada por ver así a su amigo.

—Lo siento… —susurró Makino y se alejó del pecoso.

Ace simplemente se quedó sin moverse, hasta que el peliverde lo jaló para que se sentara.

Los sentimientos negativos estaban absorbiendo más y más al pecoso, frustrándolo por completo, algo haría para terminar con esto.

* * *

 _/Miércoles 20 de Febrero del 2008/  
_

«Para: _El Enano.  
_ Sms: _Dos días son suficientes, ¿estás bien?_ »

Era el tercer mensaje que le mandaba a Law desde el lunes, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna y la palabra preocupado no llegaba ni a los talones ante lo que estaba sintiendo. Ya había esperado lo suficiente y justo estaba por salir de su habitación para encontrar una manera de filtrarse para poder ver a Law, por lo menos de lejos, cuando su celular sonó.

Era un mensaje del ojigris.

«Para: _Zoro-ya.  
_ Sms: _Estoy bien. Quiero verte, pero esperaré hasta el viernes._ »

Aunque el peliverde se alarmó de alguna manera por lo que percibió en las palabras.

«Para: _El Enano.  
_ Sms: _Yo te buscaré._ »

* * *

El pequeño Law se sintió reconfortado ante la respuesta del mayor. Y si no le había mandado mensajes antes, era porque no tenía su celular y a penas hoy Monet se lo devolvió.

Su cuerpo todavía estaba vendado por los golpes que recibió hace dos días y en su mente se debatía si debía decirle al peliverde o de qué manera ocultárselo. Ambas opciones eran malas y no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras intentaba pensar en algo, se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

 _/Jueves 21 de Febrero del 2008/  
_

La mente de Ace estallaría en cualquier momento o es lo que sentía desde el lunes en la madrugada. No soportaba las miradas que Makino le lanzaba, aunque estaba agradecido con esta por el hecho de mantener lo que vio en secreto. Sabía que se merecía el ser considerado como un maldito monstruo, como un enfermo, como… Ya ni encontraba más insultos para su persona.

Se sentía completamente mortificado, ¿por qué no pudo detener las cosas? ¿Cómo es posible que tomara todo a la ligera? ¡Estaba enamorado de su hermano menor! Se aborrecía a sí mismo, era algo anti natural, no debía existir tal cosa… Más ahora lo sentía. Había sido un idiota por pensar que las cosas serían fáciles, que no pasaría nada si alguien más lo sabía… Solo se había engañado e ilusionado, porque lo que sentía no podía ser jamás. No podían seguir con lo mismo.

Estaba sentado en el comedor de la cocina con la cabeza sujeta con ambas manos mientras trataba de no llorar ante la impotencia. Se sentía tan vil…

—Ace —le llamó una voz femenina. Era Makino.

El mencionado muchacho se sobresaltó y alzó la mirada para ver a la chica. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando la mirada fría, distante y probablemente asqueada de la peliverde lo traspasó.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Sí, siéntate —respondió Ace, sin ganas, bajando sus manos para poder empuñarlas sin que la otra le viera.

Makino le miró con seriedad y los labios fruncidos.

—No sé…, yo no sé lo que esté pasando realmente. Pero, tú y Luffy son hermanos y yo… —suspiró— Lo que ustedes están haciendo está mal —su voz sonó extrañamante dura para tratarse de una chica—, no debo meterme, lo sé. Sin embargo, Ace, con esto solo le causarás daño a Luffy cuanto más tiempo sigan… con eso, ¿has pensado en cómo lo tomarán los demás? ¿El Señor Mihawk y Rayleigh? —el pecoso se estremeció y se mordió la lengua para no contestar todavía— Es algo… malo. Sé que ustedes como hermanos se quieren y quizá están confundiendo las cosas, más solo dañarás a Luffy y…

Ace se incorporó, haciendo a un lado la silla con fuerza.

—Yo nunca le haría daño a Luffy, Makino —su voz salió amenazadora y miró a la muchacha. Compartía su opinión en algunos aspectos y aceptaba las acusaciones que esta le hacía, pero por alguna razón no pudo quedarse callado.

— ¡Entonces aléjate de Luffy! —exclamó Makino, con los ojos cristalizados, pero mostrando molestia y derteminación— Él es un buen niño y no puedo dejar que un hermano podrido como tú le haga esas cosas… —su voz sonó asqueda, pese a que estuvo controlándose todo lo que pudo— No sé qué les hayan hecho cuando estaban secuestrados, pero Luffy no tiene por qué pagar tus traumas…

—Makino, ¿podrías callarte? —la voz dura como el acero de Zoro apareció en la cocina.

La empleada se paralizó y se dio la vuelta para encararle, sin poder articular palabra ante la mirada llena de amenaza y frialdad del otro.

—Puedes retirarte y mantenerte callada —repitió Zoro sin emoción aparente, mirando a la muchacha, inesperadamente autoritario.

A Makino se le fue imposible no dejar salir algunas lágrimas ante la situación en que se vio metida y salió corriendo de la cocina.

—Así que era esto —habló Zoro otra vez.

Ace no respondió y se limitó a verlo, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

—Makino los descubrió —añadió y luego suspiró—. Ace…

— ¡No intentes decir que ignore todo lo que me dijo, porqué sabes tan bien como yo que tiene razón! —exclamó Ace con frustración— Solo me has apoyado por el simple hecho de ser tu amigo, incluso pienso que también me has de considerar un enfermo…

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca ya! —Zoro le sujetó del cuello de la playera y le miró fijamente— Sí tu amor por Luffy se ve vencido por las palabras de esa mujer, puede que te arrepientas luego, ¡reacciona de una vez y enfréntate a las cosas! Algún día tendría que pasar algo como esto.

— ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, joder! Tu solo estás de pedófilo, ¡pero no estás con tu hermano! Yo mismo sé que lo hacemos tú y yo, está mal, solo nos estamos dejando llevar por la momentánea felicidad —Ace le apartó el agarré con brusquedad.

—Habla por ti, cabrón —replicó Zoro y su mirada se tornó con determinación—. ¿Tú crees que no sé lo peligroso que es lo que estoy haciendo? Puedo ir a la cárcel, pero no estoy dispuesto a perder lo que es mi felicidad por la maldita sociedad; tengo mis valores y una vez me aferro a ellos, no cambio.

El pecoso le sonrió con amargura y burla.

—Tú no lo entiendes —insistió—. ¿Valores? ¡Tú eres un pedófilo y yo un maldito enfermo que se acuesta con su hermano! Nada de eso es amor, son solo caprichos, joder; yo por el vacío interior ante la falta de mi familia verdadera y tú porque con Sanji no te fue bien y quieres utilizar a Law para…

El puño moreno de Zoro golpeó contra la mejilla del pelinegro, haciéndolo callar.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! Escúchame bien, Portgas D. Ace: sí tan débil eres en lo crees, en tus sentimientos, entonces, Luffy no te merece. Él no necesita a nadie inseguro que pretenda cuidarlo —Zoro le desató todo el poder de su mirada en su amigo—. Que tu tengas ahora este maldito complejo estereotipado no significa que mi situación sea la misma, así que no se te ocurra desquitar tu mala suerte dirigiendo tus palabras innecesarias hacía Law. Yo sé lo que hago.

El pelinegro no le devolvió el golpe y solo le miró.

—Bien, tú sabes lo que haces y yo sé lo que hago también —Ace pasó a un lado de este, rumbo a las escaleras, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio por el golpe.

—Tsk, maldición… —suspiró Zoro, quedándose solo en la cocina y se cruzó de brazos. _Tengo un mal presentimiento_ , pensó.

* * *

Su día ya estaba cagado y por si fuera poco, cuando Ace llegó a su habitación, Luffy estaba ahí.

— ¡Ace! —exclamó mientras lo abrazaba, pero al no sentirse correspondido, le miró confundido— ¿Qué sucede?

El menor de los D espero paciente la respuesta, pero esta no llegó. Él tampoco la estaba pasando bien después de que fueron descubiertos, porque incluso Makino le evitaba a veces, aunque más de una vez le hablaba para tratar de pedirle que se alejara de su hermano, algo a lo que se negaba rotundamente. Porque Luffy amaba a su hermano, más que nada.

—Vete a dormir —respondió Ace, después de mucho.

—Shishishi, pero sí si duermo contigo —repuso Luffy con una sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso a su hermano.

Pero el pecoso lo apartó con brusquedad.

—Luffy, vete a dormir a tu habitación, quiero estar solo —repitió Ace, inexpresivo.

Entonces, su hermanito le sujetó del rostro y le plantó un beso con fuerza y cariño. El mayor por poco y correspondía, pero al final, su tormento mental ganó y empujó al menor.

— ¡Te he dicho que te vayas!

— ¡No quiero! Ace, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así? —inquirió, sujetando del brazo al ajeno.

—Quiero estar solo, vete por favor.

—No me iré hasta que me lo digas —sujetó nuevamente el rostro del pecoso para robarle un beso más.

Sin embargo, Ace terminó dándole una bofetada con más fuerza de la necesaria, que incluso lo hico caer al suelo.

— ¡Es que no lo entiendes, maldita sea, Luffy, nosotros no podemos hacer esto! ¡Somos hermanos, joder! ¡Es anti natural que hagamos estas cosas! ¡Nuestros sentimientos son un error! —Ace estaba furioso, ¿por qué su hermanito no lo entendía? Pero cuando vio el rostro del menor bañado en lágrimas y completamente triste y decepcionado, se dio cuenta que se había pasado— Luffy…

—No, Ace… —Luffy sonrió entre lágrimas y negó— Yo te amo mucho y no hay nada de malo en eso, porque solo te necesito a ti, ¿sabes?

Y el pecoso por fin explotó. _No puedo con esto_.

—Se acabó, Luffy, a partir de ahora solo seremos hermanos; no más besos, no más sexo, no más abrazos ni nada.

La expresión herida del menor partió en mil pedazos el corazón de Ace, sin embargo, no destruyó su determinación, al contrario, la aumentó.

—Me voy de la casa y no se te ocurra buscarme o no te lo perdonaré.

 _Cobarde_ , dijo una vocecita en su mente mientras salía casi corriendo de la habitación.  
¿Y dónde se supone que iría ahora? No tenía a nadie en el país para que le brindase su apoyo, pero no podía pasar ni un minuto más en aquella habitación cerca de su hermanito o terminaría sucumbiendo en la tentación.

 _Perdóname, Luffy_ , pensó mientras salía de la casa, dejando a su hermanito con el corazón roto y las lágrimas llenándole los ojos. _Esto se ha acabado._

* * *

 _ **Edificio Departamental**_

Acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba secando su rubio cabello con una toalla, vestido con un simple bóxer rojo que acentuaba a la perfección su blanca piel.

Eran las once de la noche y estaba lloviendo, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que era invierno. Aunque la lluvia le agradaba bastante y eso que se había bañado con agua fría. Se enfundó una camiseta azul y se miró al espejo su cicatriz en el ojo. Suspiró. Bien, estaba a punto de apagar las luces de su hogar para poder dormir, cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar de manera desesperada, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

No se molestó en ponerse algo más y así se encaminó hasta la puerta para abrirla, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—Tú… ¿Ace? —inquirió sorprendido, viendo al pecoso completamente mojado y no sabía si estaba llorando o se debía a la lluvia que bañaba esa cara.

—Sabo, yo…, por favor, te necesito…

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Ace se desmayó tan pronto terminó de hablar.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Holaaaaa! Aaaaah.

Joder, sé que me tardé tanto en actualizar, asdasdaskdjas, pero como he dicho en mis otras historias, aparte de que estoy como en un bloqueo amplio con la escritura, estoy a casi nada de graduarme de la universidad, así que difícilmente tenía tiempo para venir por aquí ;w;

¡Pero ya he vuelto! Y espero no tardarme otros meses para traerles actualización, asdhjkasda x'D.

Bien, pasando al capítulo… Recuerdo bien el nudo qué esto me provocó, muchas emociones conflictuadas y combinadas con sentimientos destructivos, no solo para Ace :( ¿Creen que Ace hizo bien?

Debo decir que estamos a mitad de la historia, así que aún falta más dolor por aquí(?). ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia! Espero que continúen apoyándome por aquí, y de verdad discúlpenme por la tardanza u_u.


End file.
